Nunca quise bailar con nadie
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Colección de one-shots para el reto Reggaeton Mágico de TanitBenNajash, mostly romance. Actualizaciones los martes y los viernes. / Hoy: Un día empezó el torbellino en su vida y Ginny no supo qué hacer con él. No está acostumbrada al torbellino, a no saber lo que siente o lo que quiere. Y Blaise Zabini está ahí, siempre está ahí.
1. Improvisando

Esta es una colección de _oneshots_ que se pueden leer perfectamente por separado inspirados en la tabla de retos «Reggeatón mágico» que hizo mi esposa, TanitbenNajash en twitter ( **tanitbennajash** ). Los _pairings_ son variados y cada _one_ tiene al principio el _pairing_ y su resumen. En la info general del fic estará el resumen del último publicado (resumen y _pairing_ ). Como advertencias, diré que aquí hay mucho _what if_ , mucho ignorar el epílogo y _smut_ aquí y allá. ¡Disfruten!

 **Resumen** : Theodore puede decir que todo cambió el día que encontró a Fleur Delacour —Wealsey, como ella lo corrige— y decidió salvarla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué meterse en problemas por una mujer desconocida?

 **Pairing** : Theodore N./Fleur D. (WI? ¿Y si Voldemort hubiera ganado la batalla?)

* * *

 **Improvisando**

 _«La vida me empezó a cambiar la noche que te conocí._

 _Tenía poco que perder y la cosa siguió así»_

 _Me enamoré, Shakira_

* * *

 _Theodore Nott decidió salirse del camino que el destino había trazado para él a los veintidós años. Decidió mandar todo a la mierda y aceptar que el destino había sido con él un hijo de puta. Él ni siquiera tenía ideales que convertir en una marca tenebrosa y en una máscara plateada, él no creía en nada ni en nadie. No había intentado huir por comodidad —y otras razones que no se atrevía a decirse ni a sí mismo, para no enfrentarse a ellas— y había aceptado su destino porque no había otra cosa que hacer. Porque no aceptarlo significaba convertirse en un fugitivo para el resto de su vida y no estaba dispuesto a soportar aquello._

 _Hasta el día que salvó a Fleur Delacour. Por supuesto. Por aquel entonces tenía veintidós años y no había dedicado ni un día de su vida a pensar en ella. Hasta que la vio —o más bien, hasta que ella chocó contra él._

* * *

Fue en el Callejón Diagon. Desde que Harry Potter había perdido la batalla y desaparecido —todos creían que estaba muerto—, era un lugar mucho más oscuro, lleno de sin varitas que pedían galeones y piedad. Theodore estaba acostumbrado a ignorarlos cuando pasaba por allí, estaba acostumbrado a no pensar en ellos. La sociedad mágica se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de aquellos pobres desgraciados que parecían un simple elemento más de la decoración.

Como siempre, el Callejón Diagon estaba lleno de carroñeros. Acercarse allí siendo un fugitivo era peligroso, una sentencia de muerte. Theodore, en cambio, era de otra calaña. Era un hijo de la guerra; hijo de mortífago, mortífago. No había otro destino posible para él, no había otra elección.

Hasta ese día, por supuesto.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, que casi no lo recordaría más tarde. Oyó gritos y vio a una mujer que corría en su dirección. Una mujer rubia, no alcanzó a verle la cara. Corría cargando un fardo en sus brazos que Theodore no alcanzó a distinguir que era. Se oyeron gritos y entonces el joven distinguió por qué la mujer iba corriendo. La perseguía Fenrir Greyback.

—¡DÉTENGANLA! —oyó la voz del hombre lobo.

Nunca le había gustado, pero no se lo encontraba demasiado seguido. Después de la guerra, cuando el señor tenebroso estaba instaurando su nuevo orden, Greyback había conseguido escalar suficientes posiciones como para ponerse a la cabeza de los carroñeros. No había logrado obtener una marca tenebrosa —nunca había estado en el círculo interno de Lord Voldemort—, pero al menos tenía cierta posición de poder.

Theodore, por supuesto, decidiendo que hacer, decidió que no iba a ayudar a Greyback a atrapar a nadie. Que lo atrapara él solo, si quería.

Lo siguiente, por supuesto, fue algo que no planeo: la joven chocó contra él, casi haciéndolo caer al piso. Para evitar que los dos acabaran colisionando contra el pavimento del Callejón Diagon la cogió del brazo, clavándole los dedos, las uñas en la piel. Y la miró a los ojos. Quizá fue un error. Quizá no. Pero Theodore vio que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás —y que, por alguna razón, le recordaba a alguien que había visto antes, se decía que tenía que saber quién era, pero simplemente no podía recordarlo en ese momento—. Más hermosa que ninguna otra mujer con la que hubiera estado antes.

Tenía los ojos azules y, aunque su mirada era una mezcla entre triste y desesperada, Theodore se imaginó que cuando su sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos, era todavía más hermosa. El labio interior le temblaba, con miedo. Se quedó viéndolo como si no supiera como reaccionar.

—¡Nott! —Theodore alcanzó a distinguir la voz de Greyback, pero no levantó la mirada. Todavía tenía aferrada a la mujer por el brazo.

El fardo lo llevaba agarrado cubierto con una manta que prácticamente se le resbaló de las manos, se rebeló su contenido. Era una niña. Pequeña. Pelirroja. Parecía dormida. Theodore miró de nuevo a los ojos de la mujer y, antes de que Greyback los alcanzara o volviera a decir algo, cogió a la niña y se desapareció.

Fue un impulso.

Podría analizar una y mil veces las razones por las que lo había hecho, pero la realidad era que había sido un impulso. Porque vio algo en los ojos de la mujer rubia, en su mirada penetrante y desesperada, en la manera que sus labios temblaban. Sintió el miedo y pudo atisbar apenas una pequeña parte de su tragedia. Después de todo, decían que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma, ¿no?

Apareció justo afuera de la casa de los Nott. O más bien, la mansión que tenía para él sólo. Una mansión grande, apenas cuidada, con el inmobiliario heredado de todos los Nott que habían existido antes de él y un despacho —que había pertenecido a su padre— al que todavía tenía miedo de entrar, como si esperara que su padre —muerto— lo descubriera y lo reprendiera por su curiosidad —no era como que nunca la hubiera alentado.

—Vamos —le dijo a la mujer, jalándola en dirección a la entrada. Ya pensaría después qué hacer. Greyback no tardaría en aparecer para reclamarla como «suya», una manía de tratar a sus víctimas como posesiones, que Nott detestaba profundamente.

Pero ella no se movió. Cuando Theodore la soltó, la vio caer en las rodillas y vio su cabeza vencida. Y la vio vulnerable —todavía más si cabía—. Oyó sus sollozos. Se acercó.

»Vamos —insistió con la voz dura. Ya tendría tiempo de lidiar con la crisis después, cuando estuviera seguro de que Greyback, ni ninguno de sus carroñeros, iba a lograr encontrarlo—. Tenemos que entrar. Vamos.

La mujer alzó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Entonces la reconoció. Había estado en Hogwarts, mucho tiempo atrás —ocho años, pero tras una guerra, Theodore sentía que era una eternidad— y todos los chicos habían quedado fascinados por ella —algunos, según podía recordar, habían hecho el ridículo intentando que saliera con ellos—. Había sido la campeona de su colegio —ese colegio que estaba en Francia del que Theodore no podía acordarse en ese momento porque tenía la cabeza demasiado llena de otras cosas— en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Había quedado en último lugar, pero eso no había reducido la fascinación de toda la población masculina de Hogwarts —al menos a los que les gustaban las mujeres—. Tenía su nombre en la punta de la lengua y estaba a punto de decírselo cuando ella habló por fin.

—Está muerta —dijo—. Está muerta.

Y entonces fue cuando Theodore Nott se dio cuenta de que la niña a la que la mujer apenas si podía cargar no respiraba. Fue cuando vio que la cobija en la que estaba envuelta estaba llena de sangre de la que no se había percatado hasta ese momento. La madre hipó, sollozó. Theodore se quedó viendo el terrible espectáculo —la tragedia ajena— un momento antes de acercarse, acuclillarse ante ella y colocar una mano en su hombro.

—Vamos adentro.

—Ella está muerta —musitó la mujer—. Ella está muerta.

Había dejado de llorar. El llanto se había ido tan rápido como había aparecido, como si ya no tuviera más lágrimas que derramar.

—Vamos adentro —dijo él—, o si no, te matarán a ti también.

Por fin la mujer reaccionó. Cuando lo miró, él se acordó de su nombre. «Fleur, Fleur Delacour». Francesa. Pero ya no tenía acento, como si lo hubiera perdido todo. Seguía siendo hermosa, sin embargo, aunque estuviera rodeada de tragedia, lo que no dejaba de parecerle hasta macabro a Theodore.

Levantó a la niña, ayudó a que la mujer se levantara y fueron adentro.

Theodore respiró hondo. Al menos la mansión de los Nott era un lugar inmarcable y Greyback no tenía manera de encontrarlo allí. Tenía tiempo, al menos hasta que Greyback consiguiera ir a llorarle al Señor Tenebroso que le había robado a una de sus víctimas. Entonces tendrían problemas.

* * *

Theodore había llevado a Fleur Delacour —aunque no estaba seguro de que ella siguiera usando ese apellido, a todas luces se había casado— hasta donde estaba el mausoleo de los Nott. Al menos, al lado. Dudaba que la niña fuera a descansar tranquila en medio de tantos Nott. Pero al menos Fleur podría velarla en paz. La descobijó, colocándola en el piso. Aún parecía dormida, pero a Nott le perturbaba el solo verla. Una niña tan pequeña muerta era algo antinatural.

Cuando su madre la descobijó, notó el par de mordidas profundas que tenía en el costado. Greyback había intentado que fuera su cena. Apartó la mirada de las heridas y la dirigió hasta la madre, que estaba de rodillas junto a ella.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? —preguntó él.

—Victoire —respondió ella—. Victoire Weasley.

Intentó esconder su sorpresa al oír el apellido. No tenía ni idea de que Fleur Delacour se había casado con un Weasley. No se sabía demasiado de ellos últimamente. La chica estaba desaparecida, igual que su hermano menor. Uno de los gemelos estaba muerto y el otro preso. A los otros tres no les había seguido realmente la pista. Si estaban vivos o muertos.

Theodore Nott apartó a los Weasley de sus pensamientos y se concentró en la mujer que tenía enfrente.

—Cuéntame su historia —pidió.

Ella se la contó.

Él supo que todo había cambiado en cuando ella empezó a hablar.

—Siempre fue la niña más bonita —empezó, mientras le apartaba los mechones de cabello pelirrojo a la niña—, la más bonita. Siempre pensé que era una locura tenerla, después de todo. Éramos… éramos fugitivos. Siempre pensé que era una locura el simple hecho de pensar en tenerla. Pero lo pensamos.

»Hasta que a él lo mataron. A Bill. Ella sacó su cabello, ¿sabes? —le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa triste—. Ella no lo conoció. Le contaba historias de él, a modo de cuentos. Le enseñaba sus fotos. Pero él no la conoció. Fenrir Greyback nunca dejó de cazarlo. Lo mató y yo huí, pero desde el principio fijó sus ojos en Victoire.

»Victoire. Como victoria. —Su sonrisa transmutó en una mueca amarga—. Como si hubiéramos ganado algo. Como si la Orden del Fénix no estuviera completamente destruida. Como… —Su voz volvió a quebrarse y Theodore oyó un sollozo ahogado, como si la no le quedaran más—. Victoire Weasley. Siempre fue la niña más hermosa.

»Hasta que él nos encontró, claro —musitó Fleur.

Theodore la vio temblar cuando mencionó a Greyback.

—Yo sé quién eres —dijo él—. Fleur Delacour.

—Weasley —corrigió ella.

—Weasley, sea —concedió él—. La pregunta es: ¿sabes quién soy yo? —Se llevó la mano derecha a su antebrazo izquierdo en un acto reflejo.

—Nott, Theodore —dijo ella—. Te conocen en la Orden del Fénix.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó.

—Ni un poco —le dijo—, pero eres mejor que Greyback. Cualquier cosa es mejor que Greyback.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras. —Él suspiró. No tenía ni idea de qué había hecho. Sólo sabía que todo había cambiado cuando había elegido desaparecerse con ella. Cuando había elegido salvarla, se corrigió. Era la primera vez que Nott salvaba a alguien.

No tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía aquello.

* * *

 _—Greyback dice que le robaste a una víctima._

 _—No se la robé. Se le habría escapado si yo no hubiera estado allí. Simplemente, no se la entregué. Si él no la atrapó…_

 _—¿La quieres para ti, entonces, Nott? No tengo tiempo de solucionar estas disputas estúpidas. Sabes que a Greyback le encanta causarlas._

 _—La quiero para mí._

 _—Pertenece a la Orden del Fénix. Averigua qué sabe. Con cualquier método necesario. No me decepciones._

 _—No, mi Lord._

 _La marca tenebrosa ardió en su brazo. Como si ya supiera que le estaba mintiendo._

* * *

Draco lo alcanzó antes de que se fuera. Siempre que lo veía parecía más ojeroso que la vez anterior. Theodore siempre supuso que tener el Señor Tenebroso viviendo bajo el techo de uno era ya de por sí una enfermedad. La piel de Draco había perdido color en todos aquellos años, sus ojos habían perdido fuerza y siempre se veía enfermo y más flaco. Lo agarró por el brazo antes de dejarlo marcharse.

—Theodore —dijo.

Se quedaron mirando mucho tiempo. Siempre habían sido relativamente cercanos, con sus destinos entrelazados de manera tan fuerte.

»No hagas ninguna estupidez —pidió.

Theodore alzó la ceja.

—¿Cómo sabes que planeo hacer una? —preguntó.

—Puede que seas un buen oclumante como para ocultarle cosas el Señor Tenebroso —empezó Draco—, pero definitivamente no sabe leer tú cara. ¿Qué planeas?

—Hasta ahora, nada —respondió él. Y era completamente sincero. Fleur llevaba al menos dos semanas en su casa. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada. Le habían hecho una tumba a Victoire. Le había dejado claro que no confiaba en él y que podía matarlo de cualquier manera—. ¿Acaso parezco una persona capaz de tener un plan Draco? —le preguntó—. Se me da mejor improvisar e intentar no arruinar todo en el camino, lo cual no siempre funciona.

Draco se quedó viéndolo. Theodore siempre había opinado que era un poco imbécil, pero capaz de hacer el trabajo sucio cuando era necesario, capaz de tomar las decisiones que nadie más iba a tomar. Theodore, en cambio, improvisaba. Siempre improvisaba. Como cuando había decidido que salvar a Fleur Delacour —era incapaz de pensar en ella como Weasley, detrás de aquel apellido para él sólo había un montón de viejos prejuicios que tenía grabados a fuego en la piel y de los que no era capaz de deshacerse por más que lo intentara—. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer cuando descubrieran que no iba a hacerle nada, que no le iba a sacar información de nadie, porque ya había sufrido demasiado y porque le dejaba muy claro que podía matarlo en cualquier momento.

—No hagas una estupidez, Theodore —pidió Draco.

Él se encogió de hombros. Ya estaba haciendo una o varias. Quizá suficientes para cavarse su propia tumba.

—No sabía que te importaba.

—Siempre me ha importado —le aseguró Draco. Quizá hubo un momento en que sí. Antes de que la necesidad lo hubiera hecho volverse alguien valioso para el Señor Tenebroso y hubiera dejado atrás antiguas amistades sólo para sobrevivir—. Y lo sabes.

Theodore alzó la cabeza, mirando a Draco. ¿Cuánto le había costado llegar hasta donde estaba? ¿Cuántos gritos arrancados a punta de varita y cuántas pociones para dormir sin soñar, para que los rostros que le suplicaban que los matara no lo acecharan por las noches? Draco nunca había sido un asesino convencido de lo que hacía. Simplemente lo había hecho porque, en su lógica, era mejor otro que él.

—Mataron a su hija, Draco —musitó, fijándose en que no hubiera nadie cerca que los oyera—. Tenía dos años. Greyback le destrozó el abdomen. —Vio como Draco Malfoy palidecía, si es que aquello era posible—. Su hija era una sangre pura. —Omitió el hecho de que también era Weasley—. ¿Imaginaste esto cuando te dejaste tatuar, Draco? ¿Cuándo nos prometieron un mundo donde los hijos de muggles no llegaran a invadirnos?, ¿un mundo en el que no tuviéramos que escondernos como sabandijas? —espetó. Habían tenido tantos sueños moldeados por sus prejuicios y habían estado dispuestos a matar por ellos, a volverse criminales y torturadores. Habían estado dispuestos a todo por defender unos ideales que habían estado llenos de sangre y de sus prejuicios desde el principio—. ¿Te imaginaste que nuestros sueños iban a tener la forma de una niña de dos años muerta, con dos mordidas en el abdomen y su madre llorando, aferrada a ella mientras Fenrir Greyback la perseguía?

Draco se quedó muy callado.

»Eso pensé —musitó Theodore. El silencio le había bastado como respuesta.

—Vas a hacer una estupidez —dijo Draco.

—Quizá. La pregunta aquí es, ¿vas a delatarme? —preguntó Theodore.

—No —respondió Draco—. Voy a ayudarte. Si no, sólo vas a conseguir que te maten.

* * *

La encontró sentada en el comedor, con un vaso de agua frente a ella. Ella levantó la mirada cuando lo oyó llegar.

—Podría romper este vaso y conseguirme un arma. Clavarte un vidrio en el cuello —le dijo. Siempre le recordaba que no estaba indefensa, como si no quisiera dejar que lo olvidaba. Habían pasado las semanas y ella lloraba frente a la tumba de su hija y le hablaba a Bill. Le pedía perdón. Le decía que había soñado con tantas cosas: con criar a sus hijos, en plural, en la costa de Inglaterra. Le decía que lo quería y que lo querría siempre, que tenía que superarlo. A veces, Theodore la descubría en aquellos rituales—. Huir.

—No tienes a donde ir —repuso él, sentándose al lado de ella—, no sin protección.

—¿Y un mortífago como tú va a protegerme? —le espetó ella—. No me gustan los de tu calaña.

A veces, Theodore se sentía como un niño al lado de ella, que parecía infinitamente más experimentada en todo que él. No sólo era mayor —al menos tres o cuatro años, había calculado él—, sino que tanto tiempo en la huida la habían curtido y la habían hecho tan dura como era en ese momento.

—¿Y qué te parece que estoy haciendo? —preguntó él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella. Eran incapaces de darse respuestas directas. Sus conversaciones siempre estaban llenas de preguntas sin respuesta.

—No me gusta Greyback, Fleur —dijo él—. Es un monstruo.

—Tú también —le espetó ella.

Y tenía razón. Sabía que se había vuelto uno cuando había aceptado dejarse deformar el brazo porque ese era su destino. Nunca había creído que hubiera elección posible o salida. Siempre lo había sabido, desde la primera vez que había visto la marca en el brazo de su padre, desde la primera vez que la había visto en el cielo. «Mortífago» era todo su destino.

—Hasta los monstruos tenemos escrúpulos, Fleur.

Ella tomó el vaso de agua que había estado ignorando hasta ese momento y lo estrelló contra la mesa. Los pedazos de vidrios salieron volando y algunos se desperdigaron por la superficie de la mesa. Theodore alcanzó a ver como ella se había herido la palma de la mano al estrellar el vaso, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando ella levantó uno de los pedazos más grandes, que tenía varios picos que podían ser letales y le apuntó con él.

—Podría matarte, atacarte —le dijo ella—. Podría clavarte esto en el cuello y observarte morir. O huir. No sé. —Se encogió de hombros—. Podría usar el atizador de la chimenea o uno de tus adornos.

Theodore sacó su varita y ella se puso todavía más a la defensiva. Pero no le apunto. En vez de eso, se la lanzó a los pies.

—Ten, entonces —le dijo él, extendiendo los brazos—. Me tienes a tu merced.

La mano de Fleur temblaba, podía verlo. Ella se había puesto de pie y se acercó tanto a ella hasta que sintió el filo del vidrio en su pecho.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

—Porque no voy a hacerte nada, Fleur —respondió él—. Hasta yo tengo límites. Porque cuando decidí salvarte de Greyback todo cambió, porque no hay vuelta atrás de eso. Porque podría morir si descubren que en realidad te estoy salvando. Soy un monstruo, Fleur, pero nunca pedí ser uno.

Fleur dejó caer el pedazo de vidrio que tenía en la mano, el vidrio de estrelló en el suelo alrededor de ellos.

—Tengo miedo —confesó.

—Lo sé.

—No confío en ti —siguió ella.

—Lo sé.

Ella lo abrazó. Él no movió los brazos al principio porque se quedó congelado. Lo abrazó buscando el calor de su piel, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro y dejando a su cabello rubio caer. Era casi tan alta como él. Era hermosa. Y aun entre toda aquella vulnerabilidad, Theodore sabía que era perfectamente capaz de cumplir sus amenazas, aunque le temblaran las manos y aunque sus ojos dudaran.

—Nott…

—Theodore —corrigió él.

—Theodore —dijo ella, como acariciando su nombre—, huye conmigo.

Él no dijo nada; como respuesta, sólo buscó sus labios. Creyó que ella iba a apartarlo, que iba abofetearlo. Pero no lo hizo. Le respondió el beso y apretó aún más su abrazo, clavándole los dedos en los omóplatos. Él paseo sus manos por su espalda, apretándola contra sí. Jadeó un poco cuando se separó de ella, pero inmediatamente después la levantó un poco y llevó sus labios hasta el cuello de ella.

—Theodore… —dijo ella—. Esto no significa nada… —le advirtió mientras él le recorría el cuello con sus labios.

—No importa.

—Lo necesito —dijo ella.

Él se detuvo justo abajo del lóbulo de su oreja.

—Toma lo que necesites, no importa.

Y lo hizo. Aunque los dos sabían que en realidad «no significa nada» es una mentira que se cuenta la gente para no tener remordimientos, para fingir que no tiene de que preocuparse, para ignorar las consecuencias de sus actos. Todo lo que «no significa nada» en realidad siempre significa todo. Y lo sabían. Pero eligieron ignorarlo. Ella lo necesitaba. Él se dejó arrastrar a su infierno, a su paraíso, se dejó llevar cuando ella empezó a desabotonarle la camisa y el de sacó la blusa que llevaba por la cabeza, sin preocuparse de nada más. La volvió a levantar para sentarla sobre la mesa y seguir besándola y recorriéndole la piel con los labios.

Improvisando, como siempre.

* * *

 _—¿Dónde está ella?_

 _—Arriba. Desaparece cada que viene alguien. Después de amenazarme con matarme de al menos cinco formas diferentes._

 _—Toma esto como una advertencia: el Lord se está desesperando._

 _—Te ves más pálido de lo común, Draco._

 _—No cambies de tema, esto es de tu miseria, no de la mía. Se está desesperando y querrá verla él mismo. Es la única prisionera de la Orden, es demasiado importante. Esta vez querrá verla y sabes lo que eso significa._

 _—…_

 _—Theodore…_

 _—¿Por qué ahora?_

 _—Atacaron la casa de los Lestrange. Rabastan está muerto. Ella es el único eslabón que tenemos de la orden. ¿Qué harás?_

 _—Seguir improvisando._

* * *

Estaba desnuda en su cama mientras él se vestía. Le había pedido un cigarrillo cuando él se había levantado y se había quedado allí tendida, enredada entre las sábanas, fumando, hasta que la marca de Theodore había empezado a arder y él había empezado a vestirse con prisa, sabiendo que el Señor Tenebroso lo estaba llamando. No tenía tiempo de pensar en qué haría, estaba improvisando. Improvisando a besar a Fleur. Improvisando a coger con ella. Improvisando a convencerse de que era un oclumante lo suficientemente bueno como para ocultarle todo aquello a Lord Voldemort.

—Me recuerdas a él —dijo ella, sin dejar de mirarlo desde la cama—. ¿A Bill?

—¿A un Weasley?

—No físicamente, claro —siguió ella, mientras él se acomodaba la camisa y buscaba una corbata—. Era un poco más alto. Más fornido. Pelirrojo. Pero… me recuerdas a él cuando cierro los ojos y me estás besando.

Theodore frunció el ceño. No estaba entre sus planes que lo compararan con un muerto, mucho menos con la forma de besar de uno.

»Y no debería, ¿sabes? —siguió Fleur—. Él era un buen hombre, él era…

—Él no era yo —resumió Theodore, entendiendo hacia donde se dirigía ella con sus pensamientos. Y claro, él no era Bill Weasley. No sabía demasiado de él, pero el Weasley había sido un jodido miembro de la jodida Orden del Fénix, claro que era un héroe y claro que había muerto como un héroe. Claro que había sido valiente, como Gryffindor que seguramente había sido. Theodore no era él.

—¿Por qué me recuerdas a él?

Él se encogió de hombros, no quería contestar. No quería enfrentar la mirada de Fleur y enfrentar la certeza de que había algo en su pecho que se sentía vacío cuando ella no estaba cerca o cuando no la oía. No quería enfrentarse a la certeza de saber que ella llenaba ese estúpido vacío, no quería mirar de frente a lo que sentía cuando ella recorría toda su piel con sus manos, que no había sentido con ninguna otra mujer antes. Porque ella insistía en repetirle que «no significaba nada», como si temiera que para él significara algo, como si pudiera leer a Theodore mejor de lo que él podía hacerlo.

Theodore se encogió de hombros.

—¿Buen desempeño en la cama? —sugirió, a modo de broma, intentando aligerar la tensión.

Ella le lanzó una almohada a la cabeza.

—A veces despierto y deseo matarte —le dijo—, me recuerdo que puedo. Porque eres un mortífago y por mucho que me hayas salvado…

—Soy uno de ellos —completó Theodore.

—Sí.

—Podrías hacerlo, cuando quieras. —Estaba acabando de anudarse la corbata y se acercó hasta ella, sentándose al borde de la cama—. Pero no lo has hecho.

—Me salvaste —le dijo—, me viste velar a Victoire, no me has hecho daño… —Llevaba allí ya varias semanas, quizá dos meses. Él no se había atrevido a decirle en qué tanto peligro estaban ni tampoco se había atrevido a confesarle que sólo estaba improvisando, que en realidad no tenía ni idea de qué haría—. ¿Quién eres?

—Theodore Nott —respondió él.

—Odio que seas tan críptico —dijo ella, incorporándose, abrazándolo por la espalda. Él sintió el subir y bajar de su pecho desnudo contra su espalda.

—Tú no eres mejor —le dijo él.

—¿Quién es Theodore Nott, entonces? —preguntó ella.

—Dudo que quieras saberlo. —Se quedó mirando la pared que tenía enfrente, aun sintiendo la respiración de ella. Alzó uno de sus brazos hasta que sintió su cabello y lo enterró allí, buscando un consuelo que no encontraba en ninguna otra parte—. Dudo que quieras oír de verdad quién soy y lo que he hecho.

—Tú tampoco me conoces, no realmente —le dijo ella, al oído—. No sabes lo que he tenido que hacer.

—¿Importa?

—Quizá —le dijo ella, separándose. Finalmente, se sentó a su lado, a la izquierda, agarrándole la mano—. Una vez le clavé un abrecartas a un carroñero en la garganta —empezó a contar—, después de que Bill murió. Lo hice porque tenía que hacer todo lo posible para proteger a Victoire, porque tenía que hacer lo posible para seguir viva. Una vez le clavé mi varita en un ojo a un auror porque intentó apresarme. Una vez…

—No importa —dijo Theodore.

—No soy una mujer indefensa en buscar de salvación, Theodore —siguió explicando ella—. Lo sabes. Podría cerrar el puño y romperte la nariz. Podría robarte la varita después de hacer eso y podría huir. —Se había vuelto su costumbre, recordarle que podría hacerlo, como si lo deseara muy dentro de ella—. Pero no lo hago, elijo quedarme. A pesar de… —Subió su mano derecha por el brazo izquierdo de él hasta detenerse en donde estaba su marca tenebrosa, escondida por la manga de la camisa—. A pesar de todo.

«A pesar de la marca», quiso decir. Y Theodore lo entendió.

—Fleur… —empezó él, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Arde, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

—Irás con él, ¿no?

—Ya lo sabes —respondió él.

—Vuelve —le exigió ella—, vuelve. Si te matará alguien, ese alguien seré yo.

* * *

—¡Delacour! —oyó el grito de la voz de Draco.

Todo lo que pudo haber salido mal había salido mal, Theodore no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Había perdido la consciencia en el cuarto o quinto _cruciatus_ que había oído pronunciar al Señor Tenebroso. Al final había resultado que no era tan bueno en oclumancia como recordaba, que era más rebelde de lo que resultaba, que sentía más cosas por Delacour que las que quería admitir. Se apoyaba en el hombro de Draco mientras todavía podía oír la voz del Señor Tenebroso en sus oídos.

«Nott, ¿sabes lo que hago con los que me decepcionan?». La voz fría, gélida. La varita alzada. La mirada de Theodore que fue capaz de sostener —sólo por un momento— la mirada de los ojos rojos de Lord Voldemort antes de responderle, con el coraje que había sacado de entre sus entrañas mientras el miedo se le juntaba en la boca del estómago.

«Sí».

«Entonces, ¿por qué?». Había parecido una duda genuina. Pero el Señor Tenebroso no solía preocuparse demasiado por sus vasallos. No por los últimos en la cadena, al menos.

Theodore Nott se había quedado callado. Había intentado sostenerle la mirada. Y luego había fracasado.

—¡Delacour! —volvió a oír la voz de Draco.

Todo se empezaba a difuminar después de un poco. Recordaba los rostros de los demás mortífagos presentes allí. De Narcissa Malfoy, que cada día parecía más pálida y demacrada. Había recordado cómo todos le habían evitado la mirada. Había ido con otro plan en mente —al menos, con una idea diferente—, había ido a la Mansión Malfoy queriendo comprarse —y comprarle a Fleur— un poco más de tiempo, de asegurarle al Señor Tenebroso que necesitaba un poco más de persuasión para conseguir la información que necesitaba; aun cuando no planeara hacerle nada a Fleur, ni preguntarle nada, ni averiguar nada. No se había atrevido a pedir un final feliz, sólo un poco de tiempo, un poco más de tiempo, unos segundos más, aunque fuera, para averiguar que hacer.

Pero Lord Voldemort lo había descubierto. Había indagado lo suficientemente hondo en su mente como para encontrar el aroma de Fleur Delacour en la cama, el sonido de sus gemidos, el sabor de sus besos.

«Nott, ¿sabes lo que hago con los que me decepcionan?»

«Sí».

—¡DELACOUR! —La voz de Draco parecía más desesperada a cada momento—. ¡Sé que estás aquí! ¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que te importa Theodore lo suficiente como para pedirle que vuelva vivo! ¡Delacour! ¡Por favor!

Theodore estaba apoyado —apenas— en el hombro de Draco, que prácticamente estaba cargando todo su peso. No la oyó aparecer, ni la alcanzó a ver, pero escuchó su voz.

—Es Weasley, Malfoy.

—¿Qué carajos tienes en…?

—El atizador de la chimenea —oyó la voz de Fleur—. Por si se te ocurre algo gracioso. ¿Qué le pasó? —Theodore supo que se refería a él.

—Fleur… —intentó musitar. Y entonces fue capaz de verla porque apareció en su campa visual, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos duros y fríos. Llevaba en la mano el atizador de la chimenea. Ella no lo miró, volteó a ver a Draco, casi amenazándolo con ese atizador.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—El precio de la rebeldía, supongo —respondió Draco—. Olvidó mencionar que se metía en tu cama.

La vio entornar los ojos. Intentó decir algo pero en vez de eso tosió sangre en el piso. Sentía todo revuelto dentro de él. Sabía que estaba tan pálido como Draco en su estado natural en ese momento, que estaba temblando y que todavía sentía en su piel el efecto de la maldición _cruciatus_ , una y otra vez.

«Nott, ¿sabes lo que hago con los que me decepcionan?», sonó en su oído, como un terco recuerdo decidido a aferrarse a él.

Había intentado sostenerle la mirada cuando alzó la varita. «Que no se note tu miedo, Theodore», había pensado. Pero el Señor Tenebroso podía oler el miedo. Había alzado la varita y había pronunciado « _Crucio_ » con una fría calma. Theodore había caído de rodillas en cuanto lo había alcanzado la maldición y había sentido el dolor, como si mil espadas se clavaran en su piel Y sabía que había gritado y que había acabado en el piso cuando el Señor Tenebroso decidió que había sido suficiente —la primera vez.

Entonces había empezado a martirizarlo.

«¿Te importa esa mujer, Nott? ¿Te importa lo suficiente como para sufrir por ella? Ah, la debilidad, Nott, tan… decepcionante».

Se había mantenido terco y callado.

« _Crucio_ ». La segunda vez había sentido como si sus huesos se rompieran uno a uno. « _Crucio_ ». La tercera había acabado vomitando sangre en el piso y a partir de allí había perdido la noción del tiempo y de dónde estaba y se había descubriendo pensando en ella, en sus ojos, en sus amenazas, en su piel, en sus manos clavándose en su espalda. Sólo en ella.

—Fleur —musitó él—, cumplí mi promesa, ¿no? —Tosió y volvió a dejar el piso manchado de sangre. Apenas si tenía idea de dónde estaba y hacía donde lo llevaba Draco—. Estoy vivo y tú puedes darme el tiro de gracia.

—Cállate —espetó ella. Levantó aún más el atizador, como si quisiera usarlo como una espada contra ellos y luego se dirigió a Malfoy—: A un sillón, vamos.

—Delacour… —empezó Draco.

—Weasley —corrigió ella—, aunque te tardes, Weasley, Malfoy.

—Tienen que irse. No tardarán en venir a buscarlos cuando comprendan que no volverán —dijo Draco. Theodore apenas recordaba esa parte—. Si está vivo es sólo porque lo convencí que después de tal tortura sería capaz de entregarte, sólo con tal de no sufrir más.

—Sufriría más… —interrumpió Theodore.

—Cállate —espetó Draco y luego se dirigió de nuevo a Fleur—. Tienen que irse si quieren vivir. Tienes que llevártelo.

—Podría no. Podría huir sola.

—Por favor —suplicó Draco—. Lo matarán.

Fleur alzó una ceja y Theodore pudo ver la duda en su expresión. Llegaron a la sala y Draco lo dejó caer en el sillón. Theodore se sentía como la mierda. Apenas si podía recordar cómo era que había salido vivo de la Mansión Malfoy, qué había tenido que decir Draco para que él estuviera allí, aún vivo, aunque jodido.

—Fleur… —insistió él.

—¿Te importa tanto que lo maten? —increpó Fleur a Draco. Ignoró a Theodore.

—No sé —dijo él—, ¿a ti?

—¿Son todos los mortífagos tan crípticos? —preguntó ella.

—Mira lo que le hicieron por ti. Lo que dejó que le hicieran por ti. —Sabía que Draco estaba señalándolo—. ¿Es ese el efecto que tienes en los mortífagos, Delacour? ¿Es ese?

—Weasley —corrigió ella, tercamente.

—Weasley, entonces, lo que sea —espetó Draco—. Sólo sálvalo. Por favor. Llévatelo. Huye con él. A la Patagonia, si es necesario. No me importa.

—Fleur… —Nott volvió a la carga. Esa vez, ella le hizo caso. Él extendió la mano para que ella la cogiera y la hizo acercarse a él. La hizo inclinarse un poco frente a él y le colocó el cabello detrás de la oreja—. Ahora sabes qué significa para mí —le dijo—, ahora lo sabes.

—Nott…

—Theodore —corrigió él.

—Theodore… —parecía dudosa.

—Ahora lo sabes. ¿Y tú? —le preguntó.

—¿Por qué? —contraatacó ella sin responder—. ¿Por qué, Nott? ¿Por qué me salvaste la primera vez?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —apremió Draco—. No creo que confíe demasiado en mi palabra, Theodore, sabes que… Sabes que sabe cuál es mi debilidad. —Traducción, se dijo Nott, «sabes que sabe que eres mi debilidad».

—No sé. Te vi, todo cambió —le respondió a Fleur—. No lo sé.

—¿Y después?

—No sé. Sólo sé que siento algo… Algo que revolotea en mi estómago. Y aquí. —Llevó la mano de ella hasta su pecho y hasta donde estaba su corazón—. ¿Y tú?

—No lo sé. No significa… significaba nada.

—¿Y ahora?

—Significa todo.

Se oyeron ruidos afuera.

—¡No tienen tiempo! —Draco había sacado la varita. Fleur todavía tenía el atizador en la mano con la que no sostenía a Theodore y fue a lo que Draco apuntó—. ¡ _Portus_! ¿Tienes tu varita, Theodore? —Le asintió a Draco—. Agarra eso. —Señaló el atizador—. No lo suelten. Y suerte.

—¿Qué? —Theodore estaba confundido, pero le hizo caso y, con la mano que tenía libre, agarró el atizador.

—Theodore, no morirás hoy. —Fleur se acercó hasta que sus narices prácticamente chocaron y juntó sus labios con los suyos.

En unos segundos, Theodore pensó muchas cosas. Pensó que tenía su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica. Pensó que debía preguntarle a Draco que planeaba hacer, pensó que tenía que decirle que no se dejara matar. Pensó que tenía que decirle a Fleur «te quiero» porque no se lo había dicho y ya no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar sus sentimientos. Pensó en su cabello, en sus ojos, en su aroma, en la curva perfecta de su cuello y en la manera en que sus largas piernas se enredaban a su alrededor cuando estaban en la cama.

Pensó en la primera vez que la había visto —que la había visto realmente—, perseguida por Greyback. Pensó en sus lágrimas y en su sonrisa. Pensó en todas las veces que ella lo había amenazado.

Y luego sintió un jalón en el estómago y la Mansión Nott desapareció a su alrededor. Rumbo del traslador: desconocido.

* * *

 **Notas de este one:**

 **1) Si quieren saber de dónde salió la idea de este** ** _pairing_** **, debo apuntarles en la dirección de Olivie Blake. Lean** ** _Ride or Die_** **. Theo y Fleur son realmente interesantes y este fic tiene algunos guiños a.**

 **2) Sabemos que Greyback murió en la batalla —al menos en los libros se menciona que se quedó sin moverse luego de que Hermione lo quitara de encima de Lavender, que en los libros seguía muy viva y muy coleando—, pero esto es un** ** _What If_** **en el que Voldemort gana, déjenme hacer esa concesión.**

 **3) Seguí el canon de la vida de Fleur. Sí, hasta lo de tener a Victoire. Se me fue yendo por el lado fanfiction con la muerte de Bill.**

 **4) La canción era Me enamoré de Shakira y puse el pedazo de la letra que más me inspiró para toda esta cosa como epígrafe: el cambio, el nada que perder, el salto al vacío. Y también el sexo de estos dos.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 26 de julio de 2018_


	2. Dos veces que Astoria intentó besar a Dr

**Resumen** : Astoria es como dos Astorias en una. La de sus padres, la señorita, la bonita y la otra, la rebelde, la que bebe alcohol y se divierte. Pero a las dos les gustan los mismos ojos grises y el mismo cabello rubio y no tienen miedo de decirlo.

 **Pairing** : Draco M./Astoria G. (No toma en cuenta el despropósito de TCC).

* * *

 **Dos veces que Astoria intentó besar a Draco**

 _«A mí me gusta que me traten como dama_

 _aunque a veces se me olvide cuando estamos en la cama._

 _A mí me gusta que me digan poesía_

 _al oído por la noche cuando hacemos groserías»_

 _Mayores, Becky G_

* * *

 **1998**

Astoria Greengrass, a los dieciséis años tiene un cabello rubio casi platino lleno de nudos que le llega a la cintura y que siempre mueve al ritmo de la música, especialmente cuando está oyendo a Lorcan d'Eath. Tiene las uñas pintadas de verde oscuro —y seguramente Slughorn la hará despintárselas a la mañana siguiente, en cuanto se las vea—, aretes largos, verdes de igual manera. Ojos claros, como de gato, entre color verde y color miel.

Es Halloween y en Slytherin tienen una fiesta improvisada. Calcula que no habrá más de quince o veinte personas en la sala común. Su hermana está besándose con Nott en una esquina, Pansy no está en ninguna parte y Astoria se dice a sí misma que las fiestas sin Blaise Zabini —que eligió no volver a Hogwarts a conseguir sus ÉXTASIS— no son fiestas en realidad porque no hay nadie intentando ligarse a todas las chicas y chicos presentes en la sala común —Draco incluido, aunque Blaise solía repetir que los pálidos con tipo de vampiros eran todo menos su tipo—. Están las dos gemelas Carrow, sin embargo, muy juntas, sentadas en un sofá, intentando quitarse a Malcom Baddock de encima. Y Harper y Vaisey, claro, a los que tiene agarrados del cuello mientras los arrastra al centro de la sala para convencerlos de bailar.

—Vamos… —Ya no puede caminar recto y Vaisey acaba zafándose para dirigirse a donde están las gemelas y abrirse un lugar para sentarse en medio de ellas y quitarles, él sí, a Malcom Baddock de encima, que sólo es un crío y Astoria ni siquiera recuerda en qué año está—. Fitz… —se dirige a Harper acercándose demasiado a su nariz, como si fuera a besarlo y él se hace inmediatamente para atrás.

Lo hace desde que ya no son novios. (Que Astoria, en ese momento, no sabe desde hace cuánto es porque el cerebro le da vueltas).

—Astoria —dice él, pasándole la mano por la cintura, intentando sostenerla. Pero ella intenta caminar y en vez de eso casi se da de bruces contra la alfombra—. Quizá deberías…

—No, no… —responde ella, sin tener ni idea de qué va a decirle o qué va a sugerirle Harper—. Quiero bailar, Fitz, bailar… —Y menea su cabello a lo que ella cree que es el ritmo de la música y oye a Fitz reírse y no sabe si es con ella o de ella, pero ella se ríe igual. Le gusta tanto reírse. Reírse a carcajadas, como no puede hacerlo cuando está su padre cerca y le dice que tiene que ser una señorita, como no puede hacer cuando está su madre cerca y le dirige miradas de clara decepción. Astoria Greengrass es pura fachada.

—Astoria, vas a besar la alfombra —le dice Harper, que evidentemente está mucho más sobrio que ella.

Pero a ella no le importa e intenta bailar de todos modos, alza las manos y se contonea con la música —o más bien, pega de saltos— hasta que, por supuesto, casi se va de bruces y ve como Harper intenta sostenerla pero sus brazos se quedan en el aire y no la atrapan hasta que alguien la jala bruscamente del brazo y la agarra para evitar que se rompa la nariz en el piso. Astoria intenta incorporarse torpemente, intentando adivinar quién es cuando ve, a pocos centímetros de su cara, a Draco Malfoy.

Rasgos angulosos, porte aristocrático. Piel muy clara —así, tan cerca, tan cerca que casi le ve los mocos, es como Astoria entiende lo que Zabini dice del tipo vampírico de Malfoy— y ojos grises profundos y como sufridos. Ojos que han visto demasiadas cosas que no deberían haber visto. Astoria se queda viéndolo como estúpida y alza una mano y la pasea por su mejilla, casi pellizcándolo, y él no hace nada, no la aparta —quizá porque está completamente borracha y le da igual— y ella abre la boca, como si estuviera en una ensoñación.

La verdad es que, hasta entonces, nunca le había dedicado mucho a pensar en Draco Malfoy. Sabe que es amigo de Daphne y eso la hace mantenerse alejada —Daphne tiene sus cosas, Astoria, las suyas; Astoria se esfuerza en diferenciarse porque no quiere ser comparada con su hermana, odia oír siempre «es que no eres como Daphne» y ver caras de decepción porque, efectivamente, ella finge su papel de señorita bastante peor que Daphne—. Sabe, además, que no es un nombre que en ese momento atraiga muchas simpatías. Sabe que tiene una marca tenebrosa en el brazo porque una vez se la vio cuando entró por error a un baño sin servicio y él la escondió tan rápido que a ella le pareció que la había alucinado.

Y en ese momento, sabe que tiene unos ojos extraños, como si fueran mucho más viejos que él mismo, que apenas alcanza los dieciocho años.

—Greengrass… —dice él. Sus ojos se vuelven una interrogante.

Ella se incorpora.

—Estoy bien —dice ella. Pero es obvio que no está nada bien, que lleva más whisky de fuego del que nadie debería dentro de ella y al intentar separarse de Draco se da de bruces de nuevo y él tiene que sostenerla, como si la abrazara y entonces Astoria queda a milímetros de su cara—. Estoy bien.

—No te ves bien —le dice él.

—Claro que… —Busca a Harper con la mirada, pero no lo encuentra. En otras circunstancias se enojaría porque la ha dejado abandonada, pero en ese momento vuelve sus ojos de nuevo hacia Draco Malfoy, como si quisiera inspeccionarlo todo—. Vamos a… —Señala un sillón, en señal de rendición. Ya se parará a bailar cuando pueda sostenerse en sus dos piernas, mientas sólo señala a dónde quiere ir esperando que el rubio pálido que ya la salvó dos veces la lleve hasta allá.

Cosa que hace cuando se da cuenta de que ese monstruo rubio con cabello hasta la cintura que se hace llamar Astoria Greengrass no se le va a quitar de encima.

—Te ofrecería más whisky de fuego, pero creo que ya ingeriste suficiente de aquí a navidad —dice Draco dejándose caer al lado de ella. Es tarde y la mayoría de la gente ya está sentada, medio dormida y simplemente balanceándose con flojera por allí al ritmo de la música. Pero Astoria todavía tiene demasiadas energías.

—No sabía que te comportabas como un abuelo… —Hipa antes de terminar de decir nada y no le da pena. Es el colegio, joder, seguro nadie recordará después todas aquellas cosas vergonzosas que la gente hizo cuando tenía quince años o dieciséis o los que sean—. Mi hermana habla mucho de ti —le confiesa a Draco. Supone que no debería estarle diciendo aquello pero no le importa porque está demasiado borracha.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Draco alza la ceja. Se ve guapo con la ceja alzada, piensa Astoria, que le pasa la mano por el cabello y él de deja hacer sin apartarla. Aunque sí que hace un mohín cada que ella se le acerca demasiado.

—¿Y dice algo interesante? —pregunta.

Parece interesado de verdad. No sabe qué tan amigos son Daphne y Draco en realidad. Sólo sabe que son amigos porque Daphne era amiga de Pansy y siempre estaba pegada a ella y Pansy siempre estaba pegada a Draco, entonces siempre… Se rasca la cabeza porque ya perdió el hilo de los pensamientos que llevaba hasta ese momento. En vez de eso, se concentra en responderle a Draco la pregunta.

—Solía decir que tratabas demasiado mal a Pansy —dijo Astoria—, que ella se merecía algo mejor que tú y que…

—Ah. —Lo corta él.

—¿Sigues con Pansy? —pregunta ella.

—No.

—Ah —dice ella.

Se quedan callados. Astoria supone que no es muy buena idea hablar de ex novias y ex novios en ese momento, pero da igual. Ya sacó el tema «Pansy» a colación. Por Daphne, sabe de primera mano que Draco Malfoy no era un novio modelo y podía no ser ni siquiera uno deseable.

—Estoy enamorado de ella —confiesa Draco.

«Estoy», en presente. Que palabra tan enorme, en especial cuando le acaba de decir que ya no está con ella. Astoria se queda viéndolo porque Draco no le parece esa clase de chico, que admite estar enamorado de alguien con facilidad. No parece la clase de chicos que sepa, siquiera, hablar sobre lo que siente. Pero quien sabe, puede que esté equivocada. Sólo conoce una imagen distorsionada de él —la que le ha llegado en aquellos años a través de Daphne—. Se le acerca a aún más.

—¿«Estoy»?

—¿Importa?

—¿Por qué me lo cuentas? —preguntó ella.

—Estás borracha —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Probablemente no lo recordarás mañana y…

—¿Así que me usas para que te interprete tus propios sentimientos o sea un recipiente al que le cuentas tus problemas? —preguntó Astoria. Podía estar borracha, pero no tenía tiempo para oír de problemas ajenos. Para eso se iba a oír como Vaisey hablaba de Hestia Carrow cuando la gemela no lo estaba escuchando—. Eso tiene un precio, Draco.

Se le acerca más, más, hasta que su nariz choca y él abre mucho los ojos y se hace un poco hacia atrás. Ella ladea un poco la cabeza para que sus narices no vuelvan a chocar la una con la otra e intenta besar a Draco, pero en vez de eso siente algo en la boca del estómago que le sube hasta la garganta y se voltea un poco, sólo lo justo para evitar el rostro de Draco y se pone las manos en el vientre y se hace para adelante.

Y le vomita a Draco Malfoy en los zapatos. En vez de besarlo.

* * *

 **2000**

Va a recogerla a su casa porque es lo correcto, lo que hace un caballero. Ha pasado casi dos años sin pensar realmente en ella, que es sólo una mancha en su pasado. Una chica con cabello rubio hasta la cintura, lleno de nudos, uñas verde oscuro y ojos como de gato. Cuando es ella la que le abre la puerta, se sorprende, porque la chica que le devuelve la mirada no tiene demasiado que ver con la mancha que está anclada en su pasado y que apenas si recuerda, porque se ha esforzado una y otra vez en dejar Hogwarts atrás, aunque el mundo no lo deje.

Astoria Greengrass acaba de graduarse y no se parece nada a la Astoria que Draco solía conocer. Tiene el cabello bien arreglado, hasta la cintura, como siempre, sin que este asalte su cara porque lleva una diadema color verde que lo mantiene lejos de su frente. Va más o menos maquillada y Draco adivina la mano de Daphne tras aquel estilo y lleva una túnica sencilla de color verde.

—Hola, Draco —saluda.

Él tarda un poco en reaccionar y finalmente extiende la mano.

—Astoria —saluda.

Parecen demasiado formales, pero en realidad están dándole gusto a Narcissa Malfoy, que se esfuerza en que Draco se relacione con la gente que todavía acepta que el apellido Malfoy se les acerque. Y desde que Pansy y Draco lo dejaron —para su infinita tristeza, porque a Narcissa siempre le gustó la morena y estaba tan enamorada de ella como Draco—, se esfuerza en conseguirle citas que Draco intenta rechazar de todas las maneras posibles hasta que no le queda alternativa y tiene que acudir a alguna.

—Ha pasado el tiempo —dice ella, como tanteando el terreno. Draco intenta sonreír, aunque no le sale del todo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. —Es mentira y ambos lo saben. Draco ha pasado por juicios, su padre está en la cárcel, lo odian todo el mundo mágico, tiene un apellido que limpiar sobre sus hombros y no tiene la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Draco ve como Astoria puede leer la mentira en sus labios y es entonces cuando sonríe y entrelaza el brazo con el suyo.

—Vamos, entonces —le dice.

—¿Y tus padres? —pregunta él. Lo educado es conocer a los padres de la dama con la que uno sale. Aunque Astoria sea una dama sólo por fuera y Draco sea, más que un caballero, un ex mortífago criado a la antigua.

—Enojados —comentó Astoria. Draco subió una ceja—. Al parecer consideran que nuestras «citas» son todo, excepto adecuadas. Las de Daphne y mías. Dicen que relacionarnos con ex mortífagos nos traerá sólo problemas en el futuro y mi padre jura que le dará un ataque porque… bueno… —Se encoge de hombros—. Dice que quería mejores cosas para nosotras.

A Draco no le sorprende aquello. Nadie lo quiere como el hombre que corteja a sus hijas y él realmente no sabe si está cortejando a Astoria o únicamente dándole gusto a su madre, que les arregló la cita.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo no sé qué quiero —respondió Astoria—, tengo dieciocho años y no soy como Daphne, que sabía que iba a pasar el resto de su vida con Theodore desde que tiene quince años.

—Pero sin casarse —comentó Draco.

Astoria se río.

—Pero sin casarse —repitió—. ¿Te imaginas una boda con mi hermana de novia? Seguro le provocaría una reacción alérgica.

Draco sonríe y de deja llevar por ella hasta la verja de su jardín, donde termina el límite anti aparición. Se siente cómodo con Astoria porque son del mismo círculo y son capaces de entenderse, aunque no se puede decir que sepan demasiado el uno del otro.

—Astoria —dice, con cautela; al menos tiene que advertirle que probablemente no los tratarán demasiado bien allá a donde quiera que vayan—, sólo quería decirte que… bueno, no sé a dónde planeas ir, pero usualmente se niegan a servirme en casi todos lados. Lo de ser un ex…

Nunca llega a pronunciar «mortífago» porque ella lo interrumpe.

—No creo que eso pase a donde vamos —le dice ella—. Sólo, claro, no puedes decirle a tu madre a dónde te lleve. O a nadie. Se supone que es secreto. Y que mis padres no pueden enterarse de eso. En su mente, soy una señorita que va a cenar con sus amigas y con chicos decentes. Están chapados a la antigua. ¿Vale? —Draco asiente—. Perfecto. —Ella le aprieta el brazo y se desaparece con él.

Aparecen antes de la entrada del Callejón Diagon, en el Londres Muggle, una cuadra antes del Caldero Chorreante. Draco no sabe dónde están, pero Astoria parece que sí, porque lo jala inmediatamente hasta un local que parece cerrado y en el que, para llegar hasta la puerta, tienen que bajar unos cuantos escalones. Lo hace bajar y llama a la puerta.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunta él.

—Es de Pucey —dice ella—. No es muy legal, pero… —se encoge de hombros—, tiene suficiente buen ambiente. Ni una palabra de este lugar a nadie que no sea confiable, Draco. O te borraré de la memoria dónde está.

—Entendido.

—¿Quién es? —ladra una voz en la puerta.

—Astoria —responde ella.

—Espera —le responde la voz de adentro.

Astoria aprovecha aquel momento para apuntarse con la varita y Draco ve como la sencilla túnica que lleva muta en ropa diferente. En un vestido diferente. El mismo color verde, pero un poco más corto que la túnica —no demasiado— y con la espalda casi totalmente descubierta.

—¿Qué tal? —le pregunta a Draco, dándose la vuelta, dejando que la viera, apartándose el cabello de la espalda.

Los ojos de Draco se quedan clavados en la espalda de Astoria, donde podía ver un tatuaje enorme. Es un ave.

—¿Es…?

—Un halcón —explica ella—. Como mi nombre. Astoria. Astor.

—No pareces de las chicas que tienen la espalda tatuada —dice Draco—, ni de las chicas…

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—No parezco muchas cosas, Draco —le responde—. Pero sé que tú sabes que soy más que la fachada que tengo en casa.

Alguien abre la puerta. Draco reconoce a un slytherin que había estado años por arriba de él y al que Astoria saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Miles! —saluda—. Traje compañía. ¿Importa?

—No. Sólo… ¿Malfoy es de confianza, no?

—Claro —sonríe Astoria, que lo agarró del brazo y lo metió en el local.

Resulta que el local de Pucey no tiene nombre alguno y sólo un puñado de gente sabe dónde está. «Gente de confianza», por lo que ha entendido Draco. Hay música demasiado fuerte, mesas por ahí y un espacio para bailar. Algunos sillones al fondo y bastante gente que ya está borracha.

—¿Y no es agotador? —le pregunta Draco a Astoria—. Fingir tanto, me refiero.

Ella lo arrastra hasta una mesa antes de contestarse, cerca de la esquina, donde hay menos gente y donde probablemente no los molestarán.

—Algo —responde ella—. Contigo no estoy fingiendo. Esto soy —explica ella—. Me gusta que me traten bien. Me gusta… no sé, me gusta bailar. Me gusta que me inviten a bailar, sobre todo. ¿Sabes bailar, Malfoy? —pregunta.

—Algo —responde él.

—En fin… —Vuelve a darse la vuelta—. Esto soy. ¿Te gusto?

Draco se queda viéndola un momento. Los ojos de gato, el cabello largo que le cubría la espalda casi en su totalidad, el vestido verde. Las uñas, cuando se fijó en ellas, por fin, tenían las mismas tonalidades de verde que el vestido. Era, sin duda, muy guapa. Pero no puede decir que le gusta. Tiene otras cosas en la mente. Otras mujeres. No, corrigió, otra mujer. Otra que en realidad le ha dejado claro que no pueden seguir jugando un juego que sólo los lastimaba a los dos. Quién iba a decir que Pansy iba a ser la que juntara fuerzas para dejarlo.

—Mucho verde —comenta él, finalmente, evadiendo la pregunta.

—Es mi color favorito —dice Astoria—. Mucha gente cree que es porque estuve en Slytherin. Mientras estuve en Hogwarts, porque estaba en Slytherin. Como si siempre fuéramos a estar teñidos de verde y plata. —Se encoge de hombros—. Pero es sólo mi color favorito.

—Me gusta —dice Draco. «Me gusta» y no «me gustas», una diferencia que Astoria puede notar perfectamente, pero ante la que no hace ningún comentario.

—Vamos por algo de tomar.

Algo se convierte en muchos algos, en muchos whiskys de fuego y algunas cervezas de mantequilla y algunas cosas que Draco no tiene ni idea de que son pero lo dejan en un estado de ebriedad bastante considerable. Astoria lo arrastra hasta el espacio que hay allí para bailar y lo agarra del cuello, poniéndose sólo a milímetros de su cara. Draco se deja llevar y hablan un poco y ríen ante los comentarios de Astoria sobre la manera en la que bailan los demás. Ninguno de los dos se acuerda de la noche en que Astoria intentó besarlo y en vez de eso acabó vomitándole los zapatos... o no quieren acordarse.

Cuando se hace demasiado tarde, Astoria le dice que le toca llevarla a casa y Draco sonríe y finge que está sobrio al tenderle un brazo y ella se ríe.

Salen a la calle desierta de Londres y caminan un poco en un intento de despejarse un poco y ella, en vez de llevarlo del brazo, lo tiene aferrado por la cintura, demasiado cerca.

—Draco… —empieza ella.

—¿Qué?

—¿Aún piensas en ella? —pregunta.

Draco sabe inmediatamente a qué «ella» se refiere. Hace demasiado tiempo que no están juntos. Hace demasiado tiempo que no están solos en la misma habitación porque es incómodo. Ella: Pansy Parkinson.

—A veces —admite él. No puede controlar no pensar en ella, aunque le gustaría. Ahora ella está con alguien más, Smith, cree que se llama. Le gustaría no acordarse del cabello negro de Pansy y de la curva perfecta de su cuello y de sus besos y de nada. Le gustaría poder decirle a Astoria que le gusta, porque sabe que podría gustarle. Pero no puede.

Astoria se detiene y lo jala hacía atrás. Lo empuja contra la pared de la acera.

—Quizá debes dejar de pensar en ella. —Y se pone de puntitas y lo besa, le muerde el labio y él la besa también, porque ella besa bien y porque puede decir que le gustan sus besos, pero la aparta cuando llega hasta su cuello.

—Astoria… —musita, dejando caer su cabeza en su hombro—. No puedo. No puedo.

Ella lo abraza y esconde la cara para que no pueda vérsela

—Tú sí me gustas, Draco —musita ella—. Acuérdate de eso cuando dejes de pensar en ella.

* * *

 **2002**

Pasa el tiempo y Draco y Astoria siguen coincidiendo. Siguen saliendo, pero nunca solos, casi siempre acompañando a Daphne y a Theodore. Nunca con más planes que los de pasar un buen rato. Astoria no puede negar que sigue gustándole. Hay algo en Draco que la hace perder la cabeza, definitivamente y tiene que ver con la mirada que tiene, tan profunda, tan capaz de atravesarla completa. Es una mirada que le parece mucho mayor de lo que es en realidad Draco y se pregunta cuántas cosas habrá visto para tener aquellos ojos grises tan… complicados.

Y no es sólo eso. Le gusta. Tiene buena conversación cuando quiere, no es tan petulante como cuando lo conoció, de adolescente. Sin embargo, no han vuelto a besarse ni a hablar de nada que tuviera con lo romántico. Hasta la boda de Flint, claro.

Marcus Flint y Gemma Farley se casan en una recepción sencilla, con no demasiados invitados, y se juran amor eterno bajo un arco lleno de rosas —que a Farley le encantan, son sus flores favoritas, por más tópico que aquello parezca—. Astoria ni siquiera la conoce bien, pero ella y Daphne recibieron una invitación. Así que han ido y se han sentado en la misma mesa, con el resto de los amigos de Daphne, porque casi no han asistido amigos de Astoria —al menos no Harper y Vaisey, que la han abandonado en una boda llena de desconocidos—. Daphne y Theodore son los primeros en desaparecer rumbo a la pista de baile y después Zabini dice que tiene que ir a buscar a una chica con la que bailar y Pansy arrastra a su novio —un tal Smith— a bailar y Gregory y Millicent van a probar suerte por ahí, prometiéndose que se ayudarían a ligar el uno al otro. Cuando la mesa se queda sola, finalmente, Astoria se acerca a Draco.

—Hola, ojos grises.

Él voltea a verla. Ella va, como siempre, de verde. Se ha cortado el cabello en aquellos dos años y ahora apenas le llega a los hombros. Es más largo por el frente que por detrás y lo lleva medio desordenado, no tan lacio como antes, como la vez que lo besó. La espalda de su vestido es descubierto y deja a la vista el halcón que tiene tatuado en ella.

—¿Desde cuándo soy «ojos grises»? —pregunta él.

—Desde que te quedaste viendo como idiota a la nada —responde ella—. ¿No te gustan las bodas? —le pregunta, jalando una silla para quedar muy cerca de él.

—¿Por qué no habrían de gustarme? —pregunta él.

—No sé. —Astoria se encoge de hombros—. Viniste solo —hace notar—, sin ninguna cita. Al menos Gregory y Millicent venían juntos, como amigos. Y Blaise venía dispuesto a ligar con todo el mundo.

—Tú también vienes sola.

—A mí no me importa —responde ella, acercándose un poco más a él hasta que lo agarra de la corbata y lo jala hacia sí—. El chico que me gusta ha venido y estoy convencida de que en algún momento se fijará en mí.

»No tengo prisa, Draco —le asegura.

Lo suelta. Ella no se ha cansado de esperar que él se fije en ella como se fijaba tantos años atrás en Pansy Parkinson. Quizá algún día se cansara de esperar y quizá entonces pusiera sus ojos sobre alguien más, pero en este momento, sólo tiene ojos para Draco, para sus ojos grises, su cabello rubio repeinado hacia atrás, con un mechón rebelde que le cae sobre la frente, para sus pómulos marcados y para sus rasgos tan aristocráticos.

Entonces, lentamente, Draco le extiende la mano y ella lo mira, expectante.

—¿Bailas? —pregunta él.

Ella sonríe abiertamente.

—Claro —y le coge la mano.

Está sonando una canción un poco lenta y cursi, como las canciones que no le gustan demasiado a Astoria, pero no le importa cuando llegan a la pista de baile y Draco le pone la mano en la cintura y ella alcanza su hombro. Empiezan a bailar y ella lo jala un poco para que se pegara a ella lo más posible.

Él alza una ceja.

—Astoria…

—Tú ya sabes lo que quiero —musita ella, acercándose lo más que puede a su oreja—. Tú ya sabes que me gustas, Draco. No soy de las que se guardan las cosas o de las que viven de indirectas. No podría.

Él sonríe.

—Está bien —le contesta, separándose para hacerla dar una vuelta.

Cuando vuelven a juntarse, ella vuelve a acercarse su oído.

—¿Y tú, Draco? —pregunta ella—. Ya no pasas las fiestas mirándole las piernas a Pansy. O mirándola cuando ella no la notaba.

—No, ya no.

—¿Entonces?

—Astoria… —Acaricia su nombre con su manera de arrastrar las palabras y ella cierra los ojos al oírlo—. No soy como tú —responde, finalmente—. Ni siquiera sé si soy el indicado para…

Ella le agarra la corbata, lo jala hacia sí. Están en medio de la pista de baile, pero ella ha dejado de bailar. Lo tiene tan cerca. Apenas a milímetros. Puede sumergirse en sus ojos grises y él no puede huir de ella aunque quiera. Astoria se tiene que poner un poco de puntitas para quedar a su altura y entonces, lo besa. La mano que no lo tiene agarrado por la corbata va a hasta su nuca y mete los dedos entre su cabello. Ella le muerde el labio y él se aferra a ella, a su espalda. Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que algunas personas han volteado a verlos hasta que se separan.

—Claro que lo eres —repone ella—. Porque yo quiero. Porque yo lo digo. Si quieres… —deja la frase al aire un momento, tan cerca de él que no puede fijarse en nada de lo que está a su alrededor—. Si quieres, claro.

Entonces, él vuelve a besarla, en medio de la pista, en medio de toda la gente. Ella ya ha soltado su corbata y tiene sus dos brazos alrededor de su cuello y él le muerde el labio y deja que sus labios bailen al vaivén de los de ella y lo único que los interrumpe es cuando Daphne aparece detrás y le da un zape a Draco. Cuando él deja de besarla, Daphne está mirándolos.

—Como le hagas algo a mi hermana —advierte Daphne—, te corto los huevos y se los doy de comer al hamster de Gregory. ¿Entendido?

Draco asiente en automático.

Astoria espera hasta que Daphne se pierde de nuevo en la lejanía con Theodore para estamparle los labios a Draco, dispuesta a hacerle un examen de garganta con la lengua. Esa vez, ni ella le vomita encima, ni él la aparta. Él no le dice que ella le gusta, quizá porque no es tan directo como ella, pero sus besos dicen lo que necesitan decir. Y ella se deja besar y no le importa el cómo ni el lugar.

Cuando vuelven a la mesa, Blaise está allí, con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿En serio? —les pregunta—. Serán la habladuría mañana. «La hija menor de los Greengrass también ha elegido a un ex mortífago de novio» —imitó la voz de un reportero y dibujó unas comillas en el aire—; van a empezar a dudar del buen gusto de los Greengrass, totalmente.

Astoria le sonríe enseñando los dientes.

—Sólo son besos, Blaise —dice ella—. Nadie dijo que nos fuéramos a casar mañana.

—No, definitivamente no —confirma Draco—. Somos demasiado jóvenes, Blaise, joder.

Draco jala una silla para sentarse, lo hace, Astoria se sienta en sus piernas sin molestarse en agarrar otra. Él alza una ceja, como preguntándole qué hace, pero no se niega y la envuelve en un abrazo.

—Así es más fácil besarte —dice ella y se inclina sobre él, posando sus labios sobre los suyos—. Después podemos hablar de formalidades y de cómo mis padres van a sufrir un infarto.

—Sin duda, sin duda… —responde él.

Blaise finge vomitar, pero ellos lo ignoran.

—Por cierto, Draco —Astoria vuelve a la carga, sin darle tregua, con los labios cerca de su oreja—, ¿te gusto?

Él sonríe.

—¿Los besos no son suficiente respuesta, señorita Greengrass?

Ella ríe y vuelve a besarlo. Sus padres van a tener un doble infarto cuando se enteren o cuando los vean —porque están en la fiesta, en alguna parte, en alguna otra mesa— si es que no los han visto ya. Pero no le importa. Astoria sabe lo que quiere y Astoria quiere estar sentada en las piernas del único heredero de los Malfoy, porque le gusta como nunca jamás le ha gustado nadie —ni siquiera Harper y su acento escocés malhumorado y su cabello castaño medio parado y siempre despeinado—, porque le gusta su mirada, porque siente que con Draco no está con un jovencito, porque siente que tiene experiencia en la vida —aunque sea la clase de experiencia que nadie nunca quiere tener—, porque le gusta. Punto. Le gusta.

Hunde las manos en su cabello, su lengua en su boca, le muerde los labios. La fachada de señorita de buena familia sigue siendo eso, sólo un papel que le gusta representar. Astoria es más, mucho más. Le gusta ser más.

Y le gusta Draco, joder, cómo le gusta.

* * *

 **2004**

Dos años vuelan. De repente Draco se pregunta cómo se las arregló para conocer a alguien como Astoria, para tenerla en su cama, enredada entre las sábanas, arañándole la espalda mientras él le besa el cuello. De repente, se pregunta muchas cosas sobre Astoria, ese doble papel que representa. Lo correcta que es cuando están sus padres, lo incorrecta —desde el punto de vista de sus padres y su familia, porque a Draco no le importa en lo más absoluto— que se puede volver entre las sábanas. Está enredada entre las sábanas, desnuda, cuando Draco le enseña el anillo.

No pone una rodilla en el suelo, no saca una caja, no hace un gran espectáculo. Astoria no es de esas, no en ese momento.

—¿Quieres que nos casemos? —le pregunta. Espera que diga que sí, porque de verdad quiere casarse con ella. Es divertida, es hermosa, la quiere, es su amiga y a veces, su peor enemiga. No es su primer amor, pero es la chica de la que está enamorado.

Ella le sonríe.

—Sólo si prometes volver a recitarme ese estúpido poema —dijo ella— mientras hacemos el amor.

Él casi se ríe y la abraza en vez de ponerle el anillo.

—Sí, joder, claro que sí.

—Entonces sí.

Y ella lo besa.

* * *

 **Notas de este one:**

 **1) Hace años —muchos, ahora mismo no lo recuerdo— escribí un Drastoria. Era terrible. De verdad. Es tan terrible que sólo está publicado en Potterfics. Los personajes eran acartonados, poco naturales y demasiado estirados. Terrible. Y si bien este one no es parte de mi headcanon, tiene elementos de él. Tengo pendiente incluir el Drastoria en mi headcanon Slytherin (que es lo que está listado como «Slytherin» en mi perfil).**

 **2) La inspiración es Mayores de Becky G, aunque Draco no es exactamente muy mayor. Pero le encontré excusas al asunto.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 29 de julio de 2018_


	3. Yo pago la condena por besarte

**Resumen** : Después de dos años en Azkaban, Theodore no puede evitar notar que el mundo ha cambiado y que no lo entiende. No realmente. Daphne lo dejó, Pansy y Draco ya no están juntos pero siguen teniendo algo y Harry Potter se sienta a su lado en un bar.

 **Pairing** : Harry P./Theodore N. (El epílogo fue un sueño y no existe).

* * *

 **Yo pago la condena por besarte**

 _«Lo nuestro es ilegal y no te voy a negar_

 _Que yo pago la condena por besarte_

 _Sé que a ti te pasa igual y no me puedes negar_

 _Yo ya cometí el error de enamorarme»_

 _Clandestino, Shakira & Maluma_

* * *

Hay errores que pueden corregirse. Hay errores que pueden ignorarse. Que se puede fingir que nunca pasaron, que los puedes enterrar hasta el fondo de tus recuerdos y pretender que nunca los cometiste. Pero haber besado a Harry Potter no estaba en clase de errores. No era algo que pudiera corregirse. Y Theodore Nott la había cagado hasta el fondo.

Cuando había salido de Azkaban, Blaise había ido a esperarlo y le había dicho lo lamentable que se veía. Le había contado que Daphne se había enrollado con Pucey mientras él había estado preso dos años y Theodore había respondido que le valía dos pitos y medio, que no le importaba y que ya lo sabía porque Daphne había ido a decírselo mientras estaba preso. «No puedo esperarte». «Son dos años, Daph». «No puedo». Y no había podido y él lo había entendido, porque claro, él era el de la marca tenebrosa y no Daphne y Daphne Greengrass no tenía por qué estar pagando sus errores de mierda. Él tenía que estar pagando sus errores de mierda.

Luego le había dicho que Pansy y Draco lo habían dejado por fin, para alegría de todos, excepto de ellos mismos. «Pansy se acuesta con Pucey y Daphne no sabe», había resumido Blaise, «y es desgraciada y le habla a Draco cada dos semanas y Draco va a verla y él dice que sólo la deja llorar en su hombro, pero yo sospecho que en vez de eso, cogen». Theodore había asentido distraídamente porque ya estaba acostumbrado a los líos de faldas de Draco y no tenía ganas de pensar en eso, regodeándose en su propia miseria como estaba. Dos años en Azkaban habían sido la mierda más absoluta de su vida y eso que había servido al Señor Tenebroso y que tenía una estúpida marca tenebrosa.

Pero Blaise siguió contándole la vida de todos. «Gregory no sale hasta el año que viene, ya sabes». Le preguntó si lo veía. «A veces», había respondido Theodore. No tenía ganas de hablar como era Azkaban, especialmente para los mortífagos más jóvenes, pero podía resumirlo en una pesadilla total. Dejó que Blaise hablara, que le contara que Tracey Davis, esa chica con nariz más fea que Pansy en el colegio, salía con un tal Seamus no sé qué, «ese tipo que voló el puente en la batalla» había dicho Blaise y Theodore había asentido sin saber a quién se refería y que Millicent Bulstrode había mudado a los Estados Unidos porque decía que Inglaterra era horrible y que Lily Moon se había embarazado de Higgs y que la familia de Higgs quería que se casaran, pero que ella no quería el bebé y que estaban en un dilema y… Eventualmente, Theodore dejó de escuchar. Él mundo había cambiado, se había movido y él había estado dos años preso.

Pronto descubrió que era un paria, que la gente lo evitaba y que sólo sus amigos —demasiado sumidos en sus propios problemas— intentaban mantenerse a su lado aunque estuvieran prácticamente todos a la deriva. Descubrió que la mitad del Callejón Diagon se negaba a atender a ex mortífagos. Que pisar Hogsmeade significaba un montón de miradas —que en teoría no le importaban, pero sí importaban, porque él sólo quería pasar desapercibido— y un montón de insultos. Que nadie estaba dispuesto a darle trabajo y que si ocasionalmente había gente que acudía a él era por el dinero de su padre, por las propiedades de su padre —al menos lo que no se había quedado el ministerio— y porque no quedaba más remedio.

Vio a Daphne y Daphne le dijo que sabía que Pucey la engañaba —aunque no con quién—, pero que no importaba, porque sabía que lo de Pucey no iba a durar y engañó a Pucey con Theodore y Theodore no le dijo que Pucey se acostaba con su mejor amiga y que Pansy vivía llorando sus remordimientos y enredada en la cama de Draco. Nada más pegó su piel a la de Daphne y la besó y fingió que tenían quince años y cero experiencia en el amor y que eran torpes y felices otra vez. Pero Daphne se fue y él se quedó sólo, pensando en ella, en lo que podrían haber sido si no hubiera tenido una marca tenebrosa.

Blaise aparecía con regalos de Sortilegios Weasley que a Theodore no le hacían ni gracia y le contaba como el Weasley que la atendía siempre lo miraba con suspicacia, pero que no podía decirle nada, porque Blaise no había sido un maldito mortífago y lo dejaba comprar. Theodore ni siquiera habría los regalos y dejaba que la casa de los Nott se enterrara debajo de ellos. A veces aparecía Draco con una botella de whisky de fuego y decía que quería sacarse estupideces de la cabeza y se emborrachaban. Theodore sabía que mentía, que lo que quería era sacarse a Pansy de la cabeza a como diera lugar, que Pansy no era ninguna estupidez, que para Draco nunca lo sería, porque en vez de eso era el amor de su vida y él tenía miedo de todo, hasta de decirle «te quiero».

A veces no aparecía nadie y Theodore acababa tomando scotch —alcohol muggle— en bares muggles donde nadie sabía quién era y donde el tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo era sólo un tatuaje más —de mal gusto, con las líneas demasiado gruesas, según lo que un chico borracho le había dicho una vez— y él no era un criminal de guerra. Le parecía irónico, cuando menos, haber pasado toda su vida despreciado a los muggles para acabar usando su mundo —ese mundo tan extraño y desconcertante que no entendía— de refugio.

Su vida dio de tumbos hasta el día que besó a Harry Potter.

Fue un error, a todas luces. Theodore podía decir que esa noche estaban demasiado borrachos, pero era mentira. No lo estaban. No habían bebido suficiente whisky de fuego como para estarlo. Él había vuelto a ver a Daphne y habían vuelto a acostarse y Daphne había vuelto a decir que lo suyo no podía ser, que estaban demasiado dañados, que la guerra siempre estaría entre ellos, pero de todos modos había gemido cuando él había empezado a besarla por todo el cuerpo y cuando había metido su mano entre las piernas de ella y cuando había pasado todo.

Después ella se había ido sin decir adiós y él había acabado en una esquina del Caldero Chorreante emborrachándose. Al menos Hannah, la nueva ayudante, le servía cuando Tom no estaba y Longbottom no miraba. Aunque siempre tenía sus ojos llenos de sospecha, le servía un vaso de whisky de fuego tras otro. Aquella noche, cuando Potter se sentó a su lado, apenas llevaba dos y no estaba demasiado borracho, pero sí tenía muchísimas ganas de que se lo llevara el carajo, de irse al infierno y de ahogarse en alcohol, porque el alcohol en grandes cantidades al menos lo hacía olvidar su miseria, lo hacía olvidar a Daphne y su aroma y su cabello y sus gemidos, lo hacía olvidar Azkaban y sus guardias y los insultos y los golpes y las torturas cuando otros no miraban, lo hacía olvidar que era un paria en un mundo donde su apellido antes había sido equivalente a la nobleza. Lo hacía olvidar todo.

Cuando Potter se sentó al lado de él y pidió vino de elfo, apenas si le prestó atención. Pero Potter se quedó allí sentado sólo, tomando lentamente, como si estuviera regodeándose en su soledad y Theodore Nott se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad y finalmente Harry Potter notó su mirada y volteó a verlo.

Que mirada, joder, que ojos verdes, pensó al verlos, sin saber qué buscaba en ellos.

—Potter, ¿qué haces aquí sólo? —espetó. Harry Potter era un maldito héroe, era prácticamente un santo viviente. Y estaba allí, regodeándose en su soledad y parecía que estaba también hundiéndose en la miseria por la mirada que le dirigió—. Creí que todos estarían pidiéndote autógrafos o que traerías a tu novia la pelirroja.

No sabía demasiado en realidad de la vida romántica de Potter porque nunca jamás abría el periódico y mucho menos Corazón de Bruja. Supuso simplemente que la pelirroja guapa que le gustaba a Zabini seguía siendo su novia.

—No es mi novia —respondió Potter y Theodore se sorprendió pero no movió su expresión ni un ápice—, desde hace mucho. —Parecía que el tema ya ni le importaba, que la relación había muerto y Harry Potter la había enterrado con dignidad, no como Theodore, que seguía acostándose con su ex novia, que estaba con otro tipo que la engañaba, pero era guapo y rico y de todos modos esa relación no iba a llegar a nada, como Daphne le repetía—. ¿Y tú…?

—Nott —respondió Theodore—, Theodore Nott. Estuviste en mi juicio —le recordó. Pero Theodore ya no se parecía al adolescente que entró y salió encadenado de la sala del Winzengamot al lado de su padre. Theodore recordaba su juicio porque recordaba que había odiado las cadenas y la humillación y había odiado ver hundido su orgullo. Le gustaría decir que Azkaban no lo cambio, pero Azkaban lo volvió más cauteloso, le hizo la mirada más dura, lo humilló de todas maneras posibles, le enseñó que un Nott podía aprender a suplicar aunque no quisiera.

—Ah.

Theodore vio que lo reconocía, al menos de nombre. Entonces, siguió preguntándole cosas e intentando hacerle plática, porque joder, era Harry Potter y Draco estaba obsesionado con él y quizá después podría contarle a Draco de aquello y hacerlo sonreír. Y porque le daba curiosidad por qué un héroe de guerra sería miserable. Sorprendentemente, Harry Potter decidió contarle sus desgracias después de la tercera copa de vino de elfo —la tercera, algo que Theodore encontraba escandaloso, porque se veía que no era resistente al alcohol y denotaba una tremenda falta de clase, porque el vino de elfo no era para emborracharse con él—. Y le contó que la pelirroja lo había dejado hacía dos años y que se había largado a otra parte de Europa sin acabar la escuela con un contrato para ser buscadora de Quidditch de sabría Morgana que equipo. Y que después había salido con otra chica —«Susan, Susan, se llamaba Susan»— que había acabado abandonándolo diciéndole que era un mal novio, que trabajaba demasiado, que bebía demasiado vino de elfo los viernes cuando salía del trabajo y que siempre parecía aletargado cuando tenían sexo —y eso escandalizó a Nott, porque en Hogwarts siempre había oído rumores estúpidos sobre Potter y tatuajes de colacuernos húngaros y pelirrojas que se escabullían en su cama que sonaban todos a mentira pero que la gente repetía estúpidamente.

—¿También era pelirroja? —preguntó Theodore cuando le describió a Susan en un intento de explicarle que estaba guapa y vio a Harry encogerse de hombros, como admitiendo su fetiche por el cabello rojo y Theodore se río y siguió metiéndose en la vida de Potter hasta que Potter empezó a meterse en la suya. Entonces se puso a la defensiva.

Potter intentó preguntarle por las mujeres de su vida y él sólo dijo «tuve novia» porque no tenía ganas de explicarle que todavía se acostaba con ella y que todavía la recordaba a toda hora, pero que ya no estaba enamorado de ella, porque no se podía estar enamorado de alguien que sólo lo usaba y porque se había esforzado por extirparse todo su enamoramiento aunque le dejara el corazón hecho pedazos.

—¿Y tus amigos, Nott? —preguntó—. Creí que se cuidaban unos a otros.

—Nos cuidamos unos a otros —espetó Nott y no le contó nada de nadie.

No le dijo que Blaise se estaba cogiendo a una pelirroja que se llamaba Susan y que encajaba exactamente con la descripción de la «Susan» que le había dado, la que lo había dejado hacía meses. Y no le dijo que Blaise decía que era el mejor sexo de su vida, ni que todavía miraba a Pansy como si quisiera grabársela a fuego en la memoria mientras estaba con Susan ni que pensaba en Pansy mientras Susan estaba encima de él ni que llevaba media vida enamorado de Pansy y que sería el más feliz si Pansy dejara de acostarse con Pucey en una relación sin futuro y si dejara de correr con Draco cada vez que quería llorar y que soñaba con hacerla feliz, pero que Pansy simplemente no lo veía, no se fijaba que él estaba allí y hacía lo que ella quería, como quería, porque quería. No le contó que Draco estaba enamorado pero no tenía huevos de decírselo a la mujer de su vida y decirle que volvieran y que lo intentaran y que se prometieran ser menos mierdas de persona. No le contó que tenía prohibido ir a ver a Gregory y a su padre porque era un ex convicto sin derecho a visitas en Azkaban.

No le contó nada.

Dejó que Potter se abriera y le enseñara sus entrañas y él, en vez de eso, se encerró en sí mismo. Hasta que Potter se hartó y dijo «voy al baño» y Theodore se quedó con ganas de ahogarse en el vaso de whisky de fuego —el tercero— y pensó que igual él también tenía ganas de ir al baño y se dirigió hacia allá y se encontró a Harry Potter saliendo de él. El pasillo era demasiado angosto y estaba demasiado pegado y ellos estaban casi respirándose encima y Theodore Nott no lo pensó y lo besó.

Sintió a Potter ponerse tenso por un segundo, para ceder después. Le muerde el labio, lo atrae contra sí metiendo su mano en su cabello azabache completamente desordenado. Es un poco más alto que Potter, aquí que tiene que inclinarse un poco. Cuando se separaron, no supo si estaba más sorprendido de que Potter hubiera respondido al beso, de que él hubiera besado a Potter, de que no pudiera simplemente fingir que no había pasado.

Así que, sin decir nada, dejó a Potter marcharse de regreso a la barra y fue al baño y se dio cuenta de que se le había parado después de besar a Potter y cuando salió del baño rogó para que no se hubiera ido, para que no lo hubiera abandonado allí después de que se había portado como se había portado. Pero lo encontró justo en el mismo lugar y se sentó y nada más dijo las palabras que iban a ser su perdición.

—¿Sabes, Potter? —empezó, arrastrando las palabras—. En mi casa hay alcohol de mejor calidad que aquí.

Potter se le quedó viendo, como si no creyera lo que le estaba diciendo, pero notó que lo había entendido a la perfección. Y lo que hizo después le sorprendió más porque nunca creyó que iba a poner meter a Potter entre sus sábanas —es más, ni lo había soñado, ni con todas las bromas de Blaise sobre cómo Draco soñaba con que Potter lo hiciera morder la almohada con todo lo que hablaba de él—. Pero Potter se le quedó viendo, se encogió de hombros, como si todo aquello importara un pito y le dijo:

—Está bien.

Y acabaron en la casa de los Nott, que más que casa era una mansión llena de regalos que Blaise Zabini le llevaba y él nunca abría y libros viejos y artefactos viejos y todo lleno de polvo porque ya no tenía elfos domésticos. Su casa era un lugar donde había más alcohol que comida, donde la cama nunca estaba hecha, donde los platos nunca estaban completamente limpios. No dejó que Potter se fijara demasiado en el desorden y ni siquiera le ofreció algo de tomar antes de empezar a besarlo y llevarlo hasta la primera habitación que encontró y quitarle la camisa.

E intentó pensar que no era nada malo estar así, con Potter, con el maldito héroe del mundo mágico; pero por supuesto que Potter tenía que ser Potter y se fijó en las cicatrices de su espalda y de su abdomen —en vez de fijarse en la marca tenebrosa que tenía en su antebrazo izquierdo— e intentó preguntarle qué eran y e intentó pasar las yemas de sus dedos sobre ellas, pero Theodore atrapó su mano en el aire y no dejó que lo hiciera. «¿Dónde te las hicieron?», preguntó Potter, pero él no quería hablar de eso. No quería hablar de Azkaban y de la peor época de su vida y no quería hablar de ser vulnerable porque odiaba ser débil y vulnerable y no contestó y Potter siguió insistiendo e insistiendo, porque al parecer tenía complejo salvador, hasta que Theodore le dijo: «Cállate, por favor» y Potter se calló. Se lo pidió por favor. Porque era Potter, porque besaba bien, porque a Potter no tenía que darle ningún tipo de explicación.

Se dijo que sería cosa de una sola noche, se lo juró, justo antes de caer dormido, con el brazo de Harry Potter en el pecho, pero por supuesto que no fue cosa de una noche. A la mañana siguiente lo encontró en la cocina, con los trastes lavados, haciendo el desayuno con pinta de ama de casa. No se atrevió a decir nada cuando le puso el desayuno enfrente.

Potter se sentó frente a él.

—No le digas a nadie de esto —pidió.

Theodore asintió, distraídamente. Tenía sentido que aquellas fueran las primeras palabras que le dirigía en la mañana. Era el jodido héroe, obviamente no podía ir contando por la vida que se había empezado a emborrachar con vino de elfo —eso ya era penoso por sí sólo— y que había acabado en la cama de Theodore Nott, que tenía una marca tenebrosa.

—Besas bien —le dijo Nott, guiñándole un ojo y lo vio ruborizarse y sonrío para sí, pensando que había logrado que Harry Potter se pusiera rojo.

—Nunca creí que te gustaran los chicos, Nott —dijo él.

—No me conoces —repuso Theodore.

Porque era cierto, Potter no tenía ni idea de quien era, no realmente, Potter si acabo había visto un expediente en la oficina de aurores que llevaba su nombre y Theodore era más que eso. Theodore era Theodore levantándose en la noche de una redada de los aurores cuando mataron a su madre por un accidente, viendo como le disparaban la maldición asesina, Theodore era Theodore viendo a su padre mirando el cadáver sin poder llorar, porque Emmanuel Nott nunca aprendió a llorar, no realmente. Theodore era Theodore besando a Daphne Greengrass, sonriendo ante las bromas de Blaise Zabini, era Theodore besando a Terence Higgs cuando descubrió que le gustaban los chicos. Era Theodore agarrado de la mano de Daphne buscando apoyo. Era Theodore convirtiéndose en mortífago porque era su destino y no había otra alternativa.

Era Theodore encadenado y enjuiciado, era Theodore en Azkaban. Y Potter realmente no lo conocía.

—Podría conocerte —sugirió Potter y Theodore entendió lo que estaba sugiriendo.

—Podrías —concedió.

Se la había pasado bien.

Así que siguieron conociéndose. O más bien, hablando poco mientras recorrían cada pedazo de sus cuerpos y Potter seguía intentando preguntar por sus cicatrices y Theodore lo ignoraba y de repente Potter se convirtió en Harry. Harry dicho entre gemidos y entre caricias y su piel pegada, Harry dicho entrecortado entre beso y beso. Una relación de la que sólo sabían ellos, que no tenía explicación porque ellos dos no querían dársela. Se convirtió en algo que simplemente sucedía.

Hasta que Theodore empezó a platicarle de él, a veces, cuando acababan de coger y Theodore se ponía a fumar de una pipa. «¿Te has enamorado, Harry?», preguntó un día. «De esas veces que sientes que te falta aire en el pecho, que no puedes respirar. Que ves a alguien y… no sé… sólo te das cuenta que no hay nadie más alrededor, que sólo lo estás viendo a él o a ella o quien sea.»

«No».

«¿Ni de Weasley?»

«Ni de Ginny».

Solía darle vueltas a aquella conversación, porque él si se había enamorado de Daphne Greengrass, de su cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, de sus ojos verdes fríos, de su piel blanca, de su aroma, de su modo de hacer el amor, de toda ella. Y ese amor había sido tanto que le había dolido por dentro hasta el día que se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba allí, porque ya había aceptado que ella estaba con otro y no volvería —no por siempre—. No le contó a Harry que había seguido viéndola —como eufemismo de tener sexo con ella— después de que él y Harry hubieran empezado lo que fuera que tuvieran hasta que un día le dijo que «no, Daphne, ahora no, no puedo, ya no puedo, esto no puede seguir» y ella había asentido. Había sonreído con tristeza y le había dicho que estaba pensando en dejar a Pucey, que lo había descubierto en la cama con una tal Angelina quien-sabe-que-apellido, pero que no sabía qué hacer, porque ella ya sabía que lo engañaba, pero había notado que Pucey realmente estaba enamorado de esa chica. Theodore le dijo «déjalo», pero Daphne se miró las uñas y le preguntó por qué la dejaba. «No estamos juntos, Daphne», le dijo él.

«Estás con alguien más», adivinó ella.

Él no contestó y su silencio fue más que obvio. Le dolió cuando la oyó dar un portazo en la puerta y le dio lástima, porque había sido la chica de su vida y ya no lo era; se merecía algo mejor que Adrian Pucey y no lo tenía. Algo diferente.

Theodore nunca le contó a Harry de todo aquello. En cambio, lo llevó a bailar a bares muggles y le hizo mil y una preguntas sobre el mundo muggle, tan incomprensible para él, y Harry las respondió todas entre cerveza y whisky y tequila y todo el alcohol disponible del mundo. Lo respondió mientras bailaban los dos, torpes, pero pegaditos, piel contra piel. Y Harry un día lo llevó a algo que se llamaba «cine» y Theodore no entendió nada, salvo que las imágenes que salían en algo que era una «pantalla» eran algo llamado «película». Pero no le preocupó no entender porque a media película ya estaban fajando entre las butacas, incapaces de contenerse.

De repente, el mundo muggle se volvió su refugio. Theodore seguía sin entenderlo, pero agradecía el anonimato que tenían en él.

—Sabes que la gente no puede enterarse de esto —le dijo Harry una vez—. Sabes que…

—Ya sé.

Estaban en un bar, bebiendo. Probablemente acabarían en la casa de Nott, cogiendo, ignorando todos sus pensamientos, todo lo que querían decir. Nunca se habían sentado a hablar de lo que sentían porque Nott no sabía hablar de eso, no quería hablar de eso, no quería enfrentarse a lo que sentía. No quería preguntarle a Harry «¿qué es esto?» pero quería saberlo. Quería saber qué tenían, qué eran, quería saberlo, pero no quería preguntarlo.

Besó a Harry, ignorando a toda la gente a su alrededor, inclinándose un poco sobre él. Hasta dejó de oír la música a su alrededor mientras lo besaba, como si sólo Harry estuviera allí y lo rodeó con el brazo con el que no tenía agarrada la cerveza muggle —que en su opinión sabía a mierda, pero era lo que había, ni modo—. Harry sabía bien, era diferente a sus amigos. Harry siempre usaba suéteres que le quedaban grandes, a veces con diseños horribles que tejía la señora Weasley; era guapo, pero parecía no darse cuenta de eso. Harry bebía vino de elfo para emborracharse, por más mal visto que fuera eso. Harry tenía una sonrisa abierta y no le daba miedo enseñarla. Era muy diferente a Theodore, tanto que Theodore a veces se le quedaba viendo embobado, preguntándose cómo estaban juntos o como tenían lo que sea que tuviesen.

Se acabaron una cerveza y dos y tres y se salieron de ese bar y acabaron en la cama de Theodore, otra vez. Harry se había acostumbrado a las cicatrices que Theodore tenía y había dejado de preguntar, había dejado de intentar recorrerlas con las yemas de los dedos; en vez de eso, le arañaba la espalda.

Por alguna razón, aquella noche fue la que Theodore decidió contarle de qué eran mientras fumaba después del sexo y Harry estaba tendido, desnudo, al lado de él.

—Son de Azkaban —empezó, súbitamente. Sin saber realmente por qué le estaba contando aquello a Harry cuando no se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Daphne, que las había visto y había fruncido los labios—. Apuesto que en la División de Aurores realmente nadie sabe lo que ocurre en Azkaban, ¿no? —musitó. No era queja, no quería que sonara como queja. Ni siquiera lo culpaba porque aunque fuera el héroe del mundo mágico, dudaba que tuviera el poder de parar todo un sistema corrupto. Pero por supuesto, Harry no podía oler injusticia cerca de él y no querer arreglarla, era un maldito héroe con complejo de salvador.

—¿Qué? —Tenía el ceño fruncido y Theodore pensó que se veía guapo hasta con esa cara, pero no dejó que aquello lo distrajera.

—Puede que ya no haya dementores en Azkaban, Harry —dijo—, pero definitivamente sigue sin ser una prisión «agradable». —Lo dijo con sorna porque dudaba que existiera una prisión en el mundo que lo fuera—. Si estás allá adentro, no le importas a nadie. A nadie. —Se quedó mirando al techo para no mirar a Harry porque odiaba sentirse vulnerable. Si ya antes de Azkaban había detestado sentirse expuesto y vulnerable, después de Azkaban lo odiaba.

—Theo…

Le decía «Theo» a veces, pero casi siempre entre gemidos. Theodore no se atrevería a afirmar que aquella era la primera vez que se lo decía mientras no estaban cogiendo, pero sospechaba que lo era.

Cerró los ojos para no verlo, sin saber por qué había abierto la boca en un impulso estúpido. Recordó Azkaban y recordó las humillaciones. Recordó que había llegado dispuesto a mantener su cabeza en alto, como diciendo que podían intentar humillarlo pero no quebrarlo. Dieciocho años había tenido, joder. Dieciocho años, ¿qué sabía sobre la vida a esas alturas? No hablaba de aquello porque era de las pocas cosas que sabía que no podía componer una media sonrisa sarcástica y decir que le valía dos pitos y medio, que no importaba. Le habían quitado el orgullo a golpes y a falta de comida.

—No importa, Harry —dijo Theodore—. Pero tú preguntaste y preguntaste y preguntaste y… Son de Azkaban —repitió, intentando quitarle importancia—. No importa.

—Sí importa.

Harry se acercó a él, empezó a besarlo en el cuello, empezó a bajar por su pecho. Recorrió todas sus cicatrices con sus labios. Una a una, como si merecieran aquellos labios. Harry también tenía cicatrices, pero no eran como las suyas. La de la frente era mítica y todo el resto eran cicatrices echas en batalla. Eran producto del heroísmo —algo que Theodore no entendía y no podía comprender, que se le escapaba, porque el altruismo no era lo suyo— no de la humillación y de la venganza. Las cicatrices de Harry representaban a un héroe, las de Theodore no eran más que un reflejo de su pasado, que nunca iba a dejar de perseguirlo, eran un recuerdo de sus peores pesadillas.

—Harry…

«Gracias».

«Te quiero».

No sabía que quería decirle, no le salieron las palabras adecuadas. Nunca sabía qué quería decir, que tan lejos quería llegar con Harry, qué tanto estaba dispuesto a ceder para poder seguirlo teniendo en su cama. Cuando Harry alzó la mirada y lo miró, fue cuando Theodore se dio cuenta de que estaba completa y absolutamente jodido, porque lo vio y todo dejó de existir a su alrededor y de repente le faltó el aire, como si no pudiera respirar y pensó que el mundo era hermoso y Theodore supi que ya se lo había llevado la chingada, que ama a Harry Potter, que estaba enamorado del Niño Que Vivió y que no hay marcha atrás de eso.

Harry habló por él.

—También te quiero.

Que palabras tan enormes, atreverse nada más a decirlas. Harry se aproximó a sus labios y lo besó y Theodore sintió que algo explotaba en su interior con aquel «también te quiero» porque se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado como se sentía aquello, lo apabullante que era el romance y el amor y todo.

—Harry, seguiremos siendo un secreto, ¿no? —preguntó.

—No puede ser de otra forma…

Era curioso. El héroe del mundo mágico que no tenía las agallas suficientes para gritarle al mundo con quien estaba. Pero Theodore ni siquiera había soñado en pedírselo. Él estaba bien como estaba. Harry podía ser su secreto, ni siquiera le importaba lo difícil que significara guardarlo. Podía hacerlo. Podría mantenerlo en secreto de sus amigos, que de repente se habían vuelto un montón de extraños enamorados los unos de los otros. Podía no decirle a Draco, mientras el rubio seguía ahogando su amor por Pansy en whisky de fuego; podía no decirle a Blaise, que estaba demasiado ocupado intentando cogerse al mundo entero. Podía no decirle a Pansy, mientras ella seguía cogiendo con Pucey y llorando en el hombro de Draco, para después coger con él; ni a Daphne, porque ya de todos modos casi no le hablaba.

—No importa, no importa, no importa —repitió, como mantra. Porque no le importaba realmente mientras lo tuviera ahí a su lado. Porque estaba mal y no le importaba. Era un héroe.

Harry lo miró y no supo cómo interpretar sus ojos. Tristeza, quizá.

—Lo siento —dijo.

—No importa —repitió Theodore—. Yo lo pago —le dijo—, no me importa. Si quieres pago la condena por besarte y por coger y por…

Harry lo calló con un beso.

* * *

 **Notas de este one:**

 **1) Si no conocen este maravilloso pairing que se llama Nottpott, les recomiendo leer a Olivie Blake (** **How to win friends and influence people** **,** **Lethal Combination** **y** **Nocturnes & Nightmares** **).**

 **2) Me gustan todas las colaboraciones de Maluma y Shakira, pero creo que esta es mi favorita.**

 **3) Repetiré que ninguno de los ones de esta colección está relacionado entre sí o con mi** **headcanon** **. Todos son diferentes porque estoy experimentando. Esta es la primera vez que meto a Theodore a Azkaban.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 30 de julio de 2018_


	4. Daphne y Pansy

**Resumen** : De fondo hay toques de queda y hay conflictos, pero ellas harán lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir. Lo que han hecho siempre. Juntas.

 **Pairing** : Daphne G./Pansy P. (EWE, el epílogo no existe).

* * *

 **Daphne y Pansy**

 _«Enciéndeme la llama_

 _Como yo vine al mundo, ese es mi mejor pijama_

 _Hoy hay toque de queda_

 _Seré tuya hasta la mañana»_

 _Becky G & Natti Natasha_

* * *

Daphne miró por la ventana del departamento de Pansy. Era un departamento no muy grande en el Callejón Knocturn —por supuesto, nadie en el Callejón Diagon y nadie mínimamente respetable había accedido rentarle algo—, con un par de habitaciones, una pequeña cocina y muy poco mobiliario. Vio a la gente apresurarse a volver a sus casas y a las tiendas empezar a cerrar sus puertas con candados.

—Ya va a empezar el toque de queda —comentó.

Llevaba un tiempo pasando, las protestas no paraban. Parecía que el mundo mágico se había vuelto loco, pensaba Daphne. Pero ella no iba a intervenir en nada —como siempre, neutral hasta la muerte— y Pansy había aprendido la lección durante la última guerra. Le había costado caro haber señalado a Harry Potter en el preludio de la batalla. Aquella fue la única vez que tomó partido de manera pública. La primera y la última. Después de aquello, todo el mundo recordó su cara y, aunque no fue juzgada, puesto que no era criminal de guerra, se convirtió en una paria con la que prácticamente nadie quería relacionarse. Además de su círculo cerrado en el que, claro, todos eran parias.

Excepto Daphne y Blaise.

Pero Blaise estaba muy ocupado en la cama Pucey, que se la pasaba de viaje porque era un jugador famoso de Quidditch. Prácticamente no lo veían.

Daphne, en cambio, disfrutaba de causarle infartos a su padre con sus malas compañías. Pansy lo había oído una vez —sin querer y por accidente— decirle a su hija que mejor se consiguiera mejores amigos, que tantos ex mortífagos iban a manchar el nombre de la familia, que ya dejara de relacionarse con parias y de manchar el nombre de la familia. Después de eso, Daphne había dejado de hablarle a su padre para siempre y se había rebelado. Daphne no era muy dada a la rebeldía. Era la hija preferida y la hija perfecta, era la chica que no rompía un plato —mientras estuvieran presentes, porque en realidad era la mujer que ya había roto toda la vajilla—, la que siempre supo que era la heredera y que tenía un deber para con la familia Greengrass. Todo aquello había funcionado hasta el día que Maximilian Greengrass le había sugerido que buscara otros amigos.

Daphne Greengrass era fiel hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Para hacerlo enojar aún más, fue a todos los juicios acompañando a Pansy. Después, para no romper la costumbre de hacer que Maximilian Greengrass se pusiera de color verde, fue todos los fines de semana a visitar a Gregory hasta que salió de Azkaban. Los años pasaron y pasaron y siguieron pasando. Poco a poco. Daphne no le dirigió la palabra, su padre no dejó de sugerir que Daphne debería buscarse mejores amigos.

Curiosamente, la hija que le provocó el infarto no fue Daphne. Fue Astoria. Cuando le dijo que planeaba casarse con Draco Malfoy y que no habría poder humano o inhumano que la fuera a hacer cambiar de opinión, que estaba enamorada hasta las trancas —expresión que, efectivamente, Astoria usó— y que se iba a casar con el rubio pálido ex novio de Pansy —para Pansy, Draco siempre iba a ser su ex novio—. Fue un infarto fulminante. Las hijas lloraron en su funeral mientras, probablemente, Maximilian las maldecía desde el otro lado del velo.

Daphne no lo volvió a mencionar mucho, excepto cuando comentó que le hubiera gustado ver su cara cuando nació el niño de Astoria —al que se acercaba sólo si era estrictamente necesario—. «Que hubiera dicho si sabe que le pusieron Scorpius, Pansy, ¡qué hubiera dicho!» Por alguna razón, el enojo de su padre le parecía hilarante aún con su padre en la tumba.

—Puedes quedarte acá, si quieres —le dijo Pansy—. Yo puedo dormir en el sillón —sugirió. Sólo tenía una cama individual.

Daphne se encogió de hombros.

—No importa, cabemos las dos en la cama —dijo.

Dejó de mirar por la ventana y se dirigió de nuevo a la pequeña mesa que Pansy tenía como comedor y se concentró en su té. Parecía que estaban otra vez en guerra. Las noticias no dejaban de ser alarmantes, aun cuando Daphne se esforzaba en ignorarlas. El Profeta que estaba sobre la mesa rezaba, a ocho columnas, « **HARRY POTTER HA SIDO DESTITUIDO POR ESCÁNDALO** ». Lo único que había cambiado es que los héroes de esa guerra que parecía estarse gestando ya no eran los héroes de la de antaño. Nadie los quería ya.

—Mmm —musitó Pansy, aceptando aquel arreglo—. ¿Te irás mañana temprano? —preguntó.

—Tengo que —respondió Daphne—. Astoria quiere que vaya a ver al pequeño demonio.

—¿Ya cuántos años tiene? —preguntó Pansy.

—Dos —respondió Daphne.

—¿No tendrán otro?

Daphne se encogió de hombros. A la que le gustaban los niños era a Pansy, claro, a la que el pequeño Scorpius —cuando lo veía— le decía «Tía Pansy» y la perseguía por toda la casa de sus padres desde que había empezado a caminar. Daphne, en cambio, nunca había dejado de mirarlo como si estuviera viendo a una acromántula especialmente fea. Pansy lo adoraba.

—No —respondió Daphne—. Astoria dice que con uno es suficiente y Draco al parecer está de acuerdo. —Se encogió de hombros y levantó El Profeta para leer la primera nota—. Destituyeron a Potter, ¿eh?

—Lo vi —respondió Pansy.

—O sea que todo es peor de lo que creíamos.

Pansy se encogió de hombros. No quería saber nada de problemas políticos. Quería mantenerse lo más posible en una burbuja donde no pasaba nada y ella no tenía que tomar partido en ningún bando. Sabía que era imposible, al menos de que viviera como ermitaña en el monte, pero lo intentaba lo más posible. Ni siquiera leía las noticias, Daphne leía las noticias o Theodore le contaba lo que estaba pasando y ella sólo se enteraba de oídas. Todo había empezado con las reuniones de squibs, claro. Y de las reuniones las protestas. Y más protestas. Y más protestas. Pansy ni siquiera sabía que exigían —tenía que ver con inclusión en la sociedad mágica y con que se sentían marginados y algo así—, pero sabía de las protestas porque de repente el Ministerio había impuesto un toque de queda y había prohibido las reuniones «en donde se conspirara directamente contra el Ministerio de Magia» —algo demasiado general como para que pudieran apresar a cualquier sospechoso— y las protestas se habían tornado más y más violentas y todos habían empezado a tomar bandos.

—Daphne…

—Ya sé que no quieres hablar de esto —le respondió Daphne—, pero podría volverse peligroso. —Estaba poniéndole más atención al Profeta que a ella—. Miran, dicen que Harry estaba ayudando a varias células de squibs que conspiraban directamente contra el gobierno…

—Probablemente son mentiras —dijo—. Cada que ese periódico de mierda calumnia a alguien, es mentira.

—¿Incluso a Potter?

—Incluso a Potter —suspiró Pansy—. Seguramente sólo está haciendo lo que cree que es lo más valiente, como Gryffindor estúpido que es. Déjalo, Daphne. No quiero hablar de eso. Quiero fingir que todo está bien en el mundo mágico y que no hay nadie quejándose de nada y que…

—Vale. Vale.

¿Ellas de qué podían quejarse? Habían nacido en familias, si no ricas, si reconocidas por la pureza de su sangre. Habían sido niñas privilegiadas de toda la vida y, hasta la guerra, no habían conocido la desgracia. Para ellas todo estaba bien y siempre había estado bien y podían cerrar los ojos e imaginar que así era para el resto del mundo, aun cuando supieran que no, muy dentro de ellas. Podían ignorar los problemas, fingir que nadie los tenía porque ellas no los tenían.

Siguieron tomando el té, sin decir nada, hasta que Daphne volvió a hablar:

—Pansy, ¿y si los ataques empeoran? —preguntó.

—Preocúpate por eso cuando pase —musitó Pansy.

Los ataques, claro. Los habían tomado por sorpresa. Nadie creía que la comunidad de squibs estaba dispuesta a llegar tan lejos para llamar la atención de los magos, que fueran a atacarlos para reclamar que dejaran de marginarlos. Nadie creyó que tuvieran poder para hacerlo porque no tenían magia. La mitad de la población mágica no se hacía a la idea de que la gente sin magia pudiera atacarlos.

—Pansy…

—Ya sé que estás preocupada. —Pansy estrelló la taza en la mesa con un gesto poco común en ella—. Ya lo sé, Daph. De verdad. Lo sé. Pero no podemos cambiar lo que está pasando afuera, ¿o sí? —espetó—. No valemos nada para nadie. Yo porque hace diez años alcé mi brazo y señalé a Harry Potter y tú porque tercamente insististe en seguir al lado de todos. De todos nosotros. No le importamos a nadie. Opinemos lo que opinemos. Da igual.

»Además —añadió, con un suspiró—. Somos puristas, Daph. Seguimos siéndolo. Aunque juremos ante los oídos del ministerio que la guerra nos enseñó algo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Hay ideas que nos grabaron a fuego, Daphne y no podemos olvidarlas y realmente no lo hemos intentado porque… Todos nos apartaron. Ya sé que estás preocupada, ¿bien? —Daphne asintió cuando Pansy le puso una mano sobre la suya—. No quiero oír nada más del tema hoy.

»Se suponía que venías porque íbamos a pasar un buen rato. ¿Quieres que saque el ajedrez? —preguntó.

Daphne asintió.

Pansy sacó el ajedrez. Jugaron cinco partidas extremadamente largas y hablaron de otras cosas. Hasta que Daphne bostezó y se fue a la cama. Pansy la alcanzó poco después, haciéndose un espacio, quedándose pegada a ella, muy pegada, hasta que Daphne le pasó el brazo por la cintura, como si quisiera tenerla así, pegadita. Pansy suspiró. Hacía un tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que Daphne era su tipo de chica.

Pero no decía nada.

Daphne era su tipo de chica tanto como Draco había sido su tipo de chico. Su cabello castaño clarito, casi rubio, corto y parado —después de que había muerto su padre, se lo había cortado, diciendo que ya no tenía caso ni siquiera parecer «señorita»—, peinado como chico. Su piel clara y sobre todo sedosa. Sus manos con dedos largos, huesudos. Sus ojos verdes que le gustaba comparar con esmeraldas. Pensaba mucho en que era su tipo de chica.

—Ay, Daphne Greengrass —murmuró—. Deja de preocuparte tanto.

Pero Daphne no la escuchó. Respiraba acompasadamente, dormida.

* * *

La semana siguiente, estaban en la casa de Daphne. Ella había pasado la mañana con los Malfoy, pero después le había dicho a Pansy que podía ir a comer a su casa, si quería. Y Pansy había ido y había comido con ella y su madre perpetuamente vestida de luto —porque «el negro le sentaba bien», no porque realmente extrañara a su marido, al que había engañado al menos una docena de veces mientras estuvieron casados—. Su madre se había retirado temprano y ellas se habían quedado jugando con el ajedrez en la sala.

Pansy ni siquiera era tan buena, pero siempre jugaba con Daphne o con Theodore. Entre los dos le habían enseñado a jugar cuando estaban en Hogwarts y, aunque no había aprendido demasiado bien, al menos podía decir que era una rival decente. Siempre perdía, era imposible ganarle a Daphne y él único que sabía cómo era Draco —que jugaba poco ajedrez desde que tenía al mocoso, porque Scorpius era su ojo derecho y el izquierdo y los dos al mismo tiempo y toda su vida entera—. Pansy adoraba al niño y le decía que era su madrina —aunque no lo fuera, porque la de verdad, Daphne, prácticamente huía de él— y molestaba a Draco diciéndole que hacía niños muy bonitos, que debería de haber seguido siendo su tipo de chico para que se hubieran casado. Y luego le guiñaba un ojo a Astoria y le decía que era en broma, que ni loca se casaría con Draco Malfoy.

Y lo decía en serio. Ni loca, ni borracha, ni hasta atrás de cualquier poción alucinógena sería capaz de pasar por el altar del brazo de Draco Malfoy, aunque en su adolescencia hubiera soñado con aquello.

—Jaque mate —dijo Daphne y su torre destrozó al rey de Pansy.

—Ganaste de nuevo.

—¿Otra? —preguntó Daphne.

Pansy negó con la cabeza.

—Necesito un tiempo para recuperarme —le dijo—, ya me ganaste tres el día de hoy. —Y no habían sido precisamente cortas, se les había ido la tarde en ellas, prácticamente y afuera ya estaba oscuro—. ¿Cuánto falta para el toque de queda? —preguntó.

—Unas dos horas —respondió Daphne—. La red flú deja de funcionar a las nueve —le recordó ella—. ¿Te irás?

—No lo sé.

—Sabes que puedes quedarte en el cuarto de invitados —le dijo Daphne—. A mi madre no le molesta.

A la madre de Daphne, en realidad, no le molestaba nada. Absolutamente nada. El de las opiniones ruidosas siempre había sido Maximilian Greengrass, mientras que su esposa se contentaba con quedarse en el fondo, beber jerez sin parar, comprar ropa cara y buscar amantes. Se había encargado no más de lo imprescindible de la crianza de sus hijas, que siempre habían estado mucho más apegadas a su padre que a ella. Seguía de luto porque el negro le sentaba bien, según sus propias palabras, y porque, además, decía que todos querían consolar a una viuda. Daphne procuraba ignorarla, mientras su madre no le preguntara cuando se casaría.

Siempre se peleaban cuando la madre de Daphne le preguntaba a su hija cuándo se iba a casar y le recordaba que Astoria llevaba casada dos años y que ya tenía un hijo. Daphne le gritaba que no quería hijos, ni casarse, ni nada de nada, ni siquiera un hombre.

—Lo pensaré —prometió Pansy.

Tenían veintiocho años y lo único que hacían era beber té, alcohol y jugar ajedrez. Siempre que podían, siempre que no tenían trabajo. Pansy regentaba una tienda en Knocturn que casi nunca tenía clientes, así que se pasaba todo el tiempo resolviendo los crucigramas de El Profeta. Daphne siempre estaba libre, simplemente administraba las rentas de su padre, porque ella la heredera y nadie en su sano juicio dejaría a su madre tocar las finanzas.

—Quédate —pidió Daphne, entonces, más explícitamente.

—Está bien.

Le gustaba que se lo pidiera, que se mostrara vulnerable, porque Daphne no se mostraba vulnerable ante cualquiera. Había trabajado muchos años para crearse una carcasa impenetrable, para fingir ser la reina del hielo, fingir que nada le afectaba, cuando dentro, muy dentro, Pansy era la que la había oído llorar cuando Pucey le había dicho que era fea —sólo para molestarla, porque todos sabían que no había chica más hermosa que Daphne y que nunca la había habido y que nunca la habría—. Pansy era la que la veía mirarse al espejo buscando sus defectos, uno por uno. Pansy era la que sabía el montón de inseguridades que se escondían tras la fachada de Daphne Greengrass, tan fría, tan hermosa, tan ella, tan Daphne.

—¿Viste las noticias? —preguntó Daphne.

—Ya sabes que no —respondió Pansy—. No leo el periódico, sólo resuelvo los crucigramas. ¿Qué decían?

—Granger renunció —dijo Daphne—. Dio un discurso. No sé, no lo leí todo. Sólo vi que renunció a su trabajo en el Ministerio. Yo siempre juré que sería la próxima Ministra de Magia.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Pansy, abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¿Esa pelos de escoba? ¿Ministra de magia?

Daphne se encogió de hombros.

—Era la única de los héroes de guerra que estaba ampliamente capacitada para serlo —respondió Daphne—. Potter decía por activa y por pasiva que nunca iba a aceptar. ¿Weasley? ¡Claro que no! Granger tenía todas las cartas a su favor… —Pansy le hacía caso porque Daphne siempre comentaba las noticias, pero desearía que Potter, Weasley y Granger dejaran de ser relevantes, quería olvidarlos para siempre—. Además era hija de muggles y la guerra fue para defenderlos, defender su derecho a hacer magia, defender su derecho a todo… —Se encogió de hombros—. Tenía las papeletas.

—¿Por qué renunció? —preguntó Pansy—. Y te lo pregunto porque sé que te estás muriendo por decírmelo, no porque Granger me interese en lo más mínimo.

—«Injusticias», algo así, no sé exactamente —dijo Daphne—. Por razones típicas de una antigua Gryffindor. Es curioso, ¿eh? Lo mucho que nos definen los colores de un uniforme.

Pansy sonrió. Parecía que su casa en Hogwarts definía su vida entera, todo lo que eran y serían jamás. Estaban las dos teñidas de verde y plata y a los ojos de muchos otros nunca podrían ser algo más. Pero lo eran, eran mucho más que un escudo con una serpiente en él, mucho más que los colores que habían usado cuando eran adolescentes.

—Ya —dijo Pansy—. ¿Por qué te preocupan tantos las noticias? —preguntó.

—Los ataques…

—Lo sé.

—Están empeorando —terminó Daphne.

—Lo sé —repitió Pansy, acercándose a ella, posando su mano sobre su mano—. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto, Daph…?

Daphne volteó a verla. Mirada intensa, mirada triste, mirada dudosa, mirada llena de todo lo que Daphne pensaba y no se animaba a decir.

—¿Siempre seremos los villanos, Pansy? —preguntó.

Pansy suspiró. No se animaba a pensar en aquello. Pero sí, probablemente iban a ser los villanos para toda la vida. Los puristas. Los que se habían atrevido a luchar por unos ideales que les habían metido en la piel desde pequeños. Los que se habían tatuado sus ideales por convicción, por circunstancia o por falta de elecciones. Los que no se los habían tatuado, pero se habían mantenido allí, porque allí estaban sus amigos y sus familias y toda la gente que siempre habían conocido. Como Daphne. Como Pansy.

Los villanos, para siempre. Aunque la guerra no se acabe para nadie.

—Sí —respondió Pansy—. Siempre seremos los villanos. ¿Pero sabes qué? —le preguntó, intentando hacerla sonreír—. No importa. No le importamos a nadie. —Era lo mismo que le había dicho la última vez—. Nosotras sabemos porque hicimos lo que hicimos. —«Por más injustificable que sea», agregó, pero no lo dije—. Además, ellos, los que lucharon por los hijos de muggles la última vez, algunos, quizá, se están dando cuenta de que ellos ahora también son los villanos, Daphne.

»Porque los hijos de muggles les resultaban aceptables —siguió Pansy—. ¿Pero los squibs? Eso es demasiado para ellos. No pueden con ello. —Sonrío, como si el ver convertidos en villanos a los antiguos héroes hubiera sido la venganza que siempre había esperado—. Ahora ellos también lo son.

»Y quizá nos entiendan. Y quizá se horroricen —siguió—. De nuestros prejuicios y de los suyos. De darse cuenta de que no son mejores que nosotros, aunque traten de convencerse una y otra vez que lo son. Porque nosotros al menos teníamos una ventaja, Daphne: nosotros siempre supimos, desde que empezamos a oír acerca de la guerra, que éramos villanos. —Y no les había importado, no lo suficiente como para gritar la injusticia y poner en riesgo su propia vida.

—Pan… —empezó Daphne. Estaban muy cerca; Pansy podía sentir la respiración de Daphne—. ¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabia?

Pansy sonrió.

—Fue la guerra. Ya pasaron diez años, Daphne.

En su sonrisa se podía adivinar todo lo que ha vivido, en esos labios curveados se esconden sus alegrías, sus tristezas, su vida, sus secretos. Se escondía todo lo que sabía en ese momento y no había sabido antes, de adolescente. En su sonrisa se escondía, también, las ganas que tenía de abrazar a Daphne y se escondía ese no atreverse a hacerlo, ese conformarse con el tacto de las palmas de sus manos y sus sonrisas. No recordaba en qué momento se había dado cuenta de que Daphne era su tipo de chica; un día, simplemente, se había dado cuenta.

No podría explicar exactamente qué sentía, pero quería estar con ella y sacarle una sonrisa y tranquilizarla cuando se preocupaba —siempre— y posar sus manos sobre la de ella. Quería pasar todo su tiempo con ella y, cuando lo hacía, sentía que este volaba y no quería llegara la hora de no verla más. A sus veintiocho años, Pansy sentía que había vuelto a sentir el enamoramiento adolescente, ese enamoramiento desenfrenado, incontrolable, un poco ridículo, apasionado, atrabancado, el mejor que existía.

Y de repente, viendo a Daphne así, tan cerca de ella, pensó que todo valía madres, que nada importaba, que podía simplemente besarla y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Que no importaba.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo, de reducir aún más la distancia que existía entre las dos, de besarla a ver cómo se sentían sus labios y a qué sabían. Estaba a punto. Pero entonces oyó una voz que conocía muy bien en la chimenea. Una voz que arrastraba las palabras, como el sisear de una serpiente.

—¡Daphne! —Era Draco. Se oía alarmado y, pensó Pansy, Draco nunca se oía alarmado.

Daphne se puso en pie en seguida y Pansy se quedó ahí, sentada, con todo y sus ganas de besarla y su preocupación por la voz alarmada de Draco; se quedó con sus ganas de averiguar el sabor de los labios de Daphne, de aventarse al precipicio sin saber cómo iba a sobrevivir a la caída, de jugar a la ruleta rusa, pero con besos. Se quedó con todas sus preguntas sobre los sentimientos de Daphne, pero sin ninguna respuesta.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Daphne, acercándose a la chimenea.

—Es… Astoria, no sé, estaba en el Callejón Diagon… y… —La voz de Draco sonaba tan atropellada que Pansy se puso en pie y fue con Daphne hasta la chimenea, porque Draco nunca sonaba de aquella manera últimamente—. Hubo protestas. No sé… No sé… Me avisaron de San Mungo. Hubo un ataque.

El rostro de Daphne palideció.

—Voy para allá. —Miró a Pansy—: ¿Vienes?

Pansy asintió.

—Sí, claro.

Daphne pareció ni siquiera escucharla, porque ya estaba caminando hasta la otra punta de la estancia, donde estaba el comedor y donde había dejado su abrigo, sobre el respaldo de una silla.

—Oh, joder, Astoria… oh, joder, carajo —la oyó decir Pansy.

* * *

Los pasillos de San Mungo estaban casi vacíos por la hora que era. Se acercaba, minuto a minuto, el toque de queda. Los medimagos llevaban casi media hora encerrados con Astoria mientras ellos estaban en el pasillo. Todos. Bueno, casi todos —sin contar a Blaise, claro—. Draco estaba caminando de un lado a otro en el pasillo y ya había exasperado a todos, especialmente Grgeory, que había intentado hacer que se sentara al menos unas treinta veces. Pero Draco tenía cara de pocos amigos y se veía desesperado y triste y extraño, como Pansy casi nunca lo veía, no desde que había nacido Scorpius, que con todo y ese nombre horrible era su ojo derecho y el izquierdo y toda su atención. Gregory estaba sentado al lado de la puerta de la recamara de Astoria, era el que estaba más cerca, para en cuanto saliera alguien. Después estaba sentada Daphne, mirándose las piernas, sin voltear a ver a nadie, muy callada. Y después Pansy, rodeando con su brazo la espalda de Daphne, mirando fijamente a la pared.

Después de Daphne estaba Tracey, que nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con ellas, una chica pelirroja teñida —desde los catorce años— que siempre llevaba el pelo un poco más debajo de los hombros y con la que a Theodore le había dado por salir. Y Theodore, por supuesto, apoyado en la pared, porque sólo había cinco sillas, y Gregory insistía en que Draco se sentara en la que estaba al otro lado de él, en donde no estaba Daphne y ya no había lugar para Theodore, que tenía una mano en el hombro de Tracey y la cara pálida y estaba muy callado. Como todos.

—Ya llevan media hora… —se quejó Draco—. Si da el toque de queda nos correrán a todos… —siguió.

Parecía que estaba a punto de agarrarse a puñetazos con la pared. Nunca había sido de buen temperamento. Pansy reconocía que eso le había mejorado con la edad y, con la treintena prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina, un hijo y unas entradas que cada vez se notaban menos, no había tenido prácticamente otra opción.

—Dijeron que saldrían antes del toque de queda —le recordó Gregory—. Hiciste prometer a una de las medimagas. Draco…

Eso no pareció tranquilizarlo en lo más mínimo.

—¿Exactamente qué pasó? —preguntó Pansy. Cuando habían llegado, Draco sólo había mascullado algo como «quemaduras, magia que no funciona y otras cosas» y Gregory había dicho que Astoria estaba más o menos estable, pero que había peligro y nadie les había dicho nada más.

Todos se quedaron callados, en un silencio incómodo, como recriminándole a Pansy el atrevimiento de preguntar aquello, de meter la uña en la herida apenas abierta y después vaciarle encima una botella de whisky de fuego. Draco la miró con unos ojos que no supo interpretar —y usualmente era bastante buena para interpretar las miradas de Draco, podría escribir folios y folios de pergamino sobre aquello—, pero Theodore carraspeó.

—Alguien entre los… squibs… bueno… los que protestaban, dicen que también había magos —se apresuró a aclarar— detonó algo, algo… no sé…

Miró a Tracey, en busca de ayuda, como siempre que quería explicar algo que no entendía.

—Una bomba —dijo Tracey—. Como las bombas fétidas. Pero con explosivos.

La miraron dejándole en claro que no tenían ni idea de qué hablaba. Fue una mirada general. Tracey suspiro y se encogió de hombros, esperando que al menos hubieran inferido que hablaba de algo peligroso. Tracey siempre había sido la rara de su grupo —especialmente porque no estaba en su grupo—, era una adición especial, como un pensamiento tardío. En el colegio, Pansy y Daphne la recordaban como una de las otras chicas con las que habían compartido habitación y recordaban, también, de manera vaga, que su padre era muggle —pero no habían sido realmente cercanas con ninguna, Pansy y Daphne siempre habían sido sólo eso: Pansy y Daphne— y no habían vuelto a pensar en ella hasta el día que Theodore entró con ella del brazo a alguna comida o alguna cena o alguna fiesta y en menos de media hora descubrieron que se estaban besando.

—Tiene quemaduras —dijo Draco, finalmente, con la voz más débil, comparándola con sus quejas anteriores—; en las piernas y el costado.

—Dijeron que la magia no funcionaba… bien —dijo Gregory—. Que habían usado algo… —Se encogió de hombros—. No sé. Algún tipo de magia.

Pansy arqueó las cejas ante de la expresión de Gregory, pero no dijo nada.

—Ojalá esté bien —musitó Daphne. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Pansy.

—Ojalá —coincidió Gregory.

Draco sólo apretó los puños y Pansy eligió quedarse callada y dejar que Daphne se recargara en su hombro. Por mucho que hablaran, por mucho que dijeran, estaban más preocupados por Astoria que para preocuparse por algo más. Hasta, que, claro, un joven que conocían muy bien apareció en su campo visual. Un joven con el cabello casi a rape, piel oscura y un traje que parecía hecho a medida. Blaise Zabini.

Se acercó a Draco inmediatamente.

—Oí lo de…

BOOM.

El puño de Draco se estampó casi en su nariz.

—¿Es tan importante cogerse a Adrian que no puedes recibir los mensajes de tus amigas? —le espetó.

—Lo siento.

Estaba sangrando y alzó la cabeza para intentar detener el flujo de sangre que le salía de la nariz.

—Yo también —dijo Draco, sacando su varita y apuntándole—. _Episkey_.

Blaise se llevó la mano a la nariz y a la cara, asegurándose de que la sangre hubiera dejado de salir y se limpió con la manga de la camisa, restregándose el brazo en la cara. Nadie se había atreviso a moverse o a decir algo, pero todos estaban pensando lo mismo, supuso Pansy. Cada vez veían menos a Blaise, que se pasaba sus días y sus noches pegado a Adrian, con el que Pansy sospechaba que tenía algo más que sólo una aventura.

—Lo siento —repitió Blaise—. Theodore me mandó una vociferadora.

Draco no contestó y miró a Theodore con una ceja alzada, que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza como diciendo «de nada». Y acto seguido, Draco abrazó a Blaise. Porque estaba allí, porque había ido, porque era su mejor amigo —además de Gregory— y porque era probablemente una de las personas en las que más confiaba.

—Gracias por venir —musitó.

—¿Cómo está Astoria? —preguntó Blaise—. Oí las noticias de los disturbios en las protestas y… No creí que… —No parecía capaz de terminar ni una frase—. Theodore me dijo —terminó.

—Está viva —dijo Draco—. Estable. —Lo soltó—. No sabemos cómo seguirá. Estamos esperando noticias antes del toque de queda. No sabemos…

—Oh.

—Ella sólo estaba ahí —musitó Draco—. Sólo estaba allí. Y gracias a Merlín Scorpius estaba conmigo, si no, no sé… que… no sé… si a los dos. —Blaise volvió a abrazarlo—. No sé.

—¿Y Scorpius? —preguntó Blaise.

—Con mi madre —respondió Draco.

Narcissa adoraba también al pequeño y parecía decidida a darle una mejor viva de la que Draco había tenido nunca —una vida sin mortífagos y sin señores tenebrosos y sin un destino prefijado—; pareciera que estaba remediando todos los errores que ella misma sentía que había cometido con su único hijo.

Parecía que Blaise iba a seguir preguntando más cosas cuando la puerta del cuarto donde estaba Astoria se abrió y salió una medimaga con la túnica blanca y algunos detalles azules, peinada con un chongo hacia atrás.

—¿Señor Malfoy? —llamó. Los vio a todos, repasándolos con la mirada y a Pansy no se le escapó que había un dejo de recelo en su mirada, pero a pesar de todo se mantuvo profesional—. Su esposa ha despertado y está estable, puede pasar a verla y… —Volvió a recorrerlos a todos con la mirada—. Sólo pueden pasar dos personas. Por favor.

Draco ni siquiera lo pensó.

—Daphne —dijo.

Después de todo, era su hermana. Daphne se incorporó, soltando a Pansy y los dos siguieron a la medimaga. La puerta se cerró tras de ellos. Blaise suspiró y se sentó en el lugar que había dejado Daphne.

—Que putada —dijo.

—Ya —respondió Theodore.

—Parece otra guerra —dijo Tracey—. Con los ataques… con… todo. Así empezó la vez pasada. —Era un tema sensible para todos, pero especialmente para Tracey Davis. Había estado en el bando contrario, si es que dentro de la sala común de Slytherin había habido bandos, sólo porque era mestiza y se había atrevido a hablar de las injusticias—. Así empezó la vez pasada.

—Sólo que esta vez… —empezó Gregory.

—Ya, seguro seremos los perseguidos —dijo Theodore.

Se encogió de hombros. No era como si no lo merecieran, como si no hubieran hecho cosas horribles y hubieran pasado cada segundo de su adultez intentando demostrarle al mundo que no eran tan malos. Porque sabían que no eran buenos. Sabían que habían sido moldeados con demasiados prejuicios que no podían sacudirse del todo. Por mucho que Tracey golpeara a Theodore con El Profeta en la cabeza cuando decía una estupidez, por mucho que Blaise intentara no decirlas, por mucho que Pansy se esforzara en parecer una persona decente en público, sabían que, solos, sin decirle a nadie, cuando nadie miraba, podían descubrirse pensando de nuevo en que eran superiores.

—Pero Astoria —dijo Pansy— no tuvo nada que ver la vez pasada. Ni esta. Ni ella ni Daphne… ni Blaise —añadió, como un pensamiento más tardío— son lo que fuimos nosotros. —No mencionó a Tracey, pero era obvio que no la acababa de incluir en aquel nosotros, porque Tracey era diferente, Tracey estaba en otro contexto, había crecido escuchando otras cosas—. Pero sobre todo Astoria… ella no… No se merece esto.

—Lo sé —dijo Blaise—. Lo sé.

Pansy lo golpeó en el hombro.

»¡OUCH! —exclamó—. ¿Por qué fue eso?

—Necesitas ser mejor amigo con Draco —espetó Pansy.

—Ya me sacó sangre él, Pansy —espetó Blaise—. No necesitabas golpearme de nuevo. —Volteó a verla—. Qué fuerte, joder.

—Theodore tuvo que enviarte una vociferadora —se quejó ella—. Una vociferadora para que te molestaras en oír nuestros mensajes.

—Buen punto —dijo él—. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que soy un amigo de mierda. —Pareció hundirse un poco más en su silla—. Lo siento.

Pansy le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

—Al menos estás aquí.

Volvieron a quedarse callados. No querían hablar realmente de nada hasta que salieron Draco y Daphne de la habitación. No tenían demasiado buena cara, pero parecían tranquilos.

—Astoria está bien —resumió Daphne—. Aunque quizá la recuperación no sea tan… rápida. —Suspiró—. Casi es el toque de queda, así que tenemos que irnos.

—¿Alguien se quedará con ella? —preguntó Gregory.

—Yo —dijo Draco—, Scorpius se quedará con mi madre. —Los vio a todos, allí, sentados o parados en aquel pasillo de San Mungo—. Gracias por venir.

—No hay de qué —dijo Pansy—. Vámonos —dijo, poniéndose de pie, acercándose a Daphne—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Blaise, por el contrario se acercó a Draco y Pansy lo oyó decirle que lo buscara si necesitaba algo más, que mandara todas las vociferadoras que fueran necesarias.

—¿Te quedas conmigo? —preguntó Daphne.

—Sí —respondió Pansy, dejando que Daphne apoyara su cabeza en su hombro—. Claro que sí.

«Siempre».

* * *

—Astoria ya está en casa. —Esas fueron las palabras de saludo que le dirigió Daphne ese día, casi una semana después de la escena del hospital. Tenía una llave del departamento y, por supuesto, aparecía en la chimenea cada que se le antojaba. Últimamente, demasiado seguido. Pansy se preguntaba si realmente había pisado su casa en días. Parecía que iba del departamento de Pansy a San Mundo y viceversa—. Por supuesto, mi madre no tenía ni idea de que salía hoy y… Bueno, obviamente no se ha aparecido, pero claro, pedirle que se preocupara con una de nosotras… —Suspiró cuando encontró a Pansy en el sillón liando un cigarrillo—. ¿Qué haces?

—Mandrágora mezclada con… —miró el desastre que tenía en la mesa, con papeles para liar cigarrillos. Parecía que le había costado un rato lograrlo—. No sé, cosas. Me lo dio Blaise. Dice que sirve para los nervios.

Pansy le extendió el cigarrillo que había liado a Daphne.

»¿Quieres probar? —preguntó.

Daphne no lo pensó demasiado.

—Claro, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza —dijo, tomándolo y sacando la varita para prenderlo—. Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. —Le dio una calada al cigarrillo.

—¿Tu madre? —preguntó Pansy.

—Claro, mi madre no preocupándose por Astoria —empezó Daphne—; pero siendo sincera no sé realmente qué esperaba, mi madre siempre ha sido así, demasiado ocupada para acordarse qué tiene hijas y debe de preocuparse por ellas. —Le dio otra calada al cigarrillo mientras Pansy liaba otro; ya le había agarrado el truco después de varios—. Además está lo de los ataques, claro. Las noticias no dicen nada, lo cubren todo como pueden. Han destituido a más gente —comentó Daphne—, pero nadie tan importante como Potter. Otros héroes de guerra han renunciado, algunos parece que por convicciones, otros por seguir a Potter. —Se encogió de hombro—. Te apuesto a que nunca habían pensado que tratamos mal a los squibs hasta que Potter dijo «esto está mal» y apoyó las protestas. —Ni siquiera intentaba disimular que ese mal trato no existía. Pero era obvio, los apartaban por no tener magia, por no ser muggles y no ser magos; para las familias era una decepción tener hijos squibs, siempre lo había sido—. Y las noticias no dicen nada… y… ¡joder! Astoria no se merecía esa cicatriz con la que va a acabar. —Le dio otra calada al cigarrillo y Pansy por fin prendió el que acababa de liar—. Es horrenda.

—Lo sé.

Astoria tenía una cicatriz bastante fea de una quemadura en una pierna y parte del costado. Decían que tardaría en volver a caminar con normalidad.

—Sólo… es demasiado —musitó Daphne, apoyándose en el hombro de Pansy—. Demasiado. Pasan demasiadas cosas. —Le dio otra calada al cigarrillo y sonrío—. No tengo ganas de pensar en nada. Al menos sé que Astoria está bien, que Draco está con ella y que…, por increíble que a todos nos haya parecido, ese idiota está enamorado de mi hermana y haría lo que fuera con ella.

—¿Aún te sorprende? —preguntó Pansy.

—A veces. Lo recuerdo de adolescente —dijo Daphne—. Me recuerdo completamente borracha de quince años, diciéndole que si se le ocurría ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermana, le cortaría los huevos —contó ella—, porque veía cómo te trataba a ti y… joder.

—Draco era un idiota —dijo Pansy.

Draco Malfoy, en su adolescencia, no había sido realmente un novio para recordar. Había sido un chico demasiado preocupado por sí mismo, demasiado ególatra, demasiado consumido por otras cosas como para realmente darse cuenta de que Pansy se desvivía por él. Hasta que, claro, Pansy lo había dejado porque necesitaba algo mejor, merecía algo mejor. Y Draco se había dado cuenta de que era un idiota porque Pansy lo había dejado —y era la única chica que le había hecho caso realmente, la que lo había querido sin pedirle nada a cambio—. Pansy reconocía que había cambiado.

—Un idiota que se enamoró de mi hermana —musitó Daphne—. A veces me gustaría alguien así, ¿sabes? Draco pasó de ser todo lo que detestaba en alguien como pareja a lo que… no sé, a lo que me gustaría.

—Nunca hablas de eso —dijo Pansy.

—Es la mandrágora. Odio hablar de esto.

Era cierto. Daphne odiaba hablar de parejas y sentimientos que tenían que ver con tener pareja. Pansy sabía que había tenido cosas, pero allí, pero usualmente con ella nada duraba. Además, en su familia siempre había existido aquella presión por casarse y hacer lo que se suponía que hacía una chica de sangre pura y tener los herederos de alguien —que no fuera Malfoy, por supuesto, que ese era un mal nombre para relacionarse en ese momento y que a Astoria le había valido dos pepinos y tres cacahuates— y Daphne nunca había sido ese tipo de chica.

—Ya sé, Daphne. —Le dio un apretón con el brazo y luego una calada a su cigarrillo—. Ya lo sé.

Lo sabía demasiado bien porque pensaba en ella, pero en realidad no se atrevía a decirle nada, porque Daphne siempre estaba en otra parte, en otro lado, preocupada por otras cosas que siempre eran o parecían más importantes y más urgentes. Otras cosas, como Astoria y los ataques y lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico siempre que pudiera afectarla a ella. Y todo. En realidad. Era todo. Porque era su tipo de chica, pero no se atrevía a decírselo porque era demasiado cobarde como para si quiera descubrir que ella no era el tipo de Daphne.

—Y los ataques… —Daphne volvió a la carga después de darle otra calada al cigarrillo—. Estoy preocupada. ¿Qué haremos si nos persiguen.

—Lo que siempre hacemos —respondió Pansy—. Sobrevivir. Es nuestra mejor virtud.

—Sobrevivir por encima de todo. —Daphne sonrió.

—Y de todos —dijo Pansy—. Aunque la gente nos odie y no confíe en nosotras. Nosotras sobrevivimos.

—Sólo estoy preocupada. Por si empeoran las cosas —musitó Daphne.

—Lo sé —dijo Pansy—, pero no podemos hacer nada. No le importamos a nadie. Pueden haber pasado ya diez años de la guerra, pero no le importamos absolutamente a nadie. A nadie. —Suspiró.

—Nos importamos a nosotras, ¿no? —preguntó Daphne, girándose un poco para ver a Pansy de frente y Pansy hizo lo mismo y casi pegó su nariz con la de Daphne.

—Sí, nos importamos a nosotras —respondió Pansy.

—Pansy… —empezó Daphne, como con duda, dejando el cigarrillo en la mesa, en un cenicero que Pansy había improvisado con uno de los platos del postre—. Perdóname.

—¿Por q…?

Daphne le estampó sus labios en los suyos justo cuando Pansy le preguntó por qué el «perdóname» sin acabar nunca y tan pronto como lo hizo Pansy se paralizó un momento y pensó que así no era como pasaban las cosas. Que así no se suponía que pasaban las cosas cuando pensaba en Daphne y en que era su tipo de chica y cuando soñaba con aquel momento. Pero reaccionó y siguió besándola. Dejó que sus labios siguieran el mismo vaivén que los de Daphne. Y cuando se separó de ella, sonrió un poco.

—Pansy… —empezó Daphne, sorprendida.

La chica le indicó con un dedo en los labios que no dijera nada. Dejó el cigarrillo al que apenas le había dado unas cuantas caladas en el plato que fungía como cenicero y volvió a besar a Daphne y entre beso y beso le dijo algo.

—Puedes quedarte… esta noche —musitó Pansy—. Por favor.

Y Daphne no respondió, pero Pansy ya sabía que se quedaría con ella. Como siempre. Y Pansy siguió besándola y se dirigió a su cuello mientras buscaba medio torpemente los botones de la blusa de Daphne para quitársela. Y Daphne tuvo que terminar de quitársela e incorporarse un poco para quitarse el brassiere mientras Pansy se sacaba la blusa por la cabeza y hacía que Daphne se tumbara en el sofá. Y luego siguió descendiendo hasta llegar con los labios a su vientre y de un movimiento le bajó la falda a Daphne y la ropa interior y todo.

—Pan… —interrumpió Daphne—. Pan…

—Daphne. —Pansy alzó la cabeza para mirar a Daphne.

—Sólo… hazlo solo si quieres —dijo Daphne—. Sólo si…

—Llevo esperando esto —musitó.

Y ya no le dijo nada y siguió descendiendo por el vientre de Daphne. Sí, se iba a quedar allí esta noche. Pero esa vez, piel contra piel. Después podrían preocuparse por los toques de queda y los ataques y por sobrevivir. Después se preocuparían por todo aquello. En ese momento, eran piel contra piel.

* * *

 **Notas de este one:**

 **1) La trama de fondo es de una partida de rol que jamás empezó —y en donde muchos personajes eran clichés con patas, lástima—. Una lástima, pero bueno, de algo me sirvió.**

 **2) La inspiración es Sin Pijama de Becky G y Natti Natasha.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 6 de agosto de 2018_


	5. Compañeros de casa

**Resumen** : Todo sucedió naturalmente: un día se dieron cuenta de que la mitad de las cosas que se habían hecho en el colegio ya no tenían importancia y la otra mitad eran resultando de una guerra. E hicieron lo más lógico: empezaron a vivir juntos.

 **Pairing** : Draco M./Harry P. (EWE, el epílogo no existe).

* * *

 **Compañeros de casa**

 _«Ya tú me miras como que te pongo mal_

 _De lejos yo puedo observar_

 _Lo que tu mente puede pensar_

 _Tú me dices que yo me dejo llevar_

 _Será porque tienes un flow_

 _Demasio' de cri-criminal baby»_

 _Natti Natasha & Ozuna_

* * *

 _En realidad, todo se dio de la manera más natural posible: cuando se dieron cuenta de que en realidad la mitad de las cosas que se habían hecho en la escuela no importaban y que la otra mitad eran simples consecuencias de una guerra mucho más grande ellos. Y las dejaron atrás como mejor pudieron._

 _Y empezaron a vivir juntos._

* * *

En realidad, no estaba sorprendido en lo absoluto de que Ginny lo hubiera dejado. Se veía venir. Hablaban menos. Se escuchaban menos. Ginny pasaba horas en los entrenamientos de las Arpías y Harry apenas si iba a verla porque estaba mucho más enfocado en convertirse en un auror, aunque realmente no sabía por qué le hacía. Le parecía que era el camino correcto, que era lo que había que hacer, que era… lo que «tenía» que hacer. Pero sentía como si simplemente estuviera internándose un poco más en la guerra y en el campo de batalla y en la pelea, como si nunca fuera a salir de allí. Hasta que Ginny no pudo más y le dijo que necesitaba poner en orden su vida antes de cualquier otra cosa y lo dejó e hizo las maletas y se fue, justo cuando él estaba pensando en comprar un anillo que combinara con los ojos color chocolate de Ginny. Pero ella se fue antes y él no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado —por más incorrecto que sintiera aquello— porque sabía que ella tenía razón: que tenía que poner en orden su vida.

Él no era como Ron o Hermione, que parecían tener la suya en orden desde el día que había acabado la guerra y que se habían ayudado poco a poco a seguir adelante, porque era lo único que podían hacer. Ron había empezado el entrenamiento para convertirse en auror, pero lo había abandonado antes de la mitad porque «George me necesita más, Harry, no puedo hacerle bien al mundo si ni siquiera puedo hacerle bien a mi familia» y se había dedicado a sacar a George de su cascarón como había podido. Ahora se encargaba de parte de la logística de Sortilegios Weasley, estaba casi al frente de la tienda mientras George vivía su duelo.

Hermione había vuelto a Hogwarts y había conseguido sus ÉXTASIS. «No quiero convertirme en una soldado», habían sido sus palabras. Pero no había hecho nada después de sus ÉXTASIS más que buscar una solución al encantamiento desmemorizador que le había hecho a sus padres. Se había volcado en eso y prácticamente no había salido de allí, más que para comer la cena que Ron preparaba y que había aprendido a hacer a fuerza de pasar tiempo con su madre.

Y a pesar de todo. Estaban bien. Estaban en orden. Sabían que querían. Sabían qué buscaban. Y Harry no. Harry no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que buscaba hasta el día que se encontró a Draco Malfoy en el Caldero Chorreante, un tiempo después de que anunciaran que Narcissa Malfoy había muerto, causa de una enfermedad desconocida. Harry encontró a Draco Malfoy subiendo las escaleras. Lo detuvo.

—Malfoy.

El joven rubio se dio la vuelta. Harry no supo leer su mirada, ni nada, no supo interpretar la expresión con la que lo miró Draco Malfoy.

»Siento lo de tu madre —le dijo.

Después de todo, Narcissa Malfoy le había salvado la vida.

Draco bajó la mirada.

—Gracias —respondió.

Se dio la vuelta, volvió a subir, rumbo a las recámaras del Caldero Chorreante. Harry se debatió por un momento, preguntándose si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto o no era correcto y subió tras de él para volverlo a detener.

—¡Malfoy! —llamó. Y Draco Malfoy volvió a darse la vuelta y a mirarlo como si no supiera como afrontar aquella situación, la de Harry Potter siendo amable con él—. ¿Quieres una copa?

Pareció dudar, pero después de un momento, asintió de manera casi imperceptible.

Se podría decir que así empezó todo.

* * *

Draco no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué Potter había tomado interés en él. O porque se le había acercado y por qué le había ofrecido una copa y luego le había dicho que no lo odiaba, no en realidad, que podían empezar de nuevo y había alzado su mano y le había dicho «Hola, soy Harry Potter» y Draco había sonreído, recordando cuando se le había acercado en el tren cuando tenía once años y había contestado al apretón de manos —aunque su apretón se había vuelto más débil e inseguro con la edad— y había contestado «Draco Malfoy» y simplemente habían seguido hablando.

Potter era demasiado ingenuo como para creer que aquello en realidad solucionaba todos sus problemas, pero a Draco no le importaba, no realmente, le seguía el juego mientras Potter no preguntara cosas que no tenía por qué saber, porque era agradable tener alguien con quien platicar que no lo molestara con preguntas sobre Narcissa, con preguntas sobre su padre, sobre su casa, sobre su familia, sobre nadie. Era agradable, por una vez en la vida, ver a Potter intentar de cualquier manera mantener una conversación con él, evitando tocar los temas incómodos.

En cambio, Pansy siempre quería saber si estaba bien, pero no sólo se conformaba con un «sí, Pansy, joder, estoy bien», quería saberlo realmente y Draco no quería contarle la verdad: que no estaba bien, que su madre había muerto, que su padre estaba en Azkaban, que le quedaban al menos siete años de condena, que sólo habían pasado dos años y medio de la guerra. Pansy iba a verlo y le preguntaba por qué vivía en ese estercolero que era el Caldero Chorreante. «Por Morgana, Draco, podrías buscar otro lugar más decente, arreglar la Mansión Malfoy». Y él no quería decirle que cada que veía la mansión Malfoy imaginaba allí a Voldermort y oía los gritos del sótano y los de la sala y veía todos los cadáveres que alguna vez habían inundado la sala y le daban ganas de vomitar.

En cambio, Harry Potter tenía suficiente tacto para no preguntarle por qué se quedaba allí. O nada, en realidad.

Solía beber cervezas de mantequilla frente a él mientras hablaba de Quidditch y de la liga inglesa y le preguntaba a Draco si tenía alguna preferencia, algún equipo, algún jugador, si creía que los Chudley Cannons iban a ganar algún día. Todo aquello. Hasta el día que abrió la boca y le dijo que no tenía por qué quedarse allí.

—Malfoy, hum… —Se veía incómodo—. Hay recámaras de sobra en mi casa. ¿Sabes?

Malfoy asintió, sin entender a donde iba aquello. Normalmente no hablaba mucho.

»Podrías… hum. —Potter estaba definitivamente incómodo—. Quedarte en una de ellas, si alguna vez te aburres del Caldero Chorrante.

Draco asintió pero secretamente sabía que es una locura, que no quería deberle más cosas a Potter, porque estaba harto de tener deudas morales con la gente. Y Potter, aunque no quiera, aunque fuera amable, no lo dejaba olvidar la clase de persona que era, la clase de cosas que estaba dispuesto a hacer por lo que creía correcto, la clase de estupideces que haría por lo que cree justo. Así que sólo asintió, ignorándolo, dándole por su lado, pensando que aquello era una locura.

Hasta el día que, por supuesto, lo atacaron. Fue por la espalda, no alcanzó a verles la cara. Sus capas, además, los cubrían. Fue en el Caldero, cuando estaba abriendo su cuarto. De repente todo se quedó oscuro y sintió que algo lo golpeaba por detrás, un ruido sordo, dolor en la cabeza y luego perdió el conocimiento. Despertó por los gritos de Hannah Abbot, que lo encontró poco después en la entrada de la habitación que usaba, chorreando sangre de una herida abierta del brazo y con un par de costillas rotas.

Lo llevó a San Mungo. Le preguntó a quién llamaba.

—Pan… —Se detuvo. Iba a decir Pansy porque era lo más lógico, era su amiga. Pero sólo la preocuparía sin necesidad y Pansy era demasiado alarmista y demasiado todo. Y luego pensó en Theodore y en Gregory, pero los dos estaban en Azkaban, idiotas, ellos no habían tenido un Harry Potter que hablara por ellos. Y Blaise estaba en otro país y ya se le habían acabado los amigos, porque ni loco iba a pronunciar el nombre de la ex novia de Theodore, Daphne; ella lo odiaba—. Potter —se corrigió y fingió no ver la cara sorprendida de Hannah Abbott, la ayudante del pub—. A Potter.

—Cla–claro —dijo Hannah, titubeante, como creyendo que le jugaba una broma, pero no era una broma.

Y Potter apareció en San Mungo sin saber para qué le hablaba y lo encontró con dos costillas recién curadas y un vendaje en el brazo izquierdo, justo donde estaba la marca, donde le habían cortado, como queriendo hacer desaparecer la marca, y la herida no se cerraba.

—Malfoy… —Potter parecía sorprendido, pero no lo cuestionaba.

—No había nadie más —se excusó él—. Gracias.

Y odia decirle ese «gracias» por qué todavía no entiende por qué Potter está ahí, por qué acude a su llamado. Odia que haga cosas por él, pero a la vez lo agradece, porque además de Pansy, es la única persona que puede preocuparse por él, porque los estúpidos de sus amigos están en otros continentes o en prisión.

—Tendré que levantar un informe en la División de Aurores —dijo Harry, siempre tan rápido para buscar culpables—. Pero…

Draco lo detuvo, le agarró la mano en un impulso y sus dedos se tocaron un momento. El contacto apenas dura unos segundos porque se separaron como si les hubiera dado un toque el contacto mutuo.

—Voy a aceptar tu hospitalidad, Potter. —Malfoy arrastró las palabras, todavía con ese deje petulante de Hogwarts—. Si es que…

—Sí. Sí, claro.

* * *

Lo peor de vivir en el mismo techo con Draco Malfoy no era ni siquiera Draco Malfoy y sus manías de chico mimado, su incapacidad para cocinar o su mohín ante la decoración —aunque la culpa de la decoración no podía echársela a Harry: esa era enteramente de Walburga Black—. Lo peor ni siquiera fue tener que explicarle a sus amigos que vivía con Draco Malfoy. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, pero oyó sus explicaciones y le dijo que tuviera cuidado. Ron gritó un poco algunos insultos y luego oyó sus explicaciones sobre cómo Malfoy no tenía a donde ir y cómo podía hacer algo por él y como no era una mala persona y al final masculló algo como «siempre más preocupado por Malfoy que por el mundo, como en sexto año» pero se encogió de hombros porque, como sigue mascullando «todo tiene sentido, maldita sea, Harry». Ginny asintió y le dijo que no podía salvar a todo el mundo, pero que podía intentarlo, si quería, que de todas maneras a ella no le importaba en lo más absoluto, que ella ya había rehecho sus pedazos después de la guerra. Luna comentó cosas sobre como el cabello de Draco estaba lleno de nargles y cómo su nariz era demasiado puntiaguda y sobre que parecía un vampiro —y empezó a hablar de una conspiración que tenía que ver con vampiros—. Neville comentó que podía hacer las rarezas que quisiera, que nadie le iba a pedir cuentas, que era Harry Potter. No. Lo peor fue explicarle a Pansy Parkinson que Draco vivía con él.

Pansy Parkinson tenía la nariz medio parada, el cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros y una actitud que no cualquiera podía aguantar. Al menos, Harry era incapaz de entender cómo Malfoy podía aguantarla. Apareció cuando le dieron el alta a Malfoy y Malfoy tuvo el detalle de avisarle en donde estaba; llegó con unos tacones que resonaban en el piso, una túnica color escarlata y mucha impaciencia. Harry se dio cuenta de que, aunque le resultaba conocida, porque había intentado entregarlo y porque en general había sido una desgraciada en sus años escolares, que no la conocía en lo más absoluto. Pansy Parkinson era ruidosa, podía quejarse veinte veces por minuto, se preocupaba demasiado por Malfoy y miraba a Harry con recelo. Y al llegar, tuvo el detalle de extenderle el brazo y decirle: «Potter, lo siento por intentar entregarte, no me arrepiento, era lo que teníamos que hacer para sobrevivir. ¿Estamos a mano?». Harry había asentido por pura inercia.

Después había ido con Draco y lo había atacado a preguntas. «¿Estás bien?» —Sí, pero Harry huele la mentira—. «¿Comes bien?» —Sí, pero Harry sabe que es porque Kreacher cocina—. «¿Por qué Potter?» —Silencio—. «¿Has ido a ver a tu padre?» —Un no demasiado tajante—. «¿Has ido a ver a Theodore y a Greg?» —La respuesta fue algo que sonó a que planeaba hacerlo—. «¿Por qué Potter?».

La respuesta suena a «déjalo, Pansy, no te importa».

—¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA, SOY TU MEJOR AMIGA, PEDAZO DE DESAGRADECIDO! —Harry oye el grito y se asoma a la sala. Nunca había visto a Draco intimidado por esa mujer, Pansy Parkinson, siempre había asumido que la relación era al revés—. Podrías ir conmigo, lo sabes. Mi madre te adora y podrías…

—Pansy…

—… no sé, no te mataría, ya sé qué me dirás de por qué no quieres ir, pero mi madre es una excelente…

—Pansy…

—… cocinera, así que podrías simplemente no hacerle caso, no tenemos que casarnos como ella quiere ni tener treinta hijos, ni nada.

—Odio a tu madre, Pansy.

—Ya lo sé.

—No quiero molestarte.

—Nunca quieres molestarme, pero siempre acabas medio muerto cuando eso pasa. Deberías aprender a confiar en mí, Draco.

—Pansy…

Entonces se dieron cuenta de que Harry se había asomado a la sala y de que los estaba viendo con atención, como si fueran criaturas extrañas. Y lo eran. Nunca los había visto interactuar de aquella manera, con el colegio tan lejos y empezaba a darse cuenta de que eran mucho más que un montón de prejuicios andantes —aunque la parte de los prejuicios sí que era una lástima—. Se quedaron callados, mirándolo, recriminándole con la mirada que estuviera allí porque aquello era privado.

Pero Harry no se fue y, en vez de dejarlos solos, se dirigió a Pansy —porque sospecha que es la más peligrosa de los dos.

—Estará bien aquí. —Se refiere a Draco.

Pansy alzó una ceja.

—Potter, hablas de mí —espetó Malfoy—, estoy aquí. No soy invisible.

Pero Pansy y Harry lo ignoran. Ella mueve la boca sin pronunciar nada, pero él puede leer sus labios.

«Gracias».

* * *

Ante el horror de Draco, Harry Potter y Pansy Parkinson se hicieron amigos. No supo exactamente como pasó, pero pasó. Tomó tiempo, claro. Pero se hicieron amigos. Lo más lejos que llegó él a congeniar con Granger fue cuando hablaban de libros —los dos habían repasado del suelo al techo la biblioteca que había en Grimmauld Place— y con Weasley, cuando hablaban de Quidditch. Y podía decir que ninguno de los dos estaba especialmente emocionado por su presencia en Grimmauld Place. Draco no supo si lo mejor o lo peor fue Luna Lovegood, que parecía totalmente indiferente, pero que no dejaba de molestarlo preguntándole si no tenía antepasados vampíricos y hablándole de conspiraciones que tenían mucho ajo. Y espantándole nargles del cabello, lo cual acababa con Luna dándole zapes accidentales.

Pero Harry y Pansy fueron otra cosa. Se hicieron amigos. Draco nunca entendió en qué basaban su amistad, pero lo hicieron.

Pansy llegaba los sábados muy temprano y vigilaba que Kreacher hiciera el desayuno, por más que Harry le dijera que no era necesario, que el elfo no necesitaba vigilancia. A veces llevaba comida que hacía su madre que Draco tenía que admitir que era muy buena —por mucho que odiara a la señora Parkinson y sus intenciones de casarlo con su hija—. Llevaba noticias de Theodore y de Gregory, porque iba a verlos todos los domingos, sin falta. Llegaba con sus tacones altos, sus túnicas ajustadas en colores oscuros o brillantes —negro, verde oliva, escarlata, violeta— y su conversación.

Al principio Harry la evitaba. No hacía demasiado tiempo Pansy lo había intentado entregar a Lord Voldemort. Pero Pansy se acercó a él, terca. «Te preocupas por Draco», le dijo. En modo de afirmación y no de pregunta. «Eso quiere decir que tenemos al menos una cosa en común y esa cosa es demasiado importante para mí, así que tienes dos opciones Potter: mejores amigos o peores enemigos». Y Harry eligió lo correcto, según ella: «mejores amigos».

Todavía les costó más o menos un mes acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro. Pero lo hicieron.

—Draco —dijo Pansy—. Ve a ver a Theodore y a Gregory. Es-una-orden. —No parecía dispuesta a discutir aquello—. Deja de ser un amigo de mierda con ellos. Por las barbas de Merlín, Draco.

Draco no quería hablar de aquello. No iba a verlos porque podía verse reflejado en ellos. Podía ver una realidad alterna en la que a Potter no le había dado la gana hablar por él y había acabado en Azkaban. Les quedaba al menos otro año y medio de condena. La única diferencia entre él y ellos dos es que Potter no había extendido su magnanimidad hasta ellos. A veces pensaba que debería estar resentido, pero era sólo algo que se decía para dejar de pensar bien del maldito San Potter, porque claro que al auror no le iban a importar dos ex mortífagos como él. Porque si había hablado en su favor había sido porque su madre le había salvado la vida, no por la linda cara de Draco.

—Pansy…

—Ve-a-verlos.

—Pansy…

—Ya sé que no quieres y no me interesan tus razones —espetó Pansy y parecía a punto de gritarle—. Son todas sobre ti y tus lúgubres pensamientos de mierda. No sobre ellos. Ellos te necesitan. ¿Estamos?

Draco se fijó en que Potter se había quedado parado en la puerta.

—Yo podría ir contigo —sugirió Potter y entonces Draco se cagó en todos los muertos de Harry Potter, uno a uno—. Soy yo, así que dudo que te pongan menos trabas.

—¡Nunca dije que quería ir! —se quejó Draco.

Pansy sacó su varita y le apuntó con ella.

—¡VAS A IR A TUS AMIGOS A AZKABAN PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE HACEN LOS AMIGOS QUE NO SON AMIGOS DE MIERDA! —le gritó Pansy.

Draco asintió, aunque fuera por quitársela de encima.

Ni siquiera planeaba hacerle caso, pero Potter, por supuesto, no dejó de molestarlo los días siguientes con que podía ayudarlo con eso hasta que le dijo que sí, porque de todos modos no quería que Pansy volviera a enojarse con él —Pansy daba bastante miedo enojada— y se tragó todas sus dudas y todos sus pensamientos para ir a ver a Theodore Nott y a Gregory Goyle porque se suponía que eran sus amigos. A su padre ya lo visitaría otro día.

Potter lo acompañó hasta Azkaban, que había cambiado bastante sin dementores, pero que aún era un lugar lúgubre, donde la magia oscura se respiraba en todo el ambiente y que Draco odiaba. Lo revisaron antes de entrar y le hicieron entregar la varita —«para que no hiciera nada estúpido», según uno de los guardias—. Potter pudo conservar la suya —por supuesto, San Potter no iba a hacer ninguna estupidez.

Lo llevaron primero con Gregory Goyle, que había enflacado un poco y se veía demacrado y lo abrazó —y casi le rompió tres costillas con el abrazo— y se echó a llorar en su hombro como nunca jamás lo había hecho —al menos Draco nunca lo había visto llorar después de los diez años— y le dijo que extrañaba al estúpido de Vincent, que lo extrañaba mucho. Y Draco aguantó las lágrimas y el abrazo y salió aturdido.

Lo de Theodore iba a ser peor. No quería enfrentarse a él. Pero de todos modos lo hizo.

Theodore Nott había pasado ya un tiempo en Azkaban y tenía el flequillo del cabello cortado disparejo, el cabello resbalándole por los hombros y los ojos hundidos. Potter y él lo encontraron sentado en el catre de la celda, abrazándose las piernas. Levantó la mirada cuando vio la puerta abrirse y, si se sorprendió a ver a Potter acompañando a Draco, no lo hizo notar. Esperó a que se cerrara la puerta detrás de Draco para moverse.

Se levantó cuando Draco entró y fue cuando este notó que Nott estaba en los huesos y que el uniforme de preso le quedaba grande y que caminaba arrastrando un poco una pierna. Theodore levantó el brazo con el puño cerrado y Draco creyó que iba a darle un puñetazo por no haber ido en todo aquel tiempo, pero pareció dudar y en vez de eso se abrazaron.

—Lo siento —dijo Draco.

—Hijo de puta —respondió Theodore.

—Lo siento —repitió Draco.

—No podías haber venido antes —espetó Theodore, separándose se él, volviendo a sentarse en el catre, arrastrando la pierna—, no podías haber aparecido antes con tu cara de vergüenza de la chingada. ¿No?

—Lo siento —repitió Draco, casi mecánicamente.

—No quiero que sientas puta lástima por mí —le espetó Theodore y su voz parecía cargada de veneno— y sinceramente me importa un carajo la lástima que sientes por ti, aunque sinceramente, maldita sea, Malfoy, eres tú, ten dignidad. Pero este lugar es una puta pesadilla, Draco —confesó, aunque Draco, por la reacción de Gregory, ya lo sospecha—, así que me habría venido bien un poco de compañía.

—Lo siento.

—Deja de repetir esa estupidez —espetó Theodore—. Sólo ven. Más. Por favor.

—Theodore… —empieza Draco, intentando formar otra oración en su cabeza—. ¿Qué tan horrible es aquí? Gregory no quiso…

Theodore se levanta la camisa sin decir nada y entonces Draco puede ver los moretones que le recorren el abdomen y lo delgado que está. Se inclina un poco para adelante para que Draco vea su espalda, igual, llena de moretones.

—No hacen nada que sea permanente —le dijo—. Y… depende de quién te toque, realmente.

—Lo siento —dice Draco.

—Me lleva la chingada, Malfoy, deja de repetir que lo sientes —le espeta Theodore, dejando caer la camisa, escondiendo las heridas—; ya sé que lo sientes. Sólo no te olvides de mí. Yo no lo haría. —Recarga la cabeza en la pared, cierra los ojos—. Y la próxima vez has que Potter traiga algo de esencia de murtlap, si vuelves a venir con él —pidió—. La herida en la pierna me está matando, la de la batalla, y aquí no son demasiado buenos para atender a nadie. Sólo se aseguran de que no te mueras. —Se encogió de hombros—. Porque alguien podría reclamar.

Draco asintió.

»Ahora, ¿me vas a contar por qué viene Harry Potter? —preguntó Theodore—. Pansy me contó cosas, ¿sabes?

Así que Draco empezó desde el principio. A contarle por qué vivía con Potter.

No era sencillo explicar la lógica que lo había llevado a eso. Y, por supuesto, el mayor mérito era de Potter, no suyo, no realmente. Él se retraía mientras que Potter sentía que le debía algo. Aunque fuera, literalmente, Draco quien le debía la vida y la libertad a él. Theodore frunció el ceño con los intentos de explicación de Draco.

—Tan estúpidamente Gryffindor como siempre —comentó Theodore.

—Ya sé —dijo Draco—. Es… raro. Me agrada.

—¿Te agrada Potter? —La cara que puso Theodore, con los ojos bien abiertos, no tuvo precio—. Eso es nuevo. Pero no demasiado sorpresivo. Siempre hablabas de Potter. Todo el tiempo. «San Potter esto», «El estúpido de Potter lo otro», seguro le hubieras puesto Potter y un insulto a un elfo doméstico de nombre si tu madre te hubiera dado permiso.

Draco suspiró. Tenía que admitir que tenía razón.

—Es amable —intentó explicar Draco—. Pero basta de hablar de él, no vine a contarte de Potter y su extraña actitud amable. ¿Sabes de tu padre?

Theodore se hundió un poco en sí mismo. Hablar de Nott padre siempre lo ponía de aquel humor. Si a Draco le había tocado un padre que había tomado todas las malas decisiones del mundo, pero que aun así se había esforzado en salvar a Draco de sus desastres, Theodore no había tenido esa suerte. Nott padre siempre había sido demasiado frío, demasiado apático, sobre todo después de la muerte de su esposa.

—No —respondió—. Estará… —se encogió de hombros— en otra zona más segura de Azkaban. Yo que sé. Cabrón —musitó.

—Ya sé, Theodore, ya sé.

—Además este lugar es una puta pesadilla —siguió—, una puta pesadilla, Draco. —Pero Draco no necesitaba que se lo siguiera diciendo, ya había visto las marcas de los golpes en su cuerpo—. Los guardias son una puta pesadilla, aunque sospecho que mejor que los dementores. No sé. Y ni siquiera tengo mi varita. —Cerró la mano izquierda, como si intentara aferrar una varita invisible—. Voy a olvidar como hacer magia en este lugar.

—Merecíamos cosas mejores —comentó Draco.

—Mucho mejores.

—Nos mintieron.

—Como a idiotas.

Entonces se abrió la puerta. Era Potter. Draco lo odio por interrumpirlo.

—Tenemos que irnos, Malfoy —dijo. Ni siquiera miró a Nott, pero fue como si hiciera un esfuerzo consciente por no mirarlo—. Se acabaron las visitas.

—Hasta la otra, Draco —dijo Theodore—. Si no vienes me aseguraré de que Pansy te haga algún maleficio horrible o algo así.

* * *

Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la rutina de Potter. A vivir con él.

Harry le había preguntado por qué no volvía a la Mansión Malfoy y él lo había mirado como si se hubiera vuelto loco y le había dicho algo como «¿Si el Señor Tenebroso hubiera vivido en tu casa, querrías volver?» Harry había tenido que darle la razón. De todos modos, no era como si coincidieran todo el tiempo, fuera de los fines de semana. Harry pasaba sus días en la Academia de Aurores y trabajando y Malfoy no salía demasiado.

Hasta el sábado que, claro, llegaron todos sin avisar con un montón de comida y con una dotación extraordinaria de whisky de fuego. Draco estaba leyendo en el salón cuando los oyó entrar e ir hacia la cocina. Harry fue el primero que se asomó al salón.

—Es el cumpleaños de Hermione —fue su manera de saludar.

—Ajá.

—Iba a ser en otra parte —siguió explicando Harry—. Pero… ocurrió un accidente. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Él provocó el accidente. —Ese fue Weasley. Draco rodó los ojos—. Prácticamente quemó nuestra cocina intentando hacer una pasta. No tenemos ni idea de cómo, si es el único que sabe cocinar y…

—Bueno… —interrumpió Harry—. El caso es que no había otro lugar y… ¿Te molesta?

—Es tu casa, Potter —respondió Draco, bajando el libro—. Haz lo que quieras.

—Pero por si te molesta…

—Sí, sí, muy bien —dijo Draco—. Me importa un carajo —respondió—. No será peor que tener al Señor Tenebroso en la casa, así que… —se encogió de hombros, como diciéndoles que hicieran lo que quisieran. Notó que se habían quedado muy callados, como cada que decía algo parecido. Era la manera en la que lidiaba con sus recuerdos, que se jodieran si los incomodaba.

—Bueno —dijo Weasley.

—Muy bien.

No había demasiados invitados. Y Draco no tenía mucho interés en socializar con nadie en especial, aunque, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, se alejó de Luna para que no empezara a contarle sus teorías sobre vampiros y se mantuvo alejado de Weasley y de Granger, que parecían vivir en su mundo —y Weasley era incapaz de mirarlo sin una pizca de recelo, aunque lo intentara—. Se quedó en una esquina hasta que los vio a todos intentando bailar —porque no se podía decir que «bailaran», era sólo un intento— y sonrió para sí. Hasta que Harry lo vio.

No iba a decirle que pensaba en él con su nombre de pila. Claro. Nunca. Jamás.

—¿Vienes? Seguro que tienes ganas de presumir tus increíbles dotes para el baile —le dijo—. Digo, siendo que tú, según tus palabras, tienes clase…

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—No.

Harry parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero alguien tocó la puerta y Draco aprovechó ese momento para huir.

»Yo voy —le dijo y fue corriendo a la puerta, dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien quiera que fuera, porque usualmente era gente que buscaba a Harry Potter y nunca entendía la presencia de Malfoy en ese lugar. Pero en vez de eso cuando abrió la puerta se encontró de Pansy con el cabello en la cara y los ojos rojos—. ¿Pansy?

Se le lanzó encima, prácticamente, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y se echó a llorar en su hombro.

—¡Me dejó, Draco! —lloró.

—¿El idiota con el que salías? —preguntó—. Siempre olvido su nombre. Pansy…, era un idiota.

Pansy se sorbió los mocos antes de contestar.

—Smith, Draco, Zacharias Smith —respondió Pansy, entre sollozos—. Me dejó. Y… no sé… se siente horrible y… —Volvió a sorberse los mocos—. Los hombres son horribles. Draco…

—Pasa —le dijo Draco, soltándola un poco para cerrar la puerta. Pansy notó la música que se oía cuando entró.

—¿Mal momento? —preguntó.

—Es el cumpleaños de Granger —dijo Draco—. Pero no importa. Vamos a la cocina. Necesitas alcohol. Y contarme que pasó. Todo.

Así que se la llevó a la cocina y escuchó pacientemente su historia con Zacharias Smith, al que Draco siempre había considerado un idiota y del que siempre olvidaba el nombre, para siempre convertirlo en «ese idiota con el que Pansy sale» mientras pensaba que Pansy se merecía cosas mejores. Pansy sollozó y se dejó servir whisky de fuego, y le contó que Zacharias era un idiota, que no la valoraba y que la había dejado con una carta, que ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarla a la cara.

Draco la dejó llorar en su hombro, porque para algo era su mejor amiga. Hasta que apareció Harry.

Parecía que había llegado a buscar algo, pero se desconcertó cuando vio a Pansy llorando allí.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó.

—Su ex novio es un idiota —resumió Draco.

—Ah.

Se quedaron el silencio hasta que Pansy volvió a sollozar.

—Como desapareciste creí que… —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Creí que habías subido a dormir. —Se sentó en la mesa y miró a Pansy—. ¿Quién era?

—Zacharias Smith.

Harry hizo un mohín.

—Nunca me gustó —comentó—. Demasiado idiota.

—Justo lo que yo decía —dijo Draco.

Pansy sonrió.

—Si me dijeran que nosotros alguna vez íbamos a estar de acuerdo en algo cuando teníamos once años… —empezó—, no lo hubiera creído. —Sonreía.

—¿Quieres ir a la fiesta? —le preguntó Harry—. Todos están en el salón. Digo, alguien como Zacharias Smith no merece que estés derramando tus lágrimas por él. Diviértete. —Extendió la mano hacia Pansy—. Estarás bien, todo estará bien.

Draco sonrió.

* * *

Cuando se fueron todos y cuando Pansy se quedó dormida en una de las recámaras de sobra, Harry acabó limpiando junto a Malfoy y a Kreacher —que se estaba quejando de que no tenían por qué limpiar, que ya lo haría él, que para algo era el elfo doméstico, pero que nadie parecía respetarlo ahí, que todos hacían su trabajo—. Estaba demasiado cansado.

—Al final, no nos mostraste tus dotes para el baile, Malfoy —comentó Harry, mientras llevaba vasos hasta la cocina con ayuda de su varita—. Digo, para presumir tanto…

Malfoy, que iba delante de él, con los platos, sacudió la cabeza.

—Potter, no tientes a tu suerte. —Dejó los trastes en el lavaplatos—. ¿Queda algo más? —preguntó.

—Creo que ya es lo último.

De todos modos, Malfoy se dirigió hasta la sala. Pero Harry sabía que tenía razón, ya no quedaba nada más. Habían conseguido, al menos, llevar todo el desorden a la cocina. Y una vez allí, Kreacher decidió que había tenido suficiente de que le ayudaran a hacer cosas que, según él, no les correspondían a ellos y no importo lo mucho que Harry se quejó: acabó volviendo a la sala.

—Ahora ni siquiera estoy cansado —dijo Malfoy.

—Siento que haya sido sin avisar.

—Es tu casa, Potter —comentó—. Puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana.

—Aun así, vives aquí.

—Porque fuiste lo suficientemente caritativo como para… —Malfoy se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que te lo debo.

—No eres una obra de caridad, Malfoy —le respondió Harry. No lo era, no después de llevar tantas semanas en Grimmauld Place. Por supuesto que al principio se lo había ofrecido como impulso, porque era algo bueno que podía hacer, pero, de todos modos… no era sólo eso—. Si no fueras un compañero de casa decente, creo que ya te habría echado.

Vio a Malfoy sonreír.

—Claro. Y vendría mi madre a jalarte los pies desde el Más Allá —comentó— porque echaste a su hijo de tu casa.

Harry suspiró.

—No fue sólo por ella —dijo—, aunque le debo la vida y todo eso. No fue sólo… eso. Tiene que ver también con lo que creo que es correcto y justo y…

—Todas esas cosas gryffindors. —Malfoy sonrió.

—Algo así. —Harry desvió la mirada—. Entonces, ¿nadie te enseñó a bailar? —preguntón cambiando de tema adrede—. Porque hoy sí que evitaste deleitarnos con toda tu clase.

—Joder. ¿Aún con eso? —De repente Malfoy le extiende la mano y él la acepta dubitativo y Malfoy lo jala hasta dónde está y le pone una mano en la cintura y entonces están prácticamente pegados—. Claro que sé bailar, Harry.

—¿«Harry»?

Draco cierra los ojos y parece maldecirse a sí mismo.

—Hay una primera vez para todo —dice, finalmente y se mueve, aunque no haya música. Harry le sigue el paso torpemente, hasta que lo pisa—. Joder, Potter, necesitas clases. ¿Cómo te desenvuelves en sociedad?

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—No lo hago, la gente me adora sea como sea.

—Ventajas de ser un maldito héroe —dijo Malfoy —. Los criminales tenemos que probarle a la gente una y otra vez que no vamos a reincidir. —Suspiró, como si estuviera muy cansado y lo soltó. Se sentó en el sofá—. Siento que te lo deberé toda la vida, joder. Que nunca seré capaz de pensar en ti y pensar que no te debo… —Se encogió de hombros—. No sé, todo. Joder. Carajo. Odio eso.

—No lo hice para cobrarte algo —dijo Harry—. Era lo correcto. Se lo debía a tu madre. Punto. Las deudas quedaron saldadas. Además, se podía decir que también me salvaste la vida, ¿no? —preguntó—. Cuando nos atraparon no nos…

—No hables de eso.

Malfoy cerró los ojos.

»Odio eso. Putas pesadillas.

—Lo siento.

—No importa.

Malfoy abre los ojos y se queda viéndolo un momento. Harry no sabe interpretar la mirada que le dirige, no entiende qué está pasando cuando Malfoy se acerca.

—Harry, lo siento yo —musita y luego lo besa. Y, sorpresivamente, Harry descubre que le gusta aquel beso robado, que piensa en Malfoy más de lo que le gustaría pensar en él, que siempre lo ha hecho. Cuando se separan, Malfoy se queda viéndolo—. Joder. No creí que…

Harry vuelve a besarlo.

* * *

 _—Lo siento._

 _—¿Por qué ahora?_

 _—Nunca las había visto._

 _—¿Las cicatrices? No todas son tu culpa, Harry._

 _—¿No?_

 _—No._

 _—El cuello… Nagini. Fue Nagini. Porque no pude matar a Dumbledore. Por supuesto la de la marca, los desconocidos del caldero chorreante. Tengo un par en la pierna. Por el Quiddicth._

 _—Pero todas las del pecho…_

 _—Sí. Tu maldito maleficio. No lo sientas. Iba a lanzarte una cruciatus._

 _—Lo siento, de todos modos. Podría haber respondido con algo menos…_

 _—Iba a lanzarte una cruciatus._

 _—…_

 _—Joder, deja de recorrerlas con los dedos._

 _—Son la marca de que sigues vivo, Draco._

 _—Joder, ¿siempre eres tan poético? Me gustas más en modo sarcástico._

 _—…_

 _—También cuando me callas con besos._

 _—…_

* * *

 **Notas de este capítulo:**

 **1) El final, como siempre, inspirado en El beso de la mujer araña, una de las mejores novelas de la vida. De Manuel Puig.**

 **2) Siempre he pensado que Rowling no sabe el monstruo que creo con Harry Potter, especialmente con HP6, donde Harry está tan obviamente obsesionado con Malfoy —porque cree que es un mortífago, pero, joder, definitivamente, su obsesión es para mirársela.**

 **3) Sí, me gusta escribir de las secuelas de la guerra.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 7 de agosto de 2018_


	6. Absolución

**Resumen** : Eran las dos de las mañana cuando llamaron a la puerta de Blaise. Era Theodore Nott, huyendo de los aurores, con una marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo y nada que perder.

 **Pairing** : Blaise Z./Theodore N. (Mucho angst).

Para Metanfetamina, por meterme esta pareja en la cabeza.

* * *

 **Absolución**

 _«Enamorados, qué calor_

 _Nos comimos boca a boca en el sillón_

 _Fue por hambre, fue por sed_

 _Me bebiste a fondo blanco con tu piel»_

 _Ricky Martin & Maluma_

* * *

Julio, 1998.

Llamaron a la puerta pasadas las dos de la mañana. Blaise se levantó con la varita en la mano, porque nada bueno podía salir de alguien que estaba llamando a su puerta a las dos de la mañana. Salió de la recamara a ciegas y se golpeó con unos de los muebles antes de pensar « _lumos_ » y ver como se encendía su varita. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró justamente con la última persona en el mundo que esperaba ver. Piel demasiado pálida, demasiado blanca, flequillo caído sobre la frente, completamente mojado, los ojos café oscuro penetrantes, los pómulos marcados, casi tan alto como él, Theodore Nott en su puerta. Como si no se lo supiera de memoria.

—Joder —musitó.

—Necesito ayuda —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Theodore antes de que Blaise lo jalara hacia adentro de la casa y cerrara la puerta tras de sí. Le apuntó con la varita.

—¿Te siguió alguien? —preguntó.

—No.

—¿Seguro? —insistió Blaise, sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita—. No planeo arriesgarme sólo por ti, hijo de la chingada. No me pueden acusar de ningún delito y tampoco planeo que me acusen de proteger a un criminal, carajo.

Quizá era mentira. No tenía idea.

—Seguro —respondió Theodore.

Y entonces dejó de apuntarle y lo abrazó, notando que tenía toda la ropa empapada y se mojó también. «Cabrón», quería decirle, «cabrón, llevo desde mayo sin saber de ti y te buscan y…». Pero sólo lo abrazó como si fuera a romperle todas las costillas, porque era Theodore, porque era su mejor amigo cuya foto estaba pegada en un montón de carteles de «Se Busca» porque tenía una marca en el antebrazo y alguien lo había delatado y el Ministerio estaba persiguiendo a los mortífagos que quedaban desperdigados por Inglaterra de manera furiosa e implacable. Los castigos estaban siendo ejemplares y pocos se estaban salvando —Draco, por ejemplo, sólo porque Potter había asegurado que le había salvado la vida en alguna ocasión y que su madre le había salvado la vida en otra y nadie quería discutir con Potter—. Theodore había huido después de la batalla y Blaise no había sabido de él en dos meses y medio. Como si se hubiera esfumado. Y mientras, habían empezado a atrapar a todos. Macnair, Mulciber, Scabior —aunque fuera sólo un carroñero—; Blaise había visto todos sus nombres en el Profeta. Incluso Pansy había pasado por la sala de juicios porque sus padres estaban acusados de colaborar con Voldemort —aunque, finalmente, a ella no la habían condenado, porque fuera de un grito en la antesala de la batalla y de haber sido obligada a torturar gente por los Carrow, no podían comprobar que hubiera cometido ningún delito—. «Cabrón», quería decirle Blaise a Theodore, que estaba allí parado, pidiendo ayuda, por primera vez en su vida. «Cabrón».

Carraspeó cuando lo soltó.

—Mi madre está en Italia —dijo Blaise— y dice que no planea volver hasta que pase la persecución. —Se había quedado sólo por su terquedad, por quedarse junto a sus amigos, porque era jodidamente leal a los suyos—. Así que puedes quedarte aquí. El tiempo que quieras. Puedo esconderte, Theodore.

—Gracias.

—Theodore… —empezó Blaise, todavía sin moverse del recibidor de la casa.

—¿Qué?

—Cabrón —dijo Blaise—. Cabrón. ¡Te dije que esa marca sólo traería problemas! —Estaba enojado con él, llevaba enojado con él desde que había aceptado que lo tatuaran—. Cabrón.

—No podía hacer nada —espetó Theodore—, no tenía elecciones. No podía ir a decirle al Señor Tenebroso «perdón, no quiero unirme, su estúpida organización está destinada al fracaso». ¡No podía!

—Cabrón.

Theodore suspiró.

—Lo siento.

—Ya sé.

—Necesito ayuda.

—Te la estoy dando.

Se quedan parados viéndose, todavía en el recibidor y todavía está Theodore chorreando las gotas de la lluvia sobre el tapete de la entrada. Y Blaise está viéndolo todavía como si estuviera viendo una aparición

—¿Me extrañaste, Blaise? —pregunta Theodore.

—Joder, sí. Carajo.

Y es entonces cuando Theodore vuelve a cortar la distancia entre los dos y lo agarra prácticamente del cuello de la camisa y lo aproxima hacia sí y le estampa un beso en los labios para la sorpresa —aunque no tanta, no realmente, es Theodore— de Blaise y este responde el beso —porque es Theodore, porque lo extrañó, porque es lo único que puede hacer en ese momento para asegurarse de que es Theodore— y prácticamente le muerte los labios y siente como lo mojan las gotas que caen de su flequillo. Se separan sólo un momento y Blaise toma aliento y entonces lo empuja hasta la pared, atrapándolo ahí y vuelve a besarlo como si se les estuviera acabando el tiempo.

Se pregunta cómo llegaron a eso. Pero no tiene una respuesta. No realmente. Es como si siempre hubieran estado destinados el uno para el otro.

—Blaise —dice Theodore—, joder, yo también te extrañe. No sabes lo que es estar allá afuera. Huir.

—Maldito. Leía todos los periódicos buscando tu nombre —le contó Blaise— y esperaba no encontrarlo. Respiraba tranquilo sin saber que ya te habían atrapado. Joder. Joder, Theodore. Podría haber deseado que Voldemort ganara la guerra —musitó— sólo para salvarte. Pero era todo demasiado horrible. Pero podría haberlo hecho. Sólo porque me importas más que todo. Joder.

—La guerra estaba perdida. No importa. A nadie le importa. Ganaron los «buenos». —Theodore dibujó unas comillas con sus manos—. Y nos persiguen. No es cómo si no lo merecieran.

—Tú no, joder. Tú no.

Theodore desvió la mirada.

Se separó un poco de él, conteniéndose. Y entonces es cuando por primera vez notó lo desgastado de la ropa de Theodore y que el abrigo que llevaba sobre la túnica estaba rasgado de abajo y que probablemente la ropa no estaba demasiado limpia y la suciedad sólo había desaparecido con las gotas de lluvia.

»Vamos arriba —dijo Blaise, adelantándose un poco—. Tengo algo de ropa y… puedes cambiarte.

—Sabes que haremos otra cosa antes de que me cambie. —Theodore sonríe, sus labios se curvean para formar una sonrisa medio traviesa y Blaise quiere reír y besarlo. Y lo haría si no sintiera que están sólo viviendo de tiempo prestado. Que eso tiene final. Que un día van a llegar a cobrarles todas las cuentas pendientes.

Pero sí, harán otras cosas.

* * *

 _Septiembre, 1991_ _._

 _Un niño callado, con un flequillo rebelde de color castaño claro que le cae sobre la frente, está leyendo un libro en un compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts mientras que otro con el cabello casi a rape, muy alto para sus once años y de tez oscura, arrastra su baúl por los pasillos buscando un lugar._

 _Finalmente, llega al compartimiento del primero, que está completamente sólo. Abre la puerta y el chico voltea. Tiene unos ojos castaño oscuro. Grandes. Muy abiertos._

 _—Hola —dice el chico en la puerta del compartimiento. El otro chico se le queda viendo—. El resto del tren está lleno. —El chico sigue callado—. ¿Puedo…?_

 _El chico asiente, pero no dice nada._

 _—Gracias. —El otro mete su baúl como puede y lo coloca en el portaequipajes. Parece que lleva allí metida su vida entera—. Soy Blaise Zabini, por cierto._

 _—Theodore Nott —responde el otro, por fin. Sonríe un poco._

* * *

Julio, 1998.

El mundo en el exterior apestaba, pero al menos ellos estaban bien, pensaba Blaise. Pero no podía evitar pensar que estaban viviendo de tiempo prestado, porque las redadas se estaban haciendo peores cada día. Se las había arreglado para esconder a Theodore, para convencerse a sí mismo de que podía protegerlo aunque estuviera improvisando y convirtiéndose en un criminal, porque definitivamente se convertiría en un criminal por Theodore Nott.

De todos modos, el encierro no le sentaba nada bien. Pasaban los días prácticamente sin hablar. Blaise salía algunas veces, fingía que tenía una vida común y corriente, que no lo estaban vigilando por sus lazos con mortífagos, que era una persona decente que no estaba escondiendo un criminal —porque Theodore era un criminal, Blaise había lo que había hecho, aunque lo hubiera hecho para no morir y luego hubiera vomitado las consecuencias—. Theodore se la pasaba los días encerrado y leía cuando Blaise no estaba. El resto del tiempo, hacían otras cosas.

Theodore siempre era el que lo besaba primero, el que lo cogía por sorpresa. Y después del primer beso no pasaba demasiado tiempo hasta que estaban desnudos en alguna parte, en alguna cama, en el sofá, en la mesa, en la cocina, en el piso. Piel contra piel. No decían mucho porque a esas alturas no necesitaban decirlo. Estaban aterrados de lo que pudiera pasar y se consolaban mutuamente. Piel contra piel. «Te quiero, cabrón», pensaba Blaise que tenía que decirle, pero no se lo decía porque sospechaba que Theodore ya sabía.

Y Theodore siempre encendía un cigarrillo después —de los que Blaise le compraba, porque había sido él el que le había pegado ese terrible hábito muggle— y se quedaba mirando a la pared y a veces hablan y a veces no.

Se recargó en el pecho de Blaise y Blaise lo rodeó con los brazos mientras Theodore le daba una calada al cigarrillo y recorrió una de las cicatrices de Theodore con la yema de sus dedos. Estaba a un costado de su vientre, en el lado izquierdo.

—No había visto esta —dijo.

—De la batalla —dijo Theodore, dejando salir el humo—. No sé qué hechizo me golpeó. No se curó bien.

—Tienes demasiadas, Theodore —musitó Blaise, pasando su mano con un par en el pecho que se había hecho en séptimo año cuando alguien del Ejército de Dumbledore le había lanzado algún maleficio. Y en el cuello tenía una marca de la horrible serpiente del Señor Tenebroso—. Supongo que cosas de la vida. —Suspiró—. ¿Cómo es allá afuera?

—Malo —respondió Theodore—. No creo que quieras saber.

—Theodore…

—Malo —repitió Theodore—. De verdad no quieres saber.

Blaise suspiró.

—Podrías haberme buscado antes, te podría haber ayudado antes —le dijo—. Podría, no sé… podríamos haber huido en un traslador a la Patagonia y podríamos habernos olvidado de este mundo de mierda. —No quería pensar en todas las posibilidades de mundos alternos que se habían perdido sólo por la existencia de Lord Voldemort—. Pero ahora… —«Ahora no podemos», fue lo que se quedó sin decir. Todos los trasladores no autorizados eran perseguidos, podrían atraparlos en un segundo. Todo estaba demasiado vigilado. Incluso habían llegado a los medios muggles.

—Fue fácil mientras mi cara no estuvo en todos los periódicos muggles y en… todo eso que usan —dijo Theodore—. Lo de esconderme. Pero luego mi cara estuvo en todo el puto mundo y… —suspiró—. No quería meterte en eso.

—Debiste.

—No —dijo Theodore—. No iba a meterte en eso.

—Theodore…

Blaise era terco, no podía evitarlo. Pero siempre había intentado proteger a Theodore de sí mismo y de sus ambiciones. Todavía podía ver al niño callado que había conocido en primer año, que ignoraba al resto de los slytherins ruidosos y que decía que así no iban a lograr nada, que él era Slytherin porque era ambicioso y haría lo necesario para lograr sus objetivos… en cuanto supiera cuales eran, había aclarado, con una sonrisa dudosa, porque todavía no lo sabía. Pero era ambicioso.

—Déjalo, dudo que pudiéramos haber hecho algo —le dijo Theodore—, hay algunos que nacimos con un destino prefijado en el mundo y no podemos escapar de él por más que lo intentemos. Tú no eres de esos. Tú deberías correr, lejos, largarte de este cagadero de mierda. Tú no naciste con tu desgracia frente a ti.

—Theodore.

—Sabes que digo la verdad.

—No cambiaría esto por nada en el mundo —dijo Blaise. Estaba aterrado, vivía aterrado. Tenía sólo dieciocho años, la vida frente a él y estaba escondiendo a un mortífago del que estaba enamorado. Haría lo que fuera por él.

—No conoces nada mejor —dijo Theodore—. Te mereces algo mejor que un asesino.

—Theodore, tú no… —Blaise empezó a hablar, pero Theodore lo interrumpió.

—Se siente de la mierda. Matar a alguien. Sientes como si algo se rompiera dentro de ti, algo en tu cabeza… en tu esencia… —intentó explicar Theodore—. Desde que pronuncias la maldición asesina. Algo se resquebraja y después ya nada vuelve a ser lo mismo. Cruzas una línea que está prohibido cruzar. —Theodore voltea a verlo y le da otra calada al cigarrillo—. Una vez fue un niño. Sus padres eran muggles. Era un niño. De once años. Lo atrapó Fenrir y quería matarlo pero… —Theodore cierra los ojos—. Lo hice yo.

»Por puta piedad, Blaise. Por puta piedad.

—¿La navidad del año pasado? —preguntó Blaise.

—Sí.

—Cuando lo de…

—Sí, la marca.

—Joder.

—Nunca te lo había contado porque no quería que lo supieras —dijo Theodore—. Sabías que me había convertido en un asesino, pero no quería que supieras los detalles. Joder, tú no te mereces los detalles. A Fenrir no le gustó, de todos modos; no lo hizo ninguna gracia que yo le quitara a su víctima. Pero tú no tenías por qué saber todo eso.

Blaise se mordió le labio, dubitativo. A veces Theodore tenía aquellos momentos en los que le contaba toda su mierda y después se arrepentía. Lo hacía sobre todo cuando estaba asustado y se sentía solo, Blaise había acabado descubriendo el patrón cuando la guerra había empeorado.

—Da igual todo eso, ya pasó —dijo Blaise—. No es como si pudieras hacer algo para remediarlo ahora.

—No es como si mereciera redención —musitó Theodore—, porque no la merezco. Aunque sospecho que tú piensas…

—Lo contrario —dijo Blaise, interrumpiéndolo—. Te mereces toda la puta redención del mundo. ¿Acaso no? ¿Acaso te tatuaste esa mierda en el brazo porque creías en los ideales del Señor Tenebroso o por convicción? Dudo que toda tu ambición haya resultado únicamente en ese tatuaje de mierda, ya te lo dije una vez y dos y tres y mil. —Porque estaba convencido de aquello, aunque Theodore no. Porque lo conocía y sabía que podía creer muchas cosas de mierda, pero nunca había creído en la marca tenebrosa que su padre tenía en el brazo, ni que esa fuera la manera de conseguir nada, volverse el esclavo de alguien más—. Toda la absolución que quieras, joder.

—Tú no me la puedes dar, Blaise.

—Ya te la di hace mucho —musita él, en su oído.

Y pensó que ojalá esa absolución le valiera para algo porque estaba convencido que, en el fondo, Theodore no era mala persona. Admitía que quizá estaba convencido de aquello porque lo quería, quizá era que lo quería demasiado que no podía juzgarlo con objetividad, pero no le importaba, era Theodore.

Theodore cerró los ojos.

—Gracias.

* * *

 _Noviembre, 1992._

 _—¿Te quedarás por navidad? —pregunta Blaise, dejándose caer al lado de él en sillón de la sala común. Como siempre, está leyendo prácticamente con la nariz pegada al libro y Blaise sospecha que no hay nadie que lea más que él con la excepción de Granger que parece vivir en la biblioteca—. Oí a Tracey…_

 _—Sí —interrumpe Theodore._

 _«Siempre tan de pocas palabras», piensa Blaise._

 _—Casi todos se van, ¿sabes? —le dice—. Por lo del heredero de Slytherin y esas cosas, tienen miedo. —Se encoge de hombros—. Yo no creo que vaya a atacar a nadie slytherin y de todos modos aquí no hay nadie «sangre-sucia», así que… No entiendo el pánico._

 _—Pero no te quedas._

 _—No, mi madre me mataría si no paso navidad con ella. ¿Tú no veras a tu familia?_

 _—No —responde Theodore y entierra la cara en el libro—. No creo que le importe a mi padre._

* * *

Agosto, 1998.

Las redadas habían empeorado, pero al menos no habían llamado todavía a la puerta de Blaise. Aunque el moreno sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para tener a los aurores en su puerta, diciéndole que tenían una orden para revisar su casa. Todo aquel con alguna relación aunque fuera lejana, con algún mortífago, era convertido en sospechoso. Y Blaise sabía que, en su caso, las sospechas estarían bien dirigidas.

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor, donde Theodore tenía la mirada perdida en un libro —como siempre— y un plato de pastel de calabaza que había llevado Blaise de la casa de Pansy hacía unos pocos días. Ver a Pansy le servía para mantener el contacto con el mundo y enterarse de cómo iba el mundo. Ella y Draco seguían intentando que lo suyo funcionara. Después de la guerra, al menos habían comprendido que tenían que trabajar por su relación, porque era de las únicas cosas buenas que les quedaban. Blaise pensaba que les había costado convertirse en parias para comprender todo aquello.

Parecían más maduros. Diferentes. Más crecidos. Más atropellados por el mundo.

Le habían contado cosas del resto. Como que Daphne y Astoria Greengrass planeaban dejar el país. Que Pucey y Higgs estaban metidos en problemas por haber ayudado a los carroñeros en la guerra. Que Miles Bletchey había sido apresado, pero liberado poco después. Que Gemma Farley —«¿te acuerdas, Blaise? La prefecta cuando entramos a Hogwarts»— estaba en Azkaban. Él había asentido a todos y había ayudado con algunos «que mierda todo» y se había callado todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. Se había tragado todo el miedo y todas las dudas. Se había tragado la impotencia de saber que sus amigos hubieran perdido la guerra, hubiera ganado quien hubiera ganado. Siempre lo pensaba al ver a Theodore, a quien se le había borrado la sonrisa desde el día que supo que iban a convertirlo en mortífago, que estaba huyendo de todas las atrocidades que había hecho, que había tenido que hacer, sabiendo que quizá un día iban a alcanzarlo. Que no iba a poder correr por siempre.

—Nadie sabe dónde está Gregory —dijo Blaise, mirando a Theodore—. Así que… tampoco lo han atrapado. —Sonrió un poco, pero la sonrisa nunca llegó a sus ojos porque esa era la clase de buenas noticias con las que vivían—. ¿Has dormido bien? —Sabía que la respuesta era no. Theodore tenía pesadilla día sí y día también, pero no decía nada y Blaise fingía que no se daba cuenta—. Puedo conseguir poción para dormir sin soñar.

Como cada que no quería responder a algo, Theodore enterró la cabeza en el libro que tenía en las manos.

»Theodore —insistió Blaise—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Ya sabes la respuesta —musitó Theodore.

—Te flagelas tú sólo, joder —dijo Blaise—. No me interesa lo que tú creas que te mereces. Me da igual, joder. Me da igual.

Theodore seguía con la mirada metida en el libro, hasta que Blaise se desesperó y se lo arrebató de las manos. Solía hacer eso cuando eran más jóvenes y aun no pensaban en todos los horrores que tendrían que vivir.

—¡Blaise! —se quejó Theodore.

—Escúchame, dos segundos —le dijo Blaise—. Llevas casi un mes aquí. Sé que el encierro te mata, sé que sueñas con horrores todos los días, aunque no sepa cuáles son. Estás más callado que nunca y eso es todo un logro. —Suspiró, mirándolo a los ojos, hundiéndose en los ojos de Theodore—. Puedes autoflagelarte lo que quieras. Pero estás aquí. Pediste ayuda. Joder, ahora déjate ayudar…

Se tuvo que interrumpir cuando Theodore fue el que lo besó. Siempre hacía eso cuando quería callarlo y que dejara de pensar en todo. Theodore se inclinó hasta él y lo besó y después, cuando se separaron un momento se pone en pie y se le sienta encima y lo besó dejándole caer el cabello del flequillo sobre la frente, que le hizo cosquillas a Blaise.

«Cabrón», piensa Blaise.

—No vine a que fueras la madre de la caridad, estúpido —le dijo Theodore, entre beso y beso—. No vine para eso.

—Cabrón —dijo Blaise.

—Vine porque… —Blaise no lo dejó terminar, atrapando su labio interior entre sus dientes, besándolo, buscando los botones de la camisa para quitársela torpemente—. Vine porque… —intentó seguir.

—Ya sé por qué estás aquí —le dijo Blaise.

—¿En serio?

—Yo soy tu mayor debilidad y tú eres la mía —espetó Blaise, desabotonándole la camisa—. Cabrón.

Theodore no respondió, siguió besándolo, sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Blaise no podía evitar pensar que Theodore siempre lo besaba como si ese beso fuera el último, como si nunca fuera a darle ninguno más. Y le dolía aquella realización fatalista de saber que Theodore sólo estaba esperando que pasara lo inevitable, que un día llegaran por él, pero que estaba allí porque no podía soportar no estar con Blaise, no saber de Blaise y que le había pedido ayuda porque era lo único que podía hacer. Le dolía saber que Theodore no buscaba una absolución que Blaise ya le había dado.

—Yo también te quiero —le dijo Theodore mientras se quita la camisa y hace lo mismo con la de Blaise—. Idiota, yo también te quiero.

No tardaron en convertirse en dos cuerpos que jadean y gimen y ni siquiera alcanzarón a llegar a la cama y que usan la mesa y las sillas y todo el moviliario para ser una piel contra otra. No hablaban y poco a poco habían dejado de pensar en todos los fatalismos que los rodeaban, en el destino que los estaba esperando pacientemente a que terminaran de coger. Blaise no sabía que iba a hacer el día que llegaran tocando a su puerta y prefería no pensar en aquel escenario.

Le daba miedo perder a Theodore. Le daba miedo saber que estaba haciendo todas las cosas incorrectas que nunca había creído que tendría que hacer algún día. Le daba miedo aceptar las cosas que había hecho Theodore, que era un criminal, que había sido un mortífago, le daba miedo pensar en la gente que había torturado. Le daba miedo todo. Estaba tan aterrado que acababa volcándose en Theodore, apabullándolo, como si no quisiera perderlo y como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a escapar de entre los dedos.

Le daba miedo pensar el curso que había seguido su historia.

Le daba miedo ver en lo que se había convertido el niño de once años que había conocido con la nariz enterrada en un libro. Le daban miedo los carteles de Se Busca.

Pero había un momento en el que no tenía miedo. Cuando Theodore lo estaba besando, cuando recorría su piel con sus labios, cuando sentía que lo destrozaba por dentro. Había un pequeño momento cuando era consciente de que sólo existían Theodore y él y nadie más. Había un pequeño momento en el que sentía que el amor le dolía tanto por dentro que no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Que se esfumaba el miedo. Las dudas. Se esfumaba el porvenir de mierda. Se esfumaba todo. Sólo quedaba Theodore, diciendo su nombre en medio de un gemido. Su nombre, que sonaba a todos los «te quieros» a tenían miedo de decir por lo aterrorizados que estaban del futuro. Ese momento, en el que no pensaban en lo que se habían convertido.

Sólo eran Blaise y Theodore.

* * *

 _Octubre 1993._

 _—Le gustas a Daphne. —Blaise se dejó caer a su lado con un mohín de desagrado—. No sé por qué. Pero le gustas a Daphne._

 _Theodore no levanta la vista del pergamino que está escribiendo, siempre mucho más ocupado en otras cosas que en los chismes que se cuecen en la sala común. Aunque, de todos modos, no son muchos. Apenas son unos críos. Pansy va detrás de Draco, Tracey Davis hace apuestas de si serán o no serán novios y Millicent Bulstrode va detrás de Blaise, que la evita como puede, porque, como bien ha dicho ya unas mil veces, no le gustan las niñas._

 _—Ah —es lo único que sale de la boca de Theodore._

 _—La mayoría te envidia porque Daphne te ha puesto los ojos encima —le dice Blaise._

 _Theodore levanta la cabeza._

 _—Bueno, ella es muy guapa._

 _Blaise no tenía ni idea de que Theodore también la veía a ella._

* * *

Septiembre, 1998.

Supieron que se les había empezado a acabar el tiempo el día que llamaron a la puerta de Blaise con una orden de registro. Blaise se quedó congelado a pesar de lo consiente que había sido hasta ese momento que ese día iba a llegar. Sabía que no podía seguir escondiéndolo ahí mientras el ministerio lo tuviera entre ceja y ceja. Se lo habían metido entre ceja y ceja unas semanas antes, cuando habían atrapado a Gregory, por fin. Blaise sospechó que le habían preguntado por sus relaciones con otros mortífagos, que le habían preguntado por sus relaciones con el resto.

Así que no le extrañó el primer citatorio.

Ni ese golpe en su puerta seguido de un «¡División de aurores, abran la puerta!». Theodore palideció y Blaise supo que no estaba listo para dejar que el destino lo alcanzara. Pero ya había pensado en eso.

—Tenemos que irnos —le dijo.

—Blaise… —intentó interrumpirlo Theodore. Y Blaise sospechó que iba a ponerse en alguna actitud estúpidamente Gryffindor, porque era uno de esos días en los que Theodore quería fingir que podía ser valiente, aunque fuera una mentira. Así que lo cortó antes de que pudiera decir más.

—Tenemos que irnos —le dijo—. Tenía… Sé cómo hacer esto. —Sacó su varita.

—Nos seguirán si usamos la red flu —dijo Theodore—. La tienen hiper vigilada —le recordó. Pero Blaise había pensado en eso—. Y no podemos desaparecernos, joder, tienes maldita protección anti aparición.

—Ya sé —dijo Blaise—. No vamos a usar la red flu. Pensé en algo más.

—¡DIVISIÓN DE AURORES! —Más golpes en la puerta principal. Blaise y Theodore estaban en el piso de arriba—. ¡ABRAN LA PUERTA!

Blaise vio como Theodore reprimió un escalofrío.

—Un traslador —dijo Blaise, quitándose un anillo que siempre llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano derecha—. Sé cómo hacerlo.

—¡ _BOMBARDA_!

—¡Hazlo ya! —espetó Theodore.

—¡ _Portus_! —Blaise apuntó hasta el anillo.

Estaban en la habitación que compartían, sentados en la cama y habían estado haciendo nada hasta ese momento, hasta que habían llamado a su puerta. Le temblaba la mano en la que llevaba la varita y, cuando hubo hecho el hechizo, entrelazó la mano izquierda, donde había puesto el anillo, en su palma, con la de Theodore. «Por favor», pidió, «por favor que funcione, por favor».

Y funcionó.

Sintió un jalón en el estómago justo antes de oír otro grito abajo.

—¡ _Homenum revelio_!

Después ya no oyó nada más y todo le dio vueltas y supo que seguía aferrado a Theodore, porque aterrizaron justo en un lugar mugriento y lleno de polvo y cayeron como fardos en el suelo de duela de manera. Blaise fue quien se levantó primero y le extendió la mano a Theodore, que se incorporó, quejándose por el golpe.

—Es de Pansy —explicó Blaise—. No sabe por qué le pedí este favor. No puede saberlo, Theodore. A ella no la vamos a meter en esto. —Recorre el lugar con la mirada. Es una mierda, pero al menos es un escondite—. Además está en Hogwarts. —Ella había vuelto, siguiendo a Draco, que había sido obligado a volver. Blaise había rechazado la invitación a terminar sus estudios—. Supongo que no se les ocurrirá buscar aquí en un tiempo porque ya revisaron este lugar.

No había prácticamente muebles, sólo una mesa que se iba a caer a pedazos, una cocina cubierta de polvo y un par de sillas que parecía, serían astillas en el momento menos pensados. Además de eso, había una sola habitación con una cama de matrimonio y un baño.

—Está bien —dijo Theodore—. Gracias.

—Cabrón —dice Blaise—. Tendré que regresar en un rato a casa. Al menos para seguir fingiendo que soy una persona que sigue la ley.

—Eres un sospechoso, ¿sabes? —preguntó Theodore—. Si Gregory les dijo que… nosotros… que…

—Lo sé.

—Me dijiste que habían acosado a Pansy sólo porque supieron que estaba enamorada de Malfoy —le recordó Theodore—. Lo harán contigo.

—Me importa un bledo —dijo Blaise—. Tú no me estás pidiendo que lo haga, pero lo voy a aguantar igual. Pediste ayuda. —Se encogió de hombros—. Te la estoy dando. Cueste lo que cueste.

«Cueste lo que cueste», se repitió Blaise. Hasta el final. La filosofía de su vida. La razón por la que, a los once años, el sombrero seleccionador lo había mandado a Slytherin. Iba a seguir hasta el final, mientras pudiera, para proteger al cabrón de Nott. No importaba cuantas naves tuviera que quemar, cuantos delitos tuviera que cometer. Cuando se trataba de Theodore, no tenía escrúpulos. No podía tenerlos.

—Estaremos bien —le dijo a Theodore.

«Estaremos bien», se dijo a sí mismo.

Era una mentira. Estaban viviendo de tiempo prestado y un día iba a alcanzarlos. Ambos lo sabían. No les importaba.

* * *

 _Diciembre, 1994_ _._

 _Era tarde y estaban hablando en la sala común, después del baile. Blaise esperó para acercarse hasta que vio a Daphne marcharse, con una sonrisa en los labios, rumbo a su habitación._

 _—Te vi besarla —le dice a Theodore._

 _Y Theodore sonríe. Un poco. Poquito. Pero sonríe._

 _—Sí._

 _—¿Cómo es? —pregunta Blaise—. Besar a una chica, digo._

 _Theodore se encoge de hombros._

 _—No sé, se siente… bien. —Todavía tiene la pequeña sonrisa en la cara—. Es la primera chica a la que beso._

 _Blaise le pasa el brazo por hombros. Está feliz por él, pero a la vez siente algo en su estómago. Como si fueran celos. Algo más. Pasó semanas convenciendo a Theodore de que la invitara al baile. Hasta que la invitó y ella dijo que sí. Pero ahora siente algo en el estómago a lo que no sabe darle nombre._

 _—Maldito suertudo —dice._

 _«Maldita suertuda, Daphne», es lo que piensa._

* * *

Noviembre, 1998.

Cuando Blaise apareció en el departamento de Pansy, oyó el agua corriendo en la regadera del baño. Supuso que Theodore estaría bañándose y fue a hacerse un té a la cocina. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, su vida se había vuelto una mierda. En aquellos dos meses, el Ministerio lo había acosado como nunca antes. Primero, habían dejado su casa echa mierda cuando la habían revisado. Habían destrozado la puerta y algunos muebles, decomisado algunos libros. Pero al menos no habían agarrado a Theodore y casi todo lo demás se podía arreglar con magia.

Después, los citatorios, los interrogatorios. «¿Sabe algo de alguno de sus compañeros mortífagos, señor Zabini?». «¿Sabe lo que pasa cuando nos mienten, señor Zabini?». «¿Tenía una relación sentimental con Theodore Nott antes de la guerra, señor Zabini?». Habían invadido su vida privada en todos los sentidos. Lo habían citado al menos tres veces en el ministerio, convencidos de que escondía algo, pero al menos no habían conseguido un permiso para usar _veritaserum_ y Blaise rogaba que no lo consiguieran, porque ese día lo tendría todo perdido. «¿Tuvo contacto con algún mortífago —digamos… ehm… Theodore Nott— después de la Batalla ocurrida en Hogwarts el 3 de mayo?». «¿Alguna vez consideró colaborar con Lord Voldemort?» «Señor Zabini, le tengo que advertir que mentirnos es un delito. Pagará caro si lo hace».

Ya lo estaba pagando. Dormía mal. Soñaba peor. Era incapaz de tener una buena cara —o intentar tenerla— frente a Theodore. Aunque de todos modos, junto a Theodore no tenía que fingir. Nunca había tenido que fingir porque era Theodore. Lo había conocido el primer día en Hogwarts y Theodore conocía todos sus miedos, todas sus debilidades, todo lo que Blaise nunca le contaba a nadie más. Lo conocía completo, entero.

Dejó el té ya hecho en la mesa después de darle un par de sorbos y prácticamente quemarse la lengua. El agua seguía corriendo. Se acercó a la puerta del paño y dudó unos segundos —con la mano arriba, a pocos centímetros de la puerta de madera— antes de tocar. Finalmente, bajó la mano sin tocar y la dirigió directamente al picaporte, abriendo la puerta.

Theodore estaba en la regadera, con la cortina corrida.

—Blaise —oyó desde adentro—, ¿no puedes respetar la privacidad de la gente por un momento, joder? —preguntó.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó Blaise, con una ceja arriba, aunque sabía que Theodore no lo estaba viendo. Se acercó hasta abrir la cortina—. Digo, porque si te molesta… —Theodore, con el agua resbalándole por el cuerpo, le clavó los ojos en los suyos.

—No —respondió.

—Perfecto —dijo Blaise.

Y se quitó la cortaba y la tiró al suelo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Theodore, que agarró el shampoo, ignorando lo que Blaise estaba haciendo mientras se desabotonaba la camisa—. ¿En el Ministerio de nuevo?

—Sí, otra larga entrevista con Dawlish y Savage —respondió Blaise—. Sobre si estoy escondiendo a alguien, sobre si tengo lazos con alguien, sobre si… Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

—Lo de siempre —repitió Theodore.

Blaise prácticamente había terminado de desabotonarse la camisa.

—Claro. Me flagelan con preguntas sobre mi vida privada a cada citatorio, pero como no tiene pruebas de nada no pueden procesarme por nada. —Se encogió de hombros y se quitó la camisa—. La verdad es que me da igual mientras no tengan un método para hacerme decir la verdad. Siempre se me dio bien mentir.

Volteó a ver a Theodore y este sonrió.

—Sí, siempre se te dio bien mentir —confirmó.

—Pansy me escribió —le contó Blaise—. Pero estoy convencido de que también vigilan todo mi correo.

Por supuesto, no le extrañaría que el Ministerio leyera toda su correspondencia. No era como si necesitaran pedir permiso para hacerlo. Aun así, no se arriesgaba a poner detalles de nada en las cartas que le escribía a Draco y a Pansy, que le contaban cómo eran las cosas en Hogwarts y cómo eran las cosas para Slytherin —«una mierda», era el resumen de Draco y «las cosas van, van» era el de Pansy, para no decir que todo se les había ido al carajo—. Eran los únicos que habían vuelto a repetir, además de Tracey Davis. Nadie sabía de Lily Moon —había desaparecido en medio de la guerra—, Millicent Bulstrode había dicho que no volvería, según sabía Pansy, Daphne Greengrass se había mudado a un país donde no hubiera guerra ni consecuencias de ella. Blaise recibía las noticias —semanales— como un respiro de todo lo que ocurría en su vida —en realidad no demasiado, además de coger con Theodore y fingir que tenía una vida normal.

—¿Qué decía? —preguntó Theodore.

—Lo de siempre. Draco quiere que pase la navidad con ellos y su madre —dijo Blaise—. Lo que me recuerda que mi madre también me escribió. —Había tirado ya la camisa al suelo y se estaba quitando los pantalones—. Quiere que pase navidad con ella.

—¿Y? ¿Con quién irás? —preguntó Theodore.

Blaise se quedó mirándolo como si esa fuera una pregunta imposible.

—Pasaré navidad contigo —espetó.

Y ya se había quedado desnudo y no tuvo reparos en meterse debajo de la regadera con Theodore y besarlo. Theodore lo empujó contra la pared y ya estaban completamente mojados cuando empezó a besarle el cuello y el pecho y se puso de rodillas y Blaise quiso decirle todo lo que lo quería, pero no le salieron las palabras.

* * *

 _Septiembre, 1995_ _._

 _—Es verdad, ¿sabes? —le dice Theodore un día en la biblioteca, mientras nadie más escucha. Blaise no tiene ni idea de qué carajos le habla y frunce el ceño._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Lo que dice Potter._

 _—¿Lo de…? —Blaise no se anima a terminar la frase. Sabe de qué habla Theodore. Es la comidilla de todo el mundo. Que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había vuelto y que nadie lo cree. Que el Ministerio asegura que es mentira._

 _—Sí. —Theodore se muerde un labio, como si se debatiera en decirle lo siguiente o no, pero finalmente se lo dice—: Mi padre… ehm… está con él._

 _—¿Por qué me lo cuentas? —pregunta Blaise._

 _Theodore se encoge de hombros._

 _—No se lo contarás a nadie, ¿o sí? —le pregunta. Blaise niega con la cabeza inmediatamente y Theodore medio sonríe volviendo a enterrar la cabeza en el libro que tiene enfrente—. Por cierto, Daphne cortó conmigo._

 _Entonces, Blaise es el que sonríe._

* * *

Noviembre, 1998.

—Ahora hay toque de queda —le dijo Blaise.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Theodore, que apenas si sabía lo que ocurría afuera últimamente.

—De verdad.

No le ponían atención a las noticias, vivían en un sueño. Blaise se quedaba viéndolo cuando estaba leyendo los libros que le llevaba, porque Theodore parecía tener ganas de guardarse en la memoria todos los libros del mundo. Blaise, en cambio, tiene ganas de guardárselo a él en la memoria, sus ojos cafés profundos e inteligentes, su flequillo que le cae rebelde sobre la frente, sus pómulos marcados, las manos con los dedos largos, la manera en la que agarraba los cigarros que Blaise le llevaba y los labios con los que lo besaba por todo el cuerpo. Quería grabárselo en la memoria a fuego.

Pasaban los días y Theodore leía y Blaise aparecía y le revolvía el cabello y lo besaba y se sentaba a ver el libro que estaba leyendo por encima del hombro sin leer realmente hasta que Theodore le hacía caso y empezaba a besarlo y cogían y se quedaban acostados en la cama, desnudos, abrazados, sin pensar que estaban viviendo de tiempo prestado y que afuera todo se estaba quemando.

Porque fuera todo se estaba quemando. Los que seguían libres intentaban recuperar la gloria perdida, pero Blaise sabía que nunca volverían a encontrarla y en vez de eso eran cazados como ratas. Atrapaban a uno cada pocas semanas. Él último había sido Mulciber, que había acabado por caer mientras atacaba a una familia muggle —porque se aburría, porque sólo quería revivir los gritos que había arrancado a punta de varita en el pasado, porque quería—. Después de eso, habían instaurado el toque de queda diciendo que sólo sería temporal, hasta que la crisis pasara.

Blaise no sabía cuánto tardaría la crisis en pasar, pero al menos habían dejado de acosarlo a él exclusivamente porque tenían gente más peligrosa a la que atrapar y él, Blaise Zabini, italiano de nacimiento, siempre tibio y sin convicciones claras para nadie —exceptuando la de proteger a Theodore hasta las últimas consecuencias, que era la que no le había dicho a nadie—, no representaba una amenaza para absolutamente nadie dentro del mundo mágico. Entonces, iba y venía con relativa discreción entre su casa y el piso de Pansy donde Theodore se escondía. Y cogían y se besaban y se decían «te quiero» en forma de besos y gemidos. Y Blaise se quedaba dormido pegado a él, con las piernas entrelazadas en su cuerpo, usando su pecho como almohada.

Vivían de tiempo prestado.

Theodore cerró el libro con un golpe y volteó a verlo. Blaise estaba haciendo té negro en la cocina, bien cargado, sin azúcar.

—¿Qué tan mal están las cosas allá afuera? —preguntó—. Sé sincero.

—¿Sincero? —preguntó Blaise—. Siempre te cuento todo lo que sé. Últimamente no sé nada. No sé qué pasa. Evito leer el Profeta. Siempre me encuentro con tu cara en él —confesó. Theodore era de los pocos que quedaban libres—. Siento que nos están cercando cada vez más.

—Lo están haciendo. —Theodore se encogió de hombros—. Pero no tienen ni idea de qué estoy contigo.

—Lo sé.

Sirvió el té y lo llevó hasta la mesa que parecía que se iba a romper el día menos pensado en dos tazas. La suya sin leche, la de Theodore con leche. Jaló una de las sillas para sentarse pero vio la sonrisa de Theodore y la seña que le hizo sobre su pierna y acabó sobre sus piernas, medio besándolo, medio hablando y medio tomando té. Los labios de Theodore le sabían a té negro y su media sonrisa, que llevaba meses sin convertirse en una completa era capaz de curarle el alma y de convencerlo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Que merecían ser felices, aunque fuera un poco, aunque fuera un poco.

—¿A qué soñabas antes de la guerra? —le preguntó a Theodore.

Le rompió el corazón como la mirada de Theodore se perdió en la pared.

—Siempre lo supe —respondió Theodore—. Lo de mi padre. La marca de su antebrazo, aunque no siempre supe lo que significaba. No recuerdo sí alguna vez soñé algo antes de darme de bruces con mi destino cuando tenía catorce años. —Suspiró—. La marca tenebrosa en los mundiales de Quidditch.

»La primera vez que le vi la cara a mi destino, Blaise.

—Nunca me habías dicho eso —le reclamó Blaise, pero no era un reclamo en realidad. No podía serlo, no podía reclamarle nada a Theodore Nott.

—¿De qué hubiera servido? —preguntó Theodore—. Te lo dije cuando no hubo más remedio.

—Cuando tuviste la marca tatuada.

Theodore lo besó para no contestar. No solían hablar de nada porque cada que lo intentaban acababan en la cama. Uno callaba al otro con besos para no admitir que tenían demasiado miedo de mirarse a la cara y escupir todo lo que sentían de una vez. Lo soltaban por partes, por pedazos. Blaise aceptó aquel silencio y lo besó igualmente. Theodore tenía demasiados demonios y nunca los enseñaba todos. Blaise sólo conocía unos cuentos. Theodore estaba lleno de dudas y de horrores que no contaba.

«Cabrón», pensó. «Cabrón, cabrón, cabrón».

Y todo lo que estaba haciendo por él y lo que haría. Porque sabía que haría todo.

—Lo estamos arriesgando todo —dijo Theodore.

—A mí no me importa, ¿y a ti?

Ahí estaba, la media sonrisa. Medio traviesa, pero no feliz, no realmente. Una media sonrisa que era sólo una amago de lo que había sido antes, que no le llegaba a los ojos, que no era realmente sincera, porque parecía que Theodore era incapaz de ser feliz, de serlo realmente.

—No —respondió—, para nada.

No tardaron en acabar desnudos y en la cama y Theodore estaba fumando mientras Blaise veía al techo, respirando fuerte, pensando en cuanto lo quería y en cuanto le gustaba clavarle las uñas en la espalda y hacerlo morder la almohada. Y en que lo quería. Mortífago, asesino, torturador, todo. Lo quería entero. Lo quería como el niño tímido y el mortífago. Lo quería entero, aunque sabía que moralmente estaba mal, pero no le importaba, porque era Theodore, porque lo conocía, porque podía crearle excusas, podía convencerse de que el amor —y el sexo— lo valía todo, todo, absolutamente todo.

—Theodore —musitó, aun mirando al techo.

—Lo sé —respondió Theodore.

—Te quiero

—Lo sé —repitió Theodore—. Yo también.

Media sonrisa. Por un segundo pareció que iba a convertirse en una sonrisa completa, pero nunca lo hacía.

* * *

 _Octubre, 1996_ _._

 _Theodore está sentado en una esquina de la sala común cuando Blaise se acerca y está escribiendo algo en un pergamino. Blaise puede ver que es la tarea de pociones cuando se acerca y se deja caer a su lado. Es tarde y ya no hay prácticamente nadie en la sala común._

 _—Dios, como odio las cenas estúpidas de Slughorn —musita—. Invita a un montón de idiotas. Y Potter siempre falta. Y siempre hay un idiota intentando ligar con Granger. Y está Weasley, que parece que va a lanzarle un mocomurciélagos a toda la gente._

 _Suelta un bufido hasta que Theodore le pone atención._

 _—Si te beso, ¿te callas? —pregunta Theodore._

 _Y Blaise cree que es una broma, porque es Theodore. Lo reta._

 _—Sólo así lograrás que deje de quejarme._

 _Abre mucho los ojos cuando Theodore pega sus labios a los suyos, sorprendido. Theodore besa bien. Y lleva tanto tiempo pensando en ese momento._

* * *

Diciembre, 1998.

El toque de queda no se había acabado, aunque lo habían hecho más laxo. Habían atrapado más gente y ya sólo empapelaban las calles con algunos cuantos rostros. El de Theodore era uno de ellos. Blaise se apareció directamente en el Callejón Knockturn, donde la mitad de las tiendas estaban cerradas y muchas enfrentaban terribles inspecciones por parte del ministerio —cosa que Blaise pensaba que igual podían haber hecho antes de la guerra, pero que sinceramente le daba igual—. El panorama era desolador y prácticamente no había gente. Sólo había un auror y frunció el ceño cuando lo reconoció.

Savage. Lo había interrogado unas cuantas veces. Blaise Zabini maldijo cuando se fijó en él.

—Señor Zabini que… sorpresa… verlo por aquí. —Blaise interpretó que haberlo encontrado allí era terriblemente sospechoso y que tendría que tener cuidado para no meterse en problemas.

—Auror Savage.

—¿Va a alguna parte?

—A recoger algo de una amiga —dijo Blaise, inventando—. Pasaremos navidad juntos. Tiene una casa por aquí… —Sabía que no tenía obligación de responder exactamente todo lo que le preguntara, no estaban en medio de un interrogatorio. Pero tampoco era buena idea levantar sospechas.

—Feliz navidad, Zabini —le dijo el auror, finalmente, quizá satisfecho con la respuesta.

—Feliz navidad, auror Savage —respondió Blaise y se siguió caminando.

Habría sido mejor idea aparecerse más cerca, se dijo, pero le habían fallado un poco los cálculos. Entró en el edificio intentando fijarse que Savage no se diera cuenta en dónde estaba y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Abrió la puerta en cuanto estuvo enfrente y encontró a Theodore sentado en la mesa, estaba releyendo uno de los últimos libros que Blaise le había llevado la última vez. Theodore levantó la cabeza en cuanto lo vio llegar.

—Blaise.

—Traje vino de elfo y whisky de fuego. —Alzó la bolsa que cargaba con la mano izquierda—. ¿Hay cena?

—Algo. —Theodore se encogió de hombros—. Quizá deba recordarte que tanto tú, como yo, cocinamos de pena. Al menos para la comida de navidad.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza.

—Da igual.

De verdad, daba igual. Cenaron, aunque no eran buenos para celebrar navidad ni ninguna festividad. Evitaron hablar de los temas peliagudos, se pusieron borrachos con el alcohol que había llevado Blaise. Se besaron. Fajaron. Cogieron. Acabaron en la cama, enredados entre las sábanas y Blaise se quedó viéndolo hasta que oyó a Theodore roncar, cansado. Tenía una muy mala sensación dentro de sí y no sabía como sacársela.

—Siento que se nos está acabando el tiempo —murmuró en dirección a Theodore dormido y suspiró—. No soy bueno hablando de sentimientos. Carajo. Ni siquiera sé desde cuando me gustas. O sea, sólo recuerdo que desperté un día y me gustabas y siempre fue demasiado cobarde como para hacer algo. Cualquier cosa. Decirlo. Prefería no enfrentar al rechazo. Pero, joder, fuiste tú el que diste el paso y ya ni siquiera sé desde cuándo te quiero. —Theodore volvió a roncar—. Siento que se nos está acabando el tiempo, Theodore, ¿qué haremos cuando ya no quede tiempo? ¿Seguir huyendo? —preguntó, más al aire que a Theodore. Llevaba días dándole vueltas a las posibilidades que tenían y ninguna era demasiado buena—. Nunca quise huir.

»Nunca quise hacer muchas de las cosas que terminé haciendo. Igual que tú, supongo. —Tenía el brazo izquierdo estirado y se veía la marca tenebrosa. Blaise extendió su mano hasta casi tocarla—. Supongo que eso es el amor. Hacer las cosas que nunca creíste hacer sin preocuparte de las consecuencias. No me importa nada de lo que hiciste.

»Debería importa, ¿no? Se supone que está mal. Pero no me importa. Podrías hacerlo de nuevo y me seguirías gustando y te seguiría queriendo. —Le aparto el flequillo de los ojos y Theodore se movió como si se fuera a despertar. Cuando Blaise sintió que seguía dormido, siguió hablando—. Debería decirte esto cuando no estés durmiendo. No sé. Tengo miedo, cabrón. Tengo miedo de que te atrapen. Tengo miedo de que nos atrapen. Tengo miedo, cabrón, carajo. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo por alguien que no era yo.

Se quedó callado y miró al techo. Respiró hondo. Sentía un vacío dentro de sí, sentía que el ambiente lo estaba aplastando. Sentía que todo se iba a ir al carajo en algún momento, que ya se estaba yendo, que se los estaba cargando la chingada, que no tenían salvación. Que Theodore no tenía absolución posible.

—Yo también te quiero, cabrón —oyó la voz de Theodore y se incorporó, sorprendido.

—¿No estabas dormido?

—Oí el final —admitió Theodore.

Blaise debió la mirada, pero Theodore se incorporó y con su brazo lo tomó por la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo. Pareció dudar si hablar, pero lo hizo.

—Estoy aterrado, cabrón —le dijo, después de unos pocos momentos de nada—. Tengo pesadillas todos los días. Sé que no me merezco que me protejas como lo haces. Estoy aterrado. No sé ni siquiera como expresar el miedo. No sé cómo sentirme. También creo que todavía estoy borracho y que si me preguntas mañana por lo que estoy diciendo ahora lo negaré todo. ¿Está claro?

Blaise asintió. Theodore lo abrazó, escondiéndose en la curva de su cuello y Blaise lo sintió temblar cuando le pasó el brazo por la espalda.

—Vamos a estar bien —le dijo—. Vamos a estar bien.

Entonces oyó el sollozo y sintió una mordida en el cuello. Theodore lo mordió para ahogar el llanto, para fingir que no tenía lágrimas. Se escondió en su cuello, en la curva de su cuello. Y Blaise no dijo nada y pensó que sí, efectivamente, estaban demasiado borrachos. Que probablemente nunca volverían a hablar de aquello.

»Theodore —murmuró en su oído—. Yo ya te perdoné hace mucho.

Theodore no respondió. Apretó un poco más el abrazo. Y Blaise se quedó allí abrazándolo hasta que levantó la cabeza y se limpió los rastros de las lágrimas que siempre iba a negar haber derramado con las muñecas.

Lo besó.

«Theodore, yo ya te absolví hace mucho».

Pero eso no era lo que necesitaba Theodore. Necesitaba ser libre, necesitaba no ser perseguido. Y los demás no iban a perdonarle los crímenes. Los demás no eran Blaise.

* * *

 _Enero, 1998_ _._

 _Theodore regresa de las vacaciones de navidad muy callado. Ha pasado todo ese año demasiado callado, apenas contándole cosas a Blaise. Pero regresa demasiado callado y se encierra en la biblioteca. Hasta el día que despierta a Blaise casi a las dos de la mañana, sentándose al lado de él en la cama._

 _—¡Joder!_

 _Theodore se pone un dedo sobre sus labios, diciéndole que se calle. Blaise se incorpora, sin saber que quiere._

 _Entonces, para el absoluto horror de Blaise, se levanta la manga izquierda del pijama y le revela la calavera y la serpiente que están allí._

 _Blaise abre mucho la boca._

 _Theodore baja la vista. No dice nada. Blaise acerca la mano hasta la marca, pero se detiene antes de tocarla._

 _—Joder… —musita._

 _—Joder, sí —dice Theodore._

 _Blaise lo abraza. No sabe qué hacer o qué más decir, entonces lo abraza. No tiene idea de qué pasar con la guerra. Pero lo abraza._

* * *

Enero, 1999.

—Bésame —le dijo Theodore cuando se empezaron a oír las campanadas de año nuevo y en las calles se oía la cuenta atrás.

Blaise lo hizo y pensó en todo lo que le gustaría vivir con Theodore todavía. En que empezaba un nuevo año y en que quizá podían tener esperanzas. En que llevaban seis meses temiendo y en que ya no querían hacerlo. Esaban en la sala del departamento que les había prestado Pansy —que gracias a Merlín no ha querido saber para qué lo usa Blaise—, estaban solos, juntos, enamorados. Y cuando llegó el año nuevo lo recibieron besándose. Por un segundo, a penas, Blaise se permitió tener esperanza.

Y después todo se rompió.

Le pasó el brazo por la espalda a Theodore y siguió besándolo. Y justo en ese momento oyó el estruendo en la puerta y la ve caer y fue consciente de que los rodearon en apenas un momento. Y tuvo ganas de gritar «joder, joder, joder, esto no se suponía que pasara, no ahora, no tan pronto». Se les había acabado el tiempo prestado y se quedan congelados. Ambos.

—¡Manos arriba y varitas donde podamos verlas! —Blaise reconoció la voz. Carajo, el auror Savage. «Carajo», y cerró los ojos cuando Theodore se separó de él y lo vio sacar su varita y lanzarla a los pies de uno de los aurores. Alzó las manos.

Blaise respiró hondo y sacó la varita. Alzó las manos. Los aurores lo ignoraron a él.

—¿Es él? —Uno de los aurores señaló a Theodore.

—Nott. —Savage se acercó hasta él—. Llevábamos meses buscando. —Miró de soslayo a Blaise—. Al parecer no me equivoqué en insistir que alguien cercano te estaba ocultando. —Theodore no dijo nada, lo enfrentó con la mirada—. Baja las manos —le ordenó Savage y Theodore le hizo caso. Savage movió la varita y en un momento, Theodore tenía grilletes en las manos. Savage le lanzó la manga del brazo izquierdo y vio la marca tenebrosa—. Eso te va a conseguir unos buenos años en Azkaban —le espetó—, mortífago.

Blaise no dijo nada. Tragó saliva, sin procesar todavía lo que estaba pasando. Theodore se había quedado mudo, pero de repente, Blaise lo ve temblar.

—Theodore… —murmuró.

Theodore no volteó.

—En cuanto a usted, señor Zabini —espetó Savage—, espere recibir un citatorio estos días. Esconder criminales es resultando de una buena multa.

«Así es como acaban las cosas», comprendió Blaise. «Así es como acaba todo». No con gritos, no con dramatismo exagerado. Simplemente estaban acabando con Theodore encadenado, sin atreverse a mirarlo. No reaccionó hasta que jalaron a Theodore para que caminara. Entonces, comprendió que no podían acabar las cosas así, no así y tiró la varita y en unos cuantos pasos alcanzó a Theodore y lo aferró del brazo para hacerlo darse la vuelta.

Blaise fue consciente de que le apuntaron con la varita, pero le estampa un beso a Theodore y lo abrazó. Los separaron a jalones y Blaise se resistió. Theodore no dijo nada. Pero lo miró con esos ojos penetrantes y Blaise supo lo que decía.

«Te quiero».

Ninguno de los dos gritó. No se resistieron más de lo necesario. Sabían que ese momento quizá llegaría y, ante ellos se extendía un futuro incierto. Theodore probablemente acabaría en Azkaban sin un juicio demasiado justo. Tenía que responder por asesinatos —Blaise no sabía exactamente cuántos—, torturas, por una marca tenebrosa. No sabía cuándo iba a volver a verlo. A besarlo. A nada.

Cuando se lo llevaron, Blaise cerró los ojos y cayó de rodillas. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa. A la mañana siguiente, negaría haber llorado, se emborracharía. Pensaría en Theodore. «Te quiero, cabrón». Él ya le había perdonado los crímenes. Por puro pinche amor.

* * *

 **Notas de este one:**

 **1) ¿Cómo demonios me salió este drama de Vente Pa' Ca? Que buena pregunta, también me lo pregunto yo. Aunque todas las escenas subidas de tono y la naturaleza de la relación de los dos está basada en la canción.**

 **2) Todos los fragmentos durante la escuela, los flashbacks, tienen exactamente 155 palabras. Esta es una curiosidad que no le importa a nadie.**

 **3) Esta historia no existiría realmente si Metanfetamina no me hubiera dado la idea —indirectamente—- de que estos dos podían ser algo. Eh.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 9 de agosto de 2018_


	7. Infiltrada

**Resumen** : «Yo te salvé». Las cartas sólo apuntan en una dirección. En un chico que conoció primero a través de las palabras y luego se volvió un monstruo. Ginny sabe que es la única capaz de terminar con él.

 **Pairing** : Tom R. Jr./Ginny W./Draco M. (AU: Harry Potter muere en la cámara, Ginny es salvada por Tom/Voldemort).

* * *

 **Infiltrada**

 _«Él te da su amor, tú duermes con dudas._

 _Ahora vez que la costumbre_

 _no es lo que aparenta ser._

 _Es tan sincero, contrario a mis defectos,_

 _pero sigo siendo el malo, que no dejas de querer»_

 _El malo, Aventura_

* * *

 **VIDA Y CAÍDA DE TOM RIDDLE**

 **Prólogo por Hermione Granger-Weasley**

 _Probablemente, aunque tengamos que empezar hablando de los orígenes de Tom Riddle, también conocido como Lord Voldemort —sobrenombre auto impuesto para crear miedo y crearse una leyenda a través de él—, para hablar de su segundo ascenso al poder tenemos que hablar de junio de 1992. Todos recordamos los terribles hechos de ese mes: cuando Harry Potter murió en la cámara de los secretos de Hogwarts, sin explicación alguna y la bruja Ginny Weasley fue encontrada apenas con vida muchas horas después. Los horrores empezaron meses después, el mundo mágico se mantuvo firme hasta el verano de 1997; pero esa noche, la noche que Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, murió fue el origen del segundo ascenso de Tom Riddle al poder._

 _Los horrores empezaron poco después y la guerra no empezó a dar sus primeras señales hasta 1994, cuando los seguidores de Tom Riddle atacaron el campamento alrededor de la final del Mundial de Quidditch. El mundo mágico resistió valientemente hasta el verano de 1997, cuando el ministerio cayó y el orden de terror fue impuesto. A pocos nos gusta recordar aquellos años de terror, pero debemos hacerlo, debemos recordarlo siempre, si no, estaremos condenados a repetir la historia._

 _¿Qué acabó con el levantamiento? La resistencia de cientos de magos y brujas, pero sobre todo, conviene recordar un nombre en particular, Ginny Weasley…_

* * *

2002.

* * *

Aparece justo en el límite de la barrera anti aparición. Al verla, una figura corre hasta donde está, alarmada. Le grita que entre dentro del límite. Pero ella cae de rodillas, apenas del límite, apenas donde ya nadie puede perseguirla y quien corre hasta ella —Fred o George, no sabe— puede ver el cuerpo inconsciente que lleva a cuestas. Rubio. Pálido. Sangrante, pero vivo. Ella sabe que lo reconocen instantáneamente.

—Tenía que salvarlo —dice ella, con la voz rota—. Tenía que salvarlo.

Pero quien acude —Fred o George, todavía no sabe, en esos años ha desaprendido las particularidades que hacen que los reconozca— no le dice nada y la abraza como si fuera a desaparecer. Lleva casi cinco años alejada, lleva casi cinco años viviendo una fachada que no es la suya.

—Ginny… —dice su hermano.

Y ella se echa a llorar. Por todo lo que ha visto. Por todos los gritos que tiene en la garganta y que no ha podido soltar en años. Por las pesadillas que sufre y tiene que esconder. Por todo.

—Está muerto —dice ella, mientras llora—. Ya está muerto.

Quiere festejar, pero sabe que una parte de ella también murió.

* * *

1998.

* * *

Nadie sabe lo que está haciendo. Probablemente lo desaprobarán, pero no le importa. Es la única oportunidad que tienen. Después de la muerte de Snape, necesitan a otro que haga su trabajo y ella es la indicada. Por todas las cartas que ha estado recibiendo desde hace meses. Porque no puede seguir escondida en su casa, sin ir a Hogwarts, sin fingir que no pasa nada. Porque ha cumplido apenas diecisiete años y eso significa que ya puede hacer magia sin que nadie la detecte.

Es por eso que se aparece enfrente de la Mansión Malfoy, pretendiendo que la detecten. Alza las manos cuando la descubren y la arrastran hasta adentro. No se resiste. Sabe lo que está haciendo —cree saber lo que está haciendo—. Se aparece allí porque es donde capturaron a Ron y Hermione. Porque dijeron que era como un cuartel principal cuando escaparon —dejando a Pettigrew muerto tras ellos, poco antes de la muerte de Snape.

—¿Qué hacemos con esta traidora a la sangre? —oye la voz de alguien.

Una mujer.

Probablemente Bellatrix. Pero no pone atención.

Habla entonces, por primera vez:

—Llamen a su amo. Díganle que Ginny Weasley lo busca.

No pierde el tiempo examinando sus caras incrédulas. No le interesa verlas. Primero tiene que convencer a Tom de muchas cosas —porque todavía le llama «Tom», no Lord Voldemort, como los demás—. Porque sabe que él la recuerda. Que no se la ha sacado de la cabeza, a pesar de lo mucho que aseguró haberla odiado cuando tuvo que leer todo lo que una niña de once años escribía en su diario. Sabe que ha estado observándola.

Sabe que la salvó.

Lo que si ve es la duda de los mortífagos para llamar a Lord Voldemort.

—Si me hacen algo, se arrepentirán —espeta.

Entonces sus ojos se fijan en un muchacho rubio de prácticamente su edad. Ojos grises. Pálido. Muy pálido. Probablemente aterrado de tener a toda aquella fauna terrorífica en su casa. Lee el miedo en sus ojos, fija en él su mirada. Le suplica con la mirada. Como si pudiera decirle qué es lo que pretende.

Él se levanta la manga del traje negro que lleva y con su varita, toca la marca tenebrosa.

Draco Malfoy es el que llama a Tom.

«Tom» porque Ginny Weasley es incapaz de pensar en él como Lord Voldemort. Quiere quitarle el mito. Entre otras cosas.

* * *

Cuando apareció y la vio, les ordenó a los demás que se fueran. Que desaparecieran de su vista. Al final sólo quedan ella y él mirándose a los ojos. Son seis años desde la última vez que lo vio —y la primera—, calcula ella. Llama la atención. Su imagen es más joven que la del resto de sus seguidores.

Ella sabe por qué.

Ella y él. Ambos saben lo que pasó en la Cámara de los secretos tantos años atrás. Ella nunca le ha dicho a nadie.

Nunca ha comprendido por qué la salvó.

Pero por primera vez, parece que le servirá de algo.

—Ginny —dice él.

—Tom.

Lo ve hacer una cara de desagrado ante ese nombre, pero no le dice nada. Ginny se ha dado a sí misma el derecho a llamarlo por el nombre con el que nació.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta él. Su voz es calmada, sin embargo, Ginny conoce los peligros que se esconden en ella.

—Me mandaste cartas. Notas. Todos estos años —le dijo ella—. No se te olvide que puedo reconocer tu caligrafía, Tom. —Es terca al usar ese nombre y ella se regodea al notar que él deja que lo use—. Mandaste muchas cartas.

Todavía es muy guapo. Apenas si parece un poco mayor de los diecisiete. ¿Cuántos años tendrá esa forma suya? ¿Veintipocos? No quiere pensar en su edad real. No para lo que va a ser, no para lo que planea. Necesita convencerse de que es sólo un joven cualquiera que un día salió de un diario y la salvó —aunque todo eso, salvo lo último, sean un montón de mentiras.

Recuerda las cartas. Todas y cada una. «Yo te salvé». «Ginny». «Ven». «Quédate a mi lado». «Haremos grandes cosas juntos». ¿Sería el hecho de que ella había podido abrir la cámara de los secretos mientras él la tenía poseída? ¿El hecho de que ella hubiera peleado para recuperar su voluntad? ¿Qué prácticamente lo hubiera logrado?

No tenía ni idea.

Sólo se estaba aprovechando de eso.

—¿Y? —pregunta él.

—Que sepas que vine para quedarme —espeta ella.

Él la recorre con la mirada. Sabe que la está evaluando. Que está pensando en las implicaciones que tiene aquello. Ella le devuelve la mirada. Dura. La guerra la ha hecho así, la guerra que ha teñido su vida. Esconde todo lo que piensa lo mejor que puede.

—¿Vas a traicionarme?

—Tendrás que arriesgarte, Tom —espeta ella—. ¿Qué tanto quieres mi compañía?

La respuesta de él la sorprende.

—Sea. Quédate.

* * *

No le cuesta mucho tiempo analizar el entorno en el que se encuentra. La mayoría rotan. Fenrir Greyback sólo aparece cuando tiene víctimas gordas —usualmente seguido de Scabior y sus lacayos—. Los Carrow pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo en Hogwarts —y Ginny puede decir que lo siente por los estudiantes—. Nott —el viejo— apenas si aparece por allí y, cuando aparece, se encierra a hablar con Tom —se niega a usar Voldemort— horas; Nott —el joven— siempre va siguiendo a su padre y actúa como si nada le importara, acaba de terminar Hogwarts, joven promesa entre los mortífagos. Ginny no le presta demasiada atención: el peligroso es su padre. Dolohov prácticamente vive con Nott. También peligroso. Bellatrix está loca y vive allí —peligrosa, anota Ginny— y no confía en ella, pero tampoco se atreve a alzar su varita en su contra. Los otros dos Lestrange también viven allí, pero pasan más tiempo haciendo el trabajo sucio. Crouch es otro de los peligrosos que tampoco confía en ella —probablemente influencia de Bellatrix, con quien pasa todo su tiempo—. Hay otros, pero casi nunca los ve. Luego están los Malfoy. Para Ginny, son menos peligrosos que las moscas. Lucius pasa la mitad del tiempo sin su varita, caído en la desgracia. Narcissa adelgaza y palidece a cada día que pasa, siempre pegada a Draco y Draco casi siempre está encerrado.

Ginny lo ve poco.

No acaba de terminar de evaluarlo. No acababa de descubrir dónde están sus lealtades, hacia donde se inclinan. Pero no es peligroso. Ginny lo sabe.

Ella se mueve entre torturadores y asesinos e intenta hacerlo de la manera más tranquila posible. Es una leona entre un montón de horrores. La primera vez que puede mandarle un patronus a su familia, lo hace con la varita de una de las víctimas, de los presos, para que nadie pueda detectarla. No se la manda a todos. Piensa en Fred, piensa en George. Sus hermanos favoritos —aunque nunca le diría eso a los demás—. Piensa como siempre se ha sentido segura con ellas.

«Estoy bien. Estoy con él. Guarden el secreto. No respondan».

No sabe si ellos lo guardan. No pueden responderle. No sabe si siguen vivos.

Se siente atrapada en aquella mansión. Pero no va a parar hasta convertirse en la mayor debilidad de Tom. Hasta no conocer sus secretos.

* * *

Puede sentir que Tom no la quiere. No como la gente quiere normalmente. Pero no le importa, porque ella tampoco lo quiere. Más bien, le horroriza. Tiene que acudir a su yo de once años fascinado con Tom Riddle, con la caligrafía elegante de un diario mágico, de un diario que contenía un pedazo de un mago oscuro. Tiene que traerla a la superficie para recordar su fascinación por Tom Riddle.

Antes de que todo se rompiera.

Antes de Harry muriera.

Antes de que Tom chupara toda su energía vital, dejándola prácticamente muerta para después, sin explicación alguna, darle a ella la de Harry.

Y matarlo.

Pero no importa. Puede hacerlo. Puede fingir cuando está hablando con él, cuando juegan ajedrez. Él no le cuenta nada de importancia al principio, pero poco a poco va abriéndose —no demasiado, sólo lo justo—. Es Lord Voldemort, después de todo —aunque para ella sea siempre Tom—, es un mito, es una leyenda.

Por eso, la primera vez que se besan, lo hace ella. Se acerca y acaricia apenas sus labios. Son sorprendentemente suaves. Él le responde el beso, apenas.

Ella le sonríe.

—¿Hace cuánto lo deseabas? —pregunta ella.

Él la mira sin entender.

A ella no le importa. Mejor que no sienta nada por ella. Mejor que sólo sea curiosidad. Mejor que sólo sea una necesidad.

Después de todo. Para ella es sólo una necesidad también. Un trabajo. La necesidad de volverse su debilidad, porque es la única forma en la que cree que podrá derrotarlo. De todos modos, ya es sólo él.

No hay más pedazos de su alma.

Ron y Hermione se hicieron cargo de eso.

* * *

1999.

* * *

Tiene que hacer cosas horribles para ganarse la confianza de Tom. La del resto le importa un carajo. Pero en general son desconocidos. La primera vez que hace salir de su varita una maldición _cruciatus_ tiene ganas de vomitar, pero se las aguanta. Se aguanta también las lágrimas porque nadie puede verlas.

Le parece que Draco Malfoy la mira con curiosidad cuando lo hace, pero no sabe decirlo con exactitud. A él lo ha visto torturar a muchos otros.

Entonces llevan a Neville y algo se rompe dentro de ella.

Ve a Bellatrix torturarlo hasta que él no puede más. Hasta que le suplica. Y él la mira y ella siente sus ojos acusadores clavados en la piel, como puñales. «No puedo hacer nada». «No con todos ellos». «No puedo hacer nada». Quiere decirle que lo siente, que no puede salvarlo. Que él es parte de algo mucho más grande que ambos y de los besos que hayan podido llegar a compartir mientras estaban en Hogwarts, antes de la guerra.

—¡GINNY! —grita él—. ¡Por favor..:!

La fuerza de su voz se apaga. Ella quiere temblar, pero mantiene su postura, sentada al lado de Tom, que mira el espectáculo muy interesado.

Han estado torturándolo. Preguntándole sobre la orden.

Al principio, le gritó traidora a Ginny. Así es como Ginny sabe que Fred y George han guardado al secreto. Al menos con Neville y con otros. Ahora sólo le suplica. Como antes, como cuando eran novios.

—Sí, _Ginny_ , por favor… —imita Bellatrix. Dice su nombre como si dijera una grosería—. Por favor…

Ella no se mueve hasta que Tom la mira, a ella, exclusivamente.

La evalúa.

Y le señala su varita y ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Agarra la varita y se pone en pie. Traga saliva. Piensa en otras cosas y en otros tiempos más felices: piensa en La Madriguera, en el olor a pasto recién cortado, a los pocos momentos felices antes de la peor parte de la guerra. En que Neville fue el primer chico al que le dio un beso.

Alza la varita.

«Oh, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón».

— _Crucio_.

* * *

Después lo salva. No como a ella le gustaría, pero lo salva de más sufrimiento. Va a verlo cuando lo tienen en el sótano que habilitaron a modo de calabozo. Apenas si está consiente, cubierto de sangre, tiembla y parece que delira. Lleva una varita —la suya— guardada en la túnica y otra que no es la suya en la mano derecha. Se acuclilla a su lado.

—Oh, Neville, Neville…

Le levanta el pelo de la frente. Su cabello está que arde. A pesar de todo, ha sido valiente hasta el final: no reveló nada acerca de la orden del fénix.

«Lo siento», piensa.

Le agarra la mano y la mueve un poco, poniendo la varita robada en ella, una varita de otra víctima. Apunta a la cabeza de Neville, con la varita y con la mano de él.

—Ginny… —oye su voz rota.

—Lo siento —musita ella.

—Hazlo.

Sabe que él entendió lo que está a punto de hacer. Y se lo pide.

Lo hace.

— _Avada Kedavra_.

Deja así el cadáver, pretendiendo que fue un suicidio, lo mata con una varita que no es la de ninguno de los dos, como si él se la hubiera robado de algún lugar. Como si se la hubiera quitado a alguien. Ahoga sus lágrimas y sus sollozos y sube corriendo. No hay nadie en la mansión que la vigile en ese momento y sube hasta la recámara donde duerme. Con Tom. Y se vuelve a meter a la cama y él siente su presencia y se le pega. La abraza.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Viendo la luna —miente ella, ahogando el llanto lo más que puede—, no podía dormir.

Tom no responde. Respira fuerte. Ginny lo odia, pero se aferra a él porque es el único ser humano —si es que puede calificarse como eso— a centímetros de ella. Se aferra a él y él no la aparta.

De lejos, hasta parecen una pareja.

Pero no lo son. Ginny sabe que no lo son. Ella tiene una misión. Él una obsesión. Son todo lo contrario a una pareja.

* * *

Acostarse con Tom es como sentir nada. Es algo que ocurre. Y ya. Acaban los dos jadeando en la cama y no se dicen nada y no hablan. Porque es algo que a los dos les gustaría que no ocurriera, sospecha Ginny. Pero ocurre. Se besan, tienen sexo. Duermen juntos. No hablan nunca cuando eso pasa. No hablan de que pasa.

Después el desaparece en alguna otra misión y ella se auto convence de que no está mal. Que él tiene veintitantos —que esa forma de él tiene veintitantos—, que ella también tiene necesidades, que puede cerrar los ojos e imaginar que es otro.

Que no es él.

Pero a veces llora.

Porque odia ser quien es, odia mantener el papel de la reina del hielo. Odia tener que alzar su varita y torturar gente. Odia poder mandarle pocos mensajes a Fred y a George, odia no poder avisarles de todos los planes de los mortífagos. Cuando no puede más, se encierra el baño más alejado y se recarga contra el lavabo y llora.

Hasta que un día Draco Malfoy abre la puerta y la encuentra allí. Llorando.

Y se queda congelado, pero no se mueve. No se mueve. Se queda mirándola hasta que ella le devuelve la mirada, llena de lágrimas y ella lo ve tragar saliva.

—Lo siento —murmura él y sale corriendo.

Antes de perderlo de vista, Ginny piensa que ha visto algo en sus ojos. Algo que parece empatía, reconocimiento, entendimiento. Y le da miedo que Draco Malfoy la entienda. ¿En quién se está convirtiendo?

* * *

2000.

* * *

Draco Malfoy nunca menciona nada de haberla visto llorar. Nadie se entera nunca. Ella se convierte en quien tiene que convertirse. Bellatrix la arrastra a algunas misiones desde lo de Neville, alegando que confía en ella. Tom le dijo que no era cierto. «Quiere verte quebrarte», le había dicho, «no lo des el gusto». Y ella claro que no se lo da.

Salva a Luna de una emboscada y a cambio muere Susan Bones. Apenas si la recuerda. De su lado, matan a Fenrir y ella respira, aliviada. Oye rumores de que fue Hermione y sólo llora, preguntándose si Hermione sabe que no es una traidora, que no está realmente donde quiere estar. Les avisa a sus hermanos de otra emboscada. Salvan a los que pueden. Dennis, el hermanito pequeño de Colin Creevey, su primer amigo en Hogwarts, no está entre la lista de los sobrevivientes.

Ella va acumulando cadáveres a sus espaldas.

Duerme aferrada a Tom, llena de dudas sobre lo que está haciendo, sobre si valdrá la pena. Lleva tantos días allí que ya ha perdido la cuenta. Una vez le pregunta a Tom si algún día le pondrá la marca Tenebrosa.

Él se ríe —que risa tan terrorífica tiene, de la que hace huir a los pájaros y espanta a los niños— y niega con la cabeza.

—A ti no —responde—. A unos lo hago porque confío en ellos. Un poco. —Ginny sabe que Tom, que su máscara, Lord Voldemort, no confía en nadie—. Porque lo merecen. Porque quieren poder y creen encontrarlo con un tatuaje. A otros no los marco porque no lo merecen.

»¿Pero a ti? Tú eres algo más, Ginny. —Se acerca a ella y toma su mano casi con ternura y la lleva hasta su pecho—. Tu eres algo más, Ginny Weasley —repite—, si estuvieras en algún lado, estarías aquí.

Ginny siente su corazón. Pero sabe que él no siente nada por ella.

Nada que no sea curiosidad, obsesión. Y eso no es amor. Ni siquiera se le parece, aunque puede confundirse. Por eso Ginny busca su calor, imaginándolo otra persona, por las noches —cuando duermen juntos—, cuando tiene sexo, cuando lo besa y él se deja besar.

Él parece implicar que ella es su otra mitad. O lo sería, si pudiera sentir algo. Pero hace tiempo que ella dejó de creer en aquellas historias. No quiere ser su otra mitad. Quiere ser la razón de su caída. Quiere matarlo.

Por todo lo que ha hecho y por todo lo que seguirá haciendo.

Pero a pesar de todo, no se apresura. Se enrosca a su lado en las noches y lo abraza, buscando algo de calor humano fingiendo que no es él. De día, sobre todo cuando él está lejos, hace planes para matarlo.

Sueña con tener su corazón en sus manos.

Ver si late.

Ver si es humano. Como el resto.

Siente que quizá eso la consolaría.

* * *

Después es ella la que encuentra a Draco llorando. En el mismo baño que él la encontró a ella. De rodillas, en el suelo. La imagen la deja congelada un momento y quiere hacer lo mismo que hizo él: decir «lo siento» y desaparecer. Pero da un paso, se acerca. Y él la ve y extiende el brazo y la agarra de la muñeca y ella se acuclilla a su lado.

Él la mira.

—No le digas a nadie —le pide. Parece pretender que sea una amenaza, pero tiene regusto a súplica.

—No —dice ella.

Y lo abraza. Porque piensa que alguien que llora así necesita consuelo y piensa en ella misma, buscando consuelo allá donde sabe que no lo va a encontrar. Piensa en ella, metida en una casa llena de enemigos. Rodeada de enemigos. Piensa en ella, temblando en el baño, llorando, ahogando las lágrimas como puede, reprimiendo los sollozos en la garganta, dejando que todo se le atore en el pecho.

Por eso lo abraza.

Porque piensa en ella. En lo que le gustaría que otros hicieran.

Cierra la puerta y apunta con la varita, murmurando un _muffliato_. Se queda hasta que las lágrimas desaparecen del rostro de Malfoy.

—No le digas a nadie —repite él.

—No lo haré —responde ella.

Él la mira con curiosidad cuando ella se pone de pie y se va. Ninguno de los dos dicen nada. Ahora cada uno guarda un secreto del otro.

* * *

—Todavía me pregunto por qué viniste.

Están jugando ajedrez. Tom es bueno, pero Ginny le gana algunas partidas. Ginny todavía no sabe por qué se entretiene en aquello, pero no lo cuestiona, como no cuestiona nada de lo que hace. No cuestiona por qué tortura a sus propios seguidores, por qué le parece mejor reinar mediante el miedo que con otra cosa. Así de joven como se ve —aunque no lo sea—, Tom —«Voldemort», piensa— se aprovechaba del carisma que tiene para hacer que le hagan caso, para conseguir aún más adeptos.

Pansy Parkinson ha sido de las últimas que ha caído y Ginny no sabe si está más aterrada que orgullosa, porque se ve pálida y delgada, como si quisiera vomitar a toda hora.

—Me mandaste cartas —le dijo Ginny—, me salvaste.

—Aun así, ¿por qué? —Tom alza la mirada del tablero para mirarla a ella y ella esquiva los ojos de Tom, que parece que pueden leerla completamente—. Las cartas no eran para atraerte aquí.

Finalmente, ella le devuelve la mirada.

—El diario. ¿Te acuerdas? —le pregunta—. Esa conexión.

—Eso era una parte de mí dentro de ti.

Ginny traga saliva para poder decir lo que sigue.

—Me sentí completa entonces —le dice. Miente, pero él no tiene por qué saberlo. Es buena para esconderle cosas. Es la única que puede hacerlo—. Siempre tuve curiosidad.

—¿Y crees en la causa? —pregunta él.

—¿Importa? —inquiere ella, alzando una ceja—. Los demás creen en la causa por ti, Tom. —Ahí está, la mueca que hace cuando ella le dice así, pero no la corrige nunca. A ella la deja hacerlo. Ella tiene permiso, aunque no lo esté pidiendo y aunque le valga dos pitos—. ¿Tú crees en ella? ¿O crees en tu mito? ¿En tu leyenda? ¿Acaso importa?

Él sacude la cabeza y sonríe.

—No. No importa.

—No estoy aquí por la guerra o por la puta causa, Tom —dice y extiende una mano para colocarla sobre la suya—; estoy aquí por ti. —No es una mentira. Retira su mano y luego se fija en el tablero. Sonríe cuando ve que Tom se ha distraído—. Jaque mate.

Espera decírselo una vez a su cadáver.

Pero mientras tanto se consuela con las partidas de ajedrez.

* * *

Siempre envía los _patronus_ a escondidas, en la mitad de la noche, desde el ático, con varitas que no son suyas. «Estoy bien». «Sigo viva». Nunca contienen demasiada información. Algunas veces manda alguna fecha y algún lugar, dándoles una pista.

Hasta el día que Draco la descubre.

La descubre justo cuando acaba de mandarlo, ve el humo blanco que sale de su varita. Se le queda viendo, aterrada, sabiendo que Draco podría delatarla. Decir que es una traidora. Recuperar todo el honor que han perdido los Malfoy sólo con unas cuantas palabras. Revelarle a Tom que en realidad es una infiltrada. Alza la varita, dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para no verse descubierta.

Él tiene la suya alzada.

Se quedan así unos momentos, sin animarse a lanzarse ningún hechizo. Quizá él ya lo sospechaba desde el día que la encontró llorando, desde el día que ella lo consoló. Quizá aquella ya es sólo la confirmación a algo que ambos saben.

—Ayúdala —dice él—, por favor.

En el rostro de ella aparece la confusión.

—¿A quién? —pregunta.

—A Pansy —pide él—, por favor. Es mi mejor amiga. Por favor. —Él baja la varita—. Si eres una traidora… —habla con cautela, sabiendo que lo está arriesgando todo—, por favor, ayúdala.

Ella asiente, mecánicamente. Baja su varita.

Entonces Draco se acerca hasta ella y la abraza. Hunde su cabeza en su cuello, sus manos se aferran a la espalda. Ella le responde el abrazo y descubre que puede confiar en él. No sabe para cuanto, pero que puede confiar en él.

—Gracias —musita él.

—Dámelas cuando la ayude.

* * *

Cumple su promesa. Saca a Pansy Parkinson de la guerra. La manda con Fred y George, que aceptan a la inquilina de mala gana, a cambio de información. Draco recupera un poco el color y Ginny no deja de notar que Nott también. Aunque en Nott —el joven— no confía en lo más absoluto. Lo ha visto actual. Hace lo que tiene que hacer y ni siquiera se despeina, parece que no le importa. Pero cuando Pansy desaparece y descubre a Draco hablando con él, sabe que al menos le preocupa Pansy, que tiene sentimientos.

Aún así, no va a confiar en él. Confía en Draco por casualidad y por necesidad.

Intercambian miradas. Se encuentran cuando nadie más los ve. Hasta el día que Draco entra a la habitación donde está ella y saca la varita y le hace un _muffliato_ a la puerta y se anima a preguntarle algo.

—¿Estás con ellos? —pregunta—. La orden. El ejército de Dumbledore. Ellos.

Ginny lo mira.

—¿Parece que te lo diré?

Draco se encoge de hombros.

—Es bastante obvio, de todos modos —le dice. Pero de todos modos está ahí, preguntándoselo. Porque quiere oírlo de su propia boca, supone Ginny.

—A ti qué mierda te importa.

Draco se queda mirándola. Ginny nunca ha sabido como analizarlo. Siempre parece querer confundirse con la pared, que nadie lo vea. Es tan diferente de cómo era en Hogwarts, cuando era imposible no notar su presencia cuando estaba cerca, cuando su voz que arrastraba las palabras era petulante y parecía que esperaba que la gente besara el piso donde caminaba. Ha cambiado tanto: apenas tiene veinte años y parece tener al menos diez más.

—Venía a darte las noticias de abajo —le dijo—. Quizá quieras ir con… —No termina la oración, pero ambos saben a quién se refiere—. Mataron a mi tía —dice él, que no parece en lo absoluto compungido.

Ginny se sorprende.

Una menos. De las peligrosas.

—¿A Bellatrix?

Draco Malfoy asiente.

—Fue tu madre —le suelta, de sopetón—. Mántenlo contento. Baila sobre la tumba de tu familia si hace falta —espeta—, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

»Tiene la manía de hacerle cobrar a los demás los actos de sus seres queridos, Ginny. —Y él es la prueba viviente de aquello. Ginny traga saliva y asiente.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Si estás aquí para… —traga saliva, le cuesta seguir la oración— para derrotarlo… —vuelve a tragar saliva, habla a pedazos, hila los pensamientos a pedazos— puedo ayudarte. Tú me ayudaste a mí.

Ella lo mira con sorpresa.

—¿Qué tan desesperado estás, Malfoy?

Él no necesita responder para que ella adivine la respuesta.

«Mucho».

* * *

—Fue tu madre.

—Lo sé.

Él agita la varita. Algo se rompe tras ella. «Pendejo de mierda», piensa, intentando dejar su mente en blanco. Le cuesta trabajo no pensar en nada. No pensar en que es un violento, que no pensar en que lo odia en realidad.

—¡Carajo! —se queja.

—¿Te importaba ella? —le pregunta, refiriéndose a Bellatrix—. ¿Te importaba tanto? ¿Más que el resto? —Están solos y él puede quitarse la fachada en la que le importan al menos mínimamente los mortífagos, no como si la tuviera demasiado bien puesta. Puede darse el lujo de hablar de ellos como simples herramientas y, por consiguiente, ella también puede hacerlo—. Puedes tener otros como él. Hacerlos. Ahí tienes a Crouch. A los Lestrange —insiste.

»Son como era ella. Te seguirán hasta el fin del mundo —le dice— aunque lo tuvieras todo perdido, Tom. Bellatrix sólo era alguien más, sólo una más. Puede reponerse, como todos.

Él medio sonríe, aunque en sus sonrisas nunca hay felicidad, como si no pudiera o no supiera sentirla.

Ella sabe que ya le ganó.

Porque su relación —si es que existe— es un constante campo de batalla y de estrategia. Es todo lo que las relaciones nunca deberían ser. Pero aun así se acerca y lo besa. Como si buscara festejar su victoria.

Aprovecha la obsesión de él. Siempre la aprovecha.

Pero él no perdona a los Weasley. No puede perdonarlos por lo que hicieron. Por lo que son y por todo lo que representan en la resistencia.

Y lo siguiente que sabe es que su madre está muerta. Se lo dice él a la mañana siguiente. «Tuve que hacerlo», como única justificación, aunque sabe que no se arrepiente y que no se lo está diciendo para que se sienta mejor. Se lo dice porque para él, ella es lo más cercano a un par que tiene —pero no tiene uno, no realmente y a ella sólo la considera así porque una vez se metió en su cuerpo—. Ella se traga las lárgimas y la furia que irá a derramar cuando nadie la vea y le pregunta cómo.

—Rodolphus Lestrange —responde él.

Por supuesto, tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Ese psicópata estaba enamorado de su esposa. Ginny lo sabe. Ginny sabe que va a llorarla porque puede sentir que le arde el corazón y no sabe cómo pueden los monstruos sentir amor. La horroriza porque eso la une a ellos.

El amor.

El amor que quema por dentro. Que la hace quedarse. A Tom puede odiarla. Pero a toda su familia la ama. Porque sabe que están afuera peleando una guerra y que cuentan con ella. Todo lo que hace, lo hace por amor.

* * *

2001.

* * *

Pasa el tiempo y Ginny se acostumbra a todo. Cada vez mira a la muerte a la cara con más indiferencia y eso la asusta. Pasan los meses y ella ayuda a otros a salir. A Zabini, cuando amenazan con marcarlo. Apenas si lo recuerda de Hogwarts. A Tracey Davis, cuando se vuelve fugitiva. Se las arregla para hacerlo con ayuda de Fred y George, de trasladores robados, de fingir secuestros. Por un tiempo, se olvida de que su papel junto a Tom Riddle —el mismo papel que ella se ha adjudicado— es mucho más grande que salvar a unos cuantos. Quiere salvar a todos los que pueda.

Y sólo hay un camino para hacerlo.

Pasan los meses y matan a Travers. El único que parece extrañarlo es Dolohov, hasta que lo matan también. Ginny respira, de repente los mortífagos se ven diezmados. Ni siquiera llora por ellos, ni siquiera finge llorar por ellos, porque nadie lo hace. Se pregunta si todavía son humanos porque no hay duda de que han perdido ya parte de su humanidad.

Pero el otro lado también se ve diezmado y no puede llorar sus muertes.

Oye que Scabior mató a Fleur, al menos un mes después. Llora a escondidas. No tienen ni idea de qué ha sido de ella, porque la última vez que la vio fue unos días después de la bota. Sigue oyendo las listas de muertos —Lisa Turpin, Megan Jones, Eddie Carmichael— y le parece que todos los nombres son apenas una nota al pie de página, sin mayor relevancia, condenados a ser por siempre la estadística de una guerra.

Sigue con Tom.

Habla con Draco —a veces.

Llora.

Llora mucho, es cómo sacar el veneno.

Se siente atrapada cuando está con Tom y huye cuando puede. Hasta que la manda con Draco. «Vígilalo», le dice. «No confío en nadie más para eso». Y Draco respira aliviado, porque es Ginny, porque es el único que conoce el rostro que se esconde bajo el aspecto de la reina del hielo, porque sabe que los Malfoy no han dejado de decepcionar a Tom —a «Voldemort», piensa ella— desde que empezó la guerra.

Acaban en Hogsmeade, en un departamento por un fin de semana mientras Draco averigua donde conseguir un viejo libro de pociones que, al parecer, tiene Madame Rosmerta. Es su misión. Y otra cosa: «Mátala cuando termines», le dijo Tom.

Draco asiente.

Y Ginny sabe que tendrá que verla morir.

Simplemente va porque es su trabajo y porque quiere pasar unos días alejada de Tom, de su frialdad, de su mirada que parece poder leerlo todo, pero que a ella nunca deja de mirarla con curiosidad, como si intuyera que le esconde algo, como si intuyera que es un misterio a resolver.

A pesar de todo, Draco es un cambio.

Pueden estar los dos con sus demonios internos sin fingir más de lo necesario, piensa ella. Hasta que él empieza a hacer preguntas.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Draco—. ¿Por qué estás…?

Ginny frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —pregunta. Draco asiente, casi imperceptiblemente—. Porque yo podía hacerlo —responde—. No deberías saber más de la cuenta.

—Sé suficiente para hundirte.

—Y más vale que eso se quede siendo un secreto —espeta Ginny.

Él asiente.

—Después de todo lo que has hecho, ¿cómo podría hundirte? —le dijo—. Da igual lo que haya pensado hace mucho, Ginny. Eran estupideces. Eran todas estupideces. —Se lleva las manos a la cara. Está sentado en la mesa del cuarto donde están, un cuarto rentado por un fin de semana, al menos para que puedan dormir ahí—. Y ahora tengo que matar a alguien más.

»Y él sabe que lo odio, joder. Él lo sabe.

* * *

—Por favor…, por favor…

La voz rota, las lágrimas.

Ginny se da la vuelta porque sabe que Draco tiene que matarla y sabe que Madame Rosmerta no lo merece. No quiere pensar en que hace la mejor cerveza de mantequilla de todo el mundo mágico y que llevan toda la guerra usándola como un peón. No quiere pensar que va a morir sólo por tener un libro que Tom quiere.

A Draco la mano le tiembla.

Ginny sabe que nunca ha sido demasiado bueno con la maldición asesina. A veces le cuesta varios intentos.

—Tengo que hacerlo —dice él. La voz lo más calmada posible.

—Por favor… —murmura Madame Rosmerta.

Ginny voltea a verlos. La escena le rompe el corazón. Las tres escobas se ha quedado desierto. Ve una rata correr en el fondo del local. Y entonces piensa.

Piensa que quizá haya salvación.

Se acerca a Malfoy y le quita la varita de las manos. Nunca es lo mismo con una varita ajena, pero en ese caso tiene que ser la de Malfoy. Tom la revisará. Ginny ni siquiera se cuestiona lo que está haciendo.

Apunta.

—¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

Siempre es más difícil con una varita ajena, pero siempre puede hacerlo. Le horroriza saber que tiene esa capacidad y procura no pensar en ello. Que puede matar mejor que Draco. Respira hondo.

La maldición asesina pega al fondo del local. Justo donde está la rata.

Madame Rosmerta sigue viva. Ginny se acerca a recoger su varita y se acuclilla al lado de ella. Le dice algo al oído y después ella se desaparece.

—¿Qué hiciste? —pregunta Draco.

Ginny le lanza su varita.

—Mataste a Madame Rosmerta, Draco —le espeta—. Eso fue lo que pasó. No pasó otra cosa. ¿Entendido?

Draco la mira con sorpresa y se acerca y la abraza.

—Gracias —murmura—. Gracias.

Ella no piensa mucho en lo que hace, pero mueve un poco la cabeza y se pone un poco de puntitas hasta alcanzar sus labios y lo besa. Piensa que es la primera vez que besa a alguien a quien no desea matar en años.

Y es Malfoy.

Joder.

Es Draco Malfoy.

Pero él le responde él beso y le pasa por brazos por la espalda y al final la levanta unos pocos centímetros sobre el suelo. Cuando se separan, ella jadea un poquito.

—Esto tampoco pasó —murmura.

Draco asiente.

Nada pasa como debería de haber pasado.

* * *

Ginny regresa al lado de Tom. Sigue durmiendo a su lado, mientras piensa en un plan. En cómo hacer lo que quiere. La gente sigue muriendo. Ella llora. Draco lo sabe, porque la ve escabullirse. Ella besa a Tom y sueña con los labios de Draco. Todo sigue como debería. Sólo un poco más, piensa Ginny.

Cada vez hay más muertos.

Cada vez hay menos mortífagos.

Un poco más de tiempo. Después matan a Nott —el viejo— y el joven huye —«Theodore», le dice Draco, «se llama Theodore»—. Cada vez quedan menos, se dice Ginny. Un poco más.

—Ginny —dice Tom una noche, entre las sábanas—. Ya eres lo único que importa. Ya eres lo único que importa.

Es como si le dijera «te quiero».

Pero ella sabe que Tom no quiere a nadie.

* * *

2002.

* * *

Es enero, afuera nieva. Es el día que todo se va a la mierda. Un mortífago descubre a Rosmerta en medio de un ataque. Tom se entera de que en realidad no está muerta y de que Draco le mintió.

Se pone furioso. La cobra con la familia Malfoy.

Pero se cobra su furia especialmente con Draco. Lo tortura. Y Draco nunca dice que Ginny fue en realidad la del plan. No la delata. No dice nada. Guarda sus secretos tan bien como puede. Ginny lo ve todo. Lo ve retorcerse en el suelo de dolor y escupir sangre. Se queda sin respiración.

«No se lo merece». Después de un rato, cierra los ojos para no ver. Pero no puede taparse los oídos y oye los gritos de Draco, las súplicas de Narcissa. Hasta siente la respiración de Lucius, muy rápido, asustada. Y ella se queda allí y lo ve todo hasta que Tom hace que arrastren a Draco hasta el sótano de la mansión Malfoy.

Espera hasta la noche.

Se acuesta al lado de Tom. Espera a verlo dormido. Tiene tiempo limitado, porque cualquier daño que sufra Tom, despertará al resto, la magia de la casa lo detecta. Le quita el flequillo de la frente. Sigue siendo un joven increíblemente guapo. Ella lo odia. Toma la varita de Tom cuando él ya está dormido.

Se sienta a horcajadas sobre él. Acerca su propia varita a su cuello.

— _Diffinido_ —murmura.

No quiere darle una muerte rápida, indolora. No la merece. Tom despierta y la ve y se lleva la mano al cuello, de donde sale sangre y ella le sonríe.

—Aquí es cuando averiguas si te traiciono.

Y se pone en pie y sale corriendo.

No tarda en llegar hasta el sótano antes de que si quiera alguien se dé cuenta de que Tom está desangrándose y encuentra a Draco dormido y lo hace levantarse.

—Tenemos que irnos —le dice.

—¿Qué? —Él apenas si puede levantarse—. Joder… —le cuesta respirar. Ginny teme que tenga demasiado daño interno.

—Tenemos que irnos.

Lo jala y lo hace subir las escaleras. Tienen que cruzar el salón. El patio. Llegar hasta la verja. El camino se le hace demasiado largo a Ginny y, cuando la descubren —Crouch, por supuesto—, se le hace aún más largo. Mueve la varita mientras intenta avanzar, pero prácticamente va cargando a Draco.

—Ten esto —le dice, poniéndole la varita de Tom en las manos—. Carajo, carajo, murmura, mientras se defiende y bloquea los encantamientos de Crouch.

—¡ _Expelliarmus_! —oye y es el único encantamiento que no bloquea. Ve como la varita se le escapa de las manos y se queda congelada.

Barty Crouch festeja cuando los tiene a su merced —sin tener ni idea qué Draco tiene otra varita—. Alza la varita y Ginny cierra los ojos cuando está a punto de abrir la boca, siendo consciente de que va a morir.

Pero antes oye otra voz.

—¡ _Avada Kedravra_!

Ginny abre los ojos y ve a Barty desplomarse en el suelo. Draco está todavía apoyándose en ella, con la varita de Tom alzada.

»¡ _Accio_ varitas!

Y siguen caminando hasta la verja. Nadie más va tras ellos, están a sólo metros de distancia. Cuando la cruzan, Draco cae inconsciente y ella se desaparece llevándolo prácticamente en brazos.

* * *

 _—Fred fue quien nos dijo. No aguantó. No más que unos meses. Pero sólo nosotros sabíamos. La familia y yo._

 _—Sabía que se le había ido la lengua a alguno, Hermione, no te preocupes._

 _—¿Por qué? Los que quedan vivos juran que eras… que eras… eras su pareja._

 _—Supongo que sí. No había amor. No puede haber amor cuando nadie está enamorado. Y él no lo estaba. Supongo que sólo era obsesión. Necesidad. Nunca lo sabré._

 _—¿Pero por qué? Podríamos haberlo hecho de otro modo._

 _—Necesitaban a alguien que hiciera el trabajo de Snape. Alguien que les avisara. Alguien que acabara con todo desde adentro._

 _—Ginny…_

 _—No importa. Asumo lo que hice. Maté a muchas personas. A casi todas por piedad. Torturé porque tuve que hacerlo. Salvé a los que pude._

 _—Sí, fueron de gran ayuda. Aunque Fred y George no confiaban prácticamente en nadie. Pero Pansy sabía muchas cosas, así que se ganó la confianza. Tracey les salvó la vida. Zabini les contó todo lo que sabía. Pero…_

 _—A algunos no pude._

 _—…_

 _—Nott. Creo que buscaba una salida. No sé. Neville…_

 _—Oh, Ginny…_

 _—Fue hace demasiado. No importa. No importa._

 _—¿Y Draco? ¿Están juntos?_

 _—Sí, quién sabe. No sé. Sólo ocurrió porque era la única persona allí adentro con alguna virtud. No sé. Nació de las lágrimas, Hermione, ¿cómo puede durar algo que nació de las lágrimas?_

 _—…_

 _—Lo sé. Deja de suspirar así. Creo que me quiere._

 _—Le salvaste de la vida._

 _—No salvé a sus padres. No pude._

 _—Pero te ve como si fueras su mundo, como si fueras lo único que tiene sentido, Ginny. Le salvaste la vida._

 _—Supongo que sí. Creo que lo quiero._

 _—¿Crees?_

 _—A veces pienso que ya no sé lo que es el amor, ¿me culpas?_

* * *

 **Notas de este one (estás sí son un poco largas):**

 **1) La premisa ya la había usado en un fic que se llama Sobrevivir, donde Harry muere en la Cámara y Tom salva a Ginny, pero también se la lleva y la mantiene cautiva. Aquí la salva y la abandona, pero le manda cartas en algún punto, delatando su obsesión y Ginny decide hacer lo que hace.**

 **2) Tom/Ginny no es amor, es sólo una clase de relación enfermiza en la que Ginny se mete porque quiere acabar con él. Ginny OP.**

 **4) Obviamente como cambia todo lo que pasa en los libros, decidí que Crouch seguía vivo. Y Fred también. Algunas cosas así cambian.**

 **5) La inspiración es la canción El Malo de Aventura, cuya interpretación decidí hacer lo menos literal posible. El Malo es Draco y el otro es Tom, pero Tom es peor, por eso… Bueno, por eso todo.**

 **6) Dije que no volvería al Drinny (tengo uno, Flama), pero bueno, mi esposa, lo que me hace hacer.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 11 de agosto de 2018 (que coincide con el cumpleaños de Ginny, si no me equivoco)_


	8. Blaise Zabini

**Resumen** : Mucho alcohol, mucho regodearse en la miseria, mucho perseguir a todo lo que se mueva en busca de relaciones sin sentimientos. ¿Cuánto tardarás en ahogarte, Blaise Zabini?

 **Pairing** : Blaise Zabini/Muchas Personas (todas personas humanas; no toma en cuenta al epílogo, eso fue un mal sueño).

* * *

 **Blaise Zabini**

 _«Si te falto el respeto,_

 _y luego culpo al alcohol;_

 _si levanto tu falda,_

 _¿me darías el derecho_

 _a medir tu sensatez?»_

 _Propuesta Indecente, Romeo Santos_

* * *

 **Daphne Greengrass**

* * *

—Estás demasiado borracho —comenta ella. Y quieres decirle que ella también, que está bastante borracha. Que sigue llorando sus penas porque Nott está acostándose con alguien más en ese momento; que lo de ella y Nott no era para siempre, que se había roto como se rompen los espejos, en mil pedazos, con un gran estruendo—. Deberíamos irnos, Blaise.

—No, aun puedo tomarme otro whisky de fuego —le dices. No.

—No —responde ella—. Vámonos.

No importa de quien es la fiesta. De qué es la fiesta. No quieres ni saber. Quieres olvidar toda la mierda. Y por eso te acercas demasiado a Daphne y le pones una mano en la pierna e intentas llevarla más arriba de su falda e intentas besarla y antes de que puedas hacerlo, te estampa la palma de su mano en tu mejilla.

—Cabrón —y se larga sola.

En tu mejilla se queda la marca de tus dedos.

* * *

 **Lisa Turpin**

* * *

La nueva novia de Theodore es guapa. No es Daphne, con sus piernas de espanto y sus ojos verdes, pero tiene cierto encanto. Usa suéteres muy anchos que le quedan grandes y abraza demasiado a la gente.

—¿Lisa Turpin? —preguntas, de nuevo.

—Sí.

Ya llevas unos cuantos whiskys de fuego. Te preguntas dónde está Theodore y por qué dejó a su novia contigo. Lisa Turpin parece agradable, tierna.

—Blaise —extiendes la mano para presentarte.

—Ya lo dijiste —dice ella, riéndose.

—Ah.

Estás más borracho de lo que pensabas. Y, joder, ella está más guapa de lo pensabas. O quizá la estás viendo con los ojos del alcohol. Ni idea. Le das un trago al whisky de fuego. Te acercas a ella. Te acercas _demasiado_ a ella. Lisa Turpin se hace un poco para atrás cuando intentas besarla.

—¡EY! —grita.

Te pega una patada en la entrepierna y sale corriendo. En qué carajos estabas pensando, Blaise.

* * *

 **Susan Bones**

* * *

A ella la conoces en el Bar Irlandés recién abierto, toma hidromiel como si no hubiera mañana y canta y se sube a la barra y te cae bien y empiezan a hablar. Resulta que tiene el corazón roto, como tú —pero tú nunca cuentas esa historia, sólo escuchas las de los demás—. Y brindan y beben y se ríen. Y acaban besándose, demasiado borrachos y ella dice que podrían subir, que renta el departamento de arriba, donde antes vivían los dueños, que es pequeño, pero que la cama funciona. Que resiste.

Y sonríes y le dices que sí y te dejas llevar.

Ella es pelirroja y ya olvidaste su nombre —empieza con S, estás seguro—. Tiene un lunar abajo del pecho izquierdo. Y besa de puta madre.

Cuando despiertan la mañana siguiente, te lanza tu ropa a la cabeza con muy poca delicadeza.

—Esto nunca pasó —te dice.

No le respondes nada.

* * *

 **Tracey Davis**

* * *

No la reconoces al principio porque se tiñó de rojo y parece cerillo, pero después te das cuenta de que es Tracey Davis, la ex novia de Terence Higgs. Y te das cuenta de que está sola y te acercas con el vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano con la excusa de preguntarle cómo le ha ido en la vida.

—Bien, bien —responde ella. Parece que no le tiene demasiada confianza.

—Hace demasiado tiempo que no te veo —le dices.

—Nos vimos hace una semana —espeta ella—. Ibas tan borracho que sospecho que ni siquiera te fijaste en que era yo. Te referiste a mí como cerillo todo el rato.

«Carajo, Blaise», te dices.

—Mira, hasta te enseñé el anillo —y pone la mano enfrente y ves el anillo de compromiso, enorme, brillante—. Él se llama Seamus. ¿Irás a la boda?

Por respuesta, intentas besarla. Seamus te deja el ojo morado.

* * *

 **Terence Higgs**

* * *

Estás en las tres escobas cuando aparece Higgs con la invitación a la boda de Tracey. Todavía recuerdas el ojo morado y estás seguro de que nadie va invitarte. Pero a Higgs, el ex, sí lo invitaron y parece dispuesto a ahogarse en alcohol antes que aparecerse por la boda. Te pones a brindar con él, a reír con él, a ahogar las lágrimas que no sueltas.

—Por los corazones rotos.

Y él sonríe.

Sigue sonriendo cuando lo besas y cuando se aparecen en su departamento a las afueras de Oxford. Y te hace morder la almohada mientras piensas que nunca supiste que a Terence Higgs también le gustan los chicos. Y es tan guapo. Te deja morderle el cuello y arañarle los omóplatos.

Pero gritas otro nombre, uno que no es el suyo. Si no el de quién te quien te rompió el corazón.

Y él probablemente se arrepiente; no contesta tus cartas después.

* * *

 **Astoria Greengrass**

* * *

Está llorando, parece que se va a ahogar en sus lágrimas. Todavía tiene el vestido blanco puesto y todo el maquillaje arruinado por el llanto. Te da pena, pero deseas decirle que tuvo que haber ido con otro más, con cualquier otro, no contigo, estás demasiado roto para ser una buena compañía.

—Dijo que no podía —dice ella—, que me quería, pero que yo no lo merecía. Que no iba a ser justo. Que todavía piensa en ella. Que no puede sacársela de la cabeza.

Claro. Draco Malfoy también piensa en ella.

»Y joder, al menos podría haberelo dicho antes, ¿no? —te pregunta, pero ni siquiera espera respuesta, sigue hablando—. Y ya sé que piensas en ella. Tú también.

»¿Por qué ella, joder?

Y no deja de llorar y la abrazas y es ella quien te besa. Y tú no continúas.

—Te arrepentirás, Astoria.

Te sorprende ser capaz de ser una persona decente.

* * *

 **Zacharias Smith**

* * *

Es petulante. Y no demasiado guapo. O sea, no para ti. Quizá necesites más alcohol para empezar a considerarlo guapo. Es un jugador de Quidditch caído en la desgracia. Es lo único que sabes de él en ese momento porque lo has visto en los periódicos. Es el escándalo del momento por un caso de dopaje.

—Zabini —dice él, cuando se acerca.

Bueno, él te recuerda.

—Smith. —Tu voz parece graznido, demasiado alcohol—. ¿Te diviertes?

De nuevo estás en una fiesta a la que probablemente nadie te invitó y en donde nadie quiere verte. A lo lejos ves a Daphne, que no te habla desde que intentaste ligártela.

—Dicen que coges con cualquiera que se te acerque —dice Smith.

Alzas una ceja.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo, Smith? —le preguntas, como retándolo.

—Necesito estar muy _muy_ borracho. —Smith apura el vaso de un solo trago que tiene en la mano de un trago y después te besa.

* * *

 **Hermione Granger**

* * *

Su pelo de escoba no es lo más atractivo que tiene, definitivamente. Y está a la otra punta del bar, hablando con Potter y con su prometido, así que tampoco es que tengas demasiadas posibilidades de meterte en su cama. Pero se levanta y se dirige a los baños del Caldero Chorreante y tú vas tras ella.

Puta curiosidad.

—Granger —saludas cuando sale.

Ella te mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Disculpa, ¿eres…? —pregunta. Por supuesto que no se acuerda de ti. Tú, Blaise Zabini, eres un Don Nadie en su vida.

Así que decides no contestar y en vez de eso la empujas contra la pared y estampas tus labios con los suyos y ella responde y te deja besarla y eso, definitivamente, te sorprende. Esperas que te aparte de un empujón y se vaya con su prometido y quizá intente maldecirte, pero no hace nada de eso. Te besa.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?

—Cállate.

* * *

 **Fitzwilliam Harper**

* * *

—Odio que sólo me llames cuando nadie más te hace caso.

—Pero aun así me haces caso —le dices. Siguen desnudos, ni siquiera se han movido de la cama. Te pones encima de él y lo besas. Tiene el cabello castaño parado, la mirada divertida—. Siempre me haces caso.

—Eres tú —responde él.

Y sí, claro, sabes que tiene razón. Fuiste su primer novio. En su mente, probablemente sigues siendo su primer novio y es incapaz de deshacerse de tu recuerdo y de tu sombra y de todo tú. Una parte de él te sigue queriendo y sabes que necesita superarte, olvidarte.

—Lo sé —dices, aún sobre él. Desvías la mirada para no encararlo con lo que le vas a decir—. Deja de responder mis cartas. Olvídame.

—No puedo —responde—. Igual que tú no puedes olvidarla a ella. ¿Acaso me culpas?

«No, no», piensas. «Pero te mereces algo mejor, carajo, Fitzwilliam Harper».

* * *

 **Flora Carrow**

* * *

Llevas años sin verla, literalmente. Aunque no sabe cuál de las dos es porque, como siempre, a esas alturas de la noche ya estás demasiado borracho para distinguir cualquier cosa.

—Carrow —saludas. Así no hay peligro de equivocarte en cuál de las dos gemelas es. Nunca has aprendido a distinguirlas, como Vaisey.

—Zabini —responde ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntas.

—Theodore me invitó a su fiesta de compromiso —responde ella—. ¿De verdad se va a casar?

Una de las estúpidas ideas de Theodore. «Le voy a dar un anillo a Lisa». Ingenuo.

—Ya he visto demasiadas bodas romperse —dice ella. ¿Cuál es, joder?—. Lo de Draco y Astoria fue una sorpresa.

Asientes.

No estás prestando mucha atención. Te acercas demasiado a ella. Quieres robarle un beso, atraparla en un abrazo. Te da un puñetazo cuando nota tus intenciones.

—¡No me gustan los hombres, lo sabes!

—Creí que eras Hestia.

Otro puñetazo de Flora Carrow.

* * *

 **Susan Bones 2.0**

* * *

—Hola, «esto-no-pasó-nunca» —le dices en cuanto aparece. La reconoces perfecta. La pelirroja con nombre que empezaba con S del cuál no te acuerdas.

—Blaise.

Mal, empiezan muy mal: ella sí se acuerda del tuyo.

—Ehm…

—Susan —dice ella—. Curioso que recuerdes otras cosas, pero no mi nombre.

—Me acuerdo de un lunar en cierta parte de tu cuerpo —y le guiñas el ojo.

Ella se sienta al lado de ti en la barra del Bar Irlandés.

—Sigo con el corazón roto —dice.

«¿Y a mí que carajos me importa?», te preguntas internamente.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? —preguntas.

—Smith.

Casi escupes el whisky de fuego.

—Me lo cogí —comentas—. Sin rencores, ¿Susan?

—No me importa. Es gay. No lo admite. Me rompió el corazón. Historia complicada —resume ella y la verdad es que a ti no te puede importar menos todo aquello—. ¿Lo podemos hacer de nuevo?

—¿Sin sentimientos, Susan? —preguntas.

—Sin sentimientos, Blaise.

* * *

 **Susan Bones 3.0**

* * *

—¿Otra vez? —preguntas cuando se te vuelve a acercar el viernes en la barra del Bar Irlandés. Ya sabes que quiere, lo trae escrito en la piel, en la mirada, en la forma de caminar, en la forma en la que agarra un whisky de fuego, en la manera en que le tiembla el labio—. Creí que sólo había una segunda.

—Igual la tercera es la vencida.

Y cogen en su departamento y ella no te dice nada cuando le dices el nombre de otra al oído, porque ella te dice «Zach, Zach» y seguro cierra los ojos pensando en que eres rubio y de piel blanca, que eres el hombre que nunca va a poder amarla.

Después de eso, eres tú el que deja de responder sus cartas. Ella necesita ayuda. Tú necesitas ayuda.

«Relaciones más sanas», diría la mujer que amas.

El problema es que sólo imaginas. Ella no te lo dice.

* * *

 **Fleur Weasley**

* * *

Toma más tiempo del que esperabas. No es la primera vez que rompes un matrimonio, pero es la primera vez que lo haces de manera tan consiente. Ella tiene tres hijos y llora a la vez que llora el menor, quizá preguntándose porqué los tiene. Y es hermosa y desgraciada y piensas que quizá un día amó a su marido —que quizá todavía lo ama, pero la vida doméstica los está aplastando—, pero que prefiere tu cama.

Nunca hablan de nada.

Apenas conoces su nombre, que significa flor en francés y alguna vez has visto fotos de sus tres hijos con nombres cursis que a ella le gustan —porque están en francés— y que son todos pelirrojos.

Hasta que un día te suelta la bomba mientras fuma desnuda en la cama de ese departamento que rentas en el Callejón Diagon, lejos de tu madre.

—Podemos vernos más seguido.

—¿Qué?

—Voy a divorciarme de Bill.

* * *

 **Theodore Nott**

* * *

El consuelo que tiene Theodore, es que al menos no lo dejan en el altar. Lisa le dice dos semanas antes de la boda que en realidad no quiere casarse y le pregunta muchas veces si él quiere casarse hasta que él dice que sólo lo hizo por ella y ella le grita que debería hacer las cosas por él, no por ella. Y, en algún punto de la discusión, deciden que es mejor no casarse.

—Joder —dices, cuando Theodore acaba de contarte la historia—. Joder. ¿De verdad ibas a casarte?

—Sí.

—Joder, cabrón.

Ya no dice nada y tú piensas que todo es un desastre. Draco dejó a Astoria en el altar. Daphne no te habla y no le habla a Theodore. De repente los amigos ya no son amigos. Te quedas viéndolo y descubres que sus ojos son iguales.

—Tus ojos son como los suyos —le dices, recordándola a ella.

—Lo sé.

* * *

 **Fleur Delacour 2.0**

* * *

—¿Ya no usas el otro apellido? —preguntas.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—No, ya no. No veía el caso.

Sientes que ella merece que seas sincero con ella, porque no lo estás siendo. Y quizá ella se apegue demasiado a ti. Es la única mujer con la que has mantenido una relación más o menos larga en aquellos años. Una relación que es sólo sexo y cigarros compartidos en la cama, finalmente.

—Fleur —dices, mientras le das una calada al cigarro y se lo pasas—. Sólo he amado a alguien en mi vida —confiesas.

—Yo también —responde—. No eres tú.

—No te enamores de mí —pides.

—No se pueden controlar los sentimientos. —Sabes tiene razón—. No eres Bill y probablemente nunca lo seas. No te preocupes. Sólo eres alguien que coge bien.

Suspiras.

—Tú también —le dices.

Ya no quieres pensar en la otra. Pero la otra siempre está en tus pensamientos.

* * *

 **Justin Finch-Fletchey**

* * *

Lo conoces en una fiesta. Es guapo, agradable. Pero usualmente cuando está muy borracho todos te parecen guapos y agradables. Te lo llevas al piso de arriba de la casa donde es la fiesta —de un tal Ernie Macmillan, al que no conoces, pero que conoce Theodore y que los ha invitado—. Te encuentras con Daphne, que no te saluda. Con Lisa, que no te saluda. Con Tracey, que ahora se apellida Finnigan y tampoco te saluda. Te ahogas en alcohol hasta que aparece Justin, dispuesto a hacerle segunda.

No lo conocías de antes, pero borrachos, son mejores amigos.

Hasta que empiezan a besarse. Suben. Cogen. Pasa todo muy rápido y luego están en la cama y Justin busca algo que trae escondido. Unas ligas. Una jeringa.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Blaise.

—Veneno —responde Justin.

No sabes si lo dice en serio o no. Pero se lo inyecta.

—¿No quieres probar?

—Claro que no.

* * *

 **Zacharias Smith 2.0**

* * *

—Ya estoy suficientemente borracho.

—No te voy a estar esperando toda puta vida, Smith, me da igual si estás o no estás suficientemente borracho —le ladras. Recuerdas su historia porque una vez una chica te llamó Zach mientras cogía contigo y tú la llamaste por otro nombre—. ¿Quieres o no quieres coger? —Te cruzas de brazos, llevas media hora en esa habitación bebiendo, quieres ver algo de piel desnuda—. O más bien, ¿qué tantas ganas tienes de coger?

—Necesito estar lo suficientemente borracho.

Ruedas los ojos y estás a punto de besarlo hasta que decides que eso está mal. Terriblemente mal. Así que en vez de eso lo empujas contra la pared y lo aprisionas con tus brazos.

—Conocí a tu ex. Le rompiste el corazón. Y seguro se lo romperás a tu nueva novia. ¿Cómo se llama, Padma?

»Admite que te gustan los hombres, carajo.

En vez de sexo, dos costillas rotas.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy**

* * *

—Estabas delirando.

»Intestaste besarme tres veces —puntualiza.

»De hecho —sigue, después de otra larga pausa—. Me dijiste su nombre. Cabrón. No te abandono sólo porque nadie más vino a verte. Bueno, Theodore vendrá al rato y entonces me largaré, ¿entendido?

Te ríes. No sabes que te da risa, pero algo te da risa y te duelen las costillas cuando te ríes y te arrepientes inmediatamente.

—Nunca creí intentar besarte, Draco.

—Dijiste su nombre. El de ella.

—Me alegra que aún no digamos su nombre —respondes—. Duele menos, ¿no? Pensar en ella pero relegar su nombre a una esquina de la mente, del corazón, de todo.

—Cabrón —dices.

—Dejaste a Astoria por su recuerdo. Ya habían pasado dos años.

—Como si hubieran pasado cien —espeta él.

Y lo entiendes, que bien lo entiendes porque estás en el mismo caso. Como si hubieran pasado cien años.

—Busca a alguien, Draco. No podemos vivir de recuerdos.

* * *

 **Theodore Nott 2.0**

* * *

Aparece en el hospital y Draco se larga. Y se sienta a tu lado y ya ni siquiera te pregunta que pasó. Nunca te pregunta lo que pasa y tú rara vez le das todos los detalles. Cumple con estar ahí. Si ni siquiera le importó demasiado cuando intentaste besar a su novia.

—Debo dejar el whisky de fuego —dices, finalmente.

Ese es el problema principal. Las costillas que te rompió Smith son cosa menor.

—Ya —dice él. Dice «ya» como se dice «era de esperarse» y «no me sorprende». Como si dijera «se veía venir»—. Va a costarme.

—Lo sé —dice él.

—¿Estarás conmigo? —preguntas, porque es realmente a la única persona que no as apartado en muchos años.

—Como siempre, estúpido.

Te ríes. Te arrepientes cuando duele, a pesar de que los sanadores lo arreglaron rápido.

—No vayas a conocer a otra chica con la que te quieras casar.

Se ríe contigo.

* * *

 **Theodore Nott 3.0 y Fleur Delacour 3.0**

* * *

Theodore te encuentra con ella. En la cama. Y sonríe cuando te ve, como si ya lo supiera.

—¿Y ella?

Ella hace lo mismo.

—¿Y él?

Pero se ríen los dos y no entiendes qué pasa hasta que se Theodore se acerca y la saluda con un beso en los labios y descubres que no eres la única persona que le saca a Bill de la cabeza a Fleur Delacour.

—Conocí a una chica que no se va a casar conmigo —te cuenta él—. Sobre todo porque se acuesta con otro. Y está enamorada de alguien más. Creo. Últimamente habla menos de él. Un pelirrojo cualquiera. —Fleur se ríe—. Y yo no quiero casarme con nadie. Ni recordar a mis ex. En realidad me gusta alguien.

»Pero él está enamorado de otra; de su recuerdo, más bien. Y hay un problema: se acuesta con la misma mujer que yo.

—¿Eso es un problema?

* * *

 **Pansy Parkinson**

* * *

—No sé qué pasa en mi vida —le cuentas. A ella siempre le cuentas todo—. Al menos ya no soy tan errático, dice Theodore. Dejé de intentar romper matrimonios y compromisos porque creo que ya rompí los suficientes en mi vida. Le pedí perdón a Daphne. Aunque quizá llegué un año, un año y medio tarde. También a Tracey, pero sigue sin hablarme.

»Smith no ha reconocido nada y su chica, de la que no me acuerdo el nombre, ya no me manda cartas. Bill Weasley todavía no sabe que entre Theodore y yo rompimos su matrimonio. Fleur nos presentó a los tres demonios.

»Tampoco sé qué pasa entre nosotros, sé que Theodore besa bien y que Fleur tiene una risa hermosa. Ojalá estuvieras aquí para explicármelo tú, Pansy, pero puta viruela de dragón.

Deja las flores en la lápida blanca y se levanta. Nunca va a dejar de extrañarla.

 _Pansy Parkinson_

 _04/02/1980 – 05/05/2003_

* * *

 **Notas de este one:**

 **1) Todos los segmentos son de 155 palabras. Todos. ¿Cómo decidí hacer eso? Porque me odio y quería pasar horas peleando con palabras faltantes y sobrantes.**

 **2) La idea del final me la dio mi mujer. Sin saber para qué me estaba dando ideas. Sí, es un trío. Porque _fuck it_. Theodore/Fleur/Blaise.**

 **3) No sean como Blaise, es un poco _asshole_ y no se empieza a reformar hasta el final.**

 **4) No, no lo siento por lo de Pansy. ERA NECESARIO.**

 _Andrea_

 _a 17 de agosto de 2018_


	9. Siempre serás, siempre seré

**Resumen** : «Siempre serás, siempre seré». Entre Draco y Pansy hay un montón de sentimientos sin resolver. Aunque él se vaya a casar. Aunque no se vaya a casar con ella.

 **Pairing** : Draco M./Pansy P. (EWE, el epílogo fue una alucinación colectiva que tuvimos).

* * *

 **Siempre serás, siempre seré**

 _«Dicen que un clavo saca un clavo pero eso es solo rima,_

 _no existe una herramienta que saque mi amor»_

 _Eres mía, Romeo Santos_

* * *

Poco menos de veinticuatro horas para el día D. La boda. Tenía la invitación en la mesilla de noche, la túnica de gala color violeta detrás de la puerta, cubierta con plástico para protegerla y la certeza de que iría sola a la boda. No se había animado a pedirle a alguien que la acompañara, ni siquiera a Blaise, que se había convertido el hombro sobre el que lloraba cada vez que recordaba que ella no era la que se iba a poner el vestido de novia y que él no estaría esperándola al final del altar. Lloraba de rabia, de tristeza, de todo lo que traía adentro. Lloraba de la certeza que tenía que Draco y ella nunca pasarían por el altar, por muy destinados que estuvieran el uno al otro, por muy almas gemelas que fueran, por mucho que hubieran cambiado. Por mucho que les hubiera pasado de todo.

Pero sentía ganas de gritar al comprender que no se iba a casar con él y que no iba a pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, como siempre había creído, soñado, desde el día que comprendió que Draco Malfoy era el idiota que le gustaba. «Es normal, Pansy», solía decir Daphne, «no todo el mundo acaba con su amor del colegio. Ve a Terence y a Tracey, peleados que ni siquiera se hablan. O a Greg con Millicent, hasta rompieron el compromiso. O a…». Pero Pansy siempre la interrumpía: «Tú sigues con Theodore». «No es lo mismo», peleaba Daphne. «Sí es», insistía Pansy. Y entre síes y noes se les iban las discusiones todas las veces y Pansy acababa enojada con ella misma por seguir enamorada del mismo idiota de toda la vida. Y acababa enojada con Daphne porque lo de ella y Theodore sí había funcionado —a su manera, claro—. Y acababa enojada con Draco por enamorarse de la hermana de Daphne y por estar a punto de casarse con ella, por atreverse a invitarla a la boda.

Y se enojaba con ella misma porque sabía que iría a esa boda a sentirse mal.

Dio otra vuelta en la cama y seguía pensando en Draco. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. No sabía si se decía «idiota» a sí misma o al recuerdo que tenía de Draco. Recordaba todas las lágrimas que había derramado por él, todas las veces que se habían llamado «Draco» y «Pan» entre las sábanas, recordaba todo el amor, tan grande que les dolía por dentro, tan grande que apenas si podían comprenderlo, tan grande que los arrastraba como si fuera una tormenta de arena, tan grande que los llevaba a hacer cosas de las que siempre se iban a arrepentir después. Tan grande que no supieron mantenerlo y dejaron que los sobrepasara, que los ahogara y después ya no supieron que hacer con él, ni dónde metérselo.

Y lo dejaron.

Lo dejaron a gritos y con lágrimas, porque no sabían hacer las cosas de otra manera.

Pansy dio otra vuelta en la cama, sin poder dormir. Pensó en Astoria y en lo guapa que se vería con su vestido de novia. En cómo la miraba Draco —como si no acabara de creérsela y sintiera que iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento, como si no acabara de convencerse—. Pensó en la boda y en el amor y en la mierda que era y en la certeza que se le había hecho pedazos de que Draco siempre sería suyo —tanto como podía ser una persona de otra. Y entonces oyó la puerta.

Estaba sola. Lo estaba desde que había acabado la guerra. Ya se había acostumbrado. Su madre había muerto poco después, en las revueltas causadas por ex mortífagos y su padre había huido a la otra punta del planeta después de rogarle que fuera con él. Y ella, claro, se había negado, porque ella no tenía nada que esconder, nadie de quien esconderse y, por supuesto, por Draco. Cabrón. Se puso en pie buscando una bata para ponérsela encima del camisón que llevaba, agarró la varita de la mesilla de noche —nunca iba a ningún lugar sin ella— y se dirigió al piso de abajo. Cuando era pequeña la casa le había parecido demasiado pequeña, dos pisos con sólo una salita y tres habitaciones. Pero sola, la casa le parecía enorme.

Se dirigió al pequeño recibidor y abrió la puerta. Esperaba cualquier cosa, menos lo que encontró en su puerta: Draco Malfoy bastante borracho, apestando a alcohol. Apenas si él la vio, prácticamente se la lanzó encima, abrazándola. Pansy ni siquiera atinó a moverse y a responderle el abrazo y se quedó con los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, tensos, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando.

En menos de veinticuatro horas Draco iba a casarse y en vez de eso, estaba allí, abrazándola a ella, apestando a alcohol.

—Pan —dijo, sin verla, escondiéndose en la curva de su cuello—. No puedo.

—¿Qué carajos, Draco? —dijo ella—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—No puedo casarme.

Ah. Pansy, que había deseado oír aquello como necesitaba respirar, deseó morirse en ese momento. Desaparecer. Dejar de existir. No estar atrapada entre los brazos de Draco Malfoy, que siempre había sido demasiado Draco hasta para el mismo. Cerró los ojos. «Esto no está pasando», se dijo. Pero no importaba lo mucho que se lo dijera a sí misma, estaba pasando. Draco estaba allí. Le estaba diciendo que no podía casarse. Y ella, que siempre había creído tener todas las respuestas, de repente no sabía que decir.

—Carajo —fue lo único que salió de su boca.

«¿Qué haces aquí?». «¿Por qué vienes conmigo?». Esas fueron las preguntas que se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta hasta que Draco se separó de ella y dejó de intentar romperle las costillas y se hizo para atrás y dejó que ella apuntara con la varita a la puerta para cerrarla de un portazo que resonó en toda la casa. Entonces, sobre Pansy se desplomó el hecho de que era la primera vez en prácticamente años que ellos dos estaban completamente solos otra vez. Y sintió que se estaba ahogando. Sintió que era demasiado para ella.

—Pan, no puedo.

«Pan». La primera vez que se lo dijo tenían trece años y él era un ególatra de mierda. «Pan me gusta más que Pansy», le había dicho él. Y ella se había convencido de que «Pan» sonaba bonito, se había acostumbrado a oírlo, porque así le había puesto él, porque así le había dicho la primera vez que la había besado a los quince años, porque así le había dicho la primera vez que se había acostado con ella, porque ella siempre era «Pan» entre las sábanas.

—Tienes que irte —le dijo—. Tienes que largarte y esperar a que se te pase la borrachera. —Hablaba rápido, evitándole la mirada—. Tienes que volver a tus cinco sentidos, porque quizá sólo estás nervioso y yo estoy aquí, cabrón, oyendo lo que quiero oír. E igual son sólo tus nervios. O que no tienes huevos de decírselo a Astoria y me lo dices a mí, esperando que yo lo rompa todo por ti. Y podría. Créeme que podría. —Cerró los ojos ante la tentación de agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesto y besarlo y reclamarlo como suyo después de tanto tiempo. Volvió a abrirlos y volvió a evitar su mirada—. Pero ahora estás borracho y no sabes lo que haces y yo no quiero ser la culpable de que tu boda se vaya a la chingada, ¿me oyes?

—Pan.

Él volvió a acercarse, con el aliento apestándole a whisky de fuego y a hidromiel barato. ¿Qué carajos había estado bebiendo?, se preguntó Pansy. Entornó los ojos.

—Si no puedes casarte, díselo —espetó ella—. A ella, Draco. Díselo a ella, no sé lo vengas a decir a tu ex no…

Se quedó con media palabra enterrada en la garganta porque Draco la besó. Ella tuvo la tentación de dejarse llevar por un momento, por seguirle el juego, el beso, por darle una excusa más grande todavía para cancelar la boda. Estuvo tentanda a darle una excusa a Astoria para odiarla de verdad. Pero no pudo. Se apartó y lo abofeteó en un impulso, dejándole la marca roja de sus dedos en la mejilla. Carajo, había olvidado lo mucho que lo odiaba cuando se emborrachaba.

—Díselo.

—Pan…, no puedo casarme.

—¡DÍSELO A ASTORIA, CARAJO! —le gritó ella tan fuerte como pudo. Seguían allí, parados en el recibidor. Él se quedó callado, con una mano en la mejilla adolorida, mirándola sorprendido—. ¡No vengas a mí a molestarme que no quieres o no puedes casarte, sabiendo lo que significa para mí, egoísta de la chingada! ¡Díselo a Astoria! ¡Ten los huevos!

Pansy se recargó contra una mesita que había en el recibidor, decorada con cosas de su madre, donde estaba una de las pocas fotos familiares que tenían. Suspiró. Por fin volteó a ver a Draco, que estaba esquivando su mirada en ese momento.

—Perdón —dijo.

Pansy sentía que le temblaban las manos.

—Sabes lo que sig–significa para mí —le dijo, con la voz temblorosa—. Sabes que lo significa todo.

—Pan…

—Díselo a ella —musitó—, por favor. Aunque quiera sonreír porque de repente me doy cuenta que todavía eres mío. Tanto como puedes serlo, que nunca es mucho. Draco… —Quería besarlo, mandarlo todo a la chingada, entregarse, encontrar la primera cama a su disposición en la casa y dejar que la desnude y desnudarlo ella. Pero Pansy tenía principios y no va a romperlos porque tiene enfrente al chico que ama—. Primero díselo a ella. Yo seguiré aquí. —Se acercó hasta a él y puso la palma de su mano sobre su corazón—. Yo siempre seguiré aquí.

El bajó la cabeza. El cabello que usualmente usaba repeinado hacia atrás le caía desordenado sobre la frente. No podía mirarla a los ojos.

—Te quiero, Pan —le dijo.

Ella cerró los ojos. Le había dicho «Te quiero» pocas veces. Porque era Draco y era terco y era un estúpido y no se había animado a hacerlo hasta que les pasaron demasiadas cosas y estuvieron medio ahogados en la mierda. Ella siempre lo supo, en realidad, aunque siempre quiso oírlo. Suspiró.

—Lo sé, Draco, lo sé. —Sintió como una lágrima le sale y baila rebelde por su mejilla. No le importaba en lo más absoluto que él la viera llorar, nunca le había importado. «Pero no es conmigo con quien te vas a casar», pensó, mirándolo, llevando la mano que había puesto sobre su corazón hasta su mejilla; la acarició suavemente—. Siempre lo he sabido y siempre lo sabré. Pero… —iba a romper en lágrimas en cualquier momento, así que alzó el otro brazo, el izquierdo y se limpió las lágrimas que se empezaban a asomar con la manga de la bata que llevaba encima— tienes que decírselo al mundo. No sólo a mí. Draco… —No pudo contenerse: lo abrazó—. Díselo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo estaré esperando.

«Yo siempre estaré esperando», pensó. Pero eso no iba a decírselo a Draco. No quería que la diera por sentado.

* * *

El día D deseó haberlo hecho. Deseó haberlo mandado todo a la mierda cuando lo vio esperar en el altar, tan guapo como siempre. Y cuando vio entrar a Astoria, tan guapa, del brazo de su padre, con un vestido blanco cuyo velo soltaba destellos plateados. Era tan hermosa que dolía mirarla, pensó Pansy; tan diferente a ella, que tenía la nariz medio parada y los ojos quizá demasiado juntos. Deseó haberlo hecho ella, haberlo besado, haberle dado una excusa, haberlo dejado volverse una persona de mierda y haberse vuelto ella una persona de mierda. Pero pasa Pansy no era tan simple. Ella no era así. Y, a pesar de todo, Astoria no se merecía que le hicieran eso.

Y por eso no hizo nada. Sintió ganas de llorar mientras pronunciaban sus votos y se juraban amor eterno y se maldijo a sí misma, pensando que el Draco borracho de la noche anterior había sido el Draco que la daba por sentada, que era un estúpido, que sabía que estaban tan enamorados el uno del otro como para ser tan estúpidos. Daphne la descubrió mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas y le apretó la mano. Daphne siempre sabía que pasaba por su cabeza. Había estado allí cuando Draco y ella se habían besado la primera vez y había estado allí cuando habían cortado. Nunca había tomado partido por ella ni por Astoria. Porque no eran rivales, se dijo Pansy. Nunca serían rivales, no podían serlo. No le deseaba ningún mal a la novia, por más que deseara ocupar su lugar.

Sólo esperaba que Draco hubiera hecho lo correcto.

La recepción fue una fiesta bonita. Más pequeña de lo que Narcissa y Lucius hubieran deseado, probablemente, pero bonita. Pansy ocupó su lugar al lado de varios de sus antiguos compañeros de colegio y respiró hondo al descubrir que no era la única que iba sola. Zabini también. Adrian Pucey, en cambio, llevaba a su novia, una chica que había estudiado en la misma generación de Pansy, con el cabello castaño claro, que se había presentado como Lisa Turpin. Gregory iba de la mano con Mandy apellido-que-Pansy-no-recordaba y que, por lo que oyó, era una cita que le había conseguido la tal Lisa Turpin. Tracey Davis llevaba a su prometido, por supuesto: Finnigan; parecían tan felices juntos que Pansy tuvo ganas de vomitar. Para completar la mesa estaba Miles, con su novio, un chico que nadie conocía y hablaba única y exclusivamente en alemán.

—¿Sola, Pansy? —preguntó Blaise cuando se sentó con ellos. Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada—. Sólo es una observación.

—Sí, sola.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Podemos bailar juntos después, si quieres —le ofreció. Los demás los estaban mirando y Pansy se revolvió incómoda en la silla. Asintió antes de que Blaise siguiera concentrándose en ella y, al notar que no iba a conseguir una respuesta más concreta, se volvió hacia Adrian—. Por cierto, Pucey, tenemos tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo va la temporada de quidditch?

Pansy se desconectó de todo y se concentró en la comida, respondiendo con monosílabos y evasivas a todo lo que le preguntaban. Les contó de la joyería, del proyecto, para que no intentaran indagar demasiadas cosas sobre su vida. Sonrió cuando tuvo que sonreír e intentó no pensar en la noche anterior durante todo el rato. Hasta que fue inevitable, se acabó la comida y los novios se pararon a abrir el primer vals. Pansy había evitado mirar a Draco todo aquel rato, desde que había terminado la ceremonia y él y Astoria se habían dado el «sí, quiero», pero, viéndolo pararse, llevándola de la mano hasta el centro de la pista, quiso volver a morirse.

Cabrón, quiso decirle. Habían sido sólo nervios. Nervios de borracho que acudía a su ex novia, que todavía la amaba, pero que no tenía los huevos de construir algo con ella. Cabrón. Desvió la mirada, evidentemente incómoda y se encontró con Blaise mirándola. Otro cabrón. Pero uno que siempre parecía leerle la mente.

Cuando acabó la canción, el resto de los invitados se paró a bailar y ella fijó la vista en su plato ya vacío, ignorando todo, hasta que vio la mano de Blaise Zabini invitándola a bailar. Alzó la cabeza y lo encontró mirándola.

—Blaise, en serio… no…

—Él estaba conmigo anoche —le dijo Zabini, ignorándola—. ¿Bailas?

—Está bien.

Ella suspiró y se puso en pie. Blaise le sacaba casi cabeza y media. Dejó que la llevara a la pista y le puso una mano en el hombro y que él le pusiera una mano en la cintura.

—Lo siento —dijo él, mientras bailaban—. Intenté detenerlo. Estaba demasiado borracho y…

—No me digas, Blaise. —Pansy suspiró. Últimamente su vida estaba llena de suspiros, desde el día que había recibido la invitación a la boda—. No quiero saber más de lo que vi ayer, créeme.

—¿Te besó?

—¡Blaise! —dijo ella y él la hizo dar una vuelta. Luego asintió.

—Cabrón —dijo Blaise.

—Ya sé —respondió Pansy. Sus ojos se dirigieron hasta la zona de la pista donde Draco bailaba con Astoria. «Cabrón», volvió a pensar. No podía decir que se había imaginado aquel día para ella realmente, que había soñado con entrar del brazo de su padre y verlo a él parado en el altar, porque en realidad no lo había hecho con detenimiento. Su adolescencia había sido bruscamente cortada por una guerra, por una marca tenebrosa en el brazo de Draco, por la mano derecha que, temblorosa, había levantado la manga de la camisa izquierda y se había quitado la venda para enseñársela a Pansy. «No le digas a nadie», le había pedido, mientras ella veía la serpiente y la calavera. Y allí se había acabado su adolescencia para siempre.

Había empezado la guerra. Y Pansy sólo había pensado en sobrevivir y en que Draco lo hiciera. Fuera cual fuera el costo.

Oyó un carraspeó tras ella.

—Blaise, ¿te importa?

Joder, joder, joder. La voz que no quería oír. Carajo. Deseó que la tragara la tierra, deseó salir corriendo. Pero ella no era así. Ella no era la mujer que iba a hacer una escena en la boda de Draco, especialmente porque sabía que, si la hacía, después los dedos señalarían a Astoria. Nunca a Draco, cabrón. Nunca a él.

—Si me prestas a la novia… —dijo Zabini. Miraba a Pansy, preguntándole con los ojos si estaba de acuerdo, como diciéndole que podía negarse a soltarla. Ella lo soltó, accediendo y entonces oyó la risita de Astoria mientras Blaise la agarraba de la cintura y le decía algo al oído que ni ella ni Draco alcanzaron a oír.

Él extendió la mano. Ella se tardó un poco en tomarla.

—Pan… —empezó, cuando la tomó de la cintura—. Lo siento.

—Cabrón —respondió ella.

Llevaba pensándolo todo el día.

—De verdad lo siento.

Siguieron bailando cuando ella no contestó. Él la hizo darse una vuelta y luego otra. Bailaba demasiado bien. Y se acomodaban perfectamente el uno al otro, como siempre lo habían hecho.

—Pan… —él se inclinó un poco para hablar en su oído—. Voy a ser padre.

Ella contuvo la sorpresa. Así que de aquello se trataba todo eso.

—Draco —dijo Pansy—. ¿La quieres? —preguntó—. No tengo que preguntar por mí porque yo sé en donde estoy… —La mano que había posado en el hombro de Draco se dirigió levemente a su corazón—. Y tú eres y siempre serás. Pero, ¿la quieres? Porque como me digas que sólo te casaste porque ella está… —no tuvo fuerzas para decir «embarazada»—, te juro que le cuento lo que hiciste anoche. Te lo juro. —Draco había apartado la mirada—. Draco… —insistió ella—. Dime que la quieres y que no estás haciendo esto por un niño. —Hablaba bajo, para que los demás no oyeran, pero lo hacía con un tono enojado, demasiado rápido.

—Pan, la quiero más que a nada en el mundo. —Pansy cerró los ojos y suspiró. Podía vivir con aquello, por más que le rompiera el corazón—. Te juro que la quiero más que a nada el mundo. —Hubo una pequeña pausa y después él añadió algo más, aunque no hacía falta, porque Pansy ya lo sabía:

»A ti también.

Ella dio una vuelta y después volvió a sus brazos.

—Pero conmigo no te estás casando.

«Cabrón».

* * *

Había un día tranquilo en la joyería. Pansy estaba detrás del mostrador, leyendo un libro y Daphne estaba al lado de ella, inclinada sobre los libros de cuentas. Les iba muy bien. Siete años después de la guerra, Pansy seguía siendo un poco paria —la gente todavía no le había perdonado que hubiera señalado a Harry—, pero la gente acudía por las joyas carísimas y por el carisma —siempre fingido— de su socia, Daphne Greengrass. No había acudido casi nadie en todo el día, con la excepción de Pucey que quería regalarle algo a su novia. Daphne le enseñó la mitad de los collares que había en el lugar antes de que se decidiera.

—Parece que todo está bien… —dijo Daphne—. Tendremos bastante ganancia este trimestre… —Torció los labios—. Podríamos contratar a alguien para atender a los clientes.

—Si quieres —dijo Pansy—. A mí me gusta estar aquí. Me despeja la cabeza.

Habían pasado meses de la boda. La noticia del embarazo de Astoria había aparecido ya en Corazón de Bruja porque parecía que la revista no tenía contenido más interesante. No había vuelto a aparecer borracho en la puerta de su casa y ella no había vuelto a verlo —principalmente porque lo evitaba—. Después de la guerra habían reconstruido sus pedazos como habían podido, uno a uno. Lo había abrazado cuando habían condenado a su padre a más de diez años en Azkaban y él le había devuelto el abrazo tan fuerte que parecía que la iba a partir en dos. Aunque su padre hubiera sido un mal padre. Aunque sus errores lo hubieran jodido todo. Aunque les hubiera pasado todo. Con paciencia habían intentado reconstruirse, poco a poco; olvidaban el horror en los días buenos, oían los gritos en sus pesadillas en los días malos. Hasta que todo se había desbordado y se habían ahogado porque ya no podían más y se habían dejado.

Theodore juraba que Draco había roto al menos cinco jarrones, tres espejos y que se había destrozado los nudillos contra la pared de su casa antes de aceptar que estaba roto por dentro. Lo contaba cuando creía que Pansy no oía, claro. Pero igual lo había oído. Y ella había recordado sus propias lágrimas y su propia desesperación. Pero no había vuelto.

Habían pasado los años. Había aparecido Astoria. Había aparecido Zacharias. Ella se acostaba con Zach todos los miércoles, cogían, fumaban, bebían. No había amor, pero al menos había sexo. Él, en cambio, se había enamorado de Astoria.

No como estaba enamorado de Pansy, pero la morena sabía distinguir el amor cuando lo veía.

A ella la veía como si fuera el ancla en medio de la tormenta, como si fuera la calma en el ojo del huracán. La veía como si todo alrededor estuviera destrozado y sólo quedara ella y ella fuera la única certeza. Quizá por eso no funcionaban. Pero con Astoria era diferente. A Astoria la miraba como si todo el resto del mundo estuviera en paz y Astoria estuviera allí, la veía como si no acabara de creérsela. Quizá por eso habían funcionado.

Oyó las campanillas de la tienda y alzó la cabeza. Vio entrar a un hombre pelirrojo al que conocía muy bien, aunque lo hubiera visto sólo una docena de veces fotografiado en El Profeta. Casi siempre al lado de Potter. Llevaba un bastón y cojeaba con la pierna derecha.

—Weasley —saludó.

—Parkinson. —Todavía no acababa de creerse que Ron Weasley estuviera allí. Con sus heridas de batalla que lo habían retirado a fuerzas de la División de Aurores.

—¿A qué debemos el placer? —preguntó Pansy. Daphne también había alzado la cabeza—. Weasley, ella es Daphne.

—Ehm… —Parecía incómodo. No, no parecía, decidió Pansy tras una mirada más atenta. Estaba demasiado incómodo. No era el primer Weasley que pisaba la tienda, uno de sus hermanos mayores, el más estirado de todos, había aparecido allí apenas unos meses atrás para comprar un collar—. Percy me dijo… Ehm… No importa. Quiero un anillo. —Tenía los ojos en el suelo y las orejas rojas. —Pansy se sintió tentada a preguntarle si le alcanzaba para comprar un anillo precisamente en su tienda, pero ya no tenían doce años y Weasley era un héroe de guerra.

—¿Vas a casarte? —preguntó, en vez de eso.

Ron Weasley asintió.

—Granger, supongo —intentó adivinar Daphne. Ella siempre se había mantenido al margen de los chismes de los ídolos del mundo mágico, pero era imposible no escucharlos.

Ron Weasley volvió a asentir.

—Felicidades —dijo Pansy.

Le dirigió una mirada a Daphne, una mirada bastante obvia, una que decía «no quiero saber nada de bodas». Entonces Daphne fue la que se puso en pie y cruzó el mostrador para acercarse a Weasley, agarrarlo del brazo y jalarlo con una sonrisa.

—Aquí te podemos enseñar todo lo que tenemos en anillos de compromiso —empezó—. ¿Algo en especial? ¿A la futura novia le gusta algo?

—¿Rubíes? —sugirió Ron, sin estar muy seguro.

Pansy vio a Daphne rodar los ojos y luego dejó de prestarle atención a su voz. Se concentró en el trabajo que tenía pendiente, en mirarse las uñas intentando no pensar en las bodas, en que todo el mundo se estaba casando y en que su cuento de hadas llevaba demasiado tiempo roto en mil pedazos, si es que alguna vez había existido. Después volvieron a sonar las campanillas de la entrada y Pansy alzó la vista y deseó hundirse en la tierra.

Los Malfoy, en todo su esplendor.

Ella, con su embarazo de más o menos cuatro o cinco meses, hermosa, con los ojos verdes y el cabello rubio hasta los hombros. Él, llevándola del brazo, con sus ojos grises mirándola. Joder. No había pasado todo aquel tiempo evitándolos, con lo dolida que estaba por lo cabrón que era Draco para que aparecieran justamente en la joyería que tenían ella y Daphne. Se acercaron hasta el mostrador y Draco ignoró deliberadamente la mirada de Pansy, evitó verla. Parecía bastante obvio que la idea de pasar por allí no había sido suya. Pero Astoria sonrió y Pansy no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por evitarla, porque antes que la esposa de Draco era Astoria y la conocía prácticamente desde que usaba pañales.

—¿Buscan algo…? —empezó. Astoria la cortó.

—Sólo quería ver algo. ¿Te importa si reviso? —preguntó—. Sólo para ver si algo me gusta. —Y Pansy se encogió de hombros y Astoria se puso de puntitas para decirle algo a Draco y luego se fue a buscar algo, lo que fuera. Pansy se quedó sola con Draco en el mostrador y empezó a dibujar círculos con sus uñas sobre el vidrio, mirando al vidrió y las pulseras que había allí en vez de mirarlo allí.

—Hola, Pan —dijo él.

Era el único que la llamaba así.

—Hola —fue su única respuesta. No alzó la mirada.

—Astoria quiere… —empezó, con un tono de voz demasiado dubitativo—. Ella… mmm, quiere… que te pregunte…

—Joder. —Pansy alzó la vista y lo vio entonces, tan cerca de ella—. Llega al maldito punto, Draco.

—Quiere que seas la madrina.

—¿Ella quiere? —preguntó Pansy, implicando el «¿tú no?» en la pregunta que le está haciendo él.

—Pan…

—Responde.

—No estoy seguro. —Al menos es honesto, carajo. Al menos todavía no le empieza a mentir. Porque nunca ha sido capaz de mentirle.

—Ah.

—Dile que sí —pidió Draco—. No tiene amigas. Sólo tiene a Daphne —le dijo— y Daphne probablemente es la persona peor indicada para pedirle que sea la madrina de alguien. Pan, por favor.

—No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

»Lo supuse, cabrón. ¿Ella ya sabe? ¿Lo que hiciste? —preguntó.

Draco volvió a negar con la cabeza.

»Cabrón —le dijo ella.

—Ya lo sé.

—Cabrón —repitió ella.

—Dile que sí, por favor.

—Lo hago por ella —dijo Pansy, finalmente—. No por ti, insensible de mierda. Hubiera estado todo bien si no… si no… —Estaba pensando en la noche anterior al día de la boda, pero no se animaba a verbalizarlo—. Hubiera estado todo bien —concluyó—. Hubiéramos seguido con nuestras vidas. Quizá hubiéramos podido ser amigos antes. Pero no. —Suspiró—. Insensible de mierda.

—Perdón —dijo él.

Ella cerró los ojos y de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cansada de todo. De fingir que no le importaba, que podía ser fuerte ella sola, que podía querer a alguien tanto como había querido a Draco, que no le importaban los pedazos de su corazón roto. Demasiado cansada como para fingir que los había recogido y los había pegado ella misma, como hacía siempre.

»No me vas a perdonar nunca, ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco.

Ella no respondió. ¿Qué quería que le contestara? Tenía razón.

* * *

Le había dicho que sí a Astoria. Porque era Astoria. Porque… En realidad, porque era Astoria, nada más. Pero había seguido evitando a los Malfoy como uno evita la peste, había seguido trabajando en la joyería e introducido nuevos modelos para el nuevo año y había tomado una de las peores decisiones de su vida, probablemente. La de acostarse con Blaise Zabini. En sus planes nunca había estado establecer una relación medio romántica, pero mayormente sexual, con Blaise Zabini. Todo había empezado un día que la había encontrado demasiado borracha y ella le había dicho lo desesperada que estaba de estar sola —algo que nunca le confesaría sobria a nadie, porque sabía que no era algo por lo que sentirse mal— y él le había dicho entonces que si ella cumplía treinta y él cumplía treinta y ninguno de casaba —lo cual era muy posible en su caso, había dicho él, porque no creía que fuera a conocer a nadie con quien deseara casarse— y ella en vez de decirle «sí» o «está bien» o cualquier cosa que indicara que estaba de acuerdo, lo había besado y él se había apartado. «Estás demasiado borracha, Pansy», había dicho. El resto de la noche no lo recordaba demasiado bien: en su cabeza había vómito, recuerdos borrosos, palabras arrastradas, mucho alcohol y haber despertado la mañana siguiente al lado de Blaise Zabini. «Me dio miedo dejarte sola», le dijo. «No quería que te pasara nada».

Y ella había vuelto a besarlo entonces, cruda, como estaba, con dolor de cabeza y el maquillaje corrido.

Y esa vez, él no se había apartado.

Habían empezado a encontrarse casualmente en la casa de ella o en el departamento de él. Hablaban poco porque no tenían demasiadas cosas qué decirse. Lo sabían todo el uno del otro, Pansy estaba segura. Él fumaba y ella le decía que debería dejar ese veneno muggle. La besaba por todo el cuerpo y la dejaba oliendo a tabaco y a sábanas. A ella en realidad no le importaba demasiado. Los besos de Blaise Zabini eran como una promesa al futuro, sabían a tabaco mezclado con café cargado —«como en Italia, Pansy»— y a un poco de esperanza.

Realmente le dolía no estar enamorada de él.

Le dolía saber lo que le estaba haciendo, le dolía saber que lo estaba usando para olvidarse de otro y que a Blaise en realidad no le importara en lo más absoluto. «Toma lo que necesites», le había dicho alguna vez. Pero ella no sabía cuánto necesitaba o qué necesitaba. Si al menos Draco no le hubiera dado esperanzas, solía pensar, ella no estaría en aquella espiral de autodestrucción en la que se había metido. Pero a quien le mentía, solía pensar mucho en Draco, antes y después de la boda. Toda la vida. Draco y ella habían sido planetas que orbitaban uno entorno al otro, siempre. Habían sido el uno del otro, juntos, lo habían sido todo y luego se habían convertido en nada.

—Blaise —llamó. Era de noche y él no estaba en la cama. Estaba parado en bóxer en el bacón—. Te vas a congelar allí afuera.

Era invierno.

—Hice un encantamiento térmico —le respondió Blaise y ella rodó los ojos.

—Entra —insistió, de todos modos.

Y él le hizo caso.

»¿Por qué estabas en el balcón? —preguntó—. ¿Piensas algo?

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—En nada y en todo —fue su respuesta—. Mi madre quiere volver a casarse —contó.

—Creí que había dicho que el séptimo sería el último. Y de eso hace casi diez años, Blaise —dijo Pansy.

—Dice que está enamorada —le dijo Blaise—, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿De mi madre? ¿Enamorada?

Pansy se encogió de hombros: no conocía demasiados detalles sobre la viuda negra —como llamaba a la madre de Blaise cuando Blaise no estaba— como para darle su opinión.

—Supongo que es un motivo válido para casarte —dijo ella.

Blaise volvió a encogerse de hombros. Parecía que no le importaba en realidad que su madre volviera a casarse, parecía que quería que la gente pensara que en realidad no le importaba. Pero Pansy lo conocía mejor que eso.

»Podemos ir juntos a la boda, si quieres —se ofreció ella.

—Creí que no querías que nadie supiera que éramos algo, Pansy —dijo él. Parecía confundido.

—Nunca dije eso. —Y era cierto, nunca lo había dicho explícitamente. Pero Blaise tenía razón. Había sido demasiado insistente con los lugares en donde se veían, con como se manejaban en público. Ni siquiera le había contado a Daphne de lo que ella y Blaise hacían mientras nadie miraba. Ni siquiera Daphne.

—Nunca dije que lo hubieras dicho —respondió Blaise.

—Quizá ya no importa —respondió Pansy.

Y él la besó. Fue otra vez como el primer beso. La besaba para no responderle, pero la besa también para responderle. El beso se convirtió en la respuesta. A Pansy le supo a tabaco y café cargado. Le supo a todas las promesas que representaba Blaise Zabini y le supo un poquito a amor que sabía que no podía corresponder y le gustaba fingir que no estaba ahí para no sentirse demasiado culpable.

Un sonido en el balcón, un repiqueteo en el vidrio los hizo detenerse, separarse. Era una lechuza bastante desesperada por captar su atención. Pansy se paró y abrió la puerta del balcón, que Blaise había cerrado unos momentos antes y la dejó entrar. La había reconocido al instante y frunció el ceño. Le quitó la nota de la pata, una nota mal enrollada, un solo pedazo de pergamino que no trae ni siquiera remitente. La abre y, por supuesto, reconoce la caligrafía cuidada de Draco Malfoy.

«Estoy en San Mungo», empezaba la carta, «Astoria lleva diez horas de trabajo de parto. Complicaciones. Ven. Hechicé la lechuza para que volara lo más rápido posible. Por favor».

—¿Vas a ir? —preguntó Blaise, que leyó por encima de su hombro.

Pansy asiente.

»No lo hagas. —La agarró de la muñeca—. Draco es un insensible cabrón y cada que lo vez lloras más y estás más susceptible y…

—Es por Astoria.

—Y por él también —completó Blaise. Parecía dolido.

—Blaise… —Su voz se oyó como una súplica. Sabía que Blaise no iba a detenerla, pero a la vez no quiere verlo dolido.

—Nunca vas a dejar de quererlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Blaise.

Pansy se mordió el labio antes de responder.

—No, nunca —dijo—, ¿puedes vivir con eso? —le preguntó.

No le estaba pidiendo nada sencillo. Ni siquiera algo justó. Blaise tardó en responder y Pansy pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos y pudo ver todos los sentimientos que reprimía y que ella evitaba.

—Sí —dijo, soltándola—. Puedo vivir con eso.

Y luego la dejó ir.

* * *

Lo encontró en San Mungo, en el piso que le habían indicado, afuera de uno de los cuartos, sentado, con la cabeza gacha, con las manos tapándose los ojos. Era la viva imagen de la desesperación cuando Pansy se acercó y se le quedó mirando. No había esperado verlo hasta el día del bautizo, porque no quería hablar de las cosas que sentía y de las cosas que eran complicadas entre ellos y de todas las cosas que estaba evitando por ser demasiado cobarde como para superarlo y como para hacerle frente a sus sentimientos.

—Draco —dijo cuándo quedó enfrente de él.

Él alzó la cabeza, con los ojos rojos, pero sin lágrimas y, sin levantarse, la abrazó, jalándola un poco hacia sí.

»¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Pansy.

La respuesta tardó en llegar. Sintió a Draco temblar, abrazado a ella. Sin llorar, porque Draco no solía hacerlo donde pudieran verlo. Alguien que no fuera Pansy o el puto fantasma del baño de niñas, si recordaba bien. Y ella se quedó allí, parada y sin saber que hacer, sin saber si extender el brazo y tocarle al hombro, el cabello, sin saber si hundir la mano en la mata rubia de cabellos, sin saber si obligarlo a alzar la cabeza y a que lo mirara y la enfrentara. Ya no estaba acostumbrada aquello. Ya no estaba acostumbrada a hacerse cargo de lo que Draco sentía e intentar descifrarlo, como él solía descifrarla a ella y consolarla. Pero todo eso había sido antes de que a Draco se le hubiera acabado la empatía y el sentido común y se hubiera parecido en su casa.

Pasara lo que pasara, todo siempre volvía al momento en el que había podido ser y no había sido. Pansy siempre volvía a él. Se sentía repetitiva, aburrida, sentía que su cerebro no le daba un descanso. Pero volvía, tarde o temprano, a las posibilidades, al pretérito pluscuamperfecto del subjuntivo. A ese «¿qué hubiera pasado si…?» para el que ninguno de los dos, ni nadie más tenía una respuesta.

—No sé —dijo Draco, finalmente—, no sé. Complicaciones.

Se soltó de ella y Pansy pudo por fin sentarse a su lado.

—¿Cuáles complicaciones? —preguntó Pansy.

—No sé. —Draco volvió a ponerse las manos en la cara, escondiéndola, como si quisiera gritar—. No sé. Había sangre y no me dejaron estar allí y…, ¡carajo!, no sé qué está pasando.

—Y me hablas a mí —dijo Pansy.

—Perdón.

—No soy el recipiente de tus emociones, Draco —dijo ella, pasándole el brazo por la espalda—. No puedo ser sólo una vasija a la que le avientas lo que sientes y que esperas que lo descifre. ¿Entiendes? —Draco asintió, pero Pansy no estaba tan segura. Llevaban en aquel tira y alfoja, a veces mas, a veces menos, desde que habían contado—. Me duele aceptarlo, pero ya no te conozco de manera tan perfecta como antes. Y tú tampoco a mí.

—Pero eres tú… —murmuró él.

—Sí, soy yo —aceptó ella—, soy yo. Siempre seré yo, siempre serás tú. Siempre habrá algo. Porque así somos. Pero por la que estás desesperando en este momento es por otra —murmuró Pansy—, por la que está dando a luz a su hijo. Draco… —Dejó morir las palabras en sus labios porque no sabía que decirle.

Él apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Pansy y ella llevó su mano a su cabello.

—Todo saldrá bien, Draco, todo saldrá bien.

Solía decírselo siempre, incluso en sus días más negros. «Todo saldrá bien», aunque todo saliera de la chingada. «Todo saldrá bien», aunque el panorama estuviera lleno de nubes negras. «Todo saldrá bien», aunque estuvieran en el bando que perdió la guerra. «Todo saldrá bien», aunque su amor se estuviera yendo al carajo. «Todo saldrá bien», aunque se fuera a casar con otra. «Todo saldrá bien», aunque supieran que siempre iban a ser Draco y Pansy y no tuvieran ni los huevos ni los ovarios de afrontarlo. «Todo saldrá bien», aunque estuviera en San Mungo y no tuviera ni idea del estado de Astoria.

«Todo saldrá bien». Porque esa era su especialidad. Sobrevivir a todas las tempestades.

—Gracias —respondió él.

«Piensa en mí», quiso decirle ella. «Piensa en lo que siento, piensa en cómo me siento. Piensa que me siento de la mierda cuando pienso en todo, aunque me gustaría no pensar en nada. Nosotros somos mucho más que nosotros mismos, somos de los que siempre serán, porque siempre va a haber un "hubiera" acechándonos sobre nuestras cabezas». Pero no le dijo nada, porque no valía la pena y porque él ya tenía suficiente mierda encima como para que Pansy le soltara todo aquello. Ya le había recriminado su falta de empatía y de sensibilidad antes. Hacerlo en ese momento le parecía completamente injusto.

—Todo saldrá bien —repitió ella. Más como una manta que como si realmente lo creyera.

Se quedaron en ese pasillo, el uno contra el otro, hasta que la gente empezó a irse y el hospital empezó a vaciarse. Intentaron correrlos aduciendo a que el horario de visitas había acabado, pero Pansy se encargó del asunto, diciendo que estaban allí por un parto y que no se irían. Se quedaron juntos, los dos solos, hasta que en el hospital sólo se oían pisadas lejanas y ronquidos de la gente que ya estaba durmiendo. Nadie les decía nada y nadie sabía nada.

—Va a llamarse Scorpius —dijo Draco, en un momento—. Lo escogió Astoria.

—Que nombre tan feo.

—Mi papá quería que se llamara Abraxas —dijo Draco.

—Pensándolo bien, Scorpius es un nombre lindo —dijo Pansy—. Abraxas es horrible. ¿Y tu madre?

—No opina mucho, dice que el nombre que nosotros queramos estará bien —respondió Draco—. Así que Astoria escogió Scorpius. Que porque es una estrella o algo en el cielo y yo tengo el nombre de una y la familia de mi mamá y… —Se encogió de hombros—. Scorpius será.

Pansy sonrió.

—Le dirán «escorpión».

Draco esbozó una sonrisa tenue.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y no te importa?

—Pan, mi nombre significa «dragón», no creo que Scorpius sufra mucho —respondió él.

Y volvieron a quedarse callados, sin oír nada. No había pasado demasiado tiempo cuando salió alguien del cuatro frente al que estaban sentados. Una mujer a la que Pansy reconoció como la novia de Adrian Pucey, Lisa Turpin. Parecía cansada, llevaba los guantes y la túnica blanca sucia y se acercó a ellos lentamente.

—¿Señor Malfoy? —dijo—. Es un niño. Esta sano.

—¿Y ella? —preguntó Draco.

Pansy leyó en su cara lo que había pasado. En su semblante triste y cansado, en la sangre de sus manos y en la pena con la que miraba a Draco. Abrió la boca, horrorizada, antes de que Lisa Turpin tuviera tiempo de decir algo.

—Lo siento —musitó—. Lo siento mucho.

Y Draco lo entendió en un momento. Comprendió la tragedia que salía de los ojos de Lisa Turpin y se puso en pie y se precipitó hasta el cuarto donde Astoria Malfoy había dado a luz. Pansy fue tras él, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber cómo enfrentarse a ese momento. Realmente, se dio cuenta, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer cuando estaba alrededor de Draco. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tener ni idea de qué hacer cuando estaba con él. Entró al cuarto y oyó el llorido del bebé, de Scorpius.

Y luego la vio a ella.

Quedó todo demasiado borroso en su mente después. Pero allí estaba Draco, inclinado sobre ella, sobre Astoria, que ya no respiraba. Y oyó su llanto y vio sus lágrimas. Y se acercó y le puso la mano en la espalda, pero él no pareció advertir su presencia. Respiró hondo y después vio a Scorpius Malfoy. Era pequeñito, con unos cuantos mechones de cabello rubio, como sus padres y lloraba. Pansy se acercó hasta donde estaba, donde había una sanadora.

—Hola —musitó—. Hola, Scorp.

Intentó sonreírle. Porque no tenía ni idea de qué iba a pasar después. No tenía idea de cómo Draco iba a afrontar aquella situación y aquella tragedia. De todos los «todo saldrá bien» que le había dicho Pansy, ella deseó que justamente aquel no les hubiera estallado en la cara. Lo que más deseaba era verlo feliz.

Después, todo fue aún más borroso. Tiempo después recordaría las lágrimas de Draco, el llanto del bebé, el ambiente demasiado blanco, la tragedia. Y nada más.

* * *

El funeral fue unos días después en la Mansión Malfoy. Pansy llegó con un arreglo de flores que le entregó al elfo doméstico que le abrió la puerta y después de encontrar a Narcissa con Scorpius en brazos, subió a la habitación de Draco. Lo encontró mirándose al espejo, con las mejillas hundidas y los ojos aun rojos. No se acababa de creer la pesadilla que estaba viviendo. Tenía puesto un traje completamente negro y estaba anudándose la corbata, pero el nudo no le quedaba nada bien.

—Draco —saludó Pansy, cuando él lo vio a través del espejo—. Tu madre me dijo que estabas aquí.

—Pan —dijo él—. Gracias por venir.

—No hay de qué —respondió ella, acercándose—. ¿Estás bien? —Era una pregunta estúpida, pero era una pregunta que tenía que hacerle. Él no respondió, no dijo nada, no asintió, no negó con la cabeza—. A ver, te ayudo con la corbata —dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para que él se diera la vuelta.

A Pansy le sacaba poco más de una cabeza. El cabello repeinado casi siempre hacía atrás le caía en la frente, desordenado. Pansy se puso de puntitas para anudarle la corbata, negra como el resto del traje. Estaba guapo, como siempre, con los rasgos angulosos, el cabello rubio. Pansy sintió ganas de llorar al verlo tan derrotado.

—Ya está —le dijo.

—Pan… —musitó él—. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Pansy no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta. Como usualmente no tenía respuestas a las preguntas que le hacía Draco últimamente.

—No sé —musitó—. Pero aquí estaremos. Como siempre. Yo. Blaise. Theodore y Daphne. Gregory. Estaremos todos. —Daphne también estaba destrozada. Pansy había sido la primera en decirle lo que había pasado y la había visto romperse enfrente de ella. Había perdido a su única hermana, a su compañera de aventuras, a todo lo que representaba Astoria para ella—. Draco, no sé qué va a pasar.

Por una vez, no podía decir «todo saldrá bien».

—Si no me hubiera casado con ella…

Pansy lo cortó de tajo.

—No pienses en eso —le dijo—. No es momento para pensar en todas las cosas que podrían o no podrían haber pasado. No ahora, Draco.

—Lo siento.

Pansy lo abrazó. Draco se quedó con los brazos caídos a un lado, como si ni siquiera tuviera fuerzas de corresponder el abrazo, de moverse, de nada. Si Pansy alguna vez había querido la confirmación de lo mucho que Draco había querido a Astoria, allí estaba, ante ella, escrita en el rostro de Draco, en la forma de moverse, en su mirada, en sus ojos grises, en todo él.

—Lo siento tanto, Draco, de verdad lo siento tanto.

—Pan, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? —preguntó Draco—. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Siento que me estoy ahogando. Que no puedo respirar. Que todo me está aplastando. No sé qué voy a hacer.

Pansy soltó el abrazo, le acomodó el saco, alisándolo un poco.

—No sé, Draco, yo tampoco lo sé.

—Antes siempre habías tenido una respuesta —le reclamó él—, aunque no me gustaran. ¿Y ahora? Lo necesito. Por favor.

—No sé —insistió Pansy—. Esta vez no tengo ninguna respuesta.

No era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a una muerte, pero era la primera vez que los agarraba completamente a la deriva. Cuando había muerto Vincent, Pansy había dijo «saldremos de esta» con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, del brazo de Draco. Recordaban el funeral. A la madre de Vincent llorando en el regazo de la mamá de Gregory. A Gregory parado al lado del ataúd, sin moverse, muy quieto, limpiándose las lágrimas cada tanto con el saco. Pero todos lo habían aceptado de alguna manera. Había pasado la guerra y se había llevado a Vincent. Pero, ¿y Astoria? ¿Cómo lo explicaba? ¿Cómo lo aceptaba?

Draco prácticamente se derrumbó sobre ella y Pansy oyó sus sollozos cuando él escondió el rostro en su cuello. Sintió el hombro de su túnica negra mojándose con las lágrimas de Draco.

—Pan —musitó él—, no sé que hacer.

Movió su rostro y de repente la estaba besándose y Pansy se quedó en shock un momento antes de empujarlo hacia atrás, lo más fuerte que pudo, que casi lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

—¡Draco! —exclamó, con todas sus quejas contenidas en su nombre. No podía estarla besando en aquel momento. Pansy se negaba a ser sólo un estado del duelo de Draco, se negaba a faltarle al respeto a la memoria de Astoria de aquella manera.

—Lo siento —musitó él.

—Así no —dijo Pansy—. Así no.

—Te amo, Pan —dijo él.

—Lo sé —dijo ella.

Y fue dando pasos hacia atrás hasta casi sentir la puerta y salir corriendo. «Yo también», hubiera querido decir, pero no podía. Se negaba a ser una vasija en la que Draco depositara todo su duelo. Se negaba a odiarse a sí misma por a sí misma. Así no. Y ella también lo amaba. Eran de la clase de personas que siempre serían. Hasta el fin de los tiempos. Sus nombres estarían ligados hasta la eternidad.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo. Pasó el funeral. Pansy apenas si lo recordaba. Como todos los días cercanos a la muerte de Astoria, eran un recuerdo que apenas si podía evocar. Todo, como siempre, se reducía a Draco. A su beso. A la manera que tenía de arruinar las cosas. A siempre revolverle los sentimientos a Pansy. Poco después de eso rompió su pacto con Blaise. «No puedo», había dicho. «De verdad no puedo. No sería justo para ti». «Pansy…» Había intentado suplicar. Pero ella lo había rechazado una y otra vez. Porque no era justo para Blaise y su forma de mirarla. «No importa que tu jures que puedes vivir con la manera en la que están programados mis sentimientos. No es justo para ti. Ni para mí. No queda nada entre nosotros, del amor que pudimos haber sentido, en otra realidad, en otras circunstancias». «Pansy…», había empezado entonces Blaise, en la resignación. «Lo siento». «Te quiero». «Lo sé». «Él también». «Lo sé». «¿Irás con él?» «No».

Y esa había sido su respuesta definitiva. Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba entenderse, necesitaba dejar de ser la persona en la que Draco Malfoy depositaba lo que sentía. Ella no lo hacía ya. No podía ser el punto de apoyo de nadie si no podía ser su propio punto de apoyo. Se volcó en la joyería y en Scorpius. Si Astoria había querido que ella fuera la madrina del niño, iba a ser la madrina del niño. Y qué rápido crecía. Pasan los meses y pasaban los años y de repente él ya podía decir «Tía Pansy» y corría y tenía una escoba miniatura. Y ella y Draco nunca hablaban de todo lo que habían podido ser y de lo que realmente era. No hablaban demasiado en realidad.

De lejos, parecían amigos.

De cerca, era obvio que entre ellos había mil y un asuntos sin resolver.

Entonces Pansy cumplió treinta. Y Draco cumplió treinta. Y seguían sin hablar de ellos. Seguían sin hablar de sus últimos besos y de sus últimos abrazos y se habían acostumbrado a aquella extraña normalidad en la que estaban sumidos, sin aceptar que llevaban enamorados el uno del otro la mitad de su vida. Hasta que un día Draco llegó a la joyería, sólo, sin Scorpius.

—Blaise me dijo del trato que tuvieron —fue su saludo.

—Hola, Draco —respondió ella.

—¿Ibas a hacerlo?

Pansy se encogió de hombros, desdeñando la pregunta, porque en realidad no era importante y no era algo en lo que pensara demasiado.

—Quien sabe. No lo hice.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco.

—¿A ti qué te importa? —preguntó Pansy—. No hablábamos demasiado en aquella época. No de las cosas importantes. Estabas con… —No dijo su nombre. Astoria era todavía una herida abierta en el pecho de Draco—. No importa.

—¿Por qué? —presionó Draco.

—Porque él me quería más de lo que yo lo quería a él —dijo Pansy—, porque en realidad no estaba enamorada. Porque no estaba segura de poder enamorarme. Porque…

—Necesito oírlo —pidió Draco.

—Porque esto enamorada de ti, Draco —dijo Pansy—. Pero eso siempre lo hemos sabido, ¿no? Tú y yo. Siempre lo hemos sabido. Lo que sentimos.

Draco dejó caer algo sobre el mostrador. Un anillo con un diamante. Pansy se quedó mirándolo.

—Blaise me lo dio —dijo Draco—. Dijo que era para ti. Que había sido para ti.

Pansy se llevó una mano a la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Frente a ella tenía la prueba de todo el amor que nunca había podido corresponder a Blaise. Y frente a ella estaba Draco, como declaración de intenciones.

»No voy a dártelo si no quieres. Ni siquiera voy a preguntarte lo que crees que voy a preguntarte —musitó Draco—. No sé qué hombre necesito ser para recomponer nuestras vidas, Pansy. Al menos quiero una oportunidad. En tus términos, Pansy.

Ella suspiró.

—Llevo esperando esto toda la vida, Draco —dijo ella—. Desde que lo arruinamos todo.

—¿Y? —preguntó él.

Pansy lo pensó un momento y se descubrió con la respuesta en la punta de la lengua. Una sinceridad consigo mismo que no había sentido antes.

—No lo sé, por primera vez no lo sé —respondió—. Pero te quiero, Draco, si eso sirve de algo.

—Yo también.

Y Draco se inclinó, atravesando el mostrador para besarla. Y por primera vez en todos aquellos años, ella lo respondió. No tenía certezas, además de que lo quería. Frente a ellos se extendía el futuro. Blanco, sin ningún destino prefijado. Completamente blanco. Y Draco, por primera vez, no le sabía a dudas y al pasado. Le sabía un poco a esperanza.

Ella y Draco siempre serían el uno del otro. Tanto como alguien podía ser de alguien más. Una parte de su corazón siempre le pertenecería al otro.

Aunque no estuvieran juntos.

—Siempre te he querido, Pan —le dijo Draco.

—Yo te voy a querer siempre, cabrón —respondió ella.

* * *

 **Notas de este one:**

 **1) Yo decía que esto no iba a ser tan largo, pero uno nunca debería decir eso cuando hable de sus OTP. Y el Dransy es definitivamente una de mis OTP. Mi evolución de badfics a fanfics decentes empezó con esta pareja y me ha hecho ganar concursos.**

 **2) No diría que su relación es muy sana, pero… _it's something_?**

 **3) Si quieren leer buen Dransy, vayan a leer Mortífago de Metanfetamina y _The pursuit of unhappines_ de ely-baby.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _24 de agosto de 2018_


	10. Perdido

**Resumen** : Theodore Nott desapareció diez días después de la batalla. Diez meses después, Daphne todavía se pregunta si lo busca vivo o muerto. Si se acuerda de ella. Si piensa en ella. Porque ella piensa en él.

 **Pairing** : Theodore N./Daphne G.

* * *

 **Perdido**

 _«Volverá como la primera vez;_

 _déjala que vuelva,_

 _ella conoce solita el camino conmigo»_

 _Déjala que vuelva, Piso 21_

* * *

 _—¿No has dejado de buscarlo?_

 _—Nunca._

 _—Él sabe el camino de vuelta a ti, Daphne._

 _—¿Y? Necesito saber qué pasó._

 _—Desesperada._

 _—Ya lo sé._

 _—Déjalo que vuelva._

* * *

1999

* * *

El último año antes del milenio empezó más frío de lo común, especialmente para Daphne. Si todos habían creído que la guerra había acabado la mañana del tres de mayo habían estado muy equivocados. Varios mortífagos habían huido y, en medio de la desesperación y sin nada que perder, habían empezado a sembrar el caos en el mundo mágico. Había desaparecido mucha gente. Theodore Nott había sido el primero. Diez de mayo. Apenas ocho días después del fin de la batalla, Daphne se había despertado para encontrar el espacio a su lado vacío, en la cama, con las sábanas revueltas y ninguna nota. Había encontrado una ventana rota y la cerradura de la puerta forzada con magia. La noche anterior había sido la última noche que había visto a Theodore Nott.

Después Draco. A principios de junio. Narcissa se había encontrado con la habitación vacía y ninguna nota. Pansy había llorado dos días seguidos y Daphne la había consolado como había podido. Después de Draco, Pucey, que era apenas tres años mayor que ellos. Fue el único que apareció después: lo dejaron tirado en el campo, a cuarenta minutos de Blackpool, muerto, con la cara convertida en una mueca de horror. Tracey y Terece fueron los que reconocieron el cadáver, después de que la tía de Pucey tuviera una crisis y se desmayara. Después, por supuesto, desapareció Terence y Tracey empezó a usar una sudadera suya siempre, encima de la ropa que llevara. «Huele a él», solía decir. Después Gregory. Finalmente, a principios de año, el único chico que quedaba de su generación era Blaise.

¿A dónde iban los desaparecidos?

Daphne no tenía ni idea. Se había acostumbrado a su nueva realidad tanto como podía. Se había negado a volver a Hogwarts, igual que Pansy. Habían estudiado para los ÉXTASIS que querían presentar y los habían presentado antes de tiempo. Ni siquiera se habían preocupado demasiado por los resultados. Tenían dinero. Eras herederas. ¿De qué podían preocuparse si eran las herederas de pequeñas fortunas? Blaise tampoco había vuelto a Hogwarts. ¿Para qué?, había dicho en su momento. Pero la última vez que lo había visto, Daphne había descubierto que habría deseado volver. «Hogwarts es más seguro, Daphne», había dicho. «Al menos allí no estaría viendo todo el día por encima de mi hombro».

En realidad, nadie entendía demasiado bien el patrón de las desapariciones. Pero sabían que los estaban desapareciendo, que nadie los volvía a ver. Y el estado en el que habían encontrado a Pucey los había dejado horrorizados y temerosos. Los había vuelto todavía más cobardes. Fuera lo que fuera lo que los estuviera acechando allá afuera, no querían saberlo.

La guerra no había acabado el tres de mayo. Los buenos simplemente le habían arrancado la cabeza a los malos —aunque eso de buenos y malos siempre era subjetivo en la Historia con mayúsculas y dependía de quien estuviera en el poder— y los malos se habían vuelto un ejército caótico y peligroso, eran capaces de todo. Sin General, sin cabeza, sin orden alguno. Había muertos casi todos los días y los aurores no se daban abasto. Ocurrían ataques casi todos los días. El ministerio podía volver a estar en manos de los «buenos» —las definiciones eran tan cambiantes últimamente y los buenos cambiaban como Blaise Zabini cambiaba de pareja—, pero no habían ganado el control del mundo mágico, no realmente.

—Lo extrañas, ¿no? —le preguntó Blaise.

Estaban fumando en la terraza de la casa de los Zabini. Caterina Zabini estaba en la planta de abajo, por allí, sin hacerles demasiado caso. Estaba demasiado preocupada por protegerse a sí misma. Estaban solos. Desde que había desaparecido Theodore pasaban demasiado tiempo los dos solos. Daphne no sabía qué hacer ni a quién acudir. Pansy lloraba más que ella y todos los demás no estaban.

—¿Cómo no voy a extrañarlo, Blaise, carajo? —preguntó ella, dándole una calada al cigarro que tenía en la mano—. Cómo no voy a extrañarlo, carajo. —Suspiró—. Fue el primero, Blaise. Theodore fue el primero. No sabíamos lo que estaba pasando. Creí…, bueno, creímos que sólo se había hartado o que había hecho lo que siempre hacía y se había largado unos días. Creímos que volvería.

—Y luego lo de Draco.

Ella le dio otra calada al cigarro.

—Sí. Luego lo de Draco.

—Se cumplen ocho meses desde que desapareció Daphne.

—Ya lo sé —musitó ella.

Lo extrañaba tanto que no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras. No sabía en donde estaba, si pensaba en ella, si se acordaba de ella. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba vivo. Quizá ella estaba buscando un cuerpo abandonado en el campo y no lo sabía. Quizá nunca lo iba a encontrar. Su vida estaba llena de quizás. Y de Blaise y de Pansy, porque eran los únicos amigos que le quedaban. No era una buena vida. No realmente. Cuando habían proclamado la paz, habían creído que estarían bien —tan bien como podían estar cuando Theodore y Draco tenían marcas tenebrosas tatuadas en los brazos—. No que desaparecerían. No que iban a llevárselos. No que se iba a quedar sin Theodore.

¿Qué estaba buscando? ¿A quién estaba esperando?

No sabía si buscaba al hombre que amaba o a su recuerdo. No sabía si había vivido ya un duelo o estaba esperando vivirlo. Además, a nadie le importaba Theodore. ¿A quién le iba importar un pendejo de dieciocho años que era mortífago? ¿A quién?

—Va a aparecer —dijo Blaise.

—¿De verdad? —musitó Daphne—. ¿O es sólo lo que te dices por las noches para auto convencerte por las noches de que va a volver algún día? —Otra calada al cigarro—. Yo ya no sé qué pensar. Y odio hablar de esto, Blaise, carajo, ya lo sabes.

—Bueno, si quieres, podemos hablar de Tracey y su suéter de mierda, que a estas alturas ya no huele a Terence —le dijo Blaise—. O a Pansy, que llora día sí y día también. A estas alturas de la vida el tema menos deprimente es tu hermana, que está cogiéndose a un escoses malhumorado y a un chico que tiene todos los brazos tatuados al mismo tiempo. Y estoy bastante seguro de que el segundo está enamorado de alguien más. Y el primero también, a quien engaño. —Se encogió de hombros—.Escoge tema: tenemos tu mierda, la mía, la de los demás…

—Cállate y fuma —dijo Daphne.

»O me largo —le advirtió.

Blaise le dio una calada al cigarro y se quedó callado.

—Ay, llevas aquí diez meses Daphne —le dijo él—. No seas ridícula.

Daphne no soportaba su casa. No soportaba a su padre, que estaba en juicios —a los que, sinceramente, nadie ponía demasiada atención porque todo el mundo estaba intentando atrapar fugitivos mucho más peligrosos—, no soportaba que los hubiera puesto en peligro a todos. Porque ellos no eran los Malfoy o los Nott, que habían estado metidos en la mierda desde hacía treinta años. Pero allí estaban. No soportaba la espiral autodestructiva de Astoria, con esos estúpidos amigos que tenía, Harper y Vaisey, no soportaba todo lo que se metían y la cantidad de cosas que fumaban y la cantidad de cosas que hacían, porque claramente ninguno estaba enamorado de ninguno de los otros dos, simplemente estaba ahogando sus penas, sus traumas y sus rechazos en aquella relación de tres sin ningún futuro. No soportaba tampoco la casa de Theodore, donde había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo cuando había empezado la guerra. No soportaba las sábanas vacías a su lado, el espacio que él no ocupaba en la cama, las puertas cerradas, el polvo acumulándose.

Por eso se quedaba con Blaise y con su madre.

—No dije que me iba a ir para siempre —dijo Daphne—, podría ir sólo a llorarle mis penas a Pansy. Ya sabes que es buena para eso.

Blaise se río.

—Ridícula.

—Tú también lo haces, cabrón, no tienes derecho a juzgarme.

Pero también se río con Blaise. Mejor reír que llorar. Especialmente si ya habían pasado diez meses.

* * *

Despertó otra vez en el mismo colchón mugriento en el que llevaba despertando diez meses. Draco estaba al lado, como siempre. Se revolvía en sueños todavía, probablemente pesadillas. Lo zarandeó bastante bruscamente para despertarlo. No tenía demasiada paciencia ya con las pesadillas de Draco. Ninguna, en realidad. Después de tantos meses, sólo quería que lo dejara dormir una noche de corrido.

—Despierta, joder —le dijo. Y lo vio despertarse y quedarse quieto. Como todas las mañanas. Tenían un aspecto lamentable. El cabello de Draco estaba más sucio que nunca, ya ni siquiera parecía rubio. Y estaba mucho más largo de lo que lo había tenido nunca. A Theodore el flequillo le cubría los ojos y sentía que podía anudárselo en la espalda. Pero no estaba tan preocupado

Gregory y Higgs estaban en el otro colchón. Más nuevos, menos acostumbrados a aquella vida. Menos acostumbrados a no tener varitas, menos acostumbrados a que los usaran como carne de cañón. Seguían dormidos, en aquel mismo cuarto mugriento. Theodore intentó arreglarse el cabello mientras Draco se desperezaba y se levantaba.

—Buenos días —dijo Draco.

—Debes dejar de decir eso —respondió Theodore—. Aquí todos los días son de mierda.

Al principio, cuando estaba solo, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Pero después habían arrojado a Draco junto con él en aquel estercolero. Y después a Adrian. Aunque no les gustaba pensar en lo que había pasado con Adrian. Habían aprendido a no hacer planes para escapar después de que lo hubieran torturado por horas, habían aprendido a guardarse sus esperanzas bien adentro, donde ni siquiera ellos las pudieran encontrar. La puerta se abrió de un portazo. Entró Rowle. Theodore lo odiaba. Draco le tenía terror, estaba ensañado con él desde que el Señor Tenebroso había obligado a Draco a torturarlo, al principio de la guerra, antes de que volvieran a Hogwarts para su séptimo año. Higgs y Gregory despertaron con el portazo.

—Buenos días, idiotas —dijo Rowle.

—Alguien de verdad debería dejar de decir «buenos días» —musitó Nott entre dientes, intentando que Rowle no lo oyera.

—¿Algo que quieras compartir con el público, Nott? —preguntó Rowle, apuntándole con la varita.

—Nada —respondió él. Demasiado rápido.

—Tienen trabajo que hacer, apúrense —esperó Rowle—. Encontramos a otro fugitivo. A uno que intentó huir. Seguro que te pone feliz verlo, Nott —dejó caer, como si nada, lo que hizo a Theodore fruncir el ceño—. ¡Apúrense!

Draco y Theodore fueron los primeros en salir. Sabían que estaban en una casa vieja y abandonada que nadie limpiada —además de ellos, cuando querían humillarlos— y que estaban rodeados de mortífagos que creían que iban a devolver a su antigua gloria el régimen del Señor Tenebroso. Theodore los consideraba a todos unos estúpidos destinados al fracaso, pero los malditos aurores no se apuraban a hacerlos fracasar. Y ese no era un escenario demasiado ideal para él. Había matado y había torturado. Lo habían obligado, sí, pero lo había hecho para sobrevivir, porque no tenía más remedio, porque lo estaban haciendo pagar todos los errores de su padre —que a saber dónde carajos estaba, huyendo, donde no podía protegerlo, porque Theodore recordaba que había sido respetado en los tiempos de la guerra; uno de los seguidores originales, una de las pocas personas que más conocía los planes del Señor Tenebroso—. Pero no se ensañaban demasiado con él. No como con Draco. Los errores de Lucius Malfoy llegaban demasiado lejos y él estaba sano y salvo en Azkaban, donde aquella bola de pendejos no podía alcanzarlo.

Theodore bajó los escalones de dos en dos, con las manos en los bolsillos, intentando aparentar normalidad, como llevaba haciéndolo desde el día que Rabastan Lestrange se había metido en su casa y se había desaparecido con él en un lugar de mierda. No habían parado de torturarlo hasta que había aceptado colaborar con ellos —los restos de los mortífagos, los restos de los caídos— y sinceramente, no había resistido demasiado tiempo. Era un cobarde sin ganas de sufrir por el bien común.

Después habían ido apareciendo los demás.

Llegaron al salón.

—Ah, Theodore. —Joder. Como odiaba la voz de Rabastan Lestrange. Y su hermano debía de andar por ahí. Se habían escapado justo cuando habían visto que todo estaba perdido en la batalla—. Mira a quien encontramos.

Lo tenía suspendido de cabeza, pero Theodore lo reconoció de inmediato. No en vano había heredado casi todo del él. El cabello castaño oscuro, la forma de la mandíbula, la nariz. Todo exceptuando los ojos, que eran de su madre, si las fotografías no mentían. Theodore recordaba haberla visto morir. El problema era que había olvidado su rostro. Se quedó viendo a su padre suspendido de cabeza, con una túnica desgarrada, sin hacer ningún gesto que delatara nada de lo que sentía.

Nunca había tenido la mejor relación con él. Su padre siempre había tenido la cabeza más metida en el recuerdo de su madre —y Theodore también había olvidado su nombre, simplemente porque su padre había dejado de pronunciarlo— y siempre había estado más presente cuando se trataba de viejos compañeros de trinchera. «No queda nadie de los de antes, Theodore», le había contado cuando había sido lo suficiente mayor como para oír las historias que a su padre se le salían borracho, historias que no debería haberle contado, historias donde le confesaba sus crímenes. «Rosier está muerto. Su hijo también. Era el único de los jovencitos que me caía bien, joder. Los demás son una bola de oportunistas o de gente demasiado cobarde como para oponerse. Malfoy es un idiota, Yaxley es un idiota, todos son unos idiotas». Al principio, Theodore no había sabido de qué le hablaba. Simplemente era un adolescente que pasaba los veranos viendo a su padre ser tan errático como siempre. Después la guerra había empezado y lo había comprendido. «Del primer grupo ya sólo queda Dolohov», había dicho su padre unas vacaciones, ya no recordaba cuáles, «está en Azkaban, pero ya no lo estará mucho… Lo único que lamento es que eso me traerá de vuelta a los Lestrange, los detesto».

A decir verdad, Emmanuel Nott odiaba a casi todo el mundo.

La lista de personas que no detestaba podía reducirse a: Lord Voldermort, el recuerdo de su difunta esposa, Theodore —aunque era dudoso— y ese tipo de apellido Dolohov —que, según había oído Theodore mientras los Lestrange lo tenían trabajando para ellos, estaba de nuevo en Azkaban—. En ese orden.

Theodore oyó a Rowle bajar detrás de Draco y de él.

—Qué bonitas son las reuniones familiares, ¿no? —comentó—. Ah, Emmanuel. Nunca creí que estaríamos en esta situación. Después de todo, fuiste su mano derecha…

Theodore seguía sin hacer ni un gesto. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué le entrara el sentimentalismo? A esas alturas tenía más ganas de sobrevivir que de ponerse sentimental. Quizá eso delatara que estaba bastante roto por dentro, pero a esas alturas no importaban.

—Como no te encontramos —empezó Rabastan—, nos quedamos a tu hijo. Espero que no te moleste, Emmanuel.

—Eres un estúpido. —Fue la primera vez que Theodore oyó la voz de su padre. Dirigida a Lestrange—. Estúpido. ¿Crees que esto tiene futuro? ¡¿Lo crees?!

Rowle apuntó hacia el su varita.

— _Crucio_.

Al principio lo vieron cerrar los ojos y apretar la boca, para no gritar. Pero acabó haciéndolo, como todos. Theodore apartó la mirada.

—Dejaste a tu hijo atrás, Emmanuel —siguió Rabastan—, ¿creíste que no lo encontraríamos? ¿Qué podía cuidarse sólo? Porque fue ridículamente fácil. Mi hermano lo encontró abrazado a la novia. Como si no tuviera nada de que preocuparse.

—¡No hables de ella! —exclamó Theodore.

Rabastan Lestrange alzó una ceja y le hizo una seña a Rowle para que dejara de torturar a Emmanuel Nott, que seguía

—Si quieres podemos traerla —le dijo—. Si es que tanto la extrañas, Theodore, digo… —se encogió de hombros—, su padre es un idiota que colaboró con nosotros y ahora intenta negarlo todo. Dos en uno. Consigues a tu novia. Le damos una lección a su padre, ¿qué dices? —Theodore se quedó callado. Había descubierto que era lo mejor cuando no tenía nada bueno que decir, si no quería ganarse problemas. Aunque en ese momento estaba pensando en contarle a Rabastan Lestrange como Daphne podría abrirlo en canal y bailar con sus entrañas sólo para ver su cara. Pero se quedó callado y sólo apretó los puños—. Bueno. Mientras lo piensas mejor, ten. —Le lanzó una varita. Su varita—. ¿No gustas enseñarle a tu padre lo que hacemos con lo que nos traicionan? —preguntó Rabastan.

Theodore tragó saliva y vio a su padre. Se agachó para agarrar su varita, que había aterrizado a sus pies y cuando se levantó lo vio asentir. «Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Theodore», recordó a su padre diciéndole antes de la batalla. «Lo que tengas que hacer, aunque signifique renegar de todo lo que eres públicamente. Tienes que sobrevivir».

Entonces, alzó la varita.

«Lo siento», pensó. No lo dijo. La culpa no le alcanzaba para decirlo en voz alta.

* * *

Siempre habían sido muy diferentes, Astoria y ella. Compartían los rasgos de la cara, pero nada más. Daphne había heredado el cabello de su padre, castaño claro, medio ondulado —no demasiado— y medio desordenado. Lo usaba a la altura del cuello, a veces un poco más largo, pero no demasiado. De su madre había heredado los ojos verdes y la nariz afilada. Astoria, en cambio, tenía el cabello rubio hasta la cintura, completamente desordenado siempre, los ojos cafés de su padre y la nariz de la abuela paterna, un poco ganchuda hacia abajo —aunque de lejos, insistía, no se notaba—. Daphne siempre había sido más tranquila de apariencias —aunque fuera de las que rompían toda la vajilla cuando nadie estaba mirando—, pero Astoria nunca se había molestado en disimular el desastre andante que era. Demasiado ruidosa, con un nulo sentido de la moda y un gusto extravagante para el maquillaje —que Daphne no usaba demasiado— era imposible que no llamara la atención. Además tenía dos amigos buenos para nada —además del Quidditch y los malos _covers_ de las canciones de Lorcan d'Eath— un año mayor que ella.

Vaisey y Harper. Daphne no sabía cómo empezar a describirlos, además de decir que era unos buenos para nada. Neil Vaisey había empezado a tatuarse a los quince años y cuando lo habían descubierto, ya con prácticamente todos los brazos llenos de tatuajes que él llamaba sus recuerdos, a nadie le importó porque de todos modos el uniforme de Hogwarts no dejaba que se vieran y estaban en plena guerra. Tenía una guitarra de segunda mano que le había regalado su madre —que trabajaba como limpiadora en el Ministerio de Magia, según había averiguado la madre de Daphne y Astoria cuando había investigado que tan «buenas amistades» conseguía su hija; desde entonces, lo trataba demasiado fríamente— y soñaba con ser un cantante famoso, aun cuando tenía un poco de más talento para el Quidditch. Fitzwilliam Harper, por el otro lado, era un escoses malhumorado que siempre se la pasaba con cara de desagrado ante el mundo y tenía el camino puesto para convertirse en una estrella de Quidditch —cosa que parecía no interesarle en lo más mínimo.

En cambio, a los tres —Astoria, Vaisey, Harper— les interesaban otras cosas. Como emborracharse con todo el whisky de fuego, vino de elfo e hidromiel que había en casa de los Greengrass —ninguno de los dos chicos tenía tanto dinero como para tener una reserva como la que había en casa de los Greengrass—, fumarse todo lo que se podía fumar —eran especialmente fanáticos de todo lo que tenía efectos alucinógenos— y de coger con el resto.

Daphne no entendía —ni quería entender— su estilo de vida, pero los dejaba a su gusto. Si querían seguir en su espiral de autodestrucción, eran bienvenidos.

El día que decidió volver a su casa —por unas pocas horas, tampoco se iba a quedar a vivir—, los encontró en la sala, ya sin vergüenza alguna. Astoria sentada a horcajadas arriba de Harper, besándolo y Vaisey al lado de ellos, fumando algo que no tenía demasiada buena pinta.

—… y luego me dijo que debería… no sé… dejar de fumar y de meterme pociones que me dejen como la mierda… —estaba diciendo Vaisey—. Me dijo que no era yo… y que…

—Joder con Hestia —oyó Daphne como decía Astoria, entre beso y beso—. Volvió a rechazarte. ¿También quieres besos de consolación?

—¿A Harper quien lo rechazó para que estés así encima de él? —preguntó Vaisey.

—La vida —lo que se oyó fue la voz de Harper.

Daphne alzó las cejas ante el espectáculo mientras se repetía que le daba igual, que le daba completamente igual. Que si Vaisey quería cogerse a esos dos mientras Hestia Carrow seguía rechazándolo una y otra vez era problema de él y no de nadie más. Que si Harper quería llorar sus penas con Astoria encima también era problema de él. Que si Astoria quería ahogarse en todo aquello para no pensar en nada más, era su problema, que ella ya había intentado conectar con ella las suficientes veces. Pero como le jodía que estuvieran en la sala de la casa. Seguramente ya habían matado a su madre de un susto.

Entró a la sala taconeando, no pensaba seguir viendo desde el marco de la puerta. El ruido inmediatamente puso a los otros tres sobre aviso y voltearon a verla.

—¿Y mamá? —le preguntó a Astoria, que se quitó de encima de Harper tan rápido como pudo.

—Arriba —respondió Astoria, tan rápido como pudo.

Daphne se dio la vuelta.

—Hagan lo que sea que estén haciendo donde mi mamá no pueda verlos —les espetó—. Así al menos me ahorro recibir una carta que diga que murió de un paro cardiaco.

—¡Tú nunca estás! —oyó a Astoria gritar—. ¡No te importa ni ella, ni yo, ni papá! ¡Nunca estás! ¡Sólo lloras a tu novio desaparecido!

Daphne apretó el paso para no oírla y dejó la sala, subió las escaleras y se dirigió hasta el cuarto de sus padres. De todos modos, las palabras de Astoria se le clavaron en la piel porque sabía que tenía razón. Daphne no tenía suficiente paciencia para soportar a nadie en esa casa y siempre estaba pensando en el ausente, en Theodore. No podía dejar de repetirse nunca las mismas preguntas: dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo, por qué había desaparecido, quién se lo había llevado. Porque ella estaba segura de que se lo habían llevado. Theodore no se hubiera ido por voluntad propia, nada más así, arriesgándolo todo. El ministerio, en cambio, estaba convencido de que Theodore estaba huyendo; Daphne no los culpaba. Theodore tenía una marca tenebrosa tatuada en el antebrazo y un citatorio para un juicio que él nunca había llegado a ver y al que había faltado.

Encontró a su madre sentada en la cama, viendo un álbum de fotografías de ella y Astoria. Especialmente de Astoria, que siempre había sido la preferida de Ophelia Greengrass mientras fue pequeña y manejable. Una vez que empezó a rebelarse, las dos perdieron la paciencia la una con la otra.

—Mamá.

La señora Greengrass alzó la cabeza.

—¡Daphne, querida, amor, qué bueno que vienes! —le dijo, forzando una sonrisa. Era obvio que, bajo toda aquella fachada, la sonrisa no existía.

—Mamá. —Daphne se sentó junto a ella. Ophelia Greengrass cerró el álbum de fotografías, que dejó a un lado—. La carta que me mandaste sonaba urgente.

Su madre abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó un pedazo de pergamino doblado en dos, que parecía un poco quemado por los bordes.

—Tu padre recibió una nota —explicó la señora Greengrass—. Es… preocupante. —Se la pasó a Daphne—. Y creo que tiene algo que te interesa, querida.

Daphne frunció el ceño y tomó el pedazo de pergamino y lo abrió. La caligrafía en él era bastante apretada y llenaba casi todo el espacio. Estaba dirigida a su padre.

 _Greengrass:_

 _Traidor. Empiezo fuerte, lo sé. Lo siento. Pero no tengo realmente más palabras para ti. ¿Creías que podías unirte a la causa, unirte a nosotros, y luego abandonarnos cuando todo parece perdido? Oímos que quieres hacer un trato con el ministerio para que te perdonen los crímenes. Después de todo, oímos, aseguras que sólo lo hiciste «por desesperación» y «amenazado». No sé cómo tome el ministerio tus excusas, pero a nosotros no nos gustan. A mí, especialmente, me parecen una mierda._

 _Cuida de tu hija, Greengrass. La mayor. Sí, sabemos que tienes dos. Cuídala. No vaya a ser que nos dé por cobrarle tú traición. No querrás que le pase lo mismo que a su novio, Greengrass. Sigue pagando deudas._

 _R. L._

«No querrás que le pase lo mismo que a su novio», repitió Daphne para sí; «no querrás que le pase lo mismo que a su novio».

—¿Theodore está vivo? —preguntó Daphne, apenas con un hilo de voz.

Ophelia Greengrass se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo sé lo que dice allí, Daphne —respondió—. Sólo te lo estoy enseñando porque… porque… recuerdo cómo estabas cuando desapareció.

Había sido una época oscura. Theodore había desaparecido sin explicaciones en lo absoluto y Daphne se había quedado sola, de repente. Nunca había contado con su madre, siempre más enfocada en vigilar a Astoria —«la de las malas amistades, siempre le he dicho que no toda persona que vaya a Slytherin es confiable y se hace amiga de unos medio muertos de hambre, Daphne, ni siquiera sabemos si realmente son de sangre pura…»—, mientras que Daphne tenía cierta libertad —«en cambio tú, querida, ¿relaciones con los Malfoy y los Nott?, esas son buenas familias, Daphne; también los Parkinson, claro, ¿vendrá Pansy a cenar»—. También había aprendido a no contar con su padre, más preocupado por meterse en problemas y mantener a la familia unida a costa de todo. Había aprendido a no contar con Astoria, que se la pasaba arruinándose la vida al lado de Vaisey y Harper. Pero con Theodore siempre había contado.

—Mamá, ¿sabes lo que significa? —preguntó Daphne.

Su madre asintió.

—No te lo enseño para darte esperanzas, Daphne —le dijo—, no te vayas a meter a la boca del lobo. Nosotros no hacemos eso. No nos arriesgamos en vano, sin tener más pruebas.

»Te lo enseño para que te cuides, Daphne —siguió su madre—, porque no quiero que te pase nada. Júrame que vas a cuidar de ti.

Daphne asintió.

—Lo prometo, mamá.

Su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí. «Theodore está vivo». No estaba buscando ni estaba esperando un cuerpo en un campo en medio del Reino Unido. Estaba buscando a su novio. Vivo. «¿Pensará en mí?»

* * *

—¿Piensas en ella, no? —preguntó Draco.

—¿Tú no piensas en Pansy?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Intento no. ¿De qué me serviría? —preguntó—. ¿Para regodearme en la miseria? Ni siquiera tengo fotos suyas, como tú tienes esa foto que escondes como si fuera un tesoro. Un día se me va a olvidar su cara, sus besos, se me va a olvidar como sonaban sus gritos. Todo a fuerza de no verla. —Suspiró—. Pero tú siempre estás pensando en ella, Theodore. Se te ve en la puta cara, todo el tiempo, a toda hora.

—Si pudiera elegir en que pienso, cabrón —dijo Theodore—, pensaría mejor en un mono haciendo malabares. Al menos me haría reír.

Estaban tirados sobre el colchón mugriento con la espalda en la pared, pegados. Habían sobrevivido a aquel infierno juntos y no planeaban hacerlo de otra manera. A Draco lo habían llevado poco después, Rowle se había ensañado con él y Theodore se había asegurado que no se muriera. Estaban llenos de cicatrices, especialmente Draco. Fuera de las cicatrices que tenía en el vientre y en el pecho, producto de una maldición que le había lanzado Potter y un par en las piernas producto del Quidditch, todo el resto se las habían hecho los mismos hombres con los que compartía bando. Tenía rastros en el cuello de Nagini, de cuanto había fallado al matar a Dumbledore, una cicatriz medio bulbosa en un hombro, producto de una maldición. Y la espalda llena de lo que Rowle había hecho, de todos los cortes con los que se había ensañado hasta dejarlo medio muerto. Y la más reciente, en la mejilla, una herida que seguramente dejaría marca. No le había dicho a Theodore como lo había hecho.

—Pero piensas en ella.

—¿Tú no lo harías?

Draco se río.

—Yo intentaría olvidarla, cabrón —respondió. Se reía por no llorar, supuso Theodore—. No me importa olvidar a Pansy. Si le dices a los otros dos que dije esto lo negaré todo, pero me duele pensar en ella. ¿Por qué querría hacerlo?, ¿por qué querría torturarme? —Había una diferencia básica entre Draco y él, pensó Theodore. Draco siempre pensaba en él primero, no importaba nada. Después pensaba en su familia, siempre. Y después en Pansy. Theodore era mucho más simple: primero pensaba en Daphne, después en sobrevivir y todo lo demás iba después—. Te está matando. No es sano, joder.

Theodore echó la cabeza para atrás, sin responder. No recordaba exactamente la primera vez que había visto a Daphne Greengrass. No recordaba el momento en el que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado. Era como si Daphne siempre hubiera estado allí, como si siempre hubiera sido parte de su vida. Como si lo hubiera atrapado un día y ya nunca lo hubiera soltado. Si hubiera creído en el destino —pero no creía en esa mierda— hubiera pensado que Daphne y él estaban destinados a ser.

El niño roto por dentro y la niña bonita. Pero eran mucho más que eso. Theodore era más que todas sus heridas internas, Daphne era mucho más que la imagen que le daba al mundo exterior.

Theodore había aprendido a besar con Daphne, había aprendido a descubrirse y había aprendido a descubrirla a ella. Daphne era la única que conocía todos sus secretos y todos sus miedos. No se había atrevido a contárselos a nadie más. Ni siquiera a Draco, que estaba jodido casi por las mismas cosas. Daphne había sido la primera persona en ver la marca tenebrosa, la primera en recorrerla con su mano, la primera en verlo temblar de miedo —un miedo que lo avergonzaba, porque aquella era la época en la que tatuarse una calavera y una serpiente de mal gusto era un honor reservado a unos pocos elegidos—, la única que lo había visto perder los estribos.

—Qué más te da, cabrón —le dijo a Draco—. Nos vamos a morir en este agujero de mierda, pagando por «crímenes» —dibujó unas comillas en el aire— que cometieron otros antes que nosotros. Si quiero morirme por una mujer estoy en mi derecho. Al menos moriría por algo.

Draco desvió la mirada.

—Nos llevamos la peor parte, ¿sabes? De toda está puta guerra.

Ni siquiera tenían diecinueve años. Deberían estar saliendo de Hogwarts, pensando en qué harían al dejar el colegio —además de administrar las fortunas de sus familias, claro, no tenían demasiada elección como hijos de las antiguas familias—, no en aquel estercolero, siendo humillados día sí y día también.

—Tú al menos lo hiciste por tu familia —dijo Theodore—. Yo lo hice porque… estaba allí. Porque tenía que poner un ejemplo. Porque mi padre no se negó.

Se quedaron callados cuando oyeron pasos del otro lado. Las paredes en aquel lugar eran paredes de papel y todo se oía. Además, ninguno tenía varita como para poder encantar el lugar para que no pudieran oírlos. Oyeron algunos ruidos más hasta que se abrió la puerta y entró Rowle llevando a Emmanuel Nott levitando con la varita antes de tirarlo en el colchón de enfrente.

—Dudo que pase la noche —comentó Rowle, dirigiéndose a Theodore—, pensamos que querías despedirte.

Theodore le devolvió la mirada, desafiante. «Cabrón», quiso decirle, «sueño con hacer una sopa con tus entrañas después de todo esto». Pero no dijo nada. Sabía quedarse callado, siempre por las malas. Sin embargo, cuando Rowle cerró la puerta, Theodore se puso en pie y se dirigió hasta su padre. Draco lo imitó. Emmanuel Nott era sólo una sombra de todo lo que había sido, cubierto de sangre y con varias heridas abiertas. Theodore cortó pedazos de su túnica negra ya raída y los puso sobre las heridas, intentando detener el flujo de sangre.

—Cabrones —oyó decir a su padre—, cabrones. Todos son unos cabrones, Theodore. Siempre le dije que no debía confiar en gente tan inestable. Pero él insistió. «Es necesario», decía. Necesario mis huevos.

—No hables —dijo Theodore—, morirás más rápido.

—Me importa tres pitos y medio —dijo el padre de Theodore—, me voy a morir de todas maneras. Me van a dejar desangrarme en este agujero de mierda de todos modos, como las ratas inmundas que son. No éramos así antes, Theodore. No éramos así antes. No matábamos a los nuestros. —Intentó alzar un brazo, pero en vez de esto soltó un quejido—. Queríamos ser los dioses del nuevo mundo, Theodore. Soñamos con ser los dioses del nuevo mundo.

»Él más que nadie.

—¿Lord Voldemort? —preguntó Theodore.

Vio a Draco encogerse ante el nombre pero no le importó. A su padre tampoco pareció importarle que lo dijera.

—Nunca me acostumbre a ese nombre, Theodore —respondió Emmanuel Nott—. Cuando lo conocí, era Tom. Soñamos muchas cosas. Él, Dolohov, Rosier y yo. Soñamos muchas cosas. No pudimos solos. Éramos demasiado ambiciosos todos. Tom, más que nadie. Quería engañar a la muerte, trascender en la historia. —Emmanuel Nott cerró los ojos—. Estos payasos creen que todo se trata de matar indiscriminadamente, de apuntar con el dedo y llamar «traidor» a todo el que no haga lo mismo que ellos. Pero ellos no estuvieron allí desde el principio, no saben todo lo que soñamos.

«Igual soñaron pura mierda», pensó Theodore, que nunca había entendido la necesidad que habían tenido por exterminar a los muggles.

—Estoy intentando que no te mueras —le espetó.

—Me voy a morir igual, Theodore —dijo Emmanuel Nott—. Déjalo. No importa. —Tosió—. Escúchame. Por una vez en tu vida, escúchame, ¿quieres? —Respiró hondo con mucha dificultad—. ¿Todavía… todavía sales con esa chica? —preguntó—. Greengrass. —Theodore asintió—. Los oí hablando… hablando de su familia. Sálvala, Theodore. Aunque sea lo último que hagas. Te vas a arrepentir toda la vida sino lo haces.

»Como yo con tu madre.

—Nunca hablas de ella —le reclamó Theodore—. No tienes fotos. No hay nada. Ni siquiera le llevas flores.

—Tendrás… que llevarle… las flores tú —respondió Emmanuel Nott—. Está enterrada en donde nació. Brecon en Gales. Ella…, Theodore, fue lo más hermoso de mi vida. Se llamaba Liberty. Como libertad. —Cerró los ojos, como si intentara recordarla—. Ya no hay fotos de ella. Quería olvidarla. La mataron ellos. Ellos. Mortífagos estúpidos que creyeron que había traicionado a la causa. Yo estuve allí desde el principio, pero ellos siempre fueron unos cabrones. Ellos… ellos… nunca entendieron… lo que buscábamos. Lo que queríamos. Lo que quería Tom.

»Queríamos ser dioses, Theodore, él más que ningún otro. Queríamos que nos temieran, queríamos contarle al mundo que existíamos y que no nos esconderíamos más —siguió—. Ellos… ellos sólo quieren matar. A quien sea. Quieren poder…, pero no saben como agarrarlo, como aferrarse a él. Nosotros… nosotros lo hicimos, Theodore. Y tu madre estuvo a mi lado… Joder…, era hermosa.

Theodore cerró los puños. Había dejado de presionar en las heridas un momento.

—Yo nunca quise ser parte de tus ambiciones de mierda —le dijo.

—Lo sé. —Emmanuel Nott tosió después de decirlo.

»Pero no tenías opción. Era tu destino.

—No creo en esas chingaderas —dijo Theodore—, en el destino, en nada.

—Entonces haz tu destino tú —espetó su padre.

—¿Al menos lo sientes? —preguntó Theodore. Parecía súplica. Quería que por una vez su padre le dijera que había sentido haberlo arrastrado a convertirse en algo que lo había llevado a estar en aquel estercolero de mierda.

—No —replicó su padre—, te hizo el hombre que eres ahora.

Theodore sintió temblar sus manos. Ni siquiera se fijó en Draco, a su lado.

—No sé quién soy, papá —musitó.

Su padre ya no contestó a eso.

—Sálvala, Theodore —le dijo—. A tu novia. No importa si lo suyo no es para siempre. Sólo sálvala. Si no lo haces, te vas a arrepentir toda la vida.

—Daphne es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—Lo sé.

Draco y él se quedaron cuidándolo todo el rato. Ni Terence ni Gregory volvieron. A saber qué les habían encargado hacer. Emmanuel Nott no dejó de repetirle a Theodore ese «sálvala». Murió un par de horas más tarde. Theodore le cerró los ojos y se dejó caer con la espalda contra la pared. Tenía las manos llenas de la sangre de su padre —parte de ella ya seca— y estaba pensando en Daphne. Draco se acercó a él tan pronto lo vio temblar y oyó el sollozo. Se acercó y se puso en cuclillas a su lado y lo abrazó.

—No le… digas… a Gregory… esto —dijo Theodore.

—Cállate, cabrón —espetó Draco—, te vas a envenenar si sigues escondiéndolo todo.

—Juro… que… te corto los… huevos si… —siguió Theodore.

—Que te calles, cabrón —dijo Draco—, al menos si sólo vas a estar diciendo pendejada y media.

—Draco… no sé cómo salvarla. No sé si puedo.

Draco no le contestó. Lo dejó llorar todo lo que quiso.

* * *

Cuando entró a su casa, seguida por Blaise, encontró a Harper y a Vaisey fumando en el sofá. Rodó los ojos al verlos ahí, fumándose hasta el pasto del jardín, hasta ellos pasaban más tiempo allí que ella misma. Astoria no estaba a la vista.

—Ey, ustedes —interrumpió, entrando a la sala—. ¿Saben dónde está mi hermana? —preguntó.

Los dos alzaron la cabeza.

—N-no.

El que contestó fue Vaisey, el de los tatuajes. Tenía el flequillo color castaño cayéndole sobre la frente y tenía una playera sin mangas puesta, sobre unos pantalones muggles. Ophelia Greengrass siempre se había escandalizado con aquel chico, pero no podía separarlo de Astoria. Ni al otro, tampoco.

—Tampoco está tu madre —añadió Harper—. O tu padre. Salieron a «no-sé-qué». A nosotros no nos hablan, claro.

Daphne rodó los ojos, preguntándose a qué había ido, por enésima vez.

—Así que los únicos que están en mi casa son ustedes, pendejos —comentó, acercándose al sofá enfrente al que estaban los dos chicos. Blaise la siguió sin decir nada—. ¿Qué fuman?

—Una mezcla de mandrágora y otras cosas —comentó Vaisey—. ¿Quieres probar? Pareces una estirada ahora, pero te recuerdo de Hogwarts, tú y Theodore… —Se quedó callado de repente, como si notara que había dicho algo que no debía decir—. Lo siento.

—Dame un cigarro de esos.

—Tenemos que liarlos… —intervino Harper.

—Lo que sea. —Daphne volteó a ver a Blaise—. ¿Quieres uno? Digo, de todos modos no hay nadie, venimos para nada. Sólo porque tú insististe —se dirigió a Blaise— que debería preguntarle a mi padre de… —Sacudió la cabeza—. Da igual. Tener esperanzas es para idiotas.

Harper le pasó uno de los cigarrillos primero y Vaisey le dio uno a Blaise.

»¿Qué hacen ustedes con mi hermana, por cierto? —preguntó Daphne—. ¿Su relación de tres funciona? ¿Sirve de algo? Tengo curiosidad.

Vaisey de encogió de hombros.

—Es algo.

—Funciona —añadió Harper.

—En mi opinión son unos estúpidos —comentó Daphne, mientras le apuntaba al cigarrillo con la varita para hacer que se prendiera—. No por estar en una relación de tres —se apresuró a aclarar—, sino porque no puede ser sana, su espiral de la autodestrucción y su búsqueda del afecto porque el mundo es una mierda con ustedes o, bueno… —Se encogió de hombros—. Quien soy yo para juzgar, soy la novia de un desaparecido. —Le dio una calada al cigarro—. ¿Saben lo que significa?

Vaisey negó con la cabeza.

—Los vas a traumar, Daphne —intervino Blaise.

—Oyen la mierda de mi hermana, bien pueden oír la mía, ¿no? —dijo ella—. Igual pueden ignorarme y asentir cada dos minutos para que me sienta escuchada. —Se encogió de hombros—. Es lo que hace Pansy cuando Blaise se queja durante demasiado tiempo.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Blaise.

—Es cierto —dijo Daphne.

—¿Nos vas a contar tus desgracias o no? —preguntó Vaisey—. Digo, porque al parecer crees que nuestra misión en el mundo es la de regodearnos en la desgracia ajena o algo así, así que empieza ya. Harper y yo no juzgamos, no decimos nada. Básicamente porque estamos completamente drogados. Pero sabemos escuchar. O eso dice Astoria. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ser la novia de un desaparecido —comentó Daphne—. Es mucha mierda. Demasiada mierda. Sobre todo cuando no sabes si buscas un cadáver o a alguien vivo. Y luego descubres que en realidad está vivo. Y tienes esperanzas. La esperanza es una mierda, por cierto, porque sabes que está vivo, pero no como salvarlo. —Lo estaba escupiendo todo como se le ocurría, alternando sus palabras con caladas al cigarro—. Tampoco es como que nunca hayas sentido la necesidad de salvar a alguien, ¿saben? —Vaisey y Harper asintieron, al mismo tiempo. Daphne no sabía si la escuchaban, pero al menos que fingieran la hizo sentirse bien—. Y te das cuenta de lo importante qué es cuando notas que es alguien a quien salvarías. Los slytherin no arriesgamos nuestra vida sólo porque sí —comentó Daphne—. Ni de casualidad. No está en nuestros genes o en nuestro cerebro o en nuestra naturaleza o en lo que sea. Entonces cuando…, cuando sabes que quieres salvar a alguien… es como condenarte a ti mismo, carajo. Porque ya existe alguien por quien eres capaz de dejarlo todo. Unos dicen que es debilidad. Otros dicen que es la más grande fortaleza. —Daphne le dio otra calada al cigarro—. No sé a quién creerle.

—Al menos tienes a alguien —dijo Vaisey.

—Sí, al menos tienes a alguien —repitió Harper.

Dieron una calada al cigarro prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

—En mi cabeza, porque no veo a Theodore cerca —dijo Daphne—. ¿Y ustedes? ¿A quién tienen? —preguntó—. Además de mi hermana que se los coge cuando quiere. Porque yo sé que no están enamorados de ella y ella no está enamorada de ustedes. Los conozco.

—Nadie —respondió Harper.

—Absolutamente nadie —comentó Vaisey—. Excepto Hestia, claro, Hestia Carrow. Pero tampoco es como que cuente si no me quiere cerca de ella.

—Igual si dejaras de fumarte hasta la alfombra, funcionaría, pero yo no voy a decirte como vivir tu vida… —intervino Blaise por primera vez—. ¿Cuándo vuelven a Hogwarts?

—Próxima semana —respondió Harper.

Entonces oyeron un taconeo en la entrada y voltearon. Astoria acababa de aparecer. Ella, en todo su esplendor, con su cabello rubio desordenado hasta la cintura, sus gustos dudosos para la ropa y su completa y absoluta falta de estilo. Sin decir nada, se hizo un espacio entre Harper y Vaisey y se sentó.

—No sabía que fumabas, Daphne —comentó, al notar la presencia de su hermana y el cigarro entre sus manos.

—Decidí probarlo.

—A mamá se le salió que hay noticias de Theodore —dijo Astoria. Siempre al grano, incapaz de hacer plática de cortesía aunque fuera por unos pocos segundos.

—Podría ser —fue lo único que respondió Daphne.

—Me alegro.

—Yo no —espetó Daphne—, sigo tan perdida como al principio porque no sé en dónde está.

—Al menos no morirás con la incertidumbre —fue lo que Astoria respondió y empezó a liarse un cigarrillo—. ¿No es algo?

—No sabes lo que es perder a nadie —musitó Daphne.

—No —dijo Astoria—, pero me acuerdo de ti, de cómo estabas. No quiero experimentarlo nunca. —Había acabado de liar su cigarrillo y lo prendió con un pequeño toque de la varita y le dio una calada—. Espero que lo encuentres.

Se quedaron callados hasta que, después de un par de caladas, Astoria empezó a reírse sin control.

Harper frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Daphne es la damisela al rescate —dijo Astoria—. Damisela —aclaró, cuando los demás no se rieron—, al rescate.

Daphne sacudió la cabeza.

—No creo en esas mierdas.

Además, ni siquiera sabía dónde empezar a buscar, pero tenía ideas muy malas que no le había contado a nadie. Si ella misma estaba en peligro, ¿no podría usarse de cebo a sí misma? Pero necesitaba que más gente accediera a rescatarla después. Y ni Blaise ni Pansy iban a aceptar. Tendría que adelantársele. Era el único plan que tenía. Le dio otra calada al cigarro.

—¿Podemos hablar de cosas menos deprimentes? —pidió Blaise. Todos se le quedaron viendo—. Es en serio, parece desde que acabó la guerra… o desde esa batalla, todas nuestras vidas están de cabeza. —Todos siguieron mirándolo—. Muy bien, sigamos con los temas de cortarse las venas, ya no diré nada.

Pero ya no siguieron con nada porque oyeron la puerta abrirse y Daphne supo que sus padres habían llegado y apagó el cigarro tan rápido que ni siquiera quedó rastro de él. Le arrebató a Blaise el suyo, porque no se iba a arriesgar a que su madre más preocupada por las apariencias que por otra cosa lo viera fumando y también lo desapareció y se puso en pie.

—¿De nuevo la niña buena, Daphne? —preguntó Astoria, ahogando la risa. Su hermana, por supuesto, no se iba a molestar en disimular lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tengo algo que preguntarle a mi papá.

Planeaba interrogarlo sobre el origen de la nota todo lo que pudiera y se le acababa de ocurrir que sería buena idea preguntarle sobre hechizos de rastreo también. ¿Qué mejor manera de encontrar algo perdido que perderse? Era una estupidez, pero podía funcionar.

* * *

Se llevaron el cadáver hasta que empezó a apestar. Terence y Gregory volvieron y volvieron a ser cuatro personas en aquel cuarto mugriento con la puerta siempre cerrada, excepto cuando los necesitaban para algo. Habían aprendido a aguantarse. Theodore y Draco sabían cómo no ahogarse entre ellos, en aquel lugar. Gregory lo soportaba más o menos, pero la falta de comida le pasaba factura. Y Terence simplemente parecía que se había quedado mudo para siempre: respondía sólo con monosílabos… cuando respondía. Pasaban los días y las noches y sólo podían verlo porque al menos había una ventana.

—¿Crees que hayan dejado de buscarnos? —preguntó Gregory.

—No creo que hayan empezado —espetó Nott—. Alguien afuera de los nuestros, claro. No le importamos a nadie.

Se volvieron a quedar callados. Theodore volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, pensando en todo lo que había dicho su padre. Seguía sin recordar a su madre, no demasiado, pero recordaba su nombre. Liberty. Liberty Nott, supuso, aunque le hubiera gustado saber su apellido de soltera. No recordaba su rostro, pero recordaba haberla visto morir. Por eso podría ver a los Thestrals. Recordaba haberse quedado dormido al lado de su madre, en la recamara principal, abrazado a ella. También recordaba haberse despertado con el grito y haber visto a su madre con una mueca horrible y haber visto la herida en su vientre. Recordó un par de figuras encapuchadas que habían levantado la varita contra él, pero antes de lograr decir algo habían sido derribadas por los hechizos de su padre, que había llegado justo en el momento justo para salvarlo.

No recordaba nada más. Nunca había sabido quienes habían sido los atacantes —pero había muerto, eso sí que lo sabía, había habido un proceso, su padre había asegurado que todo había sido en defensa propia y nadie se había atrevido a llevarle la contraria, cuando Theodore había estado a punto de morir y su esposa estaba muerta.

¿Qué tenía que ver Daphne con la historia de su padre? Daphne Greengrass había sido la primera chica que había besado —y había estado bien—, la primera chica con la que había bailado —la que lo había enseñado a bailar, aunque Theodore nunca había sido demasiado bueno—. Daphne era Daphne. Punto. No podía concebir su vida sin ella.

Se oyeron pasos del otro lado. Abrieron la puerta. Arrojaron a alguien dentro del cuarto, que cayó al piso.

—Cuídenla, cabrones —oyeron la voz de Rowle antes de cerrar la puerta.

Theodore frunció el ceño, confundido, y luego la figura que Rowle había arrojado dentro alzó la cabeza. Sintió ganas de estampar el puño en la pared.

—Carajo —se le escapó a Draco, que fue el primero en aproximarse a ella—. ¿Estás bien?

Daphne Greengrass asintió.

Tenía un moretón en una mejilla, debajo de un ojo, el cabello desordenado y la ropa sucia, pero no parecía más afectada. Abrazó a Draco.

—Me alegro que estés bien.

Theodore tardó más en acercarse, se puso en cuclillas al lado de Daphne cuando ella soltó a Draco, que se alejó dándoles su espacio. Ni Gregory ni Higgs se acercaron. Theodore le apartó el cabello de la cara, deteniéndose un momento en el moretón que tenía en la mejilla.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó.

—Lestrange —respondió Daphne—, el mayor.

Después la abrazó.

—Se suponía que tú no ibas a acabar aquí —le dijo—. Se suponía que tú no, Daphne. Se suponía que tú no…

Ella lo interrumpió.

—Soy su boleto de salida —le dijo, con una sonrisa. Se separó de él y se desabrochó un botón de la blusa para bajarse la manga y enseñarle su hombro, sobre había una flecha marcada en color verde—. ¿Sabes qué es?

Theodore abrió mucho los ojos.

—No… —empezó.

—Sí —le confirmó Daphne—. Soy el cebo, Theodore.

Él frunció el ceño, sin entender por qué su novia tenía un hechizo rastreador sobre ella, por qué estaba allí y por qué afirmaba que era su boleto de salida.

»Me cansé de esperar a que volvieras, Theodore —dijo—. Entonces decidí hacerlo yo. Yo siempre conozco el camino de vuelta.

—Daphne…

Le puso las manos sobre tus labios.

—Cállate —le dijo—. Me puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras después de esto.

Y lo besó. Fueron los primeros que Theodore sintió sobre los suyos en aquellos diez meses y eran justo como los recordaba. Daphne y él siempre se habían acomodado el uno al otro. Aquel beso se sintió como un oasis dentro de un desierto. Pero él todavía tenía demasiadas preguntas. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a Daphne sacrificarse por él o ponerse en peligro por él o por nadie más. No era el tipo de cosas que Daphne hacía por nadie.

—Daphne… —empezó—, ¿por qué…?

—Mandaron una carta —dijo ella—, amenazando a mi padre. Te mencionaban y así fue como supe que no estaba buscando un cadáver enterrado en cualquier fosa. —Se encogió de hombros—. Decidí hacer lo más estúpido que podía hacer. Seguir la pista. Esperé a que llegara la segunda amenaza y entonces mandé una respuesta. «A qué no se atreven», decía. Pero para entonces ya había armado un plan.

—¿Alguien sabe?

Daphne negó con la cabeza.

—Ni Pansy ni Blaise me hubieran dejado hacerlo.

Theodore alzó las cejas.

»Pero les dejé instrucciones —dijo Daphne—. Así que tendrán que venir por nosotros, quieran o no.

Le guiñó un ojo a Theodore.

* * *

1998

* * *

—Ven.

La jaló hacia el dormitorio de los chicos apenas volvieron de las vacaciones de Navidad. Ella se veía un poco menos pálida después de pasar un tiempo con su familia y lejos del colegio en medio de una guerra. Pero se dejó llevar, sin decir nada, porque pudo notar su semblante pálido, su urgencia delatada en la manera en la que la agarró y en sus ojos. Subieron las escaleras hasta los dormitorios de los chicos de séptimo, donde no había nadie más. El resto todavía estaba poniéndose al corriente en la sala común y él quería aprovechar ese momento para enseñarle algo.

—¿Theodore? —preguntó Daphne.

—Espera —dijo él.

En cuanto se sentó y se subió la manga de la camisa, supo que ella ya sabía qué le iba a mostrar. Aun así, no dijo nada hasta que él se quitó la venda que llevaba puesta para cubrirla. Y no abrió mucho los ojos de sorpresa, ni nada, cuando por fin pudo ver la marca tenebrosa.

—Theodore… —se acercó, sentándose a su lado, acercando la mano hasta donde estaba la marca.

—Se supone que es un ejemplo para el resto —dijo. Se encogió de hombros—. No sé en realidad, ni siquiera tengo una misión clara. Sólo… esto. —Levantó el brazo.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Daphne.

—No —mintió Theodore.

Pero ella notó el temblor de sus manos.

* * *

 _—¡Blaise! ¡Blaise! ¡Mira esto!_

 _—¡Pansy! Que sorpresa verte, no sabía que ibas a venir de visita._

 _—¡Blaise, pon atención!_

 _—Te hubiera preparando un té si…_

 _—¡BLAISE!_

 _—…_

 _—Se llevaron a Daphne._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Sí, como lo oyes, se llevaron a Daphne. Al final la siguiente fue ella y no tú. Lo supe hoy en la mañana, recibí esto._

 _—Tonterías, aún debe estar durmiendo._

 _—¡BLAISE, LEE!_

 _—…_

 _—¿Lo ves?_

 _—Son instrucciones, Pansy._

 _—Quiere que vayamos por ella. Porque claro, no podía hacerme caso, no, tenía que hacerla de heroína e ir a salvar al pendejo de su novio y… Igual se enojó conmigo hace unos días. Le dije que debía dejarlo que volviera._

 _—¿Y?_

 _—Pues que se enojó. Y ya._

 _—¿Y ahora?_

 _—Pues vamos por ella. O le decimos a los aurores, o…_

 _—Está bien, está bien._

* * *

1999

* * *

Daphne no era tonta. Entre Theodore y los demás le dijeron que aceptara lo que quisieran, que hiciera lo que le pidieran. Que si aceptaba colaborar la tendría mucho más fácil. Y lo había hecho. El resto del tiempo la habían pasado encerrados. Gregory y Terence eran los que no estaban más a menudo.

—Confían más en ellos —había dicho Draco—. Nosotros somos «demasiado conflictivos», según las propias palabras de los Lestrange.

—De todos modos, nunca intentamos escapar —intervino Theodore—, así que no entiendo la falta de confianza

—Pucey sí lo intentó —siguió Draco—. Sabemos que encontraron su cuerpo porque Higgs nos contó. Lo torturaron hasta que se aburrieron.

—Creo que les suplicó morir —dijo Theodore—, pero bloquee esos recuerdos de mi cerebro. No quería tener pesadillas con él todas las noches.

—Nos hicieron mirar.

Así que Daphne había aceptado colaborar con los Lestrange y su patético intento de volver al poder. Peor hasta entonces no habían hecho demasiado. Mayormente lavar pisos, porque nadie en esa casa parecía ser útil para los encantamientos domésticos. Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo encerrados allí, con dos comidas al día —que tampoco era demasiado buenas porque nadie parecía saber cocinar—. Empezaba a desesperarse de que ni Blaise ni Pansy hubieran conseguido encontrarlos.

Se quedaron callados cuando oyeron pasos afuera, unos tacones de alguien que iba corriendo.

—¡ _Bombarda_! —oyeron.

La puerta salió volando hacia atrás y entonces apareció ante su vista Pansy Parkinson. Justo cuando Daphne había vuelto a pensar que se estaban tardando.

—Daphne —dijo Pansy—, como me vuelvas a obligar a hacer lo que haría un patético gryffindor, te mato primero. Al menos cuéntanos de los planes primero, carajo. Casi nos morimos de un susto. —Suspiró—. ¿Están bien? —Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y sus ojos se detuvieron en Draco, pareció detenerse a sí misma para no correr a abrazarlo—. Blaise esta abajo. Encontramos a Higgs y a Gregory. Tenían varitas. Pero los Lestrange son un problema…

—Estamos bien —dijo Daphne.

—Supongo que no tienen varitas.

Theodore negó con la cabeza.

—Las tiene uno de los Lestrange —dijo—, usualmente. Somos peso muerto.

—Mientras antes salgamos de aquí mejor. —Se paró en el marco de la puerta—. Vamos.

Theodore y Daphne fueron los primeros en salir. Al salir Draco, le arrebató la varita a Pansy de la mano.

—Mejor yo que tú —dijo.

—¡Draco! —se quejó ella—, ¡la varita responderá mejor si la uso yo! —espetó.

—Mejor yo que tú —repitió él. Y no le devolvió la varita.

Bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse en el caos más absoluto. Entre Rowle y los Lestrange peleaban contra los otros tres y los hechizos y los maleficios y las maldiciones volaban por toda la habitación. Se quedaron un momento escondidos al pie de las escaleras, evaluando la situación. Pero lo único que podían hacer era correr, realmente. Huir tan rápido cómo pudieran.

—¡Blaise! —gritó Draco.

El chico lo vio con el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Hasta que apareces! —espetó mientras bloqueaba una maldición de Rodolphus Lestrange—. ¡Odio las misiones de rescate!

No bloqueó la siguiente maldición de Lestrange. Le dio justo en el pecho y vieron como lo aventaba hacia atrás y cómo se llevaba la mano al vientre. Vieron su cara de sorpresa y oyeron el grito que profirió antes de estrellarse contra la pared. Draco, con la varita de Pansy en la mano, fue el primero en reaccionar y responderle con otro hechizo a Lestrange.

—¡Cabrón! —gritó.

Theodore, Daphne y Pansy se precipitaron sobre Blaise, quedando peligrosamente al descubierto. Pansy le abrió la camisa y vieron un punto negro en el vientre, que se iba extendiendo y endureciendo su piel.

—Joder… —musitó—. Hacía años que no veía esa maldición.

—¿Sabes qué es? —preguntó Pansy.

Theodore asintió.

—Es fatal.

—No… pierdas… el tiempo… —musitó Blaise. Tosió sangre. Alzó el brazo y le extendió la varita—. Seguro que quieres cobrarte la venganza por estos diez meses, ¿no?

Theodore asintió.

»Ten… —le ofreció la varita—. Cóbratela.

—¡Blaise! —exclamó Pansy. Delante de ellos Gregory, Terence y Draco seguían manteniendo a los tres ex mortífagos a raya—. ¡Blaise, no!

—No… importa… —dijo Blaise—. Sabía… sabíamos —corrigió, mirando a Daphne y a Pansy—, sabíamos lo que… estábamos… arriesgando. —Volvió a toser sangre. La mancha se fue extendiendo, dejándole la piel como piedra—. Al menos… salgan… vivos… —les dijo—. Que esto… que esto valga… la… —Tosió sangre de nuevo, cada vez le costaba más hablar—. Que esto… valga… la pen…

No alcanzó a decir la última palabra cuando la mancha negra que se extendía por su vientre llegó a su corazón. Se quedó a allí, con la furia todavía en sus ojos.

A Pansy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Daphne la obligó a pararse, al menos para cubrirse. Theodore se dirigió hasta donde estaban los demás. Serían cuatro contra tres. Daphne condujo a Pansy al fondo del salón, fijándose en que no las golpeara ninguna maldición. Chocaron contra una vitrina y uno de los cajones se abrió accidentalmente. Daphne no pudo creer la suerte que tuvo cuando descubrió allí su varita y la de Draco y la de Theodore. Tomó la suya sin pensar demasiado y las de los dos chicos y le dio una a Pansy. Alzó la varita, desde donde estaba, viendo si tenía rumbo libre.

—¡Apártense! —gritó. Los chicos reaccionaron al oír su voz y Daphne vio su oportunidad—. ¡Esto es por Blaise! ¡ _Avada Kedravra_! —gritó y la maldición alcanzó a Rodolphus Lestrange antes de que alcanzara a reaccionar.

Pero aún quedaba dos más. Tuvo que agacharse y obligar a Pansy a agacharse.

—¡ _Avada Kedavra_! —oyó el grito de Theodore y, cuando se levantó Daphne, vio el cuerpo de Rabastan Lestrange en el suelo.

Ya sólo quedaba Rowle, que intentó huir, pero Draco, con un solo movimiento de la varita, hizo aparecer unas sogas que lo ataron de pies y manos.

—No tan rápido —dijo. Después se volvió a los demás—. Rowle es mío. —Nadie se atrevió a quejarse.

* * *

Salieron cargando el cuerpo de Blaise. Theodore se asombró al descubrir que habían estado todo aquel tiempo en un descampado de Gales. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo. Tomó la mano de Daphne. Se sintió libre. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Ya tendrían tiempo de sanar sus heridas.

Theodore Nott ya no estaba perdido.

* * *

 **Notas de este one:**

 **1) Ahora sí, con poco más de 10K palabras, este es el one más largo de la recopilación hasta ahora, superando a Absolución.**

 **2) Quería jugar con la idea de Daphne siendo la damisela al rescate de Theodore.**

 **3) Diría que lo siento por Blaise, pero mi esposa quería el final con el que me odiaban más, so, _here it is_. Le pueden reclamar a ella.**

 **4) Theodore/Daphne es absoluta OTP. Y cuando mis versiones de Theodore y de Daphne no se suelen parecer nada a las de Metanfetamina, Mortífago fue el fic que me hizo enamorarme de esta pareja.**

 **5) Le pedí prestados ( _not really_ ) los nombres de los Nott a Meta, aunque esta versión de los Nott no se parece en nada a la suya.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 27 de agosto de 2018_


	11. Matar una serpiente

**Resumen** : Dos matrimonios fallidos después, se encontraron, casi por casualidad. Harry busca algo, Pansy sabe dónde hay que buscar. Sólo es trabajo, claro.

 **Pairing** : Harry P./Pansy P. (El epílogo no existe y el puto niño maldito menos todavía):

* * *

 **Matar una serpiente**

 _«Dime como le explico a mi destino que ya no estás ahí._

 _Dime como haré para desprenderme de este frenesí,_

 _de esta locura que siento por ti,_

 _con esta química que haces en mí»_

 _Me rehuso, Danny Ocean_

* * *

 _Dos matrimonios fallidos después, los dos se dieron cuenta de que sus vidas no funcionaban._

 _Harry había guardado las fotos de las dos veces que se había casado._

 _La primera con Ginny y, en la foto donde aparecían partiendo el pastel, todavía se veían demasiado jóvenes, con cara de niños. Él tenía veintidós, ella tenía veintiuno. Ella sonreía, pero a él la cámara lo había agarrado por sorpresa y la primera mueca que hacía en la foto parecía de susto. No había durado demasiado: se habían divorciado menos de un año después. Detrás de aquella foto de bodas, había demasiadas cosas que no se alcanzaban a ver. Ella llevaba una faja para esconder el vientre abultado, para esconder el embarazo que había perdido poco después, por el cual los dos estaban demasiado emocionados y demasiado esperanzados, aunque todavía fueran unos niños. Pero no habían podido soportar la pérdida y se habían divorciado._

 _La segunda vez, con Luna, unos pocos años más tarde. Él tenía veintiséis, ella veinticinco. En la foto salían abrazados y ella aparecía dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ya no tenían cara de niños y les había parecido lo correcto. Se habían enamorado poco a poco, con paciencia, se habían enamorado lentamente y aquella vez Harry creyó que iba a ser para toda la vida. Fueron padres de gemelos dos años más tarde. Se separaron poco antes de que el cumpliera treinta, cuando Luna le dijo «ya no es lo mismo» y él tuvo que aceptar que, efectivamente, ya no era lo mismo. Se divorciaron y Harry dejó de pensar en matrimonios._

 _Pansy, en cambio, había quemado las fotos de sus dos bodas._

 _La primera había sido con Adrian. Recordaba que salía muy guapo en la foto, porque Adrian siempre había sido muy guapo. Ella no se había apresurado demasiado para casarse por primera vez. Se había casado a los veinticuatro años por primera vez, vestida de blanco, en una boda soñada en el jardín trasero de los padres de Adrián. Se había casado, incluso, antes que Draco. Pero se había separado poco tiempo después, cuando había encontrado a Adrian en la cama de la esposa de uno de los Weasley, la que jugaba el Quidditch, Angelina, recordaba que se llamaba. Ni siquiera habían estado casados dos años._

 _La segunda vez fue con Zach Smith. Guapo, rubio. No recordaba demasiado bien la foto que había quemado, salvo que su vestido era color crema —algo que le sentaba mucho mejor que el blanco—. Se había casado con Zach menos de dos años después de haber dejado a Adrian y, si lo analizaba con detenimiento, había sido por puro despecho. Tenía veintisiete años y no duró casada ni medio. Cortó a Zach. Le pidió perdón por haberlo arrastrado al altar de aquella manera. Y dejó de pensar en matrimonios._

 _Eso fue, claro, hasta que Harry y Pansy se cruzaron el uno con el otro._

* * *

Marzo, 2011.

Estaban en plena primavera y Londres estaba soleado, por una vez. El callejón estaba lleno de gente, se acercaba la pascua. Pansy se aburría detrás del mostrador de Borgin & Burkes mientras revisaba los libros del inventario. Que la tienda siguiera abierta resultaba todo un milagro, pero era en gran parte gracias a ella. El señor Borgin era el único que la había contratado tras la guerra, cuando nadie quería asociarse con su nombre. Al final, ella había jugado bien sus cartas y se había quedado con la tienda al completo —«demasiados quebraderos de cabeza», había dicho Borgin, «el ministerio tiene las narices demasiado metidas en este lugar»— y lo había reformado. Más o menos. Seguía vendiendo un montón de objetos antiguos, pero se aseguraba que no fuera a tener problemas legales por su compra. El negocio había ido bien unos cuantos años —cuando Zach y ella tenían tiempo de atenderlo todos los días—, pero después de su último divorcio, las ganancias habían decaído —estaba ella sola, no podía con todo a la vez— y parecía que los días de esplendor de la tienda de antigüedades se habían esfumado.

Hasta el día que Harry Potter entró en la tienda, seguido de una mujer de piel oscura, con el cabello chino y parado. Pansy no la conocía, pero la había visto a su lado varias veces, desde que Ron Weasley había dejado la división de aurores con una herida que lo había dejado cojeando para siempre y lo había mandado a la tienda de su hermano, en Sortilegios Weasley. Pansy no sabía más, aunque El Profeta se esforzaba en seguir exprimiendo la vida de los héroes de guerra, un año después.

—Potter —saludó—, que… sorpresa. —Harry Potter había cambiado. Se veía más maduro, usaba un modelo de lentes diferente, había aprendido a lidiar con su cabello rebelde y al menos había desarrollado con cierto gusto para la moda—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Pansy—. Espero que no sea una inspección porque no recibí ninguna notificación y además sabes que está todo en regla. El ministerio ha estado respirando en mi nuca desde que soy la dueña de este lugar.

—Ninguna inspección, Parkinson —espetó Harry—. Venimos por otro asunto. Asuntos oficiales. —Señaló a su compañera—. Ella es Rose Zeller, auror.

—Ah —dijo Pansy, dirigiéndole un leve asentimiento a la mujer—. ¿Qué se les ofrece, entonces?

—Queremos un informante.

—No.

—Parkinson…

—No.

—Esta es la única tienda en el Callejón Knockturn que cumple con las regulaciones del Ministerio —dijo Potter—, no creo que pueda confiar en nadie más en este lugar. Y necesito atrapar a alguien _in fraganti_.

—No —insistió Pansy—. No voy a poner en riesgo mi negocio por ti, Potter. —Estaba loco si creía que iba a caer en aquello, no iba a hacerle un servicio a la comunidad si no iba a recibir nada a cambio—. Como notarás, aquí los clientes no se amontonan para conseguir mis productos. —Pansy se encogió de hombros. La mujer que acompañaba a Potter estaba examinando unos collares en la vitrina de enfrente—. ¡No recomiendo tocar nada! —espetó y, cuando la mujer la miró con cara de pocos amigos, Pansy añadió—: Todo eso está aprobado por el ministerio.

—Necesitamos un informante —dijo la mujer, Rose Zeller—. Esto es un caso serio.

—Yo no trabajo para la división de Aurores.

—Vamos a pagarte por tus servicios, Parkinson —dijo Potter—. Por favor.

Pansy rodó los ojos.

—Muy bien, tienes dos segundos para explicarte y convencerme de que la paga que voy a recibir por parte del ministerio no es una mierda —le dijo.

—Buscamos a un traficante de objetos mágicos no comerciables tipo C —dijo Harry, sacando un par de papeles de su túnica. Unas fotos que le puso enfrente a Pansy. En las fotos aparecían dos dagas con un complicado diseño en el mango—. Son parte de un set de tres. Magia oscura. No comerciables, obviamente, prohibidas.

Pansy alzó las cejas.

—Que… específico —murmuró—, empiezo a sospechar que no querías a Borgin & Burkes sólo por casualidad. —Revisó las fotografías, las dos dagas eran idénticas—. ¿Saben que hacen?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Necesitaríamos las tres para averiguarlo —dijo.

—Muy bien, Potter, voy a pensarlo —dijo Pansy—. Voy a pensarlo.

Potter sacó algo más de su túnica, un objeto que parecía una recordadora. Pero no lo era. Pansy conocía aquellas cosas y frunció el ceño. Era un comunicador de emergencia. Empezaba a vibrar cuando la persona que tenía la pareja quería comunicarse con la otra persona.

—Quédate con esto —le dijo Harry.

—No he aceptado, Potter.

—Vi la curiosidad en tus ojos, aceptarás.

* * *

 _2016._

 _No pudo levantarse. Llevaba días sin poder salir de la cama._

 _—Harry… —musitó._

 _Su voz sonó débil, la odiaba por ello._

 _Harry estuvo a su lado en un momento. La ayudó a incorporarse y al menos sentarse en la cama. Cada día estaba más débil. Se estaba quedando más pálida. Empezó a toser y Harry se apresuró a tomar una vasija de la mesilla de noche, a levantarle el pelo y a ponerle la vasija para que tosiera sobre ella._

 _Tosió sangre._

 _—Cada vez es más frecuente._

 _—Encontraremos una solución, Pan, lo prometo._

 _—Es todo tu culpa, estúpido —musitó ella—, si no hubieras entrado ese día en mi tienda…_

 _—Encontraremos una solución —insistió Harry—. Lo siento, lo siento._

 _—No lo sientas —dijo ella—. Ha sido hermoso._

 _El volvió a poner la vasija llena de sangre en la mesilla de noche y la abrazó con cuidado. Ella se recargó contra su hombro. Estaba excesivamente delgada, su cabello estaba apagado y se le caía a mechones._

 _—Pan, lo siento —dijo él—. Debería ser capaz de encontrar una solución._

* * *

Abril, 2011.

Estaban en una mesa del Caldero Chorreante, alejada de todo el resto de la gente, donde nadie pudiera oírlos. Hannah, que se encargaba de la barra y, por lo que entendió Pansy era una vieja amiga de Harry, prometió que nadie los molestaría en aquel lugar. Harry asintió y pidió una cerveza de mantequilla, mientras que Pansy pidió un whisky de fuego. Aquella era una cita de trabajo y no debería beber, pero, para ser sincera, no le importaba ni una mierda lo que Harry Potter opinara o no opinara de ella. Después pidió cualquier cosa de la carta.

—Así que decidiste aceptar —dijo Harry—. Aunque un mes después. Esperaba tu respuesta antes, Pansy.

—Las buenas cosas se hacen esperar —dijo ella—. Hice algunas indagaciones sobre tus dagas de mierda Potter y sobre esa tercera que buscas. No he estado de brazos cruzados —espetó— y resulta que además de todo lo que me dijiste, primero, esas cosas valen una fortuna, segundo, hace unos días apareció un idiota en la tienda de maldiciones del fondo preguntando por un objeto con iguales características. No creo que ese sea tu traficante, pero el caso es que alguien está buscando ese objeto.

Potter parecía súbitamente más interesado.

»Así que sí, acepto —dijo Pansy—. Mientras no resulte demasiado riesgoso para mí, puedo preguntar algunas cosas y avisarte si veo algo, Potter. Mientras el ministerio pague, estaremos bien… —Le dio otro trago al whisky de fuego—. Me interesa saber qué hacen esas dagas.

—¿Desarrollaste un interés por los objetos mágicos después de Hogwarts, Parkinson? —preguntó él.

—Tengo Borgin & Burkes a mi cargo —recalcó Pansy—, esa pregunta no es muy inteligente, Potter. —Aunque era un interés que le había nacido mucho después de dejar el colegio y sólo había surgido porque ese había sido el único trabajo que había podido encontrar—. Fue después de Hogwarts, claro, Potter.

Habían sido años oscuros, pero la menos habían pasado. Para ella y para todos sus amigos casados con hijos o responsabilidades a los que veía cada vez menos. Draco le mandaba las fotografías de Scorpius todos los días. Daphne y Theodore mandaban postales de cualquier lugar en el que estuvieran —casi siempre lugares al otro lado del planeta— y Blaise le mandaba fotos de sus dos hijos, ambos de dos mujeres distintas —Susan Bones y Flora Carrow, creyó recordar, al parecer Blaise tenía algo por las pelirrojas—. Gregory estaba en Estados Unidos, entrenando a un equipo de Quidditch no muy brillante y los visitaba en el invierno, casi siempre.

—Creí que eras diferente, Parkinson —admitió Harry.

—No nos habíamos visto demasiado desde el colegio —dijo ella—, no todo tiene que ser como era allí. La mayor parte fue… —se detuvo, buscando las palabras correctas para expresar lo que quería—, estúpido. Sólo eso.

—¿La mayor parte?

—No sugerir entregarte. —Pansy sacudió la cabeza—. Eso fue estúpido y malintencionado. Sólo estaba pensando en nuestra supervivencia. —Se encogió de hombros. Habían pasado demasiados años como para decirle que se arrepentía, porque, que ella supiera, todavía no estaba arrepentida de lo que había tenido que hacer—. Tú cambiaste, Potter. Yo cambié.

Potter sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa bonita. Podía no ser el mago más atractivo.

—¿Me invitaste aquí sólo para decirme eso y que aceptabas el trabajo? —preguntó Potter.

—Quiero saber con quién trabajo —dijo Pansy— y pareces interesante. ¿Me culpas? —preguntó—. No eres nada como antes. Y no te conozco, aunque los periódicos sigan hablando de ti todo el tiempo. Dame tres preguntas y te daré tres preguntas, Potter.

—Harry —corrigió él.

—Harry —dijo ella.

—Tres preguntas —le aclaró.

—Podemos turnarnos. —Pansy se encogió de hombros—. Por supuesto que yo sé muchas cosas, como lo de tus matrimonios fallidos, lo siento. Y todo lo que sale en los periódicos. ¿Por qué eres auror? La realidad. Porque supongo que ya te diste cuenta de que salvar el sistema desde adentro es demasiado complicado y el Ministerio es demasiado corrupto como para arreglarlo en pocos años.

Harry pensó un momento antes de responder.

—Sospecho que es la adrenalina —dijo, finalmente—; me gusta hablar de justicia, de atrapar a los malos. Pero los casos sin resolver se acumulan y son frustrantes. No puedes hacer nada contra ellos. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo sin querer y le dio un trago a la cerveza de mantequilla—. Pero la adrenalina nunca cambia. Es algo que llevo sintiendo desde que tengo once años… Y aunque alguna vez pensé que quería una vida tranquila y alejada del campo de batalla, no tengo ni idea de cómo tener ese tipo de vida, Parkinson.

—Pansy —corrigió ella—, si yo te voy a llamar Harry.

—Pansy, entonces —dijo él. Le sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa acogedora, amable, que le recordaba al calor de la chimenea en invierno y a la más profunda sencillez. Harry Potter no tenía tantas máscaras como solían tenerlas los antiguos slytherins que habían sido hijos de la guerra—. ¿Es mi turno? —preguntó y Pansy asintió—. ¿Te casaste? Digo, si tú sabes todo lo que los periódicos dicen de mí.

—Dos veces —dijo Pansy, con una sonrisa—. Me divorcié. Nunca me cambié el apellido. —Lo había dejado bien claro desde siempre y el único hombre que le había hecho considerar cambiar de idea se había casado con la hermana pequeña de Astoria—. La primera vez fue con un jugador de quidditch famoso. Se hizo famoso después de que nos divorciáramos, claro… —Pansy se encogió de hombros. Ya había dejado de guardarle rencor a Adrian, aunque no lo hubiera perdonado—. La segunda fue con quien me ayudó a quedarme la tienda para mi sola. Se llamaba Zacharias.

—¿Zacharias Smith? —Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

—El mismo —dijo Pansy—. También me divorcié. No funcionábamos juntos. No funcionamos nunca juntos, excepto para regentar la tienda. —Lo de casarse por despecho nunca funcionaba—. Y como creo que contesté de sobra a tu pregunta, es mi turno. ¿Tu caso más interesante que nos puedas contar? —preguntó—. Ya sé que la mayor parte de lo que hay en la División de aurores es confidencial.

—No sé si interesante, pero definitivamente uno de mis mayores logros —dijo Harry—, fue el plan para atrapar a Amycus Carrow. Logró mantenerse como fugitivo hasta el 2006. Le tendimos una emboscada, salió en todos los periódicos.

—Lo sé —dijo Pansy—, fue cuando perdiste a Weasley, ¿no? Como compañero.

Harry asintió.

—Dejó la división de aurores después de eso.

—Es tu turno.

—¿Por qué Borgin & Burkes? —preguntó Harry—. Digo, el Callejón Knockturn no es precisamente un lugar agradable.

—Fue el único lugar donde conseguí trabajo tras la guerra —dijo Pansy— y poco a poco se fue haciendo interesante. La fuerza de la costumbre. De todos modos, es un trabajo fascinante, te lo aseguro. ¿Mi turno? —preguntó Pansy y Harry asintió—. ¿Crees en el amor? No conozco tanta gente que se haya divorciado dos veces, como yo.

—Sí. —Harry ni siquiera lo dudó al responder—. Creo que es un arma poderosa.

Pansy sonrió ante la respuesta, después de todo, era una respuesta muy Potter.

—Tu turno —dijo.

—Acompáñame a cenar el viernes —pidió Harry.

Pansy subió la ceja.

»Como una cita —aclaró.

Pansy subió la ceja aún más.

»Te prometo que lo pasarás bien —terminó Harry—. Esa es mi pregunta, si quieres ir.

Pansy evaluó sus opciones, pensó en lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca habría creído que Harry Potter le iba a pedir una cita de aquella manera. Que lo iba a considerar seriamente. Que le iba a parecer un poco atractivo.

—Sí —respondió—, está bien.

* * *

 _2016_.

 _—Ya no sé qué probar, Harry —dijo Hermione—. No entiendo la maldición, no entiendo cómo funciona, no… —Suspiró—. Lo siento, de verdad. —Estaba ojerosa y cansada. Había ido allí varias veces—. Tengo que irme. Ron dice que Hugo rompió la mitad de la vajilla con una explosión de magia accidental. Volveré mañana, ¿está bien?_

 _Harry asintió. Pansy los vio desde donde estaba tendida. La gente siempre se alejaba cuando querían que Pansy no oyera lo que decían. Pero ella de todos modos lo sabía. Se daba cuenta. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. Era peor a cada momento._

 _Hermione se fue y los dejó solos, en la habitación. Harry se dirigió hasta la cama._

 _—Lo siento —murmuró._

 _—Tienes que dejar de decir eso —le respondió Pansy—. No podemos ahogarnos en los hubieras, aunque quisieras, Harry. Aunque quisiéramos._

 _»De todos modos, lo hice por voluntad propia —le dijo—. Ponerme frente a ti cuando te lanzó esa maldición aquel loco. Lo hice por que quise. Nunca creí que… No importa. No importa._

 _—Pero si no hubiera entrado aquel día en Borgin & Burkes… —musitó Harry—, esto no habría pasado. No estarías muriéndote. _

_Pansy tosió. Su tos era cada vez más seca y raposa. Le dolía la garganta._

 _—Tampoco me hubiera enamorado de ti —dijo—. Y creo que eso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, Harry Potter, no te atrevas a quitarme eso._

 _—Te quiero, Pan —dijo él y luego la besó. La besó gentilmente, como si temiera romperla. Estaba tan delgada, tan débil. Pero le respondió el beso, agarrándose a él desesperadamente. Cerró los ojos—. Lo siento. —Sintió las lágrimas de Harry correr y caer en sus mejillas._

 _—¿Estás llorando? —preguntó, abriendo los ojos. Harry no tuvo que responder. Era evidente. Pansy alzó una mano para limpiarle las lágrimas—. No llores, Harry, no llores. Te quiero._

 _—Cada vez tengo… —Harry hipó— más miedo… de que… un beso sea el último._

 _Pansy lo abrazó._

 _—Ningún beso será el último. Nunca. Siempre habrá alguno más. —Era una mentira, pero era una mentira bonita, una mentira que querían creer—. Harry. Ningún beso será el último._

 _Volvió a besarlo. Fue un beso mojado. Entre lágrimas y desesperación. Pansy sentía que había olvidado como era Harry cuando estaba feliz. Daría lo que fuera por verlo sonreír de nuevo._

* * *

Mayo, 2011.

De una cena pasaron a los besos. De los besos a la cama y de repente Pansy estuvo en todos los periódicos a los que les importaba la vida de Harry Potter. Aparecía en fotos a su lado, en fotos besándolo, en fotos abrazándolo. Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo perseguían realmente hasta que también sufrió la persecución. Después de la primera foto, recibió una nota de Draco. «No sabía que salías con Potter», decía. Y notas similares de Daphne, de Blaise y de Gregory. Y luego otra de Theodore: «Pansy, no quiero decirte que tienes mal gusto, pero… ¡¿POTTER?!», tal cual, con todas las mayúsculas.

Y descubrió que no importaba que fuera Harry Potter. Que le llevaba té casi siempre a las seis, cuando salía del trabajo —siempre y cuando no estuviera sumergido en un caso que le consumía el tiempo— y que sus besos casi siempre sabían a café negro —«no tomo demasiado té», comentó un día y ella le dijo que para ser británico, no era uno muy bueno— y a todas las promesas que hacía. Era tan diferente a Pansy que la mayoría de la gente no podía entender que los unía.

Harry estaba lleno de amabilidad casi siempre, tenía un humor que solía hacer reír a la mayoría de la gente y era, literalmente, la definición de valiente en la enciclopedia —también la de apresurado—. Pansy era más reservada y cautelosa, mucho menos abierta, mucho más ambiciosa con lo que hacía. Harry quería justicia —y la sensación de seguir en el campo de batalla—, Pansy quería una vida tranquila regentando Borgin & Burkes, quería devolverle la antigua gloria. Eran muy diferentes y, de algún modo, se entendían.

Sonaron las campanillas de la tienda.

Era Theodore Nott. Flequillo todavía como si no tuviera treinta y uno, sino diecisiete, traga-años, con los ojos del mismo color que los suyos. Siempre había sido una curiosidad, que sus ojos fueran iguales. «Quizá estamos emparentados por algún lado», había comentado Theodore.

—Creí que tú y Daphne estaban en la Patagonia —dijo Pansy.

—Estábamos —dijo Theodore—. No respondiste nuestras cartas y Daphne insistió en venir a ver si era cierto efectivamente que estabas compartiendo cama con Potter. Y otras cosas, claro. Averigüe algunas cosas, Pansy, ¿estás trabajando para el ministerio?

—¿Cómo… carajo…? —Pansy abrió mucho los ojos. Pero aquello era común Theodore siempre lo sabía todo. Él sólo era como un servicio de espionaje—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bletchey trabaja con los magos golpeadores del Ministerio —dijo Theodore—. Mismo pasillo que la División de aurores. Entonces, trabajas para ellos.

—Sólo es… —Pansy suspiró—. Así empezó lo de Potter.

—Guárdatelo para cuando aparezca Daphne, que seguro querrá saber detalle a detalle y a mí más bien me importa un carajo —dijo Theodore. Siempre tan interesado en la vida del resto, se dijo Pansy—. Lo siguiente es que fui a ver a Farley. Ya sabes, una tienda con objetos y múltiples pociones de dudosa procedencia.

—¡¿Fuiste a ver a Farley antes que a mí?! —espetó Pansy.

—Tenía que vender cosas. Y dudo que tú quieras cosas no aprobadas por…

—¡¿Fuiste a ver a Farley antes que a mí?! —repitió Pansy.

—Pansy… —Theodore rodó los ojos—. Dijo que estás muy interesada en una daga. No me preguntes cómo se enteró ella porque yo no sé. Y por la mirada que me estás dirigiendo, lo del interés en la daga es muy importante…

—En quien la tiene, más bien.

—Ajá… —Pansy no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba a llegar eso.

—Estás en tu día de suerte —dijo Theodore—. Creo saber quién tiene contacto con quien la tiene…

—¡¿Por qué lo sabes todo?! —espetó Pansy.

—Pregunto muchas cosas —respondió Theodore—. Y la gente me cuenta toda su mierda, seguramente es por mi encanto natural. —Theodore no tenía ninguna clase de encanto natural—. Bueno, ¿quieres o no quieres saber? —preguntó. Pansy asintió—. Hace unos meses. Varios meses. La última vez que vine —aclaró—. Vendí algunas cosas, no sabes la cantidad de mierda que tenía mi padre escondida que el Ministerio aún no ha encontrado después de tantos años. Y quien me las compró dijo conocer a alguien que tenía un montón de objetos raros en venta. Entre los cuales, por supuesto, estaba un juego de dagas encantadas con no sé qué propiedades del carajo. Sospecho que es lo que buscas.

Pansy estaba bastante interesada con cómo se topaba Theodore con aquella información, pero quizá no era momento de preguntar por sus fuentes.

—¿Tienes el contacto? —preguntó ella.

—No es gratis —le dijo él—. Sobre todo no es gratis si vas a involucrar al ministerio.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que me debas un favor.

Pansy hizo mala cara.

—Theodore, carajo, odio deberte favores —espetó—, siempre los reclamas en los peores momentos. —Pero con Theodore no había otra forma de hacer las cosas. Le encantaba que la gente le debiera favores para poder reclamarlos cuando estaba en problemas, lo cual era muy seguido—. Al menos tengo una condición: nada de que te arregle yo las cosas con Daphne, que ya lo has intentado un par de veces cuando te manda a dormir al sillón. ¿Estamos?

Theodore asintió.

»No, espera —dijo Pansy, recordando otra cosa—: tengo otra condición. Son dos. Mejor dos. Tampoco te voy a quitar de encima a la División de aurores, por mucho que salga con el jefe. ¿Estamos? No quiero meterlo en problemas. Él está fuera de este trato.

Theodore volvió a asentir.

—Así que de verdad lo quieres.

Pansy le dirigió una mirada fija y dura. No se le daba demasiado hablar de sentimientos y, con todas las preguntas que le hacían por haber elegido precisamente a Harry Potter, estaba cansada del tema.

—Dime lo que sabes, Theodore.

—No tan rápido, Pansy —respondió él—. Te haré una cita con él. Que te lo cuente todo él. Yo no quiero salir embarrado de nada en caso de que algo salga mal.

Pansy rodó los ojos.

Se abrió la puerta de la tienda y los dos voltearon cuando las campanillas sonaron. Era Harry, que se sacudió la lluvia de afuera con un movimiento de varita y después se acercó hasta el mostrador.

—Pansy —saludó, ignorando a Nott, cruzando detrás del mostrador para darle un beso. Solía ser así. Solía ignorar a los desconocidos a su alrededor para concentrarse sólo en ella, especialmente cuando había sido un día cansado o pesado—. Hola.

—¿Día pesado? —preguntó ella. Vio a Harry asentir—. Entonces quizá tengo algo que puede ponerte de buenas —le dijo y después volteó a ver a Theodore, que los estaba viendo como si fueran un extraño espectáculo que no entendía—. ¿Recuerdas a Theodore Nott? —preguntó Pansy, pero vio la cara perdida de Harry—. ¿Ni de los juicios? —insistió. Lo habían juzgado después de guerra. Harry seguía con una expresión perdida—. Bueno. No importa. Creo que tenemos una pista sobre tu caso estúpido de las dagas. Un contacto. Theodore conoce a alguien.

—Sí, conozco a alguien —murmuró Theodore, aunque ninguno de los dos le estaba haciendo caso.

Harry sonrió inmediatamente y la levantó y le dio vueltas y ella se aferró a él y pensó que fuera lo que fuera aquello, era lo correcto, era su destino, si es que existía. Era lo que era. Y Harry Potter la tenía agarrada y no iba a dejarla caer nunca.

* * *

 _2016_ _._

 _Estaba acostado al lado de ella, paseando sus dedos por su vientre. Ella respiraba con dificultad y se esforzaba por esconder el llanto que estaba amenazando con salir. Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía. Cada vez menos. La cicatriz de su vientre, con una forma burda de serpiente estaba creciendo y cada vez dolía más. Y aun no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que era. No sabían ni siquiera qué probar._

 _—¿Te acuerdas de nuestra boda? —preguntó Pansy. Intentando distraerse._

 _Vio a Harry medio formar una sonrisa. Aunque sólo las formaba a medias aquellos días, cargadas de melancolía._

 _—La tercera es la vencida —dijo Harry, recordando todo aquello._

 _Se habían casado después de la maldición. Él se había hincado un día, cuando aún no sabían qué era, cuando aún estaba fuerte y la maldición aun no hacía efecto y le había dicho que se casara con él, aunque no cambiara su apellido. Le dijo que ambos podían sobrevivir a una tercera boda. «La tercera es la vencida, Pansy». Y ella había dicho que sí._

 _—Sí, la tercera… —murmuró ella._

 _—Lo que te dije esa vez —empezó Harry, acercando su cabeza al cuello de Pansy, acurrucándose junto a ella—, lo sostengo: siempre pelearé por ti. Siempre, Pansy. Siempre._

 _Pansy sonrió. Más para sí que para Harry._

 _—Oh, Harry —murmuró ella—. Tú lucharías por cualquiera. Pelearías por cualquiera. Perseguirías todas las injusticias hasta el fin del mundo. No creas lo contrario, de todos modos, es muy bonito que lo digas, que asegures que pelearás por mí siempre. —Suspiró—. Es hermoso. Sé que me quieres. Pero pelearías por cualquiera. Está en tu naturaleza._

 _»Amable hasta decir basta. Crees en la justicia más que nadie. —«Sin duda, mucho más que yo», pensó ella—. Lucharías por el bien. Lucharás, siempre. Lo sé._

 _—Pero por ti más que por nadie —respondió él—, por ti más que por nadie, Pan._

 _Ella cerró los ojos._

 _—Tengo miedo, Harry —murmuró._

 _—Estoy aquí —dijo él._

 _»Siempre estaré aquí._

 _Pansy sonrió._

 _—No te preocupes, no es tan fácil matar a una serpiente._

 _Él medio sonrió._

 _—Lo sé —le dijo._

 _Ella se fue quedando dormida, poco a poco, con él a un lado. Poco a poco. No pensó en nada más. Ya no despertó._

* * *

Junio, 2011.

Había cerrado con media hora de anticipación porque de todos modos no había clientes. Y había cerrado justo porque había llegado Harry. Había pasado casi un mes desde que Nott se había aparecido por la tienda y le había ofrecido su contacto, pero no habían sabido nada en todo aquel tiempo. «Tardará», había dicho Nott, «sean pacientes». Pansy había recibido pocas cartas de él desde entonces. A saber en dónde estaría en ese momento, con Daphne. Nadie tenía idea de qué hacían o a qué se dedicaban esos dos. Aunque Gregory sugería que se estaban simplemente gastando toda su fortuna.

Peor Pansy no quería pensar en ellos. Ni en Theodore, ni en Daphne, ni en lo que andarían haciendo, ni en lo que pensaría Gregory. Quería pensar en Harry y en la colección de cicatrices a lo largo de su cuerpo, que le gustaba recorrer con la yema de sus dedos y con sus labios. Y en la manera en la que él besaba. La manera en la que susurraba a su oído «te quiero», como se acercaba a ella, como la alzaba en volandas cuando estaba feliz, como eran tan diferentes y tan complementarios.

Estaban en la bodega de la tienda, besándose como si todavía fueran dos adolescentes. Como si ella no tuviera treinta y uno prácticamente recién cumplidos, como si él no tuviera treinta. Como si aún estuvieran en el colegio y se estuvieran escondiendo en algún aula abandonada.

Hasta que oyeron un ruido arriba: sonaron las campanillas. Alguien había entrado.

Pansy se separó bruscamente de Harry.

—Quizá no puse bien el seguro —dijo. Se arregló el cabello.

—Vamos —dijo él. Había metido su mano en la túnica, Pansy supuso que buscando su varita para tenerla a la mano.

—Detrás de mí —dijo Pansy.

—Pan…

—No a todo el mundo le hará gracia encontrarse al jefe de la División de aurores aquí, aunque medio mundo sepa que salgo contigo —respondió ella—. Mejor ver quien es primero, ¿no?

—Podría ser peligroso —dijo Harry.

—Estoy acostumbrada a la fauna de este callejón, Harry —repuso Pansy, subiendo las escaleras—, puedo protegerme sola. —Pero también traía su varita en la mano.

Subió y salió por la puerta que estaba detrás del mostrador de la tienda. Había una figura en la entrada y tenía la capucha puesta. Pansy no alcanzaba a verle la cara. Frunció el cejo.

»¿Disculpe? —dijo, llamando la atención de la figura. Era un hombre, por lo que pudo ver—. Está cerrado.

—No vi el letrero —dijo el mago. Aunque el letrero estaba colgado al centro de la puerta, lo que hizo que Pansy frunciera más el ceño—. Lo siento.

—¿Busca algo en especial? —preguntó ella, cautelosa. A veces había gente muy rara en el Callejón Knocturn—. Puedo atenderlo mañana temprano si…

—Oí que estás buscando algo en especial —interrumpió el mago—. Algo que… tengo…

—¿Si?

—Las dagas.

La puerta de la bodega se abrió de nuevo y Pansy se distrajo al voltear a ver. Harry apareció en la escena y entonces todo se fue a la mierda: el mago encapuchado alzó la varita, dirigiéndola hacía Harry, que hizo lo mismo.

»¡Harry Potter! —exclamó—. ¡Planeabas entregarme! —Pansy no tuvo tiempo de contestar aquello—. ¡Me dijeron que eras un contacto seguro! ¡Me lo aseguraron! —Entonces dio un coletazo con la varita y Pansy vio salir un rayo color púrpura de su varita y vio como Harry reaccionó demasiado tarde para bloquearlo e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

O sea, lo más estúpido.

Se puso delante de Harry y sintió como el rayo la impactaba en el vientre.

—¡PANSY! —oyó su nombre en la voz desgarrada de Harry que también movió la varita, lanzándole un hechizo aturdidor al otro. Un hechizo que dio justo en el blanco y lo lanzó contra la puerta de la tienda, inconsciente. Harry se agachó al lado de donde había caído Pansy. Volvió a alzar la varita—. ¡ _Expelliarmus_! —dijo, apuntando al otro—. ¡ _Inarcerus_! —Cuando el atacante estuvo atado con cuerdas que habían brotado de la varita de Harry, entonces miró a Pansy—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella respiraba con dificultad.

—No sé qué… qué fue eso…

Se llevó las manos al vientre. El golpe del hechizo le había quemado parte de la blusa y había allí una cicatriz que serpenteaba, pequeña, en la piel de su vientre.

—Nunca he visto algo como eso —murmuró Harry—. Averiguaremos qué es.

* * *

 _A veces, pasa toda tu vida ante tus ojos. En 2016, cuando Harry vio a Pansy dormida a su lado, le pasó toda su vida juntos ante sus ojos. Después del ataque, cuando intentaron averiguar que había sido la maldición. Y nunca pudieron. El atacante se suicidó antes de que pudieran interrogarlo una vez. Recuperaron la última daga de las tres. Las guardaron. Pansy siguió con su vida._

 _Se casaron. Pansy siguió con su vida._

 _Hasta que no pudo, hasta que la cicatriz empezó a comérsela desde adentro, hasta que perdieron la esperanza de que aquello tuviera alguna cura. Hasta entonces._

 _Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla, dormida, como estaba._

 _—Te prometo que este no es último beso —le dijo—, te lo juro._

 _Poco después, sintió como ella dejaba de respirar._

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **1)** ** _I'm a cruel little shit and I know it_** **.**

 **2) De todos modos, esta canción gritaba que tenía que haber una separación. Sobre eso se basa la canción.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 3 de septiembre de 2018_


	12. Cicatrices

**Resumen** : «Me gustan los hombres con cicatrices. Quizá por eso me enamoré de él. Pero de él me enamoré antes de las cicatrices. Siempre me gustaron. No sé. Eran un símbolo de su valentía.»

 **Pairing** : Bill W./Fleur W./Theodore N. (Evidentemente, el epílogo no existe):

* * *

 **Cicatrices**

 _«Me gusta como el mundo se te fue al revés y yo con ella me enredé,_

 _que me enamoré el día que la probé;_

 _ya yo no creo que vuelva y te dé,_

 _mami, porque ese vicio te lo cancelé»_

 _Ozuna & Nicky Jam_

* * *

 _—_ Me gustan los hombres con cicatrices —empieza ella, dándole una calada a la pipa que luego le devuelve a él—. Quizá por eso me enamoré de él. Pero de él me enamoré antes de las cicatrices. Siempre me gustaron. No sé. Eran un símbolo de su valentía. —Se da la vuelta para darle la espalda a él—. Eran… no sé… Son. Aún son. Y creo que aún me gustan. ¿Qué salió mal? —Jaló la sábana en intento de taparse el pecho desnudo. Miró al suelo y oyó como él le daba una calada a la pipa que quien sabe qué tenía—. Supongo que todo estuvo bien hasta lo del embarazo. —Suspira. No quiere hablar de eso en ese momento—. Pero volviendo a lo principal. Por eso me gustas también tú, supongo. Las cicatrices —sigue ella, dándose la vuelta para encararlo por primera vez—. Son un símbolo, ¿sabes? De que estamos vivos. —Estira la mano y le toca el pecho. Tiene una cicatriz que le cruza desde el hombro derecho en diagonal hasta el vientre—. De que luchamos. —Lo ve sonreír.

»Te quiero, ¿sabes? —le dice.

»Desearía no hacerlo a veces —sigue—. Eres tan diferente a él. Sonríes menos. Te ríes menos. —Le recorre el pecho desnudo con una mano—. Odio compararte. Porque no lo entiendo, no entiendo por qué me gustas. —Suspira.

Lo abraza, se aferra a él y se recuesta en su pecho.

—Sin embargo —dice él—, no soy yo el que está en casa esperándote, Fleur.

Theodore Nott hunde la mano en la melena rubia de Fleur y ella aprieta el abrazo, recostada contra su cuerpo desnudo. Y no se mueve. Aunque otro esté esperándola en casa. Se queda ahí.

Y llora.

Tiene remordimientos. Siempre tiene remordimientos después de hacer el amor.

* * *

Su vida se había puesto de cabeza la primera vez que se había acostado con Theodore Nott. Él apenas tenía veinte años y ella acababa de perder a Victoire —aunque en realidad nunca había estado segura de que fuera a ser Victoire, ni siquiera había sobrevivido lo suficiente como para poder decir si iba a ser un niño o una niña—. Lloraba todas las noches y Bill ya no sabía qué hacer con sus lágrimas. Se paraba a media noche y se preparaba café negro y se quedaba sentada en la mesa con la vista fija en ninguna parte. Se sentía rota por dentro. Empezó a salir sola. Sin Bill. Sentía que no podían soportarse desde lo de Victoire —que nunca había llegado a llamarse Victoire—. Los dos estaban siguiendo su propio duelo.

En una de esas salidas se lo encontró a él.

Por supuesto que no fue amor a primera vista. Nada puede ser amor a primera vista en esas circunstancias. Ella estaba en medio de un duelo. Él simplemente le ofreció una copa y fingió escucharla —o sí la escuchó de veras, quien sabe.

Theodore Nott es más joven que ella, con un flequillo que le cae sobre los ojos, cabello castaño, ojos cafés que al sol a veces se ven como acaramelados. Apenas rebasa la veintena. A Fleur le gusta como besa, como mira, como si sus ojos pudieran leerle la mente. Sin embargo, la primera vez que se lo encontró no pensó en nada de eso.

Él se le acercó primero. Vaso en la mano.

—Estás sola. —Afirmación y no pregunta.

Fleur no hizo ningún gesto.

»Ten —le ofreció el vaso que llevaba en la mano—. Hidromiel. Igual te quita la cara de mierda que tienes.

—Pendejo —dijo Fleur.

Pero ella agarró el vaso. Se había tomado el hidromiel de un trago.

—No sabía que era un delito mencionar tu cara de mierda —dijo el joven. Parecía todavía un adolescente—. Mi amigo allá —señaló a un muchacho negro— dice que eres guapa.

Fleur hizo una mueca.

—Lo dicen todos —espetó—, que se invente algo más interesante.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —preguntó el joven. Una pregunta muy común cuando Fleur arrastraba a todos con su actitud. Una pregunta que incluso Bill le hace, todavía, aunque con tono más amable.

Fleur ha descubierto que sólo hay una manera de responderla.

Como lo hizo esa vez.

—Tuve un aborto espontáneo —escupió.

Al otro le cambió la cara.

Theodore Nott tuvo el tacto de disculparse y de decirle que se llamaba Theodore Nott. Fleur ya apenas si recuerda lo que pasó después. Recuerda que lloró en su hombro y que él fingió escucharla —o de verdad la escuchó, todavía no lo sabe, todavía no le pregunta—, que le contó todo. Todo lo que esperaba que fuera Victoire y que no había sido. Le contó como la había imaginado —una niña rubia, cabello pelirrojo o rubio, no importaba, sería guapa de todas maneras, pecosa como su padre—. Todo lo que se había estrellado, como sus sueños.

Así empezó todo.

Ella llorando en su hombro. Él escuchándola. No fue romántico.

De eso ya pasaron dos años.

* * *

A veces Bill intenta averiguar que tiene. Ya ha pasado el tiempo, dice. Hay heridas que nunca se cierran, dice. Pero puedes ayudarlas a sanar, poco a poco, dice también. En realidad, Bill dice muchas cosas y ella ya no sabe cómo contarle que en realidad ya no piensa en Victoire y en todo lo que pudo haber sido y que no fue. Han pasado casi dos años.

Hace dos años que conoce a Theodore Nott.

Hace un año que se acuesta con él.

Primero tuvo que sacar todo su veneno, todas sus heridas. Antes de hacerlo. Antes de traicionar todos los votos que le dijo a Bill en el altar.

Joder, se siente tan mal.

* * *

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunta Theodore.

Siempre lo pregunta cuando ella se queda mirando el techo o se voltea para evitar su mirada. La mayoría de las veces, no piensa en absolutamente nada. Intenta dejar su mente en blanco lo más que puede.

No quiere pensar en Bill.

¿Lo quiere todavía?

Es una pregunta que no desea hacerse, le da mucho miedo la respuesta. Le da miedo descubrir que el amor se ha evaporado por la ventana. Que ya no existe. Recuerda su noche de bodas a veces. Cuando no quiere recordarla.

Fue en la Madriguera.

Los habían interrogado por horas. «¿Han visto a Harry Potter?». «¿Saben de Harry Potter?». Los habían amenazado, pero no habían podido hacerles nada. Hasta que por fin, asustados, habían logrado encerrarse en la habitación de Bill.

«Pensaba en otros planes para nuestra luna de miel», había dicho él.

Ella recordaba haber sonreído. Haberle recorrido las cicatrices de la cara con las manos. Haberle besado los parpados. Haberlo abrazado hasta sacarse el miedo de adentro.

«No importa, la tendremos después».

Pero la luna de miel nunca había llegado. La guerra, la post guerra, a reconstrucción, todas las heridas que tenían que sanar.

La pérdida de Victoire.

Y Theodore. Claro.

Theodore, que estaba en medio de los dos.

—En nada —responde, finalmente, voltéandolo a ver.

—Mentirosa —dice él.

Le gusta Theodore porque puede leerla. Y no debería gustarle. Es todo lo opuesto a Bill Weasley y tiene una marca tenebrosa. Donde uno es valiente y arrojado, el otro es astuto y paciente. Bill es más musculoso que Theodore, que es muy delgado. Lo único que los une son las cicatrices. Pero ella sabe de qué son las de Bill. Sabe que Greyback se las hizo.

Theodore, en cambio, nunca le ha contado cómo consiguió la cicatriz en el pecho. Mucho menos las de la espalda.

Es el tema que evita.

—Eso ya lo sabes —dice ella, recargándose contra su pecho desnudo.

Nunca suelen verse en ninguna otra parte que no sea la casa de él. Ya ni siquiera se encuentran en bares. Ni siquiera pasan demasiado tiempo con ropa encima. Casi todo se les va desnudos, entre caricias.

—Le mientes a tu marido —dice él—, no a mí.

Tiene ganas de llorar.

¿Por qué está traicionando a Bill?

* * *

La primera vez que ocurrió, entre Theodore y ella, fue después de encontrarse por casualidad por quinta vez. Había pasado poco más de un año desde su primer encuentro. Fue en un bar. Acabaron en los baños de hombres, besándose, ella subida en los lavabos, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Demasiado alcohol, demasiadas pociones extrañas.

—Vamos a otra parte —había dicho él.

Ella recuerda haber estado consiente un momento. Verlo en perspectiva. Pensar «no puedes hacerle esto a Bill, a Bill no, a él lo amas, no, Fleur, no». Y luego, recuerda haber respondido.

—Está bien.

* * *

Una mañana la despiertan los besos de Bill. En los párpados en las mejillas.

—¿Dormiste bien?

Tiene ganas de llorar. De gritarle a la almohada.

Bill no se merece lo que le está haciendo, aunque no lo sepa. Bill no se merece nada de ello, porque Bill la ama. La ama tanto que le duele porque ella ya no puede corresponder a todo ese amor.

De todos modos, asiente.

Sigue la farsa, aunque le resulta casi imposible.

* * *

—¿Tú me quieres?

Tres años desde la primera vez que lo vio. Dos de farsa. Cada vez se siente peor con Bill, con ella, con todos. La mentira está empezando a rebasarla. Y un día, mirando a Theodore Nott, descubre que a su lado siempre se ha sentido bien, desde la primera vez que lo hicieron. Aunque se sienta culpable.

Vuelve porque hay algo que está bien en todo aquello. Una pequeña parte.

—Fleur…

Él hunde la mano en su cabello.

»Eso no se pregunta —murmura—. Aquí estoy. Contigo. Lo voy a seguir estando. Tanto tiempo como elijas estar al lado de mí.

—¿Y si elijo no tener doble vida?

—Podría vivir con ello. Si vuelves a tu matrimonio…

—No —corrige ella—, ¿y si elijo no tener doble vida, estar contigo?

Theodore se congela un momento.

—Bienvenida, entonces.

* * *

No puede explicar que es lo que la hace sentir bien acerca de Theodore. A su lado. Se siente segura —pero también con Bill—, siente que alguien la escucha —pero también lo siente con Bill—, siente que le importa a alguien —pero también le importa a Bill—. Es complicado explicarlo, porque los sentimientos son siempre difíciles de explicar y de comprender.

—La cicatriz no es de la guerra —confiesa Theodore un día—, es consecuencia, pero… es de cuando la guerra ya había acabado.

»Te lo digo porque es lo único que te he ocultado —murmura—. Me la hizo un auror. No recuerdo cuál. No sé. Fue cuando me detuvieron. Todo el tiempo que pasé preso antes del juicio. Él había perdido a su hermanita pequeña. La había matado mi padre. —Theodore respira hondo—. Así que se lo cobró conmigo. Se cobró su venganza.

»No lo culpo.

»Quizá me hubiera matado de haber tenido más tiempo —siguió Theodore— y yo no me hubiera resistido. Después de la guerra quería morir. No tenía fuerzas como Malfoy para recoger los pedazos deshechos de mi honor y de mi libertad. La marca de mi brazo… —levanta el brazo— es un error. No debería existir. Pero lo hice de todos modos. Creí que no tenía opción. Que mi destino era ser un monstruo y un villano.

»Pero no sirvo para eso. —Sonrió amargamente.

»Eso es lo único que oculto, Fleur, y es justo que los sepas.

Fue su forma de decirle que la amaba.

* * *

—Lo siento —dice ella—. Sé que debería… debería de haberlo detenido. Pero no pude, Bill, no pude. —Siente las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Mira directo a sus piernas porque no puede soportar la mirada de Bill, rota, deshecha, después de que lo ha confesado todo—. Lo siento. Lo siento.

Oye la taza de té caer.

Hacer un desastre.

Respira hondo.

Piensa en Bill, en cómo la mira, en cómo lo acaba de hacer pedazos.

Y luego, piensa en Theodore.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **1) Creo que esta es una de las canciones que menos me inspiraba, pero estoy muy satisfecha con el corto resultado (además que después de los capítulos super largos, tenía que darle un descanso a mi cerebro). El Theodore/Fleur arregla todo.**

 **2) La base de la canción era una infidelidad, así que Fleur es la infiel. Las infidelidades son malas, niños, no sean Fleur, no sean un desastre con su pareja, ni una basura.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 4 de septiembre de 2018_


	13. Quedan las cenizas

**Resumen** : Ella acaba de terminar una relación con un anillo enorme en medio y él salió corriendo hace años. Antiguos novios de colegio. Tienen historia y, donde fuego hay, cenizas quedan.

 **Pairing** : Astoria G./Harper. (El epílogo no existe, nadie me convencerá de lo contrario)

* * *

 **Quedan las cenizas**

 _«Si esta noche tu novio te bota,_

 _dile que tú no estás sola (que no 'tás sola),_

 _que yo soy el clavo que saca ese clavo_

 _y dile que se joda (y dile que se joda)»_

 _El clavo, Prince Royce_

* * *

 **Día 1**

* * *

—Oí que te pidió que te casaras con él.

—Sí.

—¿Y?

—Le dije que no.

Están sentados en la barra de la cocina del estudio de Harper, una estancia grande con algo que parecía una cocina, una barra, un par de sillones que no eran del mismo juego de sala y un colchón sin base de cama en una esquina. También había un biombo para cuando quería fingir que había habitaciones. Lo único separado de todo aquello era el baño.

—Creí que te ibas a casar con él —siguió Harper.

—Pues no —respondió Astoria—. Soy muy joven y él es un idiota. Tengo veinte joder. —Le dio una mordida al pan tostado que tenía enfrente—. Claro que ahora todo el mundo me lo reclama. Ni que Draco Malfoy fuera un soltero tan deseable, por favor, fuera de nuestros círculos lo tratan como mierda. —Otra mordida. Empezó a hablar con la boca medio llena, pero a pesar de todo, Harper aun fue capaz de seguirle el paso—. El caso es que me gusta, ¿ajá? Sabe bailar y coge rico —sentenció—, pero no es material de boda y yo estoy muy joven para casarme. No me voy a casar antes de los veinticinco, marca mis palabras, Harper. Y para eso faltan cinco años. Antes llega el 2007 que yo me case.

Harper asintió.

—Bien.

Astoria siguió comiendo.

—No pareces interesado en todo lo que digo.

—Hace dos años que no hablamos, Astoria —dijo Harper—. ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Gracias por venir? ¿Gracias por correr a los brazos de tu ex cuando dejaste a Malfoy?

—Tú te fuiste sin despedirte —le reclamó ella.

Harper bajó la mirada. Astoria tenía razón, se había ido sin despedirse de nadie, más que de Vaisey. Era malo con las despedidas, con los saludos, con su vida, con lo que quería decir, con lo que no quería decir y de todos modos decía. Y además el acento escoses cerrado siempre lo empeoraba todo y lo hacía parecer más enojado de lo que verdaderamente estaba.

—Buen punto —dijo él.

—¿No te vas a disculpar? —preguntó Astoria.

—No me arrepiento —dijo Harper—. ¿Por qué habría de disculparme si no me arrepiento de haber huido de las putas consecuencias de la guerra? Al menos yo corrí.

—¡Yo rehice mis pedazos! —espetó Astoria—. ¡Éramos demasiado jóvenes! ¡¿Te parece normal que alguien de quince años haya vivido todo lo que yo viví a los quince años?! ¡Y tú tenías dieciseís! ¡No me digas que estás bien si sólo has huído y corrido en la dirección contraria!

—Ya pasaron casi cuatro años de que acabó la guerra, Astoria —hizo notar Harper.

—¡Tú sólo huiste!

—No sé por qué siento que en realidad no estamos hablando de la guerra, sino que estamos hablando del hecho de que yo me largué del estercolero que es Reino Unido —dijo Harper.

—¡Estamos hablando de todo!

Astoria se prendía y se enfurecía demasiado rápido. Siempre. Era demasiado explosiva y demasiado impredecible. Su madre, Ophelia Greengrass, bruja estirada como pocas y con delirios de grandeza como bastantes, llamaba a aquella actitud una falta de modales. Intentaba que Astoria fuera un poco más como su hermana, sin saber que Daphne en realidad era la pura apariencia, pero que era más parecida a Astoria de lo que le hubiera gustado realmente.

—Muy bien. —Harper se masajeó las sienes. Después se puso en pie y dejó su plato vacío en el fregadero—. ¿Ya acabaste? —Astoria negó con la cabeza—. Un tema a la vez, que no te sigo.

—Te marchaste sin despedirte después de que termináramos Hogwarts —dijo Astoria—, podrías haber mandado si quiera una nota de aviso.

—No nos hablábamos en ese tiempo.

—Eso es porque tú tienes la capacidad de sentir cosas de una alfombra —dijo Astoria—. Y de que estabas celoso de que yo hubiera empezado a besar a Draco Malfoy cuando el resto no miraba.

—No es cierto.

—Estabas celoso.

—No —espetó Harper—. Para estar celoso hubiera necesitado que me importara con quien te besaras y eso siempre me ha dado igual.

—Golpe bajo —espetó Astoria—, te importaba cuando te besabas conmigo.

—¡Éramos demasiado jóvenes! ¡Había una guerra! ¡Nadie sabía que hacer! —exclamó Harper—. Quizá si hubiéramos esperado… —se encogió de hombros—, pero ya no importa, porque de todos modos yo no soy bueno para estas cosas. —Se sentó a su lado—. Tú nunca viniste a verme, Astoria —le reprochó—; ni una sola carta, apenas conseguí una postal de cumpleaños. Vienes hasta ahora, que ese imbécil te dijo que te casaras con él y le dijiste que no.

Astoria bajó la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

—No importa. Aquí estamos, tú y yo. ¿Por qué has venido?

Harper nunca había tenido el talento de irse por las ramas. Preguntaba lo que quería preguntar y decía lo que quería decir. Probablemente por eso ninguna de sus relaciones funcionaban, con nadie.

—A ver como estabas —preguntó Astoria—. ¿Sales con alguien?

Harper negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que estés aquí para desmenuzar mi vida amorosa —espetó Harper—. El último chico con el que tuve algo me dejó por ser «demasiado sincero». —Dibujó unas comillas en el aire—. Qué se le va a hacer.

—No todos aguantan tu sinceridad. —Pareció que los labios de Astoria empezaban a formar una sonrisa divertida. Harper se acercó a ella. Había demasiadas cosas entre el uno y el otro, un montón de asuntos sin resolver—. No todos.

—Tú sí —dijo él—. A ti te puedo decir que estás aquí porque quieres que alguien te saque de la cabeza a Malfoy, con el que muy definitivamente no te vas a casar y se te ocurrió que tu ex novio de Hogwarts era la persona perfecta para eso. —Desapareció el atisbo de sonrisa del rostro de Astoria—. De otro modo, probablemente no hubieras venido. Detestas que me haya ido sin despedirme, aunque nunca mandaste una carta para preguntar por qué lo hice. No te culpo. No siento demasiados remordimientos para eso.

»Así que aquí estás. Con Malfoy en la cabeza y la boda que no quieres que sea. —Harper se acercó mucho más a ella—. Podrías decirme que vienes a hacer turismo, pero no te creería. —Más cerca, sus rostros se estaban rozando, ella volteaba a un costado y le devolvía la mirada—. No veniste a que me disculpe.

—No —confirmó Astoria.

Y lo besó.

* * *

 **Día 2**

* * *

A pesar de todo, Astoria insistió que quería ver el Empire State, a la mañana siguiente, cuando aún estaban desnudos y enredados entre las sábanas. Harper se levantó entre quejas, alegando que el Empire State no era tan impresionante como otras cosas —los pechos de Astoria, para empezar— y que ella de todos modos no estaba allí para hacer turismo. Pero ella no quería ni oír hablar de no ver el Empire State, así que lo arrastró hasta el lugar, consiguió dinero muggle para pagar la entrada y subir y deleitarse con la vista.

Cosa que no pasó.

Se quedó mirando hacia abajo con cara de nada unos cinco minutos, sin creer que estuviera allí y fuera incapaz de apreciar lo que estaba viendo. Se sintió como en medio de un sueño.

Hasta que se hartó de preguntarse por qué no lo estaba disfrutando y agarró a Harper de vuelta al ascensor y le picó al botón para bajar.

Les tocó solos.

(Porque Astoria sacó la varita y se encargó de que nadie les pusiera atención con un poco de magia).

Se cerró la puerta.

—Te dije que no era impresionante —le dijo Harper.

—Ya sé.

—Podríamos haber hecho otras cosas —dijo Harper—. En el colchón, en el sillón, si querías en la mesa.

Astoria sacudió la cabeza.

—Idiota.

—¿O no querías?

—Quiero —le dijo.

Sacó la varita y apuntó al techo. Hizo que el ascensor de atascara.

»Ahorita tenemos tiempo.

* * *

 **Día 5**

* * *

El elevador del Empire State, el baño de un restaurante donde Astoria había querido comer, la mesa del comedor de Harper, el sillón, la cama, la tina del baño. Lo habían hecho en todos los lugares. Ella se reía cuando Harper intentó contar un chiste y parecía como si fueran novios otra vez; lo parecía sobre todo cuando ella gemía y decía su nombre cuando él tenía la cabeza metida entre sus muslos. No eran nada, sin embargo. Hablaban de todo, menos de los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro. Ella le hablaba de Draco y él no podía estar celoso porque ni creía que los celos sirvieran de algo y si Draco no le hubiera pedido matrimonio a Astoria, ella no estaría allí. Él le hablaba de Nueva York y de la vida en la gran manzana, de lo que hacía —o más bien, de lo que no hacía—. Le contó de sus intentos de convertirse en un jugador profesional de Quidditch y le contó de sus fracasos, porque simplemente no tenía madera de nada. Ella lo escuchó y asintió y luego le contó que a veces desearía tener alguna carrera, alguna clase de trabajo, algo; le dijo que no le gustaría ser sólo una heredera de la mitad de una fortuna.

¿Pero de su relación? De eso no hablaron.

—Quiero tatuarme —le dijo Astoria al quinto día, todavía en la cama, desnuda. Le agarró la mano y la llevó justo arriba de uno de sus pechos, cerca del hombro—. Aquí.

—¿Y qué quieres tatuarte? —preguntó Harper—. No me digas que acabarás pareciéndote a Vaisey.

—No. —Astoria negó con la cabeza, probablemente recordando a su antiguo compañero de colegio—. No creo que nadie llegue a parecerse a Vaisey. —La mano de Harper no se movió, aun fija donde ella la había puesto—. Un ave. Quiero que sea un ave —le dijo ella.

—¿Segura?

—Segura.

Harper se puso en pie y buscó una de sus camisas en el suelo. Buscó la más limpia y empezó a ponérsela.

—Pues vamos —le dijo—. Conozco a alguien.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres o no quieres ese tatuaje? —preguntó Harper.

—Sí… —dijo Astoria—. Segura.

—Vamos. —Harper le sonrió—. Yo te lo regalo. Al fin y al cabo, tus padres no pueden venir a asesinarme hasta acá por corromper a la niña buena de Astoria.

Ella sonrío. Tenía una sonrisa llena de astucia.

—Creo que también quiero un corte de cabello —le dijo—. Por los hombros. —Alzó la mano para indicar la altura a la que lo quería—. ¿No conocerás a alguien?

Harper se río.

—Sí. Claro que conozco a alguien.

—Entonces vamos.

Entonces Astoria también se puso en pie y se puso a buscar entre la ropa que había tirada en el suelo y que no se habían molestado en recoger porque no la ocupaban. Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo sin nada, usando calefacción mágica —fuegos en botellas distribuidos por todo el departamento—. Ni siquiera habían salido de aquel estudio más que para buscar comida. Finalmente, encontró un vestido y unas mallas que le quedaban y encontró un abrigo de Harper, que se puso encima.

—¡Ey! Eso es mío —dijo Harper al tiempo que se ponía los pantalones.

—Ya no —le respondió Astoria—. Busca otro. —Mientras tanto, se ajustó el cinturón del abrigo, que no le arrastraba de milagro, gracias a lo alta que era. Aun así, Harper le sacaba algunos centímetros.

Vio a Harper rodar los ojos e ir a buscar otro abrigo al armario. Cuando apareció de vuelta, le ofreció el brazo.

—Vamos —dijo—, tienes un cambio de imagen que hacer.

—Mis padres van a desmayarse cuando me vean —dijo Astoria.

—Lo sé, ¿no es emocionante?

A Harper en realidad los Greengrass le daban exactamente igual. Los había visto cada cumpleaños de Astoria y lo ponían de los nervios a él y a Vaisey. Eran ricos, todo lo contrario a las familias de Harper y Vaisey, que eran los mejores amigos de Astoria, para desgracia de los Greengrass. Ricos y estirados.

—Un poco —admitió Astoria, tomando su brazo—. De todos modos me iré. Volveré. Tengo que volver. —Era la primera vez que lo decía—. Sé que quieres saber qué somos. No vas a tardar en querer saber qué somos, porque tienes esa manía de explicártelo todo.

»No lo preguntes.

Harper se quedó mirándola un momento sin saber qué decir. Aun no se le pasaba por la cabeza. Pero por supuesto que en algún momento lo iba a preguntar, para buscarle la lógica a todo aquello.

—No lo he hecho —acabó diciendo.

—Bien.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sólo cogemos —dijo Astoria— y yo todavía pienso en el imbécil de Draco y en que me quedé sola por gusto, al decirle que no y en que podría haber funcionado si yo no fuera tan joven, si él no se hubiera adelantado tanto.

—No estás sola —dijo él. Dejó caer el brazo de Astoria y le pasó la mano por los hombros—. Estás conmigo. Y de todos modos, estar sola no es malo. A mí me gusta estar sólo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero estás conmigo. Dile a su recuerdo que estás conmigo y que no joda.

Astoria se río.

—Pero si nosotros no somos nada.

—No importa —aseguró Harper. Todavía no sabía si le importaba o no, pero sabía que esa era la respuesta correcta.

Astoria le sonrió.

—Gracias.

* * *

 **Día 7**

* * *

Lo que más le gustaba de Harper era que era cuidadoso. Aquello siempre chocaba con la personalidad más bien seca y al grano que tenía. Le gustaba que le diera besos en los muslos y que sus labios le hicieran cosquillas. Que le preguntara lo que quería hacer. Que se aseguraba que la pasaba bien.

Lo que menos le gustaba era saber que tenían fecha de caducidad.

Él no iba a volver por ella.

Ella no se iba a quedar por él.

* * *

 **Día 8**

* * *

—Ya me voy —dijo Astoria, aquel día, en el desayuno.

No llevaba nada puesto encima. Apenas una camisa de Harper y unos calzones. Él, por otra parte, se paseaba sólo en calzones. Había botellas con fuegos mágicos por todo el lugar, la chimenea estaba prendida. Llevaban días sin salir y la comida estaba a punto de terminarse.

—Quédate —le dijo Harper.

No se paró, no fue hasta ella, no se le acercó y le interrumpió el desayuno e intentó besarla. Sólo se le quedó viendo y le dijo eso: «quédate». Ella se quedó viéndolo. Porque él sabía que ella se iba a ir, que eran sólo unas vacaciones, que sólo se estaba sacando al otro del sistema y estaba disfrutando a Harper. Que le gustaba. Pero no era sano ni era una relación de verdad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me gustas —le dijo Harper.

Ella sonrió.

—No —le dijo—. No. También me gustas. Pero lo sabes. No me voy a quedar.

Harper asintió. Ella no pudo decidir si parecía o no parecía dolido. Suspiró. No podía quedarse. No estaba en sus planes. Harper no le insistió más que esa vez. Ella hizo las maletas después del desayuno, limpiaron el departamento, quitaron la mayoría de las botellas que habían llenado con fuegos mágicos. Tuvieron sexo una vez más. Se metieron a bañar. Se vistieron como personas decentes por primera vez en días y él la acompañó a buscar el traslador que salía a las 3 de la tarde.

Le dio un beso de despedida.

—Ven cuando quieras —le dijo.

—Lo haré —contestó Astoria y le dio otro beso de despedida—. Lo haré.

Era la única promesa que podía hacerle a Fitzwilliam Harper.

* * *

 **Notas de este one:**

 **1) Creo que es considerablemente más corto que todo, pero bueno, necesitaba un descanso, con una semana que ya me tomé, para volver a agarrar fuerzas y escribir bien. Además que acabo de publicar otro fic, un one Hansy (En los márgenes).**

 **2) La pareja me gusta pero no la he explorado lo suficiente.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 16 de septiembre de 2018_


	14. Certezas

**Resumen** : Hay pocas certezas en la vida. Y en ese momento Draco necesita una. Su padre está en la cárcel, él tiene que hacer algo imposible, no sabe cómo va a terminar. Y ella está allí. De repente, ella es la única certeza que tiene.

 **Pairing** : Draco M. / Pansy P.

* * *

 **Certezas**

 _«Tú me confundes, no sé qué hacer, yo lo que quiero es pasarla bien;_

 _Yo tengo miedo de que me guste y que vaya a enloquecer_

 _Si eso pasa yo seguiré contigo aquí como un perro fiel_

 _Yo tengo miedo de que me guste y que vaya a enloquecer»_

 _Perro Fiel, Shakira & Nicky Jam_

* * *

Le daba terror enamorarse. Y la primera vez que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado, sintió un hoyo en el estómago que nada podía llenar y se sintió sólo, completamente solo, porque supo que no le iba a contar a nadie que estaba enamorado. «Amor, carajo, que amor», se imaginó diciendo a Pucey, «¿te has fijado en la edad que tienes, idiota?». Tenía catorce años y, cuando se dio cuenta, fue como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez. Pansy Parkinson, hasta ese momento, siempre había sido una niña muy ruidosa, con muchas opiniones, nariz fea, cabello siempre bien acomodado detrás de una diadema verde o una rosa o una púrpura, letra desprolija, manos pequeñas y labios delgados. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, fue perfecta. Con sus manos pequeñas, sus labios delgados, su nariz fea y medio parada. Los ojos pequeños y juntos. Fue como verla un día y quedarse sin aire.

De repente, le molestaba un poco menos la voz de Pansy a la hora de la cena y le molestó menos el «Draco, haz el favor de pasar la mermelada, te vas a arruinar los dientes si sigues comiendo directo del bote, por favor, carajo, ¡Draco, comparte con el resto de la mesa!». Le molestó menos que le pidiera sus apuntes y prometiera después ayudarle a hacer la tarea, que le hiciera treinta preguntas básicas de pociones a pesar de que ya estaban en cuarto, que le contara todo sobre todas las estrellas y todos los planetas de la estúpida clase de Adivinación y le dijera en que modos podían todas esas estrellas y planetas del demonio modificar su destino. Hasta le había sacado la carta astral. «Eso lo vemos hasta quinto», había dicho, «pero tuve curiosidad, mira». Y se la había enseñado. La posición de los planetas el día y la hora que él había nacido. «Dice que harás grandes cosas», le dijo Pansy. «Creo, no soy tan buena en esto. Y no es una ciencia demasiado exacta». Se encogió de hombros. Después le había enseñado otra. «Esta es la mía. No dice nada con exactitud. Daphne opina que la posición de Venus hace que yo quiera con demasiada intensidad. Creo que lo dijo para molestarme». Él había sonreído, nada más, sin decir nada.

Hasta la invitó al baile de navidad. Y ella reaccionó demasiado, porque era ella. Y dio saltitos por la sala común y lo abrazó hasta casi romperle las costillas, porque la había invitado a ella. A ella, específicamente, que había pasado tres días pensando que nadie querría ir al baile con ella, según Daphne, hasta que Draco había llegado y le había dicho: «ven conmigo» con todo el aplomo del que fue capaz, aunque sintiera que alguien le había hecho el embrujo de las rodillas de mantequilla y quisiera salir corriendo. Las cosas no funcionaron, porque las cosas nunca funcionaban a los catorce años, pero Draco recuerda que se divirtieron un poco, que ella sonreía y que a él se le iba el aire cada que la veía sonreír.

Estaba enamorado. Se dio cuenta en algún momento, mirando a Pansy Parkinson, cuando tenía catorce años.

Y no se lo dijo. Se inventó una y mil excusas para no decírselo, desde el clásico «no soy bueno para ella», y el «sólo somos adolescentes, arruinaremos nuestra amistad», e incluso intentó convencerse de que era sólo algo pasajero. La verdad fue que no se atrevió. No se atrevía a decírselo y a exponerse y a quedarse sólo.

Hasta que cumplió dieciséis años y descubrió que estaba solo de verdad.

Y que sólo estaba ella allí.

Pansy Parkinson. Siempre ella.

* * *

—Ven, acércate —dijo la voz.

Sabía a quién pertenecía, pero en ese momento prefirió seguir creyendo que era sólo una voz que salía de ninguna parte. Se engañó para no tener que aceptar que estaba aterrado del hombre que estaba frente a él, porque, en teoría no debería estar aterrado. ¿No era aquello un honor? Su tía le dio un empujón. Otra persona que lo aterraba un poco, sobre todo cuando le gritaba a alguien. Se acercó un poco más. Pero la cara seguía en las sombras. Solo podía ver la serpiente a sus pies, enroscándose en sí misma y tragó saliva, tragó hondo.

Volteó a ver a su madre, que tenía la mirada fija en la pared y evitaba ver a cualquier lado en donde hubiera un ser viviente. Pensó que se veía más pálida y más demacrada que en navidad, la última vez que la había visto. Más delgada. Tragó saliva de nuevo, sintiendo que todo el mundo era capaz de oír su miedo y volvió la vista al frente. Podía ver los pliegues de la túnica del hombre y podía ver que alguien estaba parado detrás de él. Se quedó como un estúpido, viendo a la serpiente y viendo a los pies del Señor Tenebroso.

Nunca se le había ocurrido que iba a conocerlo.

«¡Estabas muerto!», quiso gritarle. Antes de volverse algo tangible, era sólo un sueño. Era sólo una ilusión. Era sólo la idea de que Draco se uniría a sus filas. Un fantaseo de niño. Pero en ese momento era asquerosamente real. Acortó un poco más la distancia y entonces puso ver parte de su rostro.

—No tengas miedo, Draco Malfoy —dijo de nuevo la voz, siseante, como serpiente—. Tengo un trabajo para ti. —Hubo una larga pausa y Draco casi se quedó sin aire. Si se suponía que aquello era todo un honor, ¿entonces por qué tenía tanto miedo? Si estaba en su casa, que era el lugar donde siempre se había sentido seguro, entonces ¿por qué tenía tanto miedo?—. Ya que tu padre no puede hacerlo…

Claro, su padre. En prisión, en Azkaban, pudriéndose en Azkaban por culpa de Potter y de sus amigos y de la estupidez que hubieran hecho. Intentaba no acordarse de ello.

—No lo tortures… —oyó la voz de atrás.

La conocía más o menos bien. Era el padre de Theodore. Que, según recordaba, también debería estar en prisión. Debería. Pero no estaba allí, como su padre. ¿Por qué si habían vuelto a atacar Azkaban no habían sacado a su padre? Había oído a su tía Bellatrix decirle a su madre que era demasiado fácil desde que muchos dementores estaban de su lado. ¿Por qué si era tan fácil, su padre seguía preso? Pero intentó barrer todos esos pensamientos al basurero de su cerebro porque sentía que los ojos rojos del Señor Tenebroso podían verlo todo. Incluso aquello que intentaba esconder con todas sus ganas.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti, Draco —repitió Lord Voldemort—. Es uno complicado. Pero uno que quizá ayude a devolverle el honor a tu familia. ¿Crees que eres digno?

—S-sí.

Hasta el notó sus dudas.

Pero era la única elección que tenía. Podía ver el estado de preocupación de su madre, no era ciego. Su padre en la cárcel. Podía ver que habían perdido todo el poder que habían tenido antes.

—Bellatrix, Narcissa, fuera de aquí —dijo el Señor Tenebroso.

—Señor…

Pero una mirada fue suficiente para disuadirlas de quedarse. Draco volvió a tragar saliva cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse detrás de sí.

—Acércate más —oyó la voz de Nott.

Lo hizo y entonces pudo ver en todo su rostro. Los ojos rojos, las dos ranuras en vez de nariz, la piel grisácea y medio acartonada. Detrás de él estaba el padre de Nott, con sus pelos grises y ya lleno de arrugas. Volvió a tragar saliva.

Entonces el Señor Tenebroso alzó una mano para cogerlo de un brazo —del izquierdo—. Draco sintió la tentación de resistirse a aquello, sin saber qué iba a pasar. Sintió una mano fría que lo tocaba y le levantaba la manga de la camisa negra que llevaba puesta.

—Nagini, ven —dijo Lord Voldemort. Draco sintió como la serpiente se acercó hasta su brazo y reptó en él. No sabía que el toque de una serpiente era tan frío. Entonces Lord Voldemort jaló a Draco hacía adelante y le dijo algo al oído—. Si no haces lo que te voy a pedir, te mataré. —Una pausa suficientemente larga, como para evaluar su reacción. Draco palideció y tragó saliva—. Y a tus padres. —Entonces alzó la varita y la puso sobre su brazo izquierda, a la altura a la que Draco le había visto a su padre la marca tenebrosa. Cerró los ojos—. _Morsmondre_.

Luego Nagini lo mordió.

Draco Malfoy no pudo contener el grito que se formó en su garganta.

* * *

Parecía que estaba escrito en las estrellas que ella fuera la primera en verla. Llamó a la puerta de su casa la mañana siguiente y le abrió Hortensia Parkinson, que le dirigió una sonrisa y le dijo «querido» y lo hizo pasar y esperar en la sala mientras llamaba a gritos a Pansy, que no acababa de arreglarse. Procuró esconder el brazo vendado, pero notó que Hortensia le vio la venda que ya se había manchado de sangre y la había manchado la camisa de sangre. La herida era demasiado reciente y además la marca ardía. Parecía como si le hubieran quemado la piel.

Se repetía a sí mismo que era un honor, porque si lo racionalizaba se volvería loco.

No podía ser un honor si su madre le había vendado el brazo con los ojos con las lágrimas a medio salir, si lo habían amenazado de muerte, si tenía tanto miedo. Así no podía ser el honor con el que había soñado que era un niño. De repente, el sueño de ser un héroe enmascarado de plata que limpiaba el mundo mágico y reestablecía todo en su orden natural, el que a él le parecía natural, se había vuelto pesadilla. De repente no era un honor, sino una carga que le habían tirado encima la noche anterior. Pero intentó mantenerse con aplomo hasta que Pansy bajó la escalera de su casa y entró en su sala y lo vio ahí sentado.

Y él la vio. Vio su cabello lacio hasta los hombros perfectamente arreglado, con un fleco que le cubría la frente y el resto puesto en orden con una diadema color púrpura. Sus manos pequeñas, sus ojos juntos, su nariz parada. Y se quedó sin aire.

—¿P-podemos ir al jardín? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió.

Fueron al jardín y ella se sentó en el pasto. Él tardó un momento en sentarse a su lado. Ya no tenía ni idea de cómo iniciar aquella conversación. Carraspeó un par de veces, buscando desesperadamente una introducción, algo que la preparara para aquellas noticias. Pero no pudo.

—Draco, ¿qué pasa?

—No le puedes contar esto a nadie —dijo, finalmente—. A nadie —recalcó—. Ni a Theodore ni a Daphne. A nadie. ¿Está bien?

Ella asintió. Ni siquiera sabía que le iba a contar o si era peligroso, pero asintió. Él tragó saliva y entonces se subió la manga y le enseñó la venda. Ella supo desde ese momento qué era lo que se escondía allí debajo y su expresión reflejó su miedo. Pero no salió corriendo, ni gritó, ni siquiera se llevó las manos a la poca. Intentó aparentar normalidad lo mejor que pudo y se quedó allí, viendo, esperando, mientras él la desenrollaba, hasta que, finalmente, apareció en su brazo la marca tenebrosa. Oscura, con un rastro todavía de la herida que le había hecho Nagini.

Pansy acercó su mano, como si quisiera tocarla. Las yemas de sus dedos quedaron apenas a milímetros del tatuaje y de la piel herida de Draco. No necesitaban palabras en ese momento para explicar lo que estaba pasando porque la marca hablaba por sí misma. Pero de todos modos, ella preguntó.

—¿Duele? —preguntó.

Pansy Parkinson no le dijo que había sido un honor. Pansy Parkinson no sonrió al verla, apenas consciente del peligro que suponía tenerla. Pansy Parkinson reaccionó como lo que era: una adolescente asustada en el medio de una guerra. Le preguntó sí dolía.

—Algo —respondió él. No fue completamente sincero. El brazo le ardía y quizá en otros tiempos hubiera gritado y hubiera buscado consuelo allá donde ella se lo pudiera ofrecer. Pansy siempre lo hacía, de todos modos. Lo seguía hasta el fin del mundo, si hacía falta, pasaba su tarea en limpio, se desvivía por él. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, le pareció egoísta pedirle algo así. Le pareció egoísta exponerle todo su dolor y su miedo y exigirle que ella lidiara con aquello. Sólo le enseñó una parte. Lo necesario para sentirse mejor—. No demasiado.

Mentira.

Entonces ella hizo algo impensable.

Lo abrazó y le dijo algo que Draco nunca había esperado oír cuando se trataba de unirse a los mortífagos. De la marca tenebrosa. Todos repetían que era un honor, aunque en realidad parecía castigo y se sentía como un castigo.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella, en su oído.

«Lo siento». No dijo «que bueno, Draco», «siempre habías esperado esto». No dijo nada parecido. Dijo que lo sentía y en ese «lo siento» se escondía el reconocimiento de que el sueño de Draco se había vuelto pesadilla.

—Tengo una misión —dijo él, recargándose en su hombro, respondiendo al abrazo—, algo que hacer. —Tragó saliva y para él se quedó que las consecuencias de no cumplirla probablemente sería la muerte y la desgracia de su familia—. No será fácil. —Tragó saliva de nuevo. No le dijo que tenía que meter a los mortífagos al colegio y que tenía que matar a Dumbledore porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a hacerlo—. Pero tengo que hacerlo.

Ella asintió y se separó.

—Aquí estoy, Draco.

Y esa cierto. Allí estaba. Él quiso aparentar normalidad, el temple que siempre había tenido frente a ella, como para demostrarle que era fuerte, que todo lo podía. Pero eso siempre había sido una mentira y ambos lo sabían. Ella siempre había lidiado con sus sentimientos porque él era demasiado inepto como para ponerles orden. Ella siempre había conocido cada parte de él. Sabía cosas que Draco no le había dicho ni a Crabbe, ni a Goyle y mucho menos a Nott y a Zabini, porque ante ella siempre se había dado el lujo de volcar el desastre que a otros les escondía.

De repente le parecía demasiado, que ella siempre tuviera que lidiar con todo aquello.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

—Estoy enamorado de ti —se oyó decir—. Y creo que lo sabes, pero también creo que nunca lo he dicho. —No se atrevió a abrir los ojos para mirarla. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo demasiado cobarde como para enfrentar su mirada—. Y pueden pasar muchas cosas, todo este año. Puede pasar cualquier cosa. —Tragó saliva—. Por eso tenía que decírtelo. Por… —hizo una pausa, larga; se le habían quedado atoradas las palabras en la garganta, a punto de salir, pero sin atreverse—, cualquier cosa.

Abrió los ojos. Ella o miraba de un modo que no pudo descifrar.

—Estoy aquí, Draco —le repitió. Alzó la mano y la dirigió hasta su corazón. La apoyó en el pecho de él—. Aquí.

A Draco Malfoy a los dieciséis años siempre le sorprendió que Pansy, a la misma edad, tuviera tantas cosas claras sobre lo que sentía y sobre lo que quería. No era lo que uno esperaba de Pansy, no era lo que él esperaba de Pansy, la Pansy que se burlaba del cabello de Hermione Granger, de las trenzas de Hannah Abott, de que Parvati Patil siempre defendía a gorditos llorones, de que Lisa Turpin usaba los suéteres más horribles del mundo. No esperaba aquella claridad de aquella chica que había decidido sabría quién sabe cuánto tiempo atrás lo que sentía.

Y por eso la besó y ella le respondió el beso.

Necesitaba alguna certeza en su vida. Si esa certeza era Pansy Parkinson, estaba bien. Era la única que tenía desde que tenía catorce años: que estaba enamorado de ella.

* * *

—Ve avanzando —dijo él cuando ella le extendió una mano—, necesito comprobar una cosa.

Ella medio frunció el ceño, pero siguió adelante, detrás de Zabini, de Crabbe y Goyle. Usualmente no le preguntaba a Draco el porqué de las cosas que hacía. ¿Por qué vas a Borgin y Burkes día sí y día también? ¿Por qué sigues frecuentando el Callejón Knocturn? En realidad, sabía la respuesta a todas esas preguntas. Por la misión que tenía, que todavía no le había dicho. Pansy realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que trataba de hacer. Después del día que le había enseñado la marca, lo había visto cambiar. Escondía el miedo y la inseguridad que sentía tan bien como podía. Especialmente frente a Zabini, con quien nunca se había llevado de manera ideal. Después de todo, Zabini había llegado después, no era hijo de mortífagos ni de partidarios del que-no-debía-ser-nombrado. Pero por lo que le constaba, tampoco le había contado nada a Crabbe y Goyle todavía. Tampoco a Nott, porque seguramente Nott iba a ir corriendo a contarle a Daphne. Sólo ella sabía lo que escondía en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Pero tampoco sabía la misión que tenía. Eso era algo que cargaba el sólo. Salió del expreso y, cuando estuvo afuera, los demás por fin notaron que Draco no iba detrás de ellos.

Zabini alzó la ceja.

—¿No venía Malfoy con nosotros?

Pansy quiso rodar los ojos ante el «Malfoy». Cinco años y todavía se trataban por el apellido. Uno era incapaz de decir «Blaise» y otro, «Draco».

—Dijo que tenía algo que revisar —respondió ella—. Nos alcanzará después. —Miró a la puerta del expreso. Tampoco veía a Theodore y a Daphne por ninguna parte—. Vámonos. Que nos alcance.

Caminó hacia los carruajes y fue la primera en subirse en uno. Vincent y Gregory subieron detrás de ella y, finalmente, Blaise, que cerró la puerta al subirse. Ella se quedó mirando por la ventana mientras Vincent y Gregory seguían leyendo un comic que traían. La interrumpió sólo la voz de Blaise.

—Tú sabes, ¿no? —le preguntó.

—Yo sé… ¿qué, exactamente?

—Toda esa palabrería de Malfoy —dijo Blaise—. Sobre no terminar los estudios y cosas más importantes. Era pura palabrería. Sé reconocerla cuando la oigo. —Blaise se encogió de hombros—. Llevo viviendo en el mismo dormitorio de él desde que tenemos once años.

Pansy volvió de nuevo la vista a la ventana, sin responder.

»Lo sabes, ¿no? —insistió Blaise.

¿Qué le contestaba? ¿Qué sí y que no le iba a decir? ¿De que servía? Pansy solía hacerse preguntas todo el tiempo, como si no fuera capaz de actuar si no estaba extremadamente segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Siempre había sido más bien insegura, preocupada por no tener amigas, por no gustarle a los chicos que a ella le gustaban, por no tener amigos, por hacer el ridículo, por contestar mal en las clases. Nunca había sido particularmente inteligente. Solía usar los apuntes de Draco, aun cuando eran un desastre, porque tenía la peor caligrafía del mundo o los de Theodore que siempre estaban sucios y desprolijos debido a lo poco que se preocupaban por ellos. Nunca había sido particularmente lista. Tardaba en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. De los sentimientos de la gente que la rodeaba. De todo. Pero siempre le había gustado que Draco la escuchara, al menos más de lo que escuchaba a Crabbe y a Goyle y a Zabini y a todos. Que le tuviera más paciencia que al resto. Que le contara cosas. Que la oyera mientras ella le decía completa su carta astral.

Le gustaba, sobre todo, que la mirara.

Draco Malfoy nunca se había dado cuenta que ella lo había descubierto mirándola varias veces. Solía hacerlo cuando nadie más lo veía, cuando no había nadie que pudiera seguir la dirección de su mirada. Se quedaba viéndola como si él fuera un satélite y orbitara alrededor de ella. Alguna vez, antes de la marca, antes de que su padre fuera a prisión, antes de todo, había pensado que le gustaría que la mirara así y no se escondiera para hacerlo.

Y ahora lo tenía ahí. A su lado. Y podía besarlo. Y podía descubrirlo mirándola así, pero el momento nunca duraba demasiado. Después su mirada se perdía en la lejanía. Sobrepasaba a Pansy, aquello en lo que estaba metido.

—Deja de molestar, Blaise —respondió ella—. No estoy de humor.

Pero Blaise nunca dejaba de hacerlo.

Se bajaron del carruaje, pasaron por la revisión y esperaron dentro del colegio, listos para dirigirse al Gran Comedor y Blaise siguió preguntando. Lo intentó con Vincent y con Gregory pero los dos se encogieron de hombros y le dijeron que dejara de molestar, que a ellos no les importaba si él quería saber cosas de Draco. Y, además, agregaron, que para que chingados quería saberlas, que mejor le preguntara a Draco en vez de seguir molestando. Así que Blaise volvió con Pansy.

—Sé que los sabes —se recargó contra la pared mientras esperaban—. Y sabes que no dejaré de preguntar hasta que…

—¿Y qué si lo sé? —preguntó Pansy—. ¿Te cuento?

—Ey, ey, princesa…

—¡No me digas princesa! —espetó ella.

—Muy bien, Pansy, nadie está pidiendo que le cuentes nada a nadie —dijo Blaise—. Sólo es simple curiosidad. Supuse que tú lo sabrías. Él te cuenta todo, después de todo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Sobre todo cuando no puede lidiar él sólo con las cosas. Si sabes que no eres un basurero emocional, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué, Blaise?

—Basurero emocional —dijo Blaise, mirando a la puerta, esperando a ver quien entraba—. Como estoy seguro de que Daphne que viene allá estará de acuerdo conmigo…

Daphne había llegado hasta ellos y estaba acomodándose las mangas de la túnica.

—¿Con qué tengo que estar de acuerdo? —preguntó

—Con que Pansy no es…

—Cállate, Blaise —espetó la voz de Theodore Nott, que llegó detrás de Daphne—. No tengo humor de oír tu voz. Bastante tengo con que Filch pregunte qué es cada cosa que traigo cargando. —Se arregló la corbata—. ¿En qué estábamos? Ah, sí, perdón en no hacerles caso en todo el trayecto. —Se encogió de hombros. Parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo—. Daphne y yo teníamos otras cosas que hacer. Más importantes. —Una pausa—. Que ustedes, si no quedó claro.

—Theodore, deja de ser tan despreciable, por favor —pidió Pansy—. Por eso no tienes más amigos además de nosotros.

—Son demasiados —espetó Theodore.

—¡Theodore! —Gregory y Vincent por fin alzaron la mirada al terminar de leer lo que fuera que estaban leyendo, que les había llevado el doble de tiempo que el tiempo normal porque habían pasado discutiendo la mitad del tiempo sobre quien leía más rápido. El qu habló primero fue Gregory—. Estábamos desesperados por que llegaras.

—Sí —añadió Vincent—, ya no soportamos la plática de Zabini.

—No, para nada —siguió Gregory—, preferimos tus silencios.

—Incluso estamos dispuestos a aceptar miradas asesinas.

Theodore rodó los ojos.

—Oh, por favor, cállense ustedes también, carajo —dijo. Pansy rodó los ojos. Theodore no había dejado de ser un niño desagradable desde que lo había conocido en el tren cuando tenía once años, pero al menos, cinco años después, hablaba por voluntar propia y sin que le tuvieran que sacar las palabras a la fuerza—. Por cierto, Blaise, dicen que un no-sé-quien, profesor nuevo que parece una morsa te invitó a su compartimiento a…

Blaise rodó los ojos.

—Slughorn.

—Ese —dijo Theodore—. Un tal McLaggen iba gritando por todo el tren que lo había invitado. —Se encogió de hombros—. También soltó cosas interesantes, cómo que había invitado a Weasley. A la chica. Y a Longbottom.

Blaise rodó los ojos.

—¿Vas a empezar a molestar con eso? —le preguntó.

—¿Con qué vamos a empezar a molestar a Zabini? —dijo una voz tras ellos, una voz que arrastraba las palabras y alargaba las eses. Pansy fue la primera en voltear y verlo.

—¡Draco!

—¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó él—. ¿Zabini qué?

—Compartió compartimiento con Weasley chica. Y Longbottom —dijo Theodore.

—Ah, eso. —Draco pareció inmediatamente desinteresado. Pansy lo notó por el modo en el que bajó la cabeza y pareció dejar de escuchar todo lo que le estaban diciendo.

—¡¿Se lo dijiste a él?! ¡¿Y a mí no?! —Oyó la voz de Theodore. Pero ya sólo estaba mirando a Draco, que se había descubierto mugre en el chaleco y se la estaba quitando.

—¡Estabas ocupado! ¡Haciendo cosas! ¡Con Daphne! —Fue la voz de Zabini.

—¡Basta ya! —los paró Daphne—. ¡Parecen una pareja casada!

Pansy se acercó hasta a Draco, ignorando al resto, lo agarró de la mano y lo jaló unos cinco pasos lejos del resto. Él se dejó llevar y ella se puso de puntitas para arreglarle el cabello, un mechón rebelde se le había salido del peinado perfectamente hecho hacia atrás. Y luego le acomodó la corbata para que no estuviera chueca.

—Es increíble que todavía no logres hacer una corbata como debe de ser —le dijo.

—Tengo otras cosas de las que preocuparme —le dijo él. Y en ese momento, ambos sabían que significaban «otras». Pansy respiró hondo y busco la mano de Draco y la apretó. Tenía miedo por él, aunque a él parecía habérsele esfumado. De todos modos, estaba mucho más serio que de costumbre. Ella respiró hondo y quiso decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Pero no sabía que era todo, ni se atrevía a darle una definición a lo que ella consideraba bien—. Gracias. —No la miró cuando lo dijo.

—No hay de qué —respondió—, siempre que necesites ayuda con una corbata.

—¡Ey, todos! —oyeron gritar a un prefecto de Hufflepuff, de séptimo. No lo conocían—. ¡Al Gran Comedor!

—¿Por qué te quedaste detrás? —preguntó Pansy.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, nada importante —dijo—, alguien estaba espiándonos.

Pansy frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién? —preguntó.

—Potter.

Pansy soltó una exclamación ahogada.

—¡Draco! —Sabía cómo terminaba esa frase. «Draco, no habrás hecho una tontería». Excepto que probablemente la había hecho.

—Tenía que cobrarle lo de mi padre. —Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Sí, la había hecho.

* * *

Tenía un plan. Y también tenía un plan por si el primer plan no funcionaba demasiado bien. Y también tenía un plan por si el segundo plan no funcionaba demasiado bien. En realidad no sabía cuál era el primero y cuál era el segundo, pero si sabía que no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar. El veneno probablemente no funcionaría y era algo demasiado arriesgado. Pero nadie sabía que él era el responsable. El collar era poco menos que imposible porque dependía de mucha gente haciendo cosas que él no estaba seguro de que la gente fuera a hacer. Y además podrían rastrear que había sido él el que lo había comprado si le hacían las preguntas correctas al señor Borgin, aunque dudaba que las hicieran. Después de todo, al menos para lo único que había servido su tía Bellatrix había sido para amenazarlo.

Y enseñarle oclumancia.

Después de que su madre se lo había pedido unas doscientas veces por sabría qué motivos. No es que el disfrutara pasar el tiempo con la loca de su tía. O con nadie de todas las personas que habían invadido su casa. Incluyendo al padre de Nott, que nunca le había dado buena espina.

De todos modos, necesitaba ayuda.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —dijo y dejó caer un par de libros al lado del lugar donde Theodore estaba sentado—. Rata de biblioteca.

Vio a Theodore rodar los ojos.

—Qué quieres. —Lo dijo sin tono de pregunta, con la resignación de quien sabía que le iban a pedir algo y sabía de antemano que no quería hacerlo—. Pansy te estaba buscando por todas partes. Tenía el ceño fruncido, así que te recomendaría no acercarte a ella hasta que…

—Quiero que le pidas a Snape un pase para sacar algo de la sección prohibida —dijo, sin rodeos. No solía pedirle nada a Theodore porque Theodore rara vez hacía un favor gratis—. Quiero el _Moste Potente Potions_.

Theodore alzó una ceja.

—¿Para qué y por qué tendría que pedirle una nota a Snape para sacar ese libro de la biblioteca? Ni siquiera enseña pociones ya —le dijo Theodore—. ¿Y para qué querría ese libro?

—Slughorn no nos dará esa nota, ni a ti ni a mí —espetó Draco—. Ya lo viste en las primas clases. Sólo tiene ojos para Potter y Granger. «¿Tienes algún parentesco con un mago de nombre ridículo que casualmente también se apellida como una sangre-sucia?» —imitó a Slughorn lo mejor que pudo. Siempre se le habían dado bien las imitaciones, especialmente cuando era para burlarse de los demás—. No le caemos muy bien.

Theodore se encogió de hombros.

—Padres en Azkaban —dijo—. Y mejor. Así me quito a esa vieja morsa de encima, ¿has oído a Zabini quejarse de él?

—Pero el tuyo no está en… —Draco no acabó la frase. Había visto a Gabriel Nott varias veces aquel verano, ninguna de esas veces había sido en Azkaban. Y la mayor parte había sido en su sala, hablando de cosas que nadie más podía oír con Lord Voldemort. De todos modos, era un secreto. Los dementores estaban de su lado, habían cubierto todo para que nadie supiera que había más presos escapando en masa—. Da igual. Necesito esa nota.

—Pídela tú.

—Snape no va a querer darme nada —espetó Malfoy— sin averiguar para qué lo quiero.

Theodore alzó una ceja.

—¿Y por qué? Creí que eras su alumno favorito y su ojo derecho y… ¿Por qué? —preguntó—. Si no me dices tendrás que ir con Zabini a decirle que convenza Slughorn o a Snape o si quieres a McGonagall, estaba intentando hacer una apuesta sobre que podría seducirla el otro día en la sala común cuando no estabas. Pero eso se me hace que haría que complicaras demasiado el plan así que… ¿planeas decirme por qué carajos quieres ere libro y por qué carajos no quieres que Snape se entere de lo que haces?

Todavía no le había contado a Theodore. No sabía cómo llegar y decirle algo como «ey, tengo una marca tenebrosa en el brazo izquierdo». Tampoco sabía cómo llegar y decirle eso a Vincent y Gregory, porque también tenían padres mortífagos. Los padres de Daphne estaban bastante lejos de todo aquello y los de Pansy nunca lo habían sido oficialmente, aunque sí habían apoyado la causa. De lejos. Sin meterse en problemas. No quería arriesgarse a demostrar que aquello no era un sueño ni quería decirle a nadie que era una pesadilla. Sobre todo porque ese iba a ser el destino de los otros tres, tarde o temprano.

Pero, aun así, no quería meter a Zabini en el plan.

—No quiero contarle nada a Zabini —se quejó Draco—. Ni pedirle nada. Estará años restregándomelo después de todas las veces que le he dicho que no quiero su ayuda para nada.

—Entonces…

Draco se fijó que no se acercara nadie, pero la biblioteca estaba desierta ese día. Desde que se lo había contado a Pansy, había descubierto que la mejor manera de contar la verdad era mostrándola porque nunca sabía qué decir. Alzó la manga de su camisa, tan sólo un momento, un segundo, para que Theodore viera la marca. Cuando volvió a bajar la manga, los ojos de Theodore se quedaron fijos en su brazo.

—¿Satisfecho? —preguntó.

—Ni un poco —dijo—, pero le voy a pedir esa nota a Snape para sacar ese libro que quieres de la sección prohibida. Y luego tú y yo vamos a hablar, aunque yo odie hablar con nadie, de por qué consideraste que era buena idea no contarme sobre eso. Porque no es como que fueras a ir a contárselo a alguien más, Gregory y Vincent no son de mucha ayuda para nada estos días a menos de que Daphne quiera conseguir toallas sanitarias. —Rodó los ojos—. Estuvieron pidiéndolas por toda la sala común. Y Pansy…

Los ojos de Draco fueron bastante obvios.

»A ella sí que se lo contaste, ¿no? —La mirada de Theodore, que usualmente denotaba su poco interés en nada, parecía dolida—. A ella.

—¿Celoso? —preguntó Draco.

—Para nada. —Theodore Nott cerró el libro que tenía enfrente, el cual había dejado abierto por si la plática lo aburría demasiado—. Así que por eso andan tan juntos y pegados y por fin le dijiste que la quieres o algo así, porque de otro modo no sé cómo carajos estaría interesada en ti. —Se encogió de hombros—. Digo no es como si al final del curso pasado no hubiera quedado harta de ti y de intentar lanzarte señales de que…

—¿Qué?

—¿No sabías? —preguntó Theodore—. Aguanté dos semanas de «nunca se dará cuenta» mientras me debatía entre si contarle o no que estabas perdido por ella sólo para ahorrarme oír su sufrimiento.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo sabías qué…?

—¿Te gusta? La vez con ojos de sapo a medio morir, Draco —espetó Theodore—. No hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta. Excepto que te escondes demasiado bien y… —Alzó los ojos y los fijó en algo detrás de Draco—. Oh, mira quien viene, hablando de…

Draco se dio la vuelta. Era Pansy. Caminaba hacia ellos con paso decidido y su mochila al hombro. Jaló la silla que estaba al lado de Draco, dejó caer la mochila en el piso con un golpe y soltó un suspiro a medio camino entre el cansancio y la exasperación.

—Snape me descubrió otra vez cubriendo tus rondas —le dijo a Draco—. No lo haría sino fuera porque vas a hacer que Slytherin pierda puntos si sigues saltándote las rondas de prefecto. Snape no te perdonará por siempre, ¿sabes? —Se oía más enojada de lo que se veía mientras murmuraba para que Pince no los encontrara hablando de todo aquello en la biblioteca—. Además, me encontré a Urquhart que tuvo a bien decirme que te saltaste las pruebas de Quidditch. Dice que sigues siendo buscador porque no hay nadie que te supere. —Sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera exasperada—. Hola, Theodore —saludó finalmente al otro chico y luego volvió a fijar su mirada en Draco—. Y no creas que te voy a ayudar con la tarea de Transformaciones. O de nada. Tengo suficiente qué hacer yo sola y encima tengo que lidiar con que te saltes las rondas y… ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

Draco se había puesto en pie y caminaba en dirección a la salida de la biblioteca. Ya hablaría con ella más tarde, pero en ese momento no estaba seguro de si podía lidiar con Pansy enojada y cansada al mismo tiempo. Anotó que probablemente después de aquello le iba a deber una disculpa —o varias—, pero no se detuvo ante su exclamación.

—¡Tengo que buscarle un suplente a Urquhart, ¿no?! —espetó.

El Quidditch podría esperar. O podría estallar, le daba lo mismo tenía otras miles de cosas por las cuales preocuparse.

* * *

Al final, tuvo que recurrir a Zabini. Lo intentó con Theodore, pero le dijo que no, que no iba a hacer nada por él el fin de semana de la salida a Hogsmeade. Era el día que toda la sala común se quedaba vacía, le dijo, y al menos él y Daphne podrían aprovechar los dormitorios para ellos solos. Agregó, además, que no se le ocurriera pedirle nada a Daphne. Vincent y Gregory le dijeron que ni lo soñara, que el resto de la poción multijugos ya era suficiente y que no pensaban hacer nada más por él. Pansy le dijo, con una mirada enojada, después de haber cubierto sus rondas como prefecto por enésima vez, que su paciencia tenía un límite, así que Draco decidió no tentar a su suerte —y anotó, de nuevo, que debía pedirle disculpas por ser un idiota por enésima vez—. Así que tuvo que recurrir a Zabini y convencerlo de que fuera con McGonagall a cumplir el castigo que debía cumplir él por no haberle entregado los deberes de las últimas semanas. Eso no fue tan complicado, porque al parecer Zabini fantaseaba con probar que podía seducir a McGonagall, algo que hacía que a Draco le entraran arcadas. Lo difícil fue convencerlo de usar la poción multijugos y de ser él.

Zabini se negó al principio, porque la poción sabía asquerosa y porque Draco era, según sus palabras, menos agraciado que un troll. «Quizá sea una exageración, pero con ese mentón que tienes podrías… no sé, ensartar agujas o qué sé yo. Y de rubio no me veo bien». Hasta que lo había convencido prometiéndole que podría intentar seducir a McGonagall mientras se hacía pasar por él y que le daría la contraseña y la ubicación del baño de prefectos. Al fin y al cabo, le importaban tres carajos lo que la profesora de transformaciones pensara de él.

Pansy había intentado ir con él.

«No, tengo cosas que hacer».

«Draco…»

«Mejor quédate».

Y se había marchado sin oír las quejas de Pansy. Llevaba semanas apenas haciéndole caso. Incluso se había preguntado miles de veces por qué carajos le había confesado lo que sentía por ella si después se iba a comportar como el idiota que se estaba comportando. Pero tampoco quería dejarla ir. Pansy era la certeza en su vida. Pansy era la ribera del río a la que acudía después de la batalla, la que lo sabía todo de él, pero con la que podía tener un poco de tranquilidad. Y se lo estaba pagando siendo un idiota. Ni siquiera sabía que ella también había estado pérdida por él como una idiota, porque había estado lo suficientemente ciego como para no verlo nunca, demasiado ensimismado en sus propios sentimientos.

Así que había ido a Hogsmeade como Zabini, se había tomado unas tres cervezas de mantequilla antes de decidirse a hacer lo que había hecho —porque el pub se había quedado vacío— y había alzado la varita y murmurado _imperio_ en dirección a Madame Rosmerta. Después se había recargado contra la barra como lo hacía Zabini siempre que iba a pedirle cerveza de mantequilla o a intentar que le vendiera whisky de fuego aunque aún no fuera mayor de edad.

Le dio el paquete y le dijo que se lo diera a la siguiente persona que entrara al baño con estrictas instrucciones de llevárselo al profesor Dumbledore. Paquete que había recogido más temprano de las manos de uno de los empleados de Borgin en Cabeza de Puerco. Y luego le dio una moneda que esperaba que funcionara. Le había copiado la idea al estúpido grupo de Potter.

—Avísame cada que Dumbledore salga o entre al castillo —le dijo a Madame Rosmerta.

Lo había notado especialmente ausente en las últimas comidas.

Después, se había quedado recargado en una columna sólo hasta que había visto a Madame Rosmerta meterse al baño con el paquete que le había dado y se había ido poco después de que Potter entrara gritando cosas con Granger intentando calmarlo. No tenía ningunas ganas de lidiar con ellos y sabía que Madame Rosmerta iba a cumplir su cometido.

No le explotó el plan en la cara hasta varias horas después, cuando ya no estaba haciéndose pasar por Zabini y Zabini había cumplido su castigo con McGonagall y oyó los rumores de que a Katie Bell la había atacado un objeto extraño en Hogsmeade y que estaba muy grave, en la enfermería. Por supuesto que había contado con que algo saliera mal en ese plan, dependía de demasiadas personas como para que pudiera salir bien pero… No quería imaginarse a Katie Bell. No quería ponerse en su piel. Tembló ante la idea.

Y por si fuera poco, Pansy no estaba en ningún lugar de la sala común donde se la pudiera encontrar. Theodore y Daphne estaban arriba, en el dormitorio de chicos y habían cerrado la puerta dejando afuera al resto. Vincent y Gregory habían salido porque se habían quejado de lo aburrido que estaba todo y habían dicho que quizá irían a lanzarle cosas a los fantasmas. O algo. Blaise era de los únicos que estaba abajo, leyendo lo que parecía una carta de su madre. Hasta que Draco fijó su vista en la única otra chica que estaba en la sala común.

Una de las Carrow, pelirroja.

—Ey, ¿has visto a Pansy?

—¿Parkinson? —preguntó ella.

Estaba sentada al lado de otros dos chicos de quinto, a los que Draco reconoció como Vaisey y Harper. No solía hacerles caso, pero Urquhart le había dicho que Vaisey había quedado en el equipo de Quidditch como uno de los suplentes de Crabbe o de Goyle. Y que Harper se había presentado a las pruebas, aunque no había quedado porque, según Urquhart, Draco era mejor buscador. «Una lástima», había pensado Draco, «presentarte a las pruebas de Quidditch y no quedar en favor de alguien que ni siquiera se presenta». Daba todavía más lástima la idea de que no le hubieran dado el puesto en favor de alguien que, además, también se había saltado la mitad de los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

—Sí, Parkinson.

—Está arriba —dijo la chica Carrow—. Dijo que subiría hasta que fuera hora de su ronda de… lo que sea. Prefectos o algo.

—¿Puedes decirle que baje? ¿Por favor?

Iría él, pero la escalera iba a escupirlo.

La chica rodó los ojos y se puso en pie, dejando solos a los otros dos. Draco se quedó esperando, pasando su peso de un pie a otro hasta se dio cuenta de que acababa de darle vueltas a lo de Harper y que todavía no le había conseguido el suplemente a Urquhart y…

—Ey, tú —señaló a Harper—, ¿juegas Quidditch, no?

—Ajá.

—Como buscador, digo.

—Ajá —respondió Harper. No parecía ser de muchas palabras.

—¿Quieres jugar con Slytherin? —preguntó Draco—. Dile a Urquhart que serás mi suplente en el partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Y el resto del año. Me da igual. Sólo ve a los entrenamientos y dile que deje de molestarme.

—¿Querías verme? —oyó la voz de Pansy detrás de él.

Se dio la vuelta antes de que Harper tuviera oportunidad de responder si quería o no quería el puesto.

—Sí, ehm… ¿podemos ir a otra parte? —preguntó y luego volteó a ver a Harper de nuevo, con su cabello despeinado, que lo miraba ligeramente sorprendido—. ¿Quieres o no quieres el puesto?

—Cl-claro… —dijo.

Draco no oyó nada más, agarró a Pansy de la mano y la condujo hasta la salida de la sala común. No quería que nadie los oyera hablar.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó ella.

—A cumplir con las rondas que siempre me saltó —le dijo él. Se suponía que tenían que vigilar los pasillos—. Digo, no puedes hacerlas todas tú, ¿o sí? —Pansy le sonrió. Parecía agradecerle que por una vez no la dejara sola. Draco no pensó mucho cuando salieron a los pasillos y empezaron a recorrerlos. El colegio estaba prácticamente desierto. Había muchos menos estudiantes que todos los años y la gente merodeaba mucho menos por los pasillos. Había una atmósfera extraña en el aire—. Pansy —empezó él—, creo que la cagué.

Pansy le agarró la mano y la apretó. No le preguntó nada. Cuando lo veía vulnerable, nunca le preguntaba nada. Lo dejaba abrirse, poco a poco. Y a veces él se sentía culpable porque le ofrecía demasiado poco.

»Le hice daño a alguien —dijo—, alguien «inocente». —Dibujó unas comillas en el aire—. Bueno, alguien que no debería de haber sufrido. Pero ese no es el punto. —Sacudió la cabeza. A pesar de que le entraban mareos al pensar en Katie Bell, aquello no era lo que lo preocupaba. Por primera vez se había dado cuenta de que lo que tenía que hacer era prácticamente imposible—. De todos modos… —Estaban caminando por el pasillo y él se quedó callado cuando vio a una figura pasar por la boca del pasillo. Esperó a que no hubiera moros en la costa y después volvió a abrir la boca—. De todos modos…, no importa, eso no importa. —Desde el primer momento en el que había visto la marca en su brazo, había sabido que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle daño a alguien. Se detuvo e hizo que Pansy se detuviera, hizo que volteara a verlo—. Pansy, tengo que hacer algo casi imposible.

»No sé cómo hacerlo. Juro que no sé.

Era la primera vez que se atrevía a decir aquellas palabras en voz alta. Llevaba tiempo pensándolo, pero en realidad no tenía idea. Uno de sus planes había fallado. Otro probablemente no funcionaría. Y el principal estaba más estancado que nada. Había pasado semanas buscando el estúpido armario evanescente por el que habían echado a Montague los gemelos Weasley el año anterior y, cuando lo había encontrado, finalmente, en «el lugar al que van las cosas perdidas» según le había dicho el fantasma de Ravenclaw el día que la había encontrado con el Barón Sanguinario, había descubierto que no tenía idea de cómo empezar a repararlo.

Estaba empezando a desesperarse.

—Lo que sea que tengas que hacer… —dijo Pansy—, lo harás. Lo sé.

Ojalá él tuviera tanta fe en sí mismo como Pansy parecía tenerla. Se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo, así que sólo la abrazó.

Se inclinó en su hombro, escondió su rostro en su cabello.

—Pansy… —murmuró.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no quería que ella tuviera que ver sus lágrimas, ni quería demostrarse a sí mismo lo desesperado que estaba. Nunca le había gustado mostrarse débil cuando no podía sacar nada a cambio. ¿Lo del hipogrifo en tercer año? Al menos había tenido una recompensa. ¿Pero en ese momento? ¿Qué sentido tendría llorar? ¿Lamentarse? Tenía que hacerlo o iban a matarlo a él. A sus padres. No tenía opción.

—Draco —empezó ella, recargándose en su pecho—, Blaise insiste en que me usas como basurero emocional. —La sintió suspirar—. Que me avientas tus emociones cuando no sabes qué hacer con ellas.

Él no supo que decir.

»Supongo que tiene razón. Pero aquí estoy a pesar de todo.

Iba a decir «gracias» o «te quiero» o cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera cuando oyó pasos en el pasillo y una de las últimas voces que quería oír en el mundo.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Parkinson! —exclamó Snape. Los dos se separaron inmediatamente—. Creí que tenían rondas que dar, no que sus privilegios como prefectos servían para… —Alzó una ceja, dejando la frase en el aire.

—Lo siento, profesor Snape —dijo Pansy, mucho más rápido que Draco—; seguiremos con la ronda y…

—Siga usted, señorita Parkinson —dijo Snape—, quiero hablar con el señor Malfoy.

Y lo agarró por el hombro.

* * *

No se acostumbraba a la idea de que las niñas en apariencia inofensivas que solían merodear en el pasillo de la sala de los menesteres eran en realidad Vincent y Gregory. Solían estar callados cuando estaban bajo el influjo de la poción multijugos, porque si abrieran la boca los descubrirían en medio segundo. Las niñas no solían ser tan malhabladas como ellos. Cuando Pansy llegó con un poco de comida que había guardado de la cena, la dejaron pasar sin ni una palabra. Se veían aburridas —o más bien, aburridos— y sólo querían largarse de allí.

Pansy entró en la sala, Draco le había enseñado como y fue a buscarlo. Le llevó un tiempo encontrarlo a pesar de que en teoría sabía dónde estaba el armario que estaba intentando arreglar. Sin embargo, tenía la idea de que las cosas en aquella sala se movían a su antojo, como si la habitación quisiera confundir a las personas. Una habitación sintiente. Finalmente lo encontró, sentado, con un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca. _Artefactos mágicos recientes. 1970-1980._ Se veía grande y aburrido.

—¿Has avanzado? —dijo. Draco alzó la cabeza del libro cuando ella se sentó en el suelo y sacó el paquete que llevaba. Se lo extendió—. Te traje algo de comida porque te saltaste la cena de nuevo.

Pansy se sentó en el suelo abrazándose las piernas y apoyando su mentón en las rodillas.

—Gracias —dijo Draco. Apenas si le hizo caso a la comida.

Se veía mucho más delgado que en septiembre y tenía muchas menos cosas de las que presumir que en septiembre. Pansy se preguntaba si en algún momento había podido presumir algo en realidad. Se veía aun más palido que de costumbre, con la piel medio gris y parecía enfermo. Hacía falta que le diera el sol y apenas si hacía otra cosa que intentar arreglar ese estúpido armario. Pansy todavía no sabía para qué lo quería.

No quería preguntar porque no quería saber.

Draco probablemente creía que le estaba dando su espacio o estaba confiando en él, pero en realidad no quería saber en lo más mínimo. Si era una misión de Lord Voldemort, probablemente era peligroso y horrible, ¿por qué querría ser cómplice de aquello? De alguna manera siempre había sabido que matar a la gente estaba mal. Y a veces había tenido la valentía de decirse a sí misma que sabía que estaba mal. Pero no quería poner demasiado a prueba a su balanza moral, le daba miedo averiguar que ganaría. Si Draco, si la lealtad a Slytherin y a lo que se suponía que debía creer —y creía—, o la sensación de que había algo profundamente podrido en todo aquello. Cualquier posibilidad la aterrorizaba. Se sentía caminando por una cuerda floja de la que iba a caer en cualquier momento y a estrellarse contra el piso.

—Tienes que comer algo —insistió. Vio la mueca de Draco, como si quisiera responderle que dejara de preocuparse, que no era su mamá, pero Draco no dijo nada—. No puedes arreglar esa cosa para lo que… sea que la necesites si sigues matándote de hambre.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo que arreglarlo.

Pansy se puso en pie y le quitó el libro de las manos.

—Come algo. No te concentrarás si no comes y sólo leerás la misma oración cuarenta veces sin entender nada —le espetó—. Me pasa a mí cuando estoy muy cansada. ¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó. Draco alzó la vista sin contestarle, pero las ojeras que se le acumulaban debajo de los ojos eran respuesta suficiente—. Come algo.

Renuente, empezó a comer.

»Podrás descansar, ¿no? —le preguntó ella—. Se acerca navidad y… bueno, podremos ir a casa… y…

Ella nunca había pasado una navidad en Hogwarts. Exceptuando la de cuarto año, claro, por el baile al que Draco había acabado invitándola.

Pero Draco dejó de ponerle atención a la comida y la vio a ella.

—Me quedaré aquí, Pansy —dijo él—. No puedo volver a casa.

—¿Pero por…? —Nunca acabó de formular la pregunta.

Él la cortó antes.

—Él está allí, Pansy.

Fue bastante obvio. Todo lo que no dijo. Con el paso de los años y de aquellos meses, había aprendido a leer a Draco, a adivinar su sentido del humor y entenderlo. Era un Draco diferente al que estaba acostumbrada y no sabía exactamente cómo lidiar con él. ¿El niño mimado y presumido? Sí. ¿El niño mimado y presumido que se había aprovechado de ella en tercero para que le tuviera lástima? Era mucho más sencillo. Al fin y al cabo Pansy ya no tenía trece años y no era tan tonta —pero él tampoco tenía trece años y el mundo se lo estaba comiendo poco a poco—. ¿El adolescente idiota que la había invitado al baile de navidad y había pasado la noche criticando a Granger en vez de bailar? Podía lidiar con él. Había lidiado con él, haciéndole saber lo enojada que había estado y lo humillada que se había sentido. ¿Pero aquel adolescente de dieciséis años que de pronto había perdido el interés en todo y estaba obsesionado con un armario y una misión? No tenía ni idea.

Además, Pansy no sabía en qué parte del escenario entraba ella. Por qué le había dicho que estaba enamorado. Por qué estaban juntos. Quizá si era como Blaise decía y Pansy era sólo un basurero emocional en el que Draco arrojaba todo con lo que no quería lidiar. La pregunta era si estaba dispuesta a serlo. Suspiró.

—Te veré en enero, entonces —le dijo—. Siento lo de… tu casa.

—Ya —dijo él, con la vista fija en el suelo—. Yo también. —No despegó los ojos del suelo cuando ella lo abrazó por detrás. Sólo movió un poco la cabeza, como para hacerle saber que estaba allí y le agarró un brazo, como aferrándose a él—. No se siente como casa. No realmente.

Draco no le había contado demasiado. Ella sólo podía hacer conjeturas.

—Yo estoy aquí —dijo Pansy—. Hasta que esto acabe. Después… después… —Ya no dijo nada. ¿Después qué? Ni siquiera tenían planes. Y de repente la asaltó un pensamiento terrible. ¿Y si no acababa?

* * *

Cuando volvió de despedir a Pansy, encontró a Nott en una sala común casi desierta. Prácticamente todo el mundo había vuelto a casa. Nadie quería estar lejos de sus familias. Excepto Nott y él, aparentemente.

—¿Te quedas? —preguntó Draco.

—¿No es evidente? —espetó Nott, levantando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo—. Mi padre está muy ocupado fingiendo que no ha escapado de Azkaban. No es como si fuera a celebrar Navidad o algo. Nunca fue muy dado a… —Apartó la vista. No le gustaba hablar de su familia—. Maldito. —Se quedó leyendo unos minutos y Draco se sentó a su lado, sin decir nada, pero de repente añadió—: Además no vaya a ser que se le ocurre que me quedaría bien un tatuaje de una calavera y una serpiente. Eh.

—No, no vaya a ser… —dijo Draco, en tono bastante sombrío.

—No hablas mucho de eso —le dijo Nott.

—¿Y con quien lo voy a hablar? ¿Contigo? —espetó Draco—. Odias hablar de cosas y tener sentimientos, según Daphne.

—¿Y con quien quieres hablarlo? Daphne te mandaría a la chingada y no le contarías a pesar de todo —le dijo Theodore—. ¿Crabbe y Goyle? No me hagas reír, sigues considerándolos no muy listos. Por lo cual debo decir que eres un amigo de mierda, Malfoy. ¿Pansy? Por alguna razón que no comprendo quieres protegerla de tu mierda a la vez que se la lanzas… —Se encogió de hombros—. Zabini es un obvio no, así que quedó yo.

»Y quiero recordarte que mi destino puede ser el mismo que el tuyo. Y no me hace gracia.

—Creí que estabas de acuerdo con las ideas de tu padre…

—Sin ofender, pero una cosa es estar de acuerdo y otra es querer ser el sirviente de un mago que está loco —dijo Theodore—. No le digas que dije eso. Por favor. Sólo por si alguna vez tengo que verlo a los ojos.

Draco rodó los ojos. Él si lo había deseado secretamente, alguna vez, cuando había visto la marca de su padre por accidente, cuando había oído las viejas historias que su padre y su madre contaban, escondido donde no pudieran oírlo. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que su madre intentaba alejarlo como podía de todo aquel mundo, pero él insistía en acercarse, en convertirse en una copia exacta de su padre.

Lo había logrado. Pero por alguna razón sentía que todo aquello estaba mal. Para él se había vuelto obvio que se trataba de un castigo y no de un honor.

Pero les demostraría a todos de lo que estaba hecho, aunque la misión que tenía entre las manos le quedaba demasiado grande a cualquiera, especialmente a él. Les demostraría que era capaz. Limpiaría el nombre de los Malfoy ante el Señor Tenebroso, les devolvería su antigua gloria. Y si aquello costaba un tatuaje en el antebrazo izquierdo que ardía como la chingada, una máscara plateada y todos los errores que iba a cometer, estaba bien. Era un precio justo por la libertad de su padre, por el nombre de su familia. Era algo que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar.

Theodore era harina de otro costal. Draco dudaba que se fuera a sacrificar por nadie. No por su padre, ciertamente, al que odiaba. Su madre estaba muerta y nunca hablaba de cómo había muerto, aunque todos sabían que la había visto morir. Y no había nadie más de su familia.

—Es una mierda —admitió Draco.

—Puedo ayudarte más que con la multijugos de mierda, sabes, ¿verdad? —dijo Theodore—. Que por cierto Snape se va a dar cuenta pronto de que seguimos robando los ingredientes. Podrá no ser maestro de pociones, pero sigue teniendo la mejor dotación de ingredientes. Y sabe sumar dos más dos. No es idiota.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Para él no soy más que un niño malcriado, deja que piense lo que quiera —dijo—. Y mi tía dice que es un traidor.

—Tú tía cree que todos son traidores, Draco —dijo Theodore—. Mi padre la odia.

—¿De verdad?

Theodore asintió.

—A veces se le salen cosas. Cuando cree que nadie lo está escuchando —contó Theodore—. Por eso sé cosas. Sé escuchar.

Draco suspiró.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Theodore.

—Pansy. Siento que soy una mierda con ella —dijo Draco.

—No me digas que por fin tienes sentimientos —espetó él—. O sea, que por fin admites que la cagas con tus sentimientos. Porque antes también los tenías, sólo que Daphne y yo te considerábamos demasiado estúpido para ellos.

—¿Hablan de mí?

—De todos, en realidad —dijo Theodore—. Para no hablar de los nuestros, ¿no es que según tú yo odio tenerlos? —le preguntó—. Bueno, Pansy también lo piensa. Que eres un poco idiota. Pero se llena de excusas para no decírtelo, porque se siente mal por ti y te quiere y no quiere dejarte sólo y… —Theodore hizo una pausa—. Mira no sé lo que se cuenta a sí misma para dormir con las noches con la idea de tener un novio que pasa más tiempo metido en un armario evanescente que no funciona que con ella.

Draco suspiró y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé y no sé qué carajos va a pasar, ni siquiera sé si volveré al colegio y… —Tenía ganas de gritar, pero se las aguantó—. ¡Carajo! ¡Es demasiado! ¡Matar a…! —se quedó súbitamente callado, recordando que nadie sabía exactamente en lo que consistía su misión. Ni siquiera sus aliados. Se incorporó bruscamente y se quitó las manos de la cara. Pero ya había revelado demasiado.

—¿Matar a alguien? —Theodore parecía bastante interesado—. Asumí que querías meter a alguien al colegio por lo del armario, pero…

—Dumbledore —soltó Draco, como escupiendo la palabra.

—Joder —dijo Theodore.

—Sí, joder, tengo que hacerlo.

—Es el mago más poderoso del mundo —dijo Theodore—. ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo sin que sea un suicido?

Volvió a dejarse caer en el respaldo del sillón, con la cabeza hacía atrás y se llevó las manos a la cara de nuevo. Tuvo que admitir ante Theodore Nott lo que no quería admitir ni ante si mismo.

—No tengo ni idea.

* * *

Navidad vino y se fue. El armario aun no funcionaba muy bien. Pasaba cada vez más días encerrado en la sala de los menesteres. Llevaba demasiado sin ver el sol, se notaba que dormía poco, que comía mal. Entregaba cada vez menos deberes y la mitad de los que entregaba los había hecho Theodore, intentando imitar su caligrafía. Snape no había caído en el engaño, pero aun así se los había calificado. Pansy seguía cubriendo sus rondas. Blaise se prestaba a robar ingredientes para la poción multijugos. Gregory y Vincent aún montaban guardia dura.

Pansy siempre llegaba con comida. Aquella vez lo encontró prácticamente rendido en el piso. Se veía mucho más delgado y mucho más enfermo que en septiembre. Estaba completamente demacrado. Odiaba que ella lo viera así, odiaba causar lástimas. Antes había fingido ser fuerte para impresionarla, pero ya ni siquiera le quedaban ganas de fingir algo. Se levantó cuando la oyó llegar y se quedó sentado en el suelo.

—Gracias —le dijo cuando ella le pasó la cena. Siempre robaba comida del Gran Comedor.

—De nada —respondió ella y se sentó abrazando sus piernas, con el mentón en las rodillas.

A veces quería decirle que se veía hermosa. Sabía que no iba a creerle porque Pansy solía compararse con Daphne —algo que todas las chicas del mundo deberían tener prohibido— y porque sabía que no era especialmente agraciada. Pero alguna vez le gustaría ser un mejor novio. No estar tan consumido por el resto de su vida para corresponderle como debía.

»¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella mientras él comía. Draco hizo un gesto vago con la mano, como queriendo decir que estaba perfectamente aunque fuera una mentira y ambos lo supieran. A veces seguía pensando que había sido completamente idiota decirle que estaba enamorado de ella cuando él estaba más vulnerable, pero sabía que, de haber podido regresar en el tiempo, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Se lo habría contado.

La habría besado.

Lo hubiera repetido todo exactamente igual.

Necesitaba una certeza en su vida y esa era Pansy Parkinson. Antes siempre había tenido terror de hacerlo porque le daba miedo que su enamoramiento lo hiciera perderse, lo hiciera cambiar. En el fondo le daba miedo acostumbrarse a la sensación y que le gustara y le daba miedo querer quedarse con ella para toda la vida. Le había dado tanto miedo antes. Antes de necesitar una certeza, algo a lo que serle fiel pasara lo que pasara. Pero quizá estaba siendo injusto con ella. Quizá ella no esperaba la avalancha de cosas que rodeaban a Draco. Quizá no esperaba ser testigo de cómo le habían asignado un papel que le quedaba demasiado grande.

—Pansy… —dijo, dejando la cena a la mitad—. Quizá Blaise tiene razón. Ya sabes…, sobre lo que te dice de… ya sabes. Basurero emocional.

Pansy le hizo la misma seña que él le había hecho momentos atrás, como indicándole que todo estaba bien aunque no fuera cierto.

—Estoy aquí, ¿está bien? —le dijo ella—. Aunque me confundas toda la vida. Pero… supongo que es justo. —Suspiró como si estuviera resignada—. Te voy a contar algo, Draco. Y no puedes contárselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a Daphne porque me mataría. Y sólo Theodore lo sabe porque sabes que le cuento todo a él. ¿Está bien, Draco? A nadie. —Él asintió—. Fue en quinto, cuando me di cuenta de que te quería. O sea, antes sólo había fantaseado estupideces, porque… no sé, era muy tonta. Pero fue en quinto. No me acuerdo cuando. Me di cuenta y ya, el año pasado. Y… bueno, a veces pensaba, no sé qué pensaba ciertamente, pero creía que todo estaba bien. Porque todos decía que quien-tú-sabes no había vuelto en realidad y mis padres no sabían nada. Y creía que todo estaba bien, entonces fantaseaba que tú y yo éramos una pareja normal. No le puedes decir esto a nadie, Draco, ¿está bien? —volvió a repetirle y él volvió a asentir—. Sin embargo, desde que me lo dijiste, todo. La marca. Todo. Sé que no podía esperar eso. Que no ibas a cumplir mis fantasías. Y está bien. Estoy aquí para ti, seas el que seas. Aunque tenga miedo, dudas, aunque a veces no sepa que hacer y me confundas. —Él estaba muy callado, sólo oyendo su voz y por primera vez veía aquella faceta de Pansy que antes sólo se había imaginado—. No tienes que ser el Draco que quería que fueras. Sólo… no sé, no sé qué pedirte. ¿Con que cara podría, con todo lo que estás pasando?

Draco la miró con tristeza.

—Pan, lo siento.

Sólo le decía «Pan» en su mente. Cuando le decía «te amo». Esas palabras enormes que no se atrevía a pronunciar porque apenas tenían dieciséis años y no sabía que iba a pasar.

Se puso en pie. Quiso decirle que la quería, que no quería ser una mierda con ella. Quiso decirle que quería intentar ser alguien más, pero que no sabía cómo porque se estaba ahogando en sí mismo, en su misión y en sus responsabilidades. Se estaba ahogando en el papel que le habían dado y ya no sabía de dónde coger aire. Así que no dijo nada y salió corriendo como un cobarde. Por primera vez, dejó abandonado todo lo que le importaba.

Pansy. El armario de mierda. Sus responsabilidades. El honor de su familia. O la gloria de su familia. Le daba igual.

Salió corriendo alejándose de todo aquello y ni siquiera prestó atención cuando Crabbe y Goyle —convertidos en niñas— le gritaron al salir de la sala de los menesteres. Corrió y bajó escaleras, huyendo de todo y de todos. Hasta que llegó a un baño que decía fuera de servicio y se metió allí cuando no fue capaz de contener el grito de frustración. Se mordió para que no sonara por todo el pasillo. Y después empezó a llorar. Eran lágrimas que tenía guardadas desde hacía meses y no quería hacer a Pansy responsable de ellas. No quería ponerla a lidiar con su desesperación más de lo necesario porque probablemente Blaise tenía razón y la usaba para aventarle todo lo que no podía soportar. Y ella lo aceptaba porque él estaba en un mal momento.

Y era una mierda. Y no se lo merecía.

Derramó lágrimas sobre los lavabos de un baño fuera de servicio hasta que oyó una tos detrás de él.

—Ey. ¿Y tú que tienes?

Era un fantasma con uniforme del colegio. Que también lloraba mucho. Se sintió tentado a soltar una maldición y salir corriendo de nuevo. Pero en vez de eso, se quedó y le contó todo lo que podía contarle a Myrtle la Llorona. Quizá ella entendiera algo.

* * *

Habían pasado un tiempo distanciados, desde que él la había dejado sola cuando ella se había abierto con él. Después de eso se habían distanciado. No habían dejado de hablarse, pero Pansy sentía cómo si las cosas se hubieran enfriado irremediablemente. Al menos por un tiempo. Él pasaba cada más tiempo encerrado en la sala de menesteres y no quería ver prácticamente a nadie. Pansy seguía cubriendo todo sus deberes de prefecto, pero había dejado de llevarle la comida. En su lugar, se la llevaba Theodore. Al menos, ya no tenía que lidiar con los sentimientos tan confusos de Draco. Solían verse en las clases, en algunas comidas. Draco a veces le sonreía. Ella le contestaba la sonrisa. Pero Pansy tenía miedo de que hubieran llegado a un punto de no retorno.

Hasta el día que Daphne llegó diciendo que Theodore le había dicho que un fantasma bastante irritante le había dicho que Draco estaba herido y en la enfermería porque lo había atacado Potter. Vincent y Gregory no estaban en la casa común aquel día. Blaise Zabini apenas y levantó la cabeza y alzó una ceja. Pero Pansy le musitó un «gracias» a Daphne y salió corriendo rumbo a la enfermería.

Así que así seguían las cosas. Ella saldría corriendo cada que le la necesitara. No quería pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Ella sólo había querido un novio que le regalara flores, pero Draco nada más le regalaba problemas. Y lo había sabido. Desde el principio, lo había sabido. Le daba miedo no ser capaz de detenerse nunca, de siempre acudir a él cuando él la necesitara. ¿Sería capaz él de hacer lo mismo cuando no tuviera una misión que cumplir? Cuando llegó a la enfermería, Draco acababa de despertar y Theodore estaba sentado al lado de él. Quién sabe de qué estarían hablando, porque Theodore cerró la boca en cuando la vio aparecer.

Ella se quedó a unos pasos de la cama de la enfermería, dubitativa. Mirando a Draco. Ya sólo le quedaban marcas de donde antes habían estado las heridas, supuso, al verde los brazos y al verle una que cruzaba una de sus mejillas hasta su nariz. Theodore se puso en pie y se metió las manos en el pantalón.

—Nos vemos luego —le dijo y le dirigió un movimiento de cabeza a Pansy.

Pansy finalmente se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Draco le hizo un espacio como pudo.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó ella—. Daphne llegó gritando. Vincent y Gregory no estaban, así que… no sé, supongo que iba a buscarlos para avisarles. —Se encogió de hombros—. Sólo oí que fue Potter.

Draco asintió.

—Sí —confirmó—, fue Potter.

Se encogió de hombros como diciendo «ya pasó». Pero Pansy seguía preocupada. Estaba preocupada. Alargó su mano hasta tocar su mejilla y él se incorporó un poco, como pudo. Aún llevaba el uniforme del colegio, que estaba completamente manchado de sangre. Pansy intentó no demostrar el miedo que tenía al verlo así, en aquellas fachas. Sentía que podría haber muerto.

»Creo… —dijo Draco— que no sabía lo que hacía la maldición. Creo.

Pansy frunció el ceño.

»Es Potter. San Potter —especificó Draco—. Todos sabemos lo honorable que es ese idiota, ¿no? —Sacudió la cabeza—. En fin, da igual. Estoy vivo. Puedo seguir haciendo lo que se supone que tengo que hacer si no quiero…

Se quedó callado y Pansy adivinó que había hablado demás.

—Si no quieres, ¿qué? —preguntó.

Draco desvió la mirada.

—Nada. No importa —intentó quitarle importancia.

Pero Pansy era lo suficientemente lista como para darse cuenta de que algo estaba pasando allí.

—Sí importa —le dijo—. Porque antes todo era mejor. Antes no te la pasabas con esa pinta de enfermo que tienes ahora toda la vida y te importaban otras cosas además de… lo que sea que estés haciendo. —Sacudió la cabeza y se fijó que la señora Pomfrey no estuviera cerca como para oírlos—. Sí importa, Draco, porque me da miedo la guerra. Antes todo… todo era mejor. Creo. —Cerró los ojos. No iba a decirle a nadie más lo que pensaba. Ante el resto podía fingir lo que fuera, pero con Draco se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil—. Éramos más felices. E importa porque soy tu novia y te quiero y… creo que me quieres, pero estoy en segundo plano. Así que sí, importa. Si no quieres, ¿qué? —repitió su pregunta.

Draco seguía sin mirarla.

—Es la vida de alguien o la mía y de mis padres —musitó, después de un momento.

No especificó el alguien. No tuvo que hacerlo. Pansy lo abrazó, como siempre lo abrazaba y no dijo nada. Hablar de un asesinato no era cualquier cosa. Nunca sería cualquier cosa. Pansy sabía que no cualquier persona podía alzar la varita y pronunciar la maldición asesina. Se necesitaba suficiente desesperación, suficiente odio, suficiente miedo. Y después, ya nada volvía a ser igual.

—Dicen que… —empezó— cuando un mago mata a alguien… su alma… se parte un poco. —No le dijo donde lo había oído. Pero se lo había oído a Theodore meses atrás mientras se lo contaba a Daphne en la biblioteca y ella fingía no escuchar—. ¿No es cierto?

Draco asintió.

—Es el precio, sí.

Y lo dijo con el tono de quien está dispuesto a pagarlo.

Se deshizo del abrazó de Pansy y buscó sus labios. Los besó. Fue un beso frenético, que reflejaba toda su desesperación. Parecía que ya no faltaba mucho tiempo para que todo explotara. O quien sabe. Pansy en realidad no lo sabía y no quería saber más. No quería ser cómplice de un asesinato, porque en su moral corrompida y torcida, los asesinatos seguían estando mal, pero creía que podía vivir con aquel. Siempre y cuando salvara a Draco. Le dio miedo constatar lo mucho que sería capaz de hacer por la vida de Draco. Casi lo mismo que por la suya, que para algo el sombrero seleccionador la había sorteado en Slytherin.

Se separaron.

—Te quiero —dijo ella.

Él la abrazó, escondió su cara en la curva de su cuello.

—Te quiero, Pan —musitó.

Parecían muertos de miedo, pero no lo admitirían ni siquiera ante sí mismos porque no era lo que el mundo esperaba de ellos. Su bando estaba ganando la guerra. Bueno, se corrigió Pansy, el bando de Draco. Pero descubrió que, en realidad, cualquiera que fuera el bando de Draco sería también el de ella, por siempre. No importaba qué. Por él sería capaz de destrozar su moral ya destrozara y torcida mil veces, hacerla mil pedazos. Y no le importaba.

Lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Siempre y cuando él también la siguiera a ella.

* * *

Estaba todo listo. El armario funcionaba. Lo había probado. Dumbledore se había ido por enésima vez en aquel año y no volvería hasta días después o quizá bien entrada la noche. Desde que Madame Rosmerta le informaba de sus movimientos, Draco había notado un patrón que más o menos tenía sentido. Estaba esperando a que volviera y, entonces, lo tendría todo preparado. Había sacado la mano de gloria de su baúl por primera vez en años. Tenía polvo peruano de la oscuridad en el bolsillo. La varita en la mano izquierda, bien aferrada. Nadie sabía en realidad lo que iba a hacer ni que iba a hacerlo esa noche. Theodore sólo conocía pedazos. Pansy conocía aún menos. A Vincent y Gregory ni siquiera les había dado demasiados detalles. Por si los interrogaban después.

Todos empezaron a irse. Theodore y Daphne primero, cada uno a sus respectivos dormitorios. Vincent y Gregory hicieron lo mismo cuando se hartaron del snap explosivo. Zabini cuando se hartó de su novia de turno, una de las Carrow pelirrojas. Y se quedó prácticamente sólo. Cuando Pansy se levantó para irse, alcanzó su mano.

—Quédate —le pidió.

Y ella supo porque se lo podía, al ver como agarraba la varita.

Suspiró y se acercó de nuevo y se sentó en sus piernas y lo besó. Y ambos sabían que aquel beso podría ser el último en mucho tiempo. Nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar.

—Draco… —empezó ella.

—Tendré que huir —musitó él—. Está todo listo. —Se sentía un poco más seguro que en los últimos meses, pero aun así temblaba de miedo ante la idea de matar a Albus Dumbledore—. Pero te mandaré una carta cuando me asegure que nadie puede interceptarla —le dijo— y que puedes recibirla. ¿Está bien?

Pansy asintió. Y volvió a besarlo. Otra vez, otro último beso. Todos los besos que se dieran esa noche sabrían al último.

Hasta que la moneda que estaba en el bolsillo de Draco volvió a calentarse y supo que era tiempo. Suspiró, dejó caer la cabeza para atrás unos momentos. Pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo. Apartó a Pansy y se puso en pie.

—Te quiero —le dijo.

Ella sonrió.

—Buena suerte —musitó ella.

Tenía la sonrisa más triste que le había visto nunca. Como si no supiera por qué le estaba deseando buena suerte. Pero estaba a su lado. Pansy Parkinson seguía siendo la única certeza que tenía. A veces le daba miedo lo mucho que le gustaba y le daba miedo constatar que podía seguirlo a la tragedia. Pero él también haría lo mismo con ella. Siempre.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **1) Al parecer soy incapaz de desarrollar Dransy en menos de 9K palabras. Este es un monstruo de 12K y algo.**

 **2) Creo que, si no me equivoco, es la primera pareja que se repite. Pero es que es mi OTP, obviamente iba a repetirse.**

 **3) No es parte de mi headcanon, pero es una versión bastante decente de mi headcanon.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 21 de septiembre de 2018_


	15. Los sentimientos de Daphne Greengrass

**Resumen** : Theodore ha pasado dos años en Azkaban después de la guerra. Daphne y Blaise, sin saber, han estado esperándolo. Después de todos, los tres siempre han ido juntos.

 **Pairing** : Blaise Z./Daphne G./Theodore N.

* * *

 **Los sentimientos de Daphne Greengrass**

 _«Todo ese cuerpo que tú tienes_

 _Me vuelve loco y más cuando bailas pa' mi_

 _Esa mirada provoca y tú toda loca_

 _Te muerdes los labios cuando suena el beep»_

 _Safari, J Balvin & Pharrell Williams & BIA & Sky_

* * *

—Nerviosa, ¿nena? —preguntó él—. Es tu ex, después de todo.

Ella se río. Tenía una risa medio ahogada que, en noches sin luz, parecía risa de historia de terror. Pero a él siempre le había gustado. Le recordaba lo retorcida que podía llegar a ser.

—¿Mi ex? No lo creo —respondió ella—. Nunca cortamos.

* * *

20.00 horas.

Se había negado, al principio, cuando Draco había aparecido con él y el traslador. Pero había terminado por ceder cuando Draco le dijo que Daphne la había organizado y que estaba esperándolo. Así que suspiró y dijo que estaba bien, que ya que importaba, que él odiaba las fiestas, pero que bien que podría soportar una si es que Daphne la había preparado para él. Qué más daba, iba a sobrevivir. Agradecía que Draco no le preguntara nada de Azkaban, donde había pasado los últimos dos años. Era un lugar de mierda, aun sin dementores. Los guardias eran una mierda, solían agarrarla especialmente contra los mortífagos o contra cualquiera que los hubiera apoyado. Aun le quedaban marcas en la espalda de cosas que no quería recordar, porque al menos ya había pasado. Había cumplido su condena por haber sido un adolescente idiota años antes y por haberse dejado tatuar por no tener más elecciones. Quería cerrar aquel capítulo de su vida y olvidarlo y probablemente la fiesta que Daphne le había preparado.

Aunque, quizá sólo era una excusa para hacer una fiesta y comprar y preparar un montón de pociones con un montón de efectos extraños y comprar botellas y botellas de whisky de fuego y botellas y botellas de hidromiel y botellas y botellas de vino de elfo —aunque nadie consideraba de buena educación emborracharse con vino de elfo— y perder el conocimiento. Quien sabía. Hacía dos años que no veía a Daphne.

En parte, había sido su culpa.

«No vengas a verme». Se lo había pedido porque estaba avergonzado, porque tenía el orgullo herido, porque odiaba que lo vieran vulnerable. También porque no quería que Daphne se enterara de lo que realmente pasaba en Azkaban, un vano y estúpido intento por protegerla cuando la chica definitivamente no necesitaba protección. Aun así, había aceptado esa estúpida fiesta porque quería verla, preguntarle qué había hecho esos dos años —asumía que no había estado sentada esperándolo porque esa no era la clase de cosas que Daphne haría por él.

Cuando entró, sin embargo, no la vio por ninguna parte. Draco se le perdió inmediatamente y sólo lo oyó mascullar «voy a buscar a Pansy». Él paseo su vista por el salón de la casa de Zabini y, como no vio a Daphne en ningún lado, se encogió de hombros y se perdió entre la gente. Había demasiadas personas que no conocía y que tampoco le importaban. Se tropezó con Zacharias Smith ya bastante borracho —¿quién se emborrachaba antes de que empezara la fiesta?— y acabó encontrándose con Tracey Davis, que llevaba un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano y ya le había bajado la mitad.

—Hola, Theodore —oyó la voz arrastrada de Tracey. Volteó a verla y le sorprendió verla igual que en Hogwarts, exceptuando por el cabello. Se había teñido de rojo. Por lo demás, seguía teniendo unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas que no se notaban demasiado si no la veían de cerca, un lunar en la mejilla izquierda, justo debajo del ojo y los ojos cafés, como color caramelo—. Me alegra que estés bien.

Parecía que lo decía en serio.

Pero él no tenía ganas de ponerse a charlar, mucho menos con Tracey Davis. Algo lo empujaba a buscar a Daphne por todo el lugar. Quería verla, saber cómo le había ido. Saber si seguían juntos —porque nunca habían cortado.

—Eh… —Theodore se pasó la mano por el cabello. Todavía no se estaba haciendo a la idea de que estaba libre de nuevo—. Gracias, Tracey, eh, ¿has visto a…?

Pero Tracey no le hizo mucho caso. Lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló hasta el sillón donde estaba sentada con los otros dos idiotas con los que siempre andaba. Terence y Adrian. Theodore sintió ganas de rodar los ojos, pero en vez de eso se quedó con cara de nada, parado enfrente de ellos.

—¡Ey, Theo! —dijo Terence.

Adrian sonrió.

—Nos alegra verte bien.

—Disculpa por nunca haber ido a verte —siguió Terence.

Theodore odiaba aquella manía que tenían de hablar interrumpiéndose el uno al otro, pero ellos parecían bastante acostumbrados y solían decir que eran hermanos nacidos en diferentes familias.

—No nos apetecía pisar la isla.

—Sí, es una mierda. —Terence se encogió de hombros—. Adrian estuvo preso un tiempo allí después de la guerra. Ya sabes, antes de los juicios.

—Una mierda, chico, una mierda.

—Ya lo sé —interrumpió Theodore. Había pasado dos años en Azkaban y estaba seguro de que el lugar se le iba a quedar en las pesadillas para siempre—. Dos años, ¿recuerdan? —les dijo. Los dos se quedaron callados súbitamente, recordando a quién tenían enfrente. Theodore paseó la mirada otra vez por el lugar y, al no ver a Daphne, se dejó caer entre Tracey y los otros dos—. Pero bueno, ¿qué cuentan de sus vidas? ¿De qué me perdí en estos dos años? —preguntó. Si tres personas le iban a contar el destino de toda la gente de Slytherin a la que recordaba conocer, y también a la que no recordaba, eran aquellos tres. Eran más chismosos que nada.

—No mucho —empezó Tracey.

—¿No mucho? —Adrian abrió mucho los ojos—. Depende de lo que definas no mucho. Para empezar, los padres de Flint están desesperados por casar al pobre de Marcus. Claro que con esa cara de trol que se carga, nadie lo quiere.

—Creemos que están desesperados por conseguir nietos —intervino Terence.

—La última vez los agarramos intentando convencer a Gemma Farley. —Tracey se río—. Lo que no saben, claro, es que a Gemma no le gustan las varitas sino los calderos. Pobres, son los únicos que aún no se enteran.

Theodore alzó una ceja como única reacción. Siguió mirando por ahí, a ver si veía a Daphne. No tenía ni idea de por qué tenía tantas ganas de verla. En su mente se había imaginado que ella iba a recogerlo y que lo abrazaba. Pero él le había dicho bien claro «no vengas a verme». Clarísimo. Y ella se lo había cumplido. Cuando se lo pidió, ella lo miró dolida. Pero lo cumplió. Dos años. Setecientos treinta días. Nunca fue a verlo y no le mandó ni una sola carta —tampoco era como que fueran a llegarle—. Nunca cortaron, pero Theodore tampoco esperaba que siguieran juntos.

¿Estaban juntos?

—En fin, que en realidad Flint tampoco está muy interesado en casarse porque a él sí que le encantan las varitas —dijo Terence. Theodore apenas si estaba poniendo atención—. Especialmente, la de su antiguo rival de colegio.

—Wood —dijo Adrian.

—Está muy guapo, objetivamente —dijo Tracey—. Ese cabello que tiene, y ese acento escocés…

—Eres a la única que le gusta el acento escocés —le recordó Terence—, nosotros lo encontramos incomprensible.

—Bueno, que Marcus persigue a Wood a ver si le hace caso. —Adrian le dio un codazo a Theodore, como para asegurarse de que seguía en aquel plano—. ¿Aún nos sigues?

—Eh, sí, sí, claro —dijo Theodore. En realidad su mente estaba demasiado lejos de allí.

—Bueno, eso es con Marcus. Al final acabaron gustándole los Gryffindor. —Adrian se encogió de hombros—. Igual que a otras personas les gusta un tal Seamus Finnigan. —La mirada que le dirigió a Tracey fue bastante obvia y ella se hizo pequeñita en donde estaba sentada.

—Sólo decía que es un poco estúpido seguir dividiéndonos por casas cuando llevamos tantos años fuera del colegio —dijo Tracey—. Bueno, yo sólo uno, pero ustedes… ¿van a cumplir cuarenta y a seguir preguntándole a la gente a qué casa fue?

—Sí —dijo Terence, muy seguro.

—Tenemos que evitar a todos los Gryffindor —aseguró Adrian.

—Cuestión de principios —siguió Terence.

Theodore rodó los ojos, apenas prestándoles atención. Anotó en su cabeza que Tracey estaba saliendo con un ex gryffindor, probablemente y que Marcus iba detrás de otro. En Hogwarts aquello le hubiera interesado más, antes de la guerra, de la marca, de sus idioteces, de sus errores, del haber aceptado marcarse simplemente por proteger a Draco y cómo no había acabado protegiendo a nadie. En aquel momento las historias de quién se acostaba con quién le parecían secundarias porque todavía estaba acostumbrándose a la idea de que era libre, que podía ir a donde quisiera, que no comería la mierda de la comida de Azkaban todos los días. Que los guardias no se meterían con él día y noche, que no tendría la celda de su padre casi enfrente y que lo oiría todos los días con esa cantaleta que no terminaba de «lo siento, Theodore, lo siento» y que ya no tendría que aguantarse las ganas de contestarle que estaba decidiendo demostrar sentimientos y afectos demasiado tarde.

Apenas estaba haciéndose a la idea, mientras oía a Tracey, a Terence y a Adrian, de que ya era libre otra vez y podía volver a llenar su vida de aquellas historias tan inútiles de quién le gustaba a quien y quién se acostaba con quien.

Y entonces, cuando alzó la vista, la vio.

Daphne Greengrass siempre había sido hermosa y siempre lo había sabido. Llevaba el cabello castaño, medio ondulado, ondeando a su espalda, sólo sujeto con una diadema color rojo vivo, del mismo color que el vestido que llevaba. Contrastaba con sus ojos verdes y su piel blanca, blanquísima como el mármol. Se quedó viéndola como un estúpido por un momento, porque era diferente a la Daphne que había visto antes del juicio —una Daphne preocupada, incapaz de sonreír, con el semblante lleno de nuevo—; aquella, la de dos años después, sonreía con picardía y la sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos.

Adrian fue el que se dio cuenta hacia donde miraba y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Ve a saludarla, idiota —le dijo—. Tienen que ponerse al corriente.

Y entonces ella lo vio a él, allí sentado, en medio de Tracey y de Adrian. Su sonrisa pícara desapareció para darle paso a otra sonrisa más calmada, como la sonrisa de quien espera algo que sabe que está por llegar. Él se puso en pie.

Sí, tenían que ponerse al corriente.

* * *

20.00 horas.

—Draco dijo que él iría, deja de mirar el reloj como desesperada… —intentó tranquilizarla y decirle que todo saldría bien, pero ni siquiera él sabía lo que ocurriría. Ni siquiera él sabía si Theodore sería el mismo después de dos años encerrado por crímenes que definitivamente había cometido porque el muy imbécil se había dejado marcar. Y claro, el muy imbécil también se había negado a recibir visitas mientras estaba preso. Exceptuando Draco, que había ido un par de veces porque se sentía responsable. Al fin y al cabo, Theodore no tendría esa marca si no hubiera seguido a Draco, si no se hubiera echado al hombro el trabajo de protegerlo.

Pero en realidad Zabini y Daphne apenas si podían empezar a comprender las razones por las que Theodore se había dejado marcar y apenas si podían comentar a entender la manera en la que había aceptado su condena —una condena suave, por lo que habían oído— y apenas si podían empezar a asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Todo cambiará ahora, ¿no? —le preguntó Daphne y le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Se acercó a besarlo.

—Nunca nada fue normal entre nosotros —dijo Zabini.

Y le respondió el beso.

Daphne opinaba que los dos besaban diferente.

Theodore siempre era un caos, se podía sentir en sus labios. Theodore nunca sabía realmente expresar sus sentimientos y lo hacía a lo bruto, como podía. Tomaba decisiones precipitadas y las defendía hasta las últimas consecuencias. Daphne lo conocía desde niño. Una vez lo vio jugando en el salón de Draco y se acercó a él y desde que le sonrió, supo que ese niño sería su amigo. Al principio había sido difícil, su padre era un hombre callado, de muy pocas palabras, cuya esposa había muerto en circunstancias misteriosas. Theodore le tenía miedo. Solía quedarse mudo al verlo, temeroso de que le siguiera llenando el pecho y la espalda de marcas de golpes. Una vez, Daphne oyó cómo le decía a Draco que desearía tener padres como los suyos, total, si los señores Malfoy sólo lo consentían. Después, en Hogwarts, Theodore empezó a desarrollar otra faceta diferente, la rebeldía se volvió parte de quien era y aun así fue fieramente leal. A Draco, claro. Lo siguió hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Blaise, por otra parte, besaba de manera más apasionada. Diferente. Blaise era un extranjero del que sabían poco y nada cuando llegó a Hogwarts. Daphne lo conoció en el tren y lo único que descubrió de él en todo el trayecto fue una sonrisa ladina y la certeza de que estaría en Slytherin porque no había nada más grande que su ambición. Blaise era diferente a todo el resto de los chicos. El único que no había seguido a Voldemort, a pesar de las amenazas —y las había pagado, con creces—, el único que no había seguido a los Carrow, el único que se había difuminado entre los bordes de ambos bandos, incapaz de comprometerse con ninguno. En uno estaban sus amigos, que habían sido arrojados allí por derecho de nacimiento. En otro estaban sus ideales. No podía traicionar a ninguno —y, de alguna manera, siempre acababa traicionando alguno.

A Daphne le había parecido lógico el refugiarse en Blaise cuando se habían llevado a Theodore a Azkaban.

«No vengas a verme».

Ella no fue.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no parecía tan segura. Nunca había entendido realmente qué pasaba entre los tres.

—Ya debe de estar aquí —dijo. Se separó de Blaise, se acomodó el tirante del vestido que llevaba puesto y salió de la habitación en la que estaba. No lo esperó. Ya se le uniría más tarde, pero en ese momento necesitaba ver a Theodore, constatar que su libertad no era un sueño ni un espejismo. Suspiró al bajar la escalera y recorrer todo el salón por la mirada.

Por allí estaba Gemma Farley, contándole a Flint sobre la única chica que se había ligado mientras Flint fingía escucharla cada vez más borracho. Miles Bletchey alardeando que podía tomar un montón de whisky de fuego sin ponerse borracho —seguro fallaría, siempre fallaba—. Y, entre todo aquel caos de voces y personas que se habían congregado porque había una fiesta, lo encontró. Sentado entre Tracey Davis y Adrian Pucey.

Se quedó viéndolo.

Sintió como que se le iba el aire. Estaba allí y era de verdad.

* * *

 _Tienen once años y tienen miedo. «¿Y si no quedó en Slytherin?», pregunta ella. No quiere quedar en otra casa en la que no queden sus amigos. Le da terror la gente nueva. Pero él le sonríe y le asegura que quedará en Slytherin. «Suplícale a ese sombrero si hace falta», le dice. Oyen una risa desde atrás. Es el otro, el extranjero, que los ha oído. Sonríe también._

 _Tienen doce años y apenas van regresando al colegio. Él está muy callado y ella le pregunta por qué. No le responde hasta que, al día siguiente, el otro, el extranjero, que ya no es tan extranjero, le cuenta que le vio las marcas de los golpes en la espalda. Así que va muy decidida y lo encara. Pero se queda sin palabras cuando él la mira. «Lo siento», dice. «Lo siento». Él asiente. No dice nada. Nunca dice nada._

 _Tienen trece años y él tiene la cabeza metida en un libro. Van en el expreso de Hogwarts. Ella platica con el otro, le enseña sus nuevos cromos de las ranas de chocolate. Salazar Slytherin le ha salido tres veces seguidas, así que se queja. Él sonríe al oírlos. Es lo más parecido que tiene a una familia. Además de Draco, claro._

 _Tienen catorce años y están en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Se quedan encerrados en la tienda de campaña todo el tiempo. «Tu padre está allí afuera, ¿no?», pregunta el otro, cada vez menos extranjero. Él asiente y ella le pone su mano sobre la suya. Por un momento, pueden ver otra vez reflejado el miedo que le tiene a su padre._

 _Tienen quince años y él les cuenta lo que sabe que ha pasado. Porque lo sabe, sabe oír lo que dice su padre sin que este note su presencia. Cuestión de supervivencia. «¿Ha vuelto?», pregunta ella. Él asiente. El otro, el extranjero, no dice nada. Para él todavía no significa nada. Pero lo hará._

 _Tienen dieciséis años y es casi navidad. Se aparece en su casa a media noche, llama a la puerta hasta que le abre la madre de ella. Es la primera vez que no está el otro. Eso es algo que sólo puede enseñarle a ella. Le muestra el brazo izquierdo. Y ella llora. «Tenía que hacerlo», le dice, «por Draco». Y ella asiente, pero no para de llorar._

 _Tienen diecisiete años y se gesta una guerra. Él está pálido e intenta ocultar el dolor del brazo y las ganas de vomitar como puede. Nunca cambian los gritos. Ella lo abraza y el otro sólo dice que todo es una mierda. Porque lo es._

 _Tienen dieciocho años y él los mira detrás de las rejas de una prisión. Carga las cadenas metafóricas de todos los crímenes que cometió. Se despide del otro, que sólo le regala una inclinación de cabeza y después se va. «No vengas a verme», le dice a ella. Mantiene el tono medio frío, para esconder el miedo, pero en realidad es una súplica._

 _Tiene diecinueve años. Está sólo._

* * *

20.15 horas.

Hubo una eternidad encerrada en el instante en el que se miraron y cambiaron sus expresiones; ella se llevó la mano a un mechón rebelde que se le había soltado del peinado y él se puso en pie. Ya no oyó a Tracey o a Adrian o a Terence porque ella estaba viéndolo. Para Theodore, Daphne había sido la primera ancla que tuvo, después de su madre. Lo primero que lo sujetó al mundo y lo obligó a quedarse. Daphne fue la primera niña que lo abrazó pedirle nada a cambio y que lo obligó a hacerse cargo de lo que sentía. «Llora», había dicho una vez, hacía demasiados años, «yo también lloraría si mi madre no estuviera conmigo».

Se acercó hasta a ella y sonrió. Una sonrisa tentativa. Porque Daphne no podía ser la misma que dos atrás. Habían pasado setecientos treinta días y setecientos treinta días eran suficientes para que todo se diera la vuelta.

—Daphne —dijo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza. Alzó la mano que se había quedado atrapada en su oreja, intentando colocar en su lugar al mechón rebelde y se puso un poco de puntitas para quitarse el cabello de la frente y de los ojos.

—Hola, extraño —dijo ella—. Cambiaste.

Había cambiado, sí. A pesar de la ropa que le había llevado Draco al recogerlo, era imposible esconder que estaba mucho más delgado y pálido, que parecía al menos cinco años más grande de lo que en realidad era, que la piel parecía cera y estaba seca, que tenía el cabello largo y que le pasaba de los hombros y que el flequillo que le caía sobre los ojos era rebelde y estaba cortado a tijeretazos.

Uno entraba a Azkaban y el que salía ya no era el mismo. Theodore lo salía en carne propia.

Él se inclinó un poco para acercarse, hasta que quedan a milímetros. Esperaba una señal, la que sea, antes de besarla. Y la obtuvo, porque ella lo besó a él. Podían haber cambiado en aquellos dos años, pero sus labios seguían reconociéndose, sabían aún bailar el mismo vaivén. Theodore se recuperó de la sorpresa y le pasó las manos por la espalda mientras ella acomodaba las suyas en su cuello. Tuvo la sensación de que todo seguía igual, aunque todo hubiera cambiado. Por un momento, parecía que no había pasado nada, aunque hubiera pasado todo.

—Te extrañé —dijo ella, al separarse—. Si no hubieras sido tan… terco. Podría haber ido a verte. Podría haber conseguido los permisos. Aunque me hubiera tardado. Podría…

—No.

La cortó porque no quería hablar de Azkaban no quería recordar Azkaban. Se había quedado grabada para siempre en sus pesadillas y estaba esforzándose en erradicarla. Al menos por esa noche. Esa noche quería sentir la libertad.

Entonces, oyó otra voz que también conocía perfectamente.

—¡Theodore! —Blaise Zabini. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio. Blaise Zabini se veía igual que la última vez que lo había visto, con el cabello prácticamente a rape, alto, muy alto, un poco más alto que él—. Veo que ya encontraste a Daphne. Te has perdido de demasiadas cosas.

Theodore volteó a ver a Daphne cuando notó que les estaba dirigiendo una mirada rara. Frunció el ceño, sin entender, como si se estuviera perdiendo de algo. Usualmente, cuando se trataba de ellos dos, nunca se estaba perdiendo de nada.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Daphne.

»Pasaron cosas —es lo único que le ofrece como introducción—, mientras tú no estabas.

* * *

 _—¿Creías que ibas a conseguir gloria y poder? —Le arrojan una túnica gris, fea y mohosa—. Pendejo. —Está desorientado, no entiende qué está pasando. Todo es demasiado rápido—. Quítate la ropa. —Lo hace, lo más lento que puede y después siente el chorro de agua que sale de la varita del otro y lo golpea—. Y ponte la maldita túnica. —Le hace caso. No le cuesta trabajo ignorar las palabras hirientes. Es como escuchar a su padre; todo lo que planeen hacerle, su padre les lleva la delantera—. Tengo que llevarte a tu celda._

 _[…]_

 _Hay unos amables. Otros no tanto._

 _[…]_

 _—Tu padre mató a mi hermana, cabrón. —Ignora la voz—. Dicen que saben dónde está. —La verdad es que no lo sabe, no tiene ni idea. Gabriel Nott salió huyendo y lo dejó abandonado—. Personalmente, creo que dos años fue una condena muy… benevolente. —Oye la puerta de la celda abrirse. Luego cerrarse—. Te traje la comida. —Se acerca para recibir el plato pero el otro lo aparta—. No tan rápido. Primero quiero venganza. Por mi hermanita._

 _[…]_

 _En realidad no le importa. Los moretones en el pecho y en la espalda son como revisitar el pasado._

 _[…]_

 _—Creí que deberías saber que lo atraparon. A tu padre. —Ese no es el de la hermana muerta. Ese tiene una voz más amable—. Lo encontraron en Irlanda. —No le importa. Para nada. Por lo que él sabe, su padre podría pudrirse para la eternidad—. Lo condenaron a perpetuidad. —Hay una pausa—. Lo siento._

 _—No lo sientas. —Se sorprende de oír su propia voz—. Se lo merece._

 _[…]_

 _A veces, casi puede soportar el silencio._

 _[…]_

 _—Voy a conseguir verlo. A tu pendejo padre. —Desearía que la consiguiera. Así lo dejaría en paz—. Dicen que la venganza no llena pero… joder, ayuda. —Quiere decirle que martirizarlo no traerá de vuelta a su hermana, pero se muerde la lengua. Después de todo, él ya le ha deseado todos los sufrimientos posibles a su padre y eso no va a llevar de vuelta a su padre o arreglarlo a él. Pero lo ha hecho—. Todos ustedes merecen pudrirse aquí. —Y no puede decir que no está de acuerdo._

 _[…]_

 _Todas las noches sueña. Siempre lo asaltan las pesadillas. Los gritos. La gente que torturó._

 _[…]_

 _—Ey, párate. Vinieron por ti. Aunque si de mí dependiera, te querías aquí, cabrón. Los mortífagos no merecen ser libres. —Cierra los ojos. Un poco. Sólo un poco más._

* * *

20.20 horas.

Blaise no sabía cómo explicárselo a Theodore. No iba a decirle que se había robado a su novia. Daphne no era de nadie como para que fuera una propiedad que robar. Simplemente había pasado. Quizá, como intuyeron siempre que pasaría —o quizá sólo había sido Blaise—. También estaban los pequeños —nunca tan pequeños— detalles que Daphne no conocía sobre Theodore y él. Los vio besarse y siempre supo que con Daphne ese momento llegaría. Había hablado con ella.

«¿Nerviosa, nena? Es tu ex, después de todo».

«¿Mi ex? No lo creo. Nunca cortamos».

«…».

«Los quiero a los dos. No puedo entender mi vida si no los quiero a los dos. Nunca he dejado de esperar a Theodore y no voy a dejarte de querer a ti súbitamente cuando Theodore aparezca por la puerta de la sala.»

«¿Y cómo vas a solucionar eso?»

Se había encogido de hombros.

«Como sea. Son mis sentimientos».

Al menos en eso tenía razón.

Theodore los estaba mirando con curiosidad y Blaise reparó en lo cambiado que estaba, aunque siguiera siendo el mismo. La piel más pálida, el cabello más largo y el flequillo todo mal cortado. Las ojeras, el cansancio y los ojos asustados que intentaba esconder aunque no lo lograba del todo. A Blaise no se le escapaba una. Era el primero que le había visto las marcas de los golpes de su padre en Hogwarts, cuando él aseguraba que su padre «ya no hacía eso» e intentaba por todos los medios ocultárselo a Daphne. Theodore se refugiaba en mentiras y en eufemismos mientras Daphne fingía creérselas. Pero siempre estaba Blaise para romperles la burbuja y obligarlos a encarar la realidad. Y Daphne siempre lo obligaba a hacerse responsable de lo que sentía, a mirarse a los ojos a sí mismo y vivir con eso.

—Vamos arriba —dijo Blaise—. Aquí hay demasiada gente.

Intentó indicarles que subieran por la escalera, pero en ese momento una voz que conocía bastante bien lo interrumpió y alguien se abrazó a él. ¿Cuál era?

—Blaise… —voz arrastrada. La conocía, pero no sabía cuál de las dos era—. Vaisey se está acabando todo el hidromiel y quiere saber si… —Hestia Carrow. Seguro era ella, la que sabía con Neil Vaisey—. Quiere saber sí… —hipido después de repetir sus últimas palabras— puede tocar algo. —Otro hipido—. Dice que la música aquí apesta y que ya no deberían dejar… —hipido—, dejar que la gente pusiera a… —hipido—, las brujas de Macbeth.

Estaba muy borracha.

Daphne la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera viendo un prodigio y Theodore la ignoró. Blaise asintió distraídamente, aunque probablemente después se arrepentiría de dejar que Neil Vaisey tocará música.

—Sí, claro —dijo.

Hestia se fue, gritando.

—¡Vaisey, Vaisey! ¡Ha dicho que… —hipido, bastante fuerte— que sí!

—Por Salazar —dijo Daphne—, nunca la había visto tan borracha en tan poco tiempo. Creí que no tomaba.

—No tomaba —dijo Blaise, que recordaba perfectamente las continuas negativas de Hestia a probar alcohol que mentían de contrabando a Hogwarts.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Theodore.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Quien sabe. —En realidad sí sabía, había visto cono trataba la gente a Hestia al oír su apellido, había visto como fruncía el ceño cada que alguien recordaba que todavía no habían atrapado a Amycus Carrow, había visto las secuelas de la guerra ir creciendo en el rostro de Hestia, poco a poco, día tras día—. Vamos —dijo, esperando que no los interrumpiera nadie más en el camino.

»En realidad la mayoría vinieron porque dijimos «fiesta», Theodore —comentó Zabini, mientras subían por la escalera de la casa de Daphne—. Cuesta un poco congregar gente para que festeje tu libertad, maldito desgraciado antisocial.

Theodore se encogió de hombros.

—Escojo a mis amigos con cuidado —fue lo que le dijo—, no es mi culpa que tu no sepas hacer eso, Blaise. De hecho, no es tan difícil, simplemente tienes que tener pinche criterio, cosa que severamente te falta…

—Soy tu amigo —siguió Blaise—, así que no sé qué dice eso de ti, mira. Ya que dices que no tengo ni una pizca de criterio, cabrón…

Daphne los seguía, callada, a los dos. No era propio de ella quedarse callada.

Pero aquellas palabras de Theodore, en realidad, escondían mucho más de lo que dejaban ver en la superficie. De niño, nunca había sido el que hacía amigos con facilidad, Blaise sí. Se había hecho de Draco y de Daphne porque los había conocido cuando sus padres se visitaban para hablar de «negocios». Pero se había hecho amigo de Blaise porque el cabrón había sido demasiado insistente.

Habían llegado a la parte de arriba. Blaise abrió la primera puerta que encontró —casualmente la recámara de Daphne y les flanqueó el paso.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Theodore.

«¿De qué tenemos que hablar?», parecía decir.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza y después miró a Daphne. Después de todo, estaban hablando de sus sentimientos. Pero Daphne alzó la ceja y le devolvió la mirada con cara de circunstancias, diciéndole que empezara él. Theodore se debatió entre los dos, como si intentara adivinar.

—Bueno… —empezó Blaise—, pasaron cosas. Mientras… —carraspeó— estuviste en… —pausa larga— Azkaban.

—¿Ustedes cogieron, no? —preguntó Theodore.

* * *

 _Día uno. No sabe cómo se va a acostumbrar a su ausencia. Después de despedirse, intenta a hacerle a la idea de que no lo verá en dos años. Pero no puede. Antes de salir ya está llorando y Blaise le pasa el brazo por los hombros y la abraza y le deja mancharle la camisa con sus lágrimas._

 _Día cien. Han pasado más de tres meses y todavía no se acostumbra a que Theodore no es la primera persona a la que le cuenta todo. Y Blaise la escucha, pero no es lo mismo. No siente lo mismo. Blaise es diferente. Theodore asentía y no decía nada. Blaise se siente con el derecho de arreglarle la vida._

 _Día doscientos. Todavía no se acostumbra a la idea de que Theodore no duerme al lado de ella ni de despierta al lado de ella. Aunque a veces está demasiado triste y le ruega a Blaise que se quede y lo abraza mientras de duerme y se siente extrañamente bien._

 _Día trescientos. Se acerca el primer año —de dos— sin Theodore. Empieza a acostumbrarse, ya no le queda alternativa. A veces se sorprende mirando a Blaise. Por cómo se ha quedado a su lado a pesar de su mal humor, a pesar de estar siempre pensando en Theodore. Y a veces, le sorprende ver algo en los ojos de Blaise que no había visto antes._

 _Día cuatrocientos. No se siente culpable cuando lo besa porque no tiene nada de que sentirse culpable. Son sentimientos, finalmente. Y se ha tardado un buen tiempo descubrirlos. «Quédate», le dice. Y él sabe lo que significa. Lo sabe desde que la ve bailar para él._

 _Día quinientos. Blaise Zabini es bueno en la cama, guapo, oye sus lágrimas siempre que ella quiere soltarlas y siente que necesita arreglarle la vida a todo el mundo. Especialmente a ella. Con el tiempo, ha dejado de hablar de Theodore. Pero piensa en él. Siempre piensa en ese idiota._

 _Día seiscientos. Blaise Zabini casi siempre se queda a dormir. Los padres de Daphne no dicen demasiado. Quizá estén acostumbrados a otros tiempos y a otras costumbres, pero la guerra los ha dejado demasiado aturdidos como para que aun puedan asumir la responsabilidad de llevar una familia._

 _Día setecientos. Para Daphne, se acerca el día D. Tiene que hacerle frente a sus sentimientos, aunque ya los conozca. Los quiere a los dos._

* * *

20.35 horas.

Las palabras de Theodore sembraron el silencio y el silencio fue la confirmación de lo que había intuido desde que le dijeron que querían hablar. Theodore se metió las manos a los bolsillos y no dijo nada. ¿Qué podría decir? No tenía derecho. Había estado dos años lejos. Le había dicho a Daphne que nunca fuera. Su estúpido orgullo se hubiera aplastado. Se quedó callado y vio las miradas. Daphne miraba a Blaise como lo miraba a él. Ni siquiera podía esconderlo, ni siquiera parecía querer esconderlo.

Ni tendría por qué. Daphne era Daphne, no un apéndice que dependía de él.

—… sí —fue lo que dijo Blaise con un hilo de voz. Como si temiera que le reclamara el haberse acostado con su novia. Pero Daphne podía acostarse y coger con quien quisiera.

Siguió callado. No sabía a donde iban las cosas. Nunca había sido demasiado bueno para los sentimientos. Nunca nadie le había enseñado como ser bueno para ellos. Lo único que había logrado Daphne, en medio del drama adolescente que los había criado y en medio de la guerra, había sido que se enfrentara a ellos, que empezara a ponerles nombre. Pero él no era bueno para eso, nunca lo había sido. Había pasado de ser un niño tímido a un adolescente retraído a un joven callado que sonreía poco.

Nunca nadie le había enseñado. Su padre siempre había sido demasiado frío y demasiado duro. No le gustaban los niños llorones. Probablemente ni siquiera le gustaban los niños y Theodore sólo existía por su padre. Pero Theodore no recordaba demasiado de Liberty Nott. Había visto su foto mil veces en el despacho de su padre —la única foto suya que quedaba—, pero apenas si la recordaba. Recordaba haber entrado y haberla encontrado. «Theodore». Había oído, con un hilo de voz. Tendría cuatro o cinco años. Aquellos recuerdos siempre eran demasiado borrosos. «Theodore, ven aquí». De niño no había entendido el timbre de voz de su madre, el rojo del suelo y de la ropa y de las sábanas. Se había acercado y había visto como del vientre de mamá salía un líquido extraño que olía a algo metálico. Sangre. «Theodore». Se había acercado. «Vinieron a buscar a tu padre», había seguido su madre y él no había entendido; «tienes que decirle que no busque venganza, Theodore». No recordaba qué había hecho, más allá de extender la mano hasta su padre cuando había comprendido que estaba sufriendo. Recordaba haber visto su varita rota en pedazos, en el suelo. Y la sangre. Y el olor. «Tienes que decirle que te cuide, Theodore, que prometa no vengarse, ¡Theodore!». Había seguido hablando hasta que la luz de sus ojos se había pagado.

Nunca volvió a ser nada igual en la Mansión de los Nott.

Las fotografías desaparecieron súbitamente. Sólo quedaron dos. Theodore robó una y la otra estaba en el despacho de su padre. La ausencia de Liberty se llevó la luz de la casa y Gabriel Nott se vio obligado a hacerse cargo de un niño que más bien le parecía una carga y le recordaba a su madre. Constantemente. Theodore no había sacado prácticamente de su padre, al que se le quedó el cabello gris poco después. Los ojos, los pómulos, la nariz y el cabello lo había heredado de Liberty. Era la viva imagen de su madre.

Después habían llegado los golpes. El alcohol. Y más golpes. Las marcas y las lágrimas de Theodore. La piel en carne viva.

«No quiero hacer esto, Theodore». La voz grave de su padre había empezado a invadir sus pesadillas. «No quiero, pero me obligas». Había empezado la rebeldía, había empezado a retraerse. Hasta que una vez lo oyó hablar con uno de sus amigos. «Fue Liberty la que quiso… yo no… yo no sé… Theodore…».

Había aprendido a vivir con aquello.

Daphne sólo lo había obligado a mirarlo, a aceptarlo.

—Te quiero, Theodore —la oyó decir y alzó la vista, que había clavado en sus pies. Daphne le sonreía y era una sonrisa un poco triste—. A pesar de todo. De nosotros. De quien eres. De lo que hayas hecho. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no? —le preguntó—. Te quiero, Theodore. —Hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Pero también lo quiero a él. —Señaló a Zabini—. Lo quiero porque es diferente a ti. Por todo. Porque…

Se quedó callada. Theodore no dejó de mirarla.

—No me importa —le dijo y después se volvió hacia Blaise para repetir lo que acababa de decir—. No me importa.

Los vio esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa.

»Me da igual que se hayan enamorado —les dijo—. Me da igual. Me da lo mismo. Puedo vivir con todo esto. —Se encogió de hombros—. Te quiero, Daphne, joder. Te quiero aunque quieras al vecino de enfrente también.

»¿Estamos? —preguntó.

Lo miraron con sorpresa.

—Theodore… —empezó Blaise.

—¡Me da igual! —exclamó. Lo cortó porque no quería hablar de eso. Ni siquiera le importaba—. ¡En realidad no tiene importancia! —espetó—. Y me da igual que la gente que está allá abajo me cuente todos los chismes y crean que me interesan. Que me cuenten como sus vidas siguieron mientras la mía se detuvo entre cuatro paredes de mierda y… —Se desabotonó la parte de arriba de la camisa. No supo por qué lo hizo, pero a ellos podía enseñarles las marcas, la venganza de la gente, en rojo en su propia piel. Las cicatrices nuevas que tenía. Oyó a Daphne soltar una exclamación ahogada, aunque no le prestó atención a Blaise abrir mucho los ojos mientras volvía a abotonarse la camisa—. Me da igual. Cuando me dieron la condena supe que… supe que la vida seguiría afuera. Y que iba a ser una mierda. Y, oh, joder, Azkaban es una mierda. —Casi se le quebró la voz.

«Especialmente cuando te apellidas Nott».

Daphne lo abrazó. Él dejó caer los brazos a un lado cuando Daphne prácticamente lo aprisionó. Blaise se acercó después. Lo oyó carraspear.

—Lo siento, Theodore. Por… Azkaban.

Y se une al abrazo.

Es la primera vez que Theodore se atreve a llorar en dos años. Dos años de mierda, llenos de comida que sabía del carajo y un guardia queriendo cobrarle la muerte de su hermanita al que ni siquiera culpa. Pero ahora está entre ellos. Daphne y Blaise. Como siempre.

* * *

20.35 horas.

Cuando bajaron de nuevo, ella le dio la mano a Blaise y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Theodore. La pasó una mano por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí. El resto de la gente en la fiesta los ignoró. Parecía que no había cambiado nada y, sin embargo, los tres sabían que nada sería igual. Pero volvían a estar juntos y todo estaba bien.

—¿Bailan? —dijo Daphne.

Se puso en pie e intentó jalarlos. Los dos lo intentaron. Pero lo que más les fascinaba era verla bailar.

* * *

— _Bailas bien. Nunca… nunca la había notado._

 _—…_

 _—¡Joder! ¡No dije que bailaras encima de mí!_

 _—Sé lo que quieres, Blaise. Está en tus ojos. Parece como si nunca te hubieras fijado cuando bailo._

 _—En este momento… No. No realmente. No me había fijado. Nunca. Hasta ahora._

 _—…_

 _—¡Joder, Daphne!_

 _—Así se enamoró Theodore de mí._

 _—¿Y qué? ¿Planeas que yo también lo haga?_

 _—Eres libre de hacer lo que se te venga en gana._

 _—Sabes que… que nadie puede resistirse a ti._

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **1) Wow, una historia cuyo pairing obligatorio decía Blaise/Daphne acabó siendo sobre Theodore. Wow. Maravilloso.**

 **2) Pobrecito Theodore, últimamente le hago un montón de cosas feas. Juro que un día de estos ya lo voy a tratar bien.**

 **3) En mi documento de Word compilado de esta cosa, este es el one que marca as 100K palabras. ¿Pueden creer que yo haya escrito tanto? Porque yo no. No todavía.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 5 de octubre de 2018_


	16. Los que se quedan

**Resumen** : Son los que quedan. En una guerra, siempre hay gente que se va dejando heridas que es imposible curar. Y ellos son los que quedan. Los sobrevivientes.

 **Pairing** : Draco M./Hermione G. (War AU, la guerra sigue después del 3 de mayo, Voldemort no muere).

* * *

 **Los que se quedan**

 _«Si tu novio te deja sola_

 _Dímelo y yo paso a buscarte_

 _Solo me bastarán un par de horas (aja)_

 _Y ese cabrón no va a recuperarte»_

 _J Balvin & Bad Bunny_

* * *

 _«We rise. We always fucking rise». —Nigthmares & Nocturnes, Olivie Blake._

* * *

Mayo, 1998.

—¡Tú lo dijiste, mamá! ¡Dijiste que estaba muerto!

No sabe si su voz es un reproche o simple terror. Porque Harry Potter estaba muerto y de repente ya no lo está. De repente estaba mirando al señor tenebroso, diciéndole que era el dueño legítimo de la varita de sauco y después ya no está. Nadie alcanza a ver lo que ocurre. Una maldición asesina se dirigía directo hacia él cuando Granger y Weasley lo agarran y lo sacan de ahí. Un traslador, es la única explicación. La única posible. Pero él no piensa en cómo se largaron, él piensa en su madre y en que dijo que estaba muerto. Se lo susurró en la oreja cuando lo encontró.

«Necesitaba encontrarte», agregó. «Necesitaba encontrarte».

Quiso abrazarla en ese momento pero no pudo porque es una batalla. Y de repente Harry Potter ya no está muerto y se queda congelado y tiene miedo. Y el miedo, como él comprueba un par de segundos después, tiene razón de ser. La maldición asesina del señor Tenebroso golpea a alguien más. Una chica de la que nunca conoció su nombre. Quien sabe quién. Una de Ravenclaw. Tenía una gemela en Gryffindor. Y se oyen gritos y desconcierto, pero casi nadie se mueve. Todos están congelados.

Harry Potter no está.

Perdieron a su salvador.

Pero Draco Malfoy sólo piensa en su madre. Y la jala de un brazo, pero ella no se mueve, tan pálida como la cera y el rostro asustado —aunque sereno.

El señor Tenebroso se voltea hacia ella. Sus palabras son secas, mortíferas. Casi todos adivinan lo que vienen después.

—Narcissa…

Parece que todo el lugar contiene la respiración. Los gritos cesan. Los sollozos también.

»… tu dijiste…

Nadie se atreve a mover un dedo. Incluso Draco se queda congelado donde está y no puede dejar de mirar a su madre. Quizá es la única persona en aquel lugar que no está mirando fijamente a Lord Voldemort.

»… que Harry Potter…

Silencio. Está más asustado de lo que lo ha estado nunca.

»… estaba muerto.

Lord Voldemort alza la varita. Draco sabe lo que sigue.

—¡NO! —grita.

Se pone en medio. La maldición _cruciatus_ lo golpea a él. No es la primera vez que la siente, pero nadie puede acostumbrarse a ella. Nunca. Siente como si le estuvieran rompiendo todos los huesos a la vez, como si le estuvieran clavando puñales en cada centímetro de su piel, como si su piel ardiera, como si a sus venas las estuviera recorriendo fuego.

Y de repente, cuando cree que no es capaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, todo cesa.

No puede ponerse en pie. Se da la vuelta cuando ve a su madre.

—No le haga daño a él —oye la voz de Narcissa Malfoy. Tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se esfuerza en contener—. No a él. Por favor. —Cae de rodillas. Draco está sólo a centímetros—. Por favor. —Su última súplica es sólo un hilo de voz.

El señor tenebroso sigue con la varita alzada.

Draco sabe lo que viene. Lo intuye. Estira una mano, intentando alcanzar a su madre. Pero ni siquiera puede moverse. Se ha olvidado ya de que hay una multitud mirándolo —mirándolos— y de que nadie se atreve a respirar. Intenta alcanzarla con las yemas de los dedos una vez más. Pero no lo hace.

—¡ _Avada…_

—¡MAMÁ NO! —El grito desgarra el aire.

—… _Kedavra_!

Oye el cuerpo de su padre caer y cierra los ojos. Después los vuelve a abrir, sólo para constatar que no está viviendo una pesadilla. Que aquella es la realidad. Lord Voldemort se acerca un poco hasta él. Se queda viéndolo un momento.

»No desperdicies el sacrificio de tu madre —le dice—. No volveré a perdonarte.

* * *

2003.

—¿Crees que esté muerto?

—No…, no parece.

—Mmm.

—¿Crees que intente volver con ellos?

Draco despierta. Todavía tiene la máscara puesta y veía demasiado borroso. Le duele a cabeza y una pierna y todo el cuerpo en realidad. Se tarda en reconocer las voces que escucha, que parecen salidas de un sueño.

—No lo sé.

—Nos estamos arriesgado, ¿no?

Abre los ojos.

—Se lo debes a Narcissa Malfoy, idiota. Eso dijo el que escribió la carta. ¿No dijiste que te salvó la vida?

Y puede ver a los dos mirándolo. Apuntándole con la varita. Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

* * *

1998.

—¡TENGO QUE VOLVER!

Harry está furioso y Hermione lo entiende. Lo entiende, de verdad. Pero no había reaccionado con la suficiente rapidez y aquel traslador improvisado fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para sacarlo de allí. Aterrizan en medio de un bosque. Pero están completamente desamparados. Aquella vez no llevan el bolso de Hermione. Sólo la ropa que llevan encima y sus varitas. Y son ellos contra el mundo.

—Harry, no, ¡Harry…! —su voz es una súplica—. ¡Harry, escúchame! —Lo agarra del brazo pero el se suelta bruscamente. Ella intenta ir tras él para impedir que se desaparezca. Ron sólo los mira, sin atinar a decir nada. Pero probablemente también quiere volver. Su familia está allí—. ¡HARRY! —grita y su grito perfora el cielo del amanecer—. ¡NO PUEDES MORIR! ¡NO OTRA VEZ! —Por fin Harry se detiene y la mira—. No… No puedes morir. No antes de derrotarlo. Ese rayo iba a impactar en tu pecho. Dudo que alguien sobreviva a la muerte dos… o… tres… —¿De verdad ha muerto antes? No sabe. Todavía no entiende lo que ha pasado.

—¡¿Y LOS DEMÁS?! ¡VOLDE…

—¡HARRY, NO! —Es Ron el que grita. Harry se detiene a tiempo.

—… quien-ustedes-saben los matará a todos. No podemos dejarlos allí.

Se quedan callados. Hermione no tiene una respuesta a eso. Sólo actúo movida por la impulsividad. Sólo le importaba salvar a Harry. Llevar a Ron con ella. Por un momento, el mundo no fue más que ellos dos y no le importó nada más. Harry tiene que vivir. No importa cómo.

Oyen la voz de Ron.

—No —dice—. No en realidad. Sabe que mientras tenga rehenes… —musita—, volveremos por ellos. Siempre volveremos por ellos, ¿no?

»Ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse para tener el señuelo perfecto. —Está pálido y parece asustado—. Se lo dejamos puesto en bandeja.

Pero en realidad no saben. Tienen que confiar en sus intuiciones, porque no les queda nada más. Están en medio de un bosque. Solos. Con sus varitas y nada más. No tienen a donde ir. Harry aun respira demasiado fuerte, pero parece que se ha calmado. Hermione lo mira con cautela, todavía sin soltar el pedazo de tela que había convertido en traslador.

—¿A dónde vamos, pues? —dice Harry—. No tenemos nada.

Ron se encoge de hombros.

—A donde queramos, supongo. —Hermione se encoge de hombros. Es cierto que no tienen nada—. Muchas veces los mejores escondites están a… simple vista. —Dice. Y tiene una idea—. ¡Grimmauld Place! ¡Era…!

—¡No podemos volver ahí!

—¡No, no me refería a eso! —espeta Hermione—. ¡Quería decir que era inmarcable! ¡Necesitamos un lugar que nadie pueda encontrar! Podríamos escondernos en la casa de mis padres o… —Se ve desesperada. Parece desesperada. Nada les ha salido realmente bien en todo aquel año. Han estado tan cerca. Harry estuvo tan cerca.

—¿Sabes cómo hacer eso? —pregunta Ron,

—Puedo intentarlo… —Se encoge de hombros. Ha leído la teoría. Sabe que en un momento lo suficientemente desesperado, puede hacerlo.

Ron mira a Harry. Es como si esperara una señal suya. Todavía están demasiado aturdidos y aplastados por los acontecimientos, todavía tienen sobredosis de adrenalina. Hermione sabe que en algún momento desaparecerá y entonces los aplastará el peso de todo lo que han dejado atrás. Pero tienen que estar a salvo cuando eso pase. Tienen que estar a salvo.

—Bien —dijo Harry—. Pero vamos a Privet Drive. Es el lugar más obvio del mundo. Volde… quien-ustedes-saben sabe que lo odio. Y el mejor escondite está a simple vista. —Se encoge de hombros.

No mira a Hermione. Pero ha accedido. Sigue vivo.

Podrán cazar a Voldemort. Aunque tengan que perseguir a todos sus seguidores. Aunque tengan que salvar a todos los que quieren.

No importa.

Siempre volverán a buscar aquello que les importa.

* * *

1998.

Decir que el Señor Tenebroso le había perdonado alguna ofensa era estirar demasiado la verdad. Lo había dejado vivir y eso era todo. Su casa seguía siendo el fuerte de operaciones de los mortífagos. El señor Tenebroso seguía acampando en ella y de repente Draco se encontraba allí, sin la protección de su madre por primera vez en la vida. Cuando se miraba al espejo, apenas se reconocía. Estaba pálido, ojeroso, cansado y la imagen que le devolvía el espejo dista demasiado de la imagen que se había imaginado que tendría. Tiene cicatrices de cortes en la mejilla que no recuerda haberse hecho, cicatrices en todo el cuerpo por culpa del estúpido hechizo de Potter.

El brazo de la marca nunca deja de dolerle. Siempre está ardiendo, como si Lord Voldemort siempre estuviera furioso con él. Y ha perdido su varita. O la de su madre.

Se la han quitado.

Oye la puerta de la recamara abrirse. Apenas sale. Cuando va alguien por él y le dice que hay una junta. Cuando va alguien por él y le dice que el señor Tenebroso quiere verlo.

Es su padre.

Lucius Malfoy tampoco se parece nada a la imagen que recuerda haber admirado en algún momento. Siempre tiene una descuidada barba de varios días, el pelo desarreglado y siempre está demasiado pálido.

—Draco —lo oye decir. Voltea a verlo. Lleva una máscara plateada en la mano y su varita en la otra—. Sea lo que sea que te haga hacer. Sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer. —Hay una pausa y Draco piensa que las oraciones de su padre sólo son cosas cortadas por la mitad—. Tienes que sobrevivir. Aunque tengas que bailar sobre la tumba de tu madre. ¿Lo entiendes? —Draco se le queda mirando, sin atreverse a decir nada, a pronunciar ni una sola palabra—. ¿Lo entiendes? —repite.

Draco mueve la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible.

Su padre le extiende la máscara plateada de mortífago.

»Te está esperando abajo.

* * *

2003.

—¡ _Incarcerous_!

Sintió como lo atrapan cuerdas y luego como alguien le quita la máscara. Su visión vuelve a ser borrosa un momento, pero después está seguro de lo que está viendo. No es un sueño ni es una pesadilla. Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

Ella le apunta con la varita.

—No te atrevas a llamar a… —Harry Potter no termina de decir lo que va a decir, pero Draco lo entiende.

En realidad, tiene demasiadas preguntas.

—¿Qué…? —empieza.

—Te salvamos —dice Hermione Granger—. Y no creas que lo hicimos por… altruistas o por nada. —Acerca más la varita a la cara de Draco y él tiene un flashback en el que ella está dándole una cachetada a los trece años—. Queremos información —dice Hermione—. Y quizá tú sepas algo…

Él frunce el ceño. Le duele el brazo, la pierna. Siente que en cualquier momento le va a explotar la cabeza. Y odia eso. Además, no tiene enfrente a sus personas favoritas. Malditos héroes. Salvando a hasta sus peores enemigos. Y de repente, antes de que pueda responder, siente el peso de los últimos cinco años. Los muertos. Los gritos. Las torturas. Las veces que ha vomitado y las veces que ha escondido su asco. Las veces que lo han tratado peor que a un sirviente. Las veces que…

—¿Qué…? —repite—. ¿Qué carajos…?

—Necesitamos información —dice Potter—. De tu amo.

—No soy el esclavo de nadie.

Pero sabe que es una mentira. Desde el momento en que eligió marcar su brazo, dejó de ser libre. Fue la penúltima decisión que tomó en su vida. La última fue sobrevivir a cualquier costo.

(Y lo ha pagado).

Los muertos empiezan a pesarle.

—No sé nada, Potter —espeta—. No es como si el Señor Tenebroso me contara todos sus secretos personalmente…, de verdad… —Intenta incorporarse, pero las cuerdas lo tienen bien sujeto—. No sé qué carajos…

—Te salvamos —espeta Hermione—. No vamos a dejarte morir. Pero si a ti no te importa, eres bienvenido a volver con…

—No estaba a punto de morir —responde Draco.

—Theodore Nott parecía opinar lo contrario —respondió Harry. Apunta con la varita—. Si te atreves a tocarte la marca para avisarle algo… Te quedas a tu suerte, cabrón. —Después, con un movimiento, hace que desaparezcan todas las cuerdas y le extiende la mano—. Creo que no tienes otro remedio.

Draco tiene muchas preguntas.

Todas empiezan y acaban con Theodore Nott.

* * *

1998.

—Draco.

Se esfuerza en no mirar a la concurrencia. Ve a Nott padre atrás de Voldemort, con una mano sobre el respaldo de la silla. A los Lestrange, que parecen más perdidos sin su tía Bellatrix. Dolohov está por ahí. Sólo mira a Lord Voldemort.

Es consciente del aspecto lamentable que presenta. La máscara plateada en la mano. La camisa negra con las mandas arremangadas hasta los codos, el trazo de las cicatrices que tendrá de por vida, el cabello cayéndole sobre la frente en vez de perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Es consciente de que todos los miran sin desear estar en su lugar. Nadie querría tener su apellido en ese momento. Nadie querría haber desafiado a Lord Voldemort. Pero él se interpuso entre la maldición y su madre. Y no está arrepentido.

—Sí, mi lord.

Lo mira a la cara.

—Es tiempo de que… saldes tus deudas —dice el Señor Tenebroso. Habla lento y demasiado claro—. Después de todo, Lord Voldemort es misericordioso y te ha dejado vivir, ¿no?

Draco asiente de manera casi imperceptible.

»Quiero que me traigas a alguien —dijo el Señor Tenebroso—. Alguien que hará volver a Harry Potter.

Draco asiente. Aun no quiere saber el nombre. Pero se imagina varios. Después de todo, a Potter le importa demasiada gente, Potter no puede resistir la tentación de hacerse el héroe, quiere salvar a todo el mundo —y a veces salvar a todo el mundo es imposible—. Así que asiente y recuerda las palabras que le dijo su padre. «Haz lo que tengas que hacer». Lo que sea.

Aun es un Slytherin. Está dispuesto a todo para sobrevivir.

»Ah. Y dile a Nott que te acompañe —agrega Lord Voldemort—. Nott hijo —aclara—. Después de todo, tiene una marca que estrenar. Y me suplicó lo suficiente por ella.

Entonces se queda mudo.

No se supone que Theodore esté en su misma posición. Siempre lo dijo desde que cumplió quince años y se enteró que había vuelto. «Si algún día me quiere en sus filas, me largo. A la Patagonia si hace falta», siempre dijo. «No soy el esclavo de nadie. Mis ambiciones no son ser el esclavo de nadie».

Y ahí están. Lord Voldemort acaba de decirle que Theodore Nott tiene una marca como la suya en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Todo está mal.

—Sí, mi Lord.

Deja su mente en blanco.

Nunca puede permitirse tener la guardia baja cuando el Señor Tenebroso está cerca. Su tía Bellatrix nunca hubiera imaginado que iba a usar la oclumancia para defenderse de su amo y no de Snape.

—Es Ginny Weasley.

Draco asiente.

El nombre le pasó por la cabeza.

»Ah, y Draco… —ve como Lord Voldemort le extiende algo—. Toma la varita de tu madre. Supongo que la vas a necesitar.

* * *

2003.

Lo llevan hasta una cabaña en el bosque. Parece que no es suya y que sólo están allí de paso. Parece que se la encontraron de casualidad. Cada día los acorralan más y Draco lo sabe. De la resistencia apenas si quedan las sobras. Granger camina frente a él, Potter detrás. Mientras lo hacen, la ve. Tiene marcas en el cuello, como de cuerdas. El cabello más corto, pero aún desordenado. La piel oscura llena de cicatrices en los brazos. Se ve muy diferente a como la recuerda. Mucho más curtida, mucho más fría. No le ve la cara, pero sabe que no es la persona que sonríe con facilidad.

¿Quién podría sonreír con facilidad en aquel mundo?

Tiene demasiadas preguntas cuando llegan. La cabaña está amueblada, tiene fotografías de una familia desconocida que no han movido, platos sucios en el fregadero y un desorden en todas partes. Como si nunca les diera tiempo de limpiar.

—¿Theodore Nott? —es lo único que pregunta mientras ve a su alrededor.

—Eso es información… —empieza Granger. Pero Potter la interrumpe, levantando una mano.

—Quizá es justo que lo sepa.

—Pondría en peligro toda la…

—Hermione… —Parece una súplica y después de un momento, ella asiente—. Theodore Nott lleva cuatro años ayudándonos.

—¿Qué…?

Granger levanta un poco más la varita, apuntándole al pecho.

—Si se te escapa esa información y pone en peligro a Nott y nos pone en peligro a nosotros, te juro que desearás no haber nacido —espeta.

Draco responde fríamente.

—Jamás pondría en peligro a Theodore Nott.

* * *

1998.

Ginny Weasley está en Hogwarts. Al cuidado de los Carrow. Draco prefiere no pensar en las cosas de las que son capaces los Carrow ahora que no está Snape para vigilarlos. Él y Theodore no se encuentran con mucha resistencia. Algunos lograron huir en el caos que se creó cuando Potter huyó. Otros no. Ginny está en la lista de quienes no tuvieron suerte. Aunque sacó a su madre y prácticamente todos sus hermanos con vida de allí.

Los Carrow se las entregan encadenada, pero viva.

Y aparentemente ilesa.

—No la torturamos demasiado —comenta Alecto.

—No —asegura Amycus—, sabíamos que el señor Tenebroso la quería viva.

Draco intenta no rodar los ojos y no tener sentimientos, pero Weasley le da lástima. La mitad de los prisioneros le dan lástima. Haber estado a punto de ganar la guerra, sólo para que Potter desapareciera tuvo que ser un duro golpe.

Ya nadie sabe dónde está su héroe.

Algunos empiezan a dudar de él.

Y Ginny Weasley lo mira como si quisiera matarlo lentamente, como si estuviera a punto de echarle un montón de maleficios si tuviera una varita.

Pero los Carrow también le entregan la varita de Ginny Weasley. Completa.

—El señor tenebroso también querrá esto —le dice Alecto—. Hemos oído que faltan varitas en la Mansión Malfoy.

Draco asiente.

Le da igual.

—Vámonos —espeta a nadie en particular. Theodore es el que jala a Weasley para hacerla caminar. A Draco no se le escapa como la mira.

Ese idiota no tiene madera de mortífago y lo sabe. Lo sabe perfectamente. Se ve reflejado en él. Va a vomitar el día que lo obliguen a torturar a alguien. Pero es Theodore Nott, va a esconderlo, va a mostrarse terco y necio y va a ocuparse de asegurarle a cualquiera que pueda oírlo que la marca en su brazo es un honor. Es una lástima que no pueda engañar a Draco.

Cuando salen de la vista de los Carrow y caminan hacía Hogsmeade, la voz de Weasley los ataca desde atrás.

—Se van a pudrir en el infierno, ambos.

Parece desearles la muerte.

—Hace mucho que lo sabes, Weasley —espeta Nott antes de que Draco pueda decir algo—. Nos reservaron los lugares cuando nacimos.

* * *

1998.

—¿Por qué carajo te uniste?

Nunca están solos. Parece que a Draco siempre lo vigila alguien y siempre alguien está viéndolo. Se siente preso en su propia casa y ni siquiera puede pasear en paz por el jardín. Pasa el día deseando que alguien cometa algún otro error garrafal con el Señor Tenebroso para que él sea libre de aquella vigilancia. Ni siquiera es tan importante, se dice a sí mismo, ni siquiera vale tanto la pena.

Theodore se encoje de hombros. Patea una piedra en el jardín. Vuelve la cabeza para asegurarse que, efectivamente, nadie esté siguiéndolos.

—Opción A —empieza—: gloria y honor…;

—Theodore, carajo, esto no es un juego…

—… opción B —sigue Theodore, haciendo caso omiso—: seguir los pasos de mi padre, del que siempre he estado orgulloso…;

—Nadie se creería que alguna vez tú has estado orgulloso de… —Pero Draco no alcanza a terminar porque Theodore sigue hablando, como si estuviera recitando algo ya previamente aprendido.

—… opción C: disfruto la violencia —sigue Theodore—. O la última. —Agarra a Draco del brazo para detenerlo y se inclina sobre su oreja—. Opción D: quiero proteger a alguien. Un amigo, supongamos.

Draco se queda congelado y voltea a ver a Theodore.

—Pendejo.

Ya sabe.

—Elige la que quieras, Draco —le dice Theodore, dejándolo libre para que siga caminando.

—Sólo una es verdad —dice Draco, mirándose los pies. Sabe perfectamente cuál es, porque Theodore sería capaz de hacer esa clase de estupideces—. Y lo sabes.

—Todas pueden ser verdad con un poco de actuación. —Se encoge de hombros.

—Pero no lo son, Theodore —responde Draco y lo agarra por un hombro para hacerlo detenerse—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque, como es obvio, eres incapaz de cuidarte tú solo —espeta Theodore—, grandísimo idiota. Si estoy aquí, al menos puedo impedir que te cuelgues tú solo la soga al cuello y… —hace una pausa y mueve los labios como si estuviera dudando—, Draco, te debo la vida, cabrón.

Y los dos saben que es verdad.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada.

De todos modos, si hay alguien con menos madera de mortífago y más madera de estúpido que él, ese es Theodore Nott. Es errático, impredecible, incapaz de quedarse callado y, lo más importante, incapaz de seguir órdenes.

Todo aquello va a acabar mal. Muy mal.

* * *

1998.

Privet Drive se ve extraño. Está lleno de polvo, como si nadie lo hubiera limpiado en un buen tiempo, el correo se acumula en el buzón y aunque Harry sabe que lo es, no parece la casa de su infancia. Tanto como Ron y Hermione han estado en ella, pero igual revisan todo como si fuera la primera vez que la pisan. La alacena debajo de las escaleras se quedó con la puerta abierta, desde la última vez que Harry estuvo en ella. No hay nadie.

Hermione hace los hechizos de protección usuales. No llevan nada más que lo puesto. Por primera vez les hace falta el bolso de Hermione. Los libros. La ropa. El equipaje.

Están muy callados cuando Hermione abre el refrigerador y se enfrenta al vacío y a la nada. Lo cierra después de quedársele mirando como si algo fuera a aparecer mágicamente allí.

—Puego ir a buscar comida cuando anochezca —dice, finalmente.

—Ya no tenemos la capa de invisibilidad, Hermione…

Hermione sacude la cabeza.

—Puedo hacer un hechizo desilusionador. Será suficiente, supongo —comenta. De todos modos, no pueden evitar sentirse desgraciados. Lo han perdido todo. Sólo se tienen a sí mismos, sus varitas y ningún plan.

* * *

2003.

No sabe dónde está. Lo único que sabe es que hay un perímetro anti aparición en torno a la cabaña en la que están refugiados. No puede salir. Y siempre está uno de los dos vigilando cuando el otro no está. Siempre uno de los dos está montando guardia por la noche. No hablan demasiado y están solos. No le dicen nada, pero, por los pedazos de conversaciones que ha oído, sabe que están esperando a alguien.

Potter fue a buscar comida, Granger está en el porche.

Draco se asoma y la ve con su varita en la mano.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Theodore Nott en todo esto? —espeta. Lleva días comiéndose la pregunta porque nadie quiere respondérsela.

Granger sacude la cabeza. Su cabello, mucho más corto que en sus años escolares, apenas si ondea al viento.

—No puedo contarte. No ahora —le dice ella—. Además… —lo mira de arriba abajo—, todavía ni siquiera sé si podemos confiar en ti. —Vuelve la vista a la lejanía—. Yo no quería hacerlo, ¿sabes? Podrías entregarnos, recuperar la gloria perdida. Ser un pendejo desagradecido aunque te estuviéramos salvando. —Se esfuerza demasiado en no mirarlo—. Pero Harry… Harry es otro asunto. —Suspira—. No puede ver algo que necesite salvación y no sentir lástima, no puede no querer cambiar las cosas. Y Theodore Nott se lo pidió. Le dijo que él le debía la vida a tu madre. Tenía razón. Y la está saldando. —Voltea a verlo. Le sorprende que los ojos de Granger, castaños, no sean tan duros como los esperaba. Puede ver cierta comprensión en ellos, pero duda que sea realmente para él—. No nos entregues, Malfoy. Si lo haces, no te lo perdonaré nunca.

»Puede que Harry no sienta que estás en deuda con él, porque más bien está pagando una. Pero… —le apunta con la varita—. Definitivamente estás en deuda conmigo.

Draco asiente sin decir nada más. No espera otra cosa.

—No voy a entregarlos —espeta.

Todavía no sabe si es verdad o mentira. Pero quiere que Granger le crea. Necesita alguien con quien hablar y Potter definitivamente no es la persona adecuada. Pasa más tiempo viendo al horizonte que con ellos. Consigue comida.

—Bien —asegura Hermione. Se queda mirándolo—. ¿Por qué querría matarte? —pregunta—. Quien-tú-sabes.

Draco se encoge de hombres.

—Una larga lista de errores acumulados, supongo. —En realidad, conoce esa lista a la perfección. Pero no se la va a contar a Granger a la primera de cambio—. Granger… —empieza, sin saber cómo decir lo que sigue—, ehm… Weasley…

—No hables de él —corta ella.

—Granger —repite él, dispuesto a sacarse de adentro lo que está pensando cada vez que la mira y cada vez que ve como su mirada se pierde muy lejos de allí, cada vez que ve su expresión melancólica, cada vez que el espacio entre ella y Potter se llena de silencios—, Weasley peleó hasta el final.

Hay un silencio que cae sobre ellos de manera aplastante. Granger mueve su varita nerviosamente.

Y al final, habla, por fin.

—¿Estabas allí? —pregunta, con un hilo de voz que parece que va a quebrarse en cualquier momento.

—Sí.

—¿Quién… quién lo hizo? —pregunta ella—. Theodore… Theodore nunca nos dijo. Quien había alzado la varita y… —Su voz se rompe y se ahoga en un sollozo. Draco se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado—. ¿Quién…?

—No creo que quieras saber la respuesta…, Hermione.

Es la primera vez que la llama por su nombre de pila, pero no cree que lo repita pronto.

—Por favor —suplica ella.

El torrente de recuerdos vuelve a Draco.

—Fue el padre de Theodore, Granger —le dice ella—. Por eso Theodore nunca te lo dijo.

Ya aceptó que Theodore trabaja con ellos, aunque no lo entienda, aunque no sepa los detalles y aunque no le quieran contar nada. Hermione Granger se queda llorando y a Draco vuelven los recuerdos del cadáver de Ron Weasley. Le da unas palmadas en la espalda, sintiéndose culpable por haber causado aquel llanto. Ella, en un impulso, se recarga en su hombro y le moja la camisa con sus lágrimas.

Él no se atreve a apartarla.

—Y ella… la chica Weasley… —empieza él.

Ella sigue llorando.

—Cállate —le espeta.

Draco no se atreve a darle el pésame por la muerte de Ginny. Sería un pésame con cinco años de retraso.

* * *

2001.

—Draco, quizá tú quieras el honor de…

Está pálido. Alza la varita pero le tiembla la mano. Weasley le devuelve la mirada con ese «no te atreverás» pintado en los ojos. Está en el suelo, le escurre sangre por la sien, apenas si puede moverse. Le tiembla la mano.

No sabe cuánto tiempo le tiembla hasta que oye un paso detrás de él y luego la voz perfecta del padre de Emmanuel Nott, el padre de Theodore.

—Avada Kedavra.

Lo último que ve Ron Weasley en vida es su cara pintada por el miedo.

* * *

1998.

Prácticamente todo el verano transcurre sin incidencias. Arabella Figg los ha descubierto. A veces les deja El Profeta, cuando puede conseguirlo. Una vez les llevó una copia del Quisquilloso. («Ahora se imprime de manera secreta y en la clandestinidad…, tener uno es…, bueno…, peligroso»). La mujer nunca se acerca al número cuatro de Privet Drive. Casi siempre son Hermione o Ron los que caminan hasta su casa, protegidos con un encantamiento desilusionador. Les regara comida ya echa. Periódicos. Así es como se enteran de lo que ocurre.

Hasta que, finalmente, un día Ron se atreve a pedirle que envíe un mensaje. Harry y Hermione se muestran renuentes, pero no dicen nada. Al menos Ron tiene alguien a quien mandarle un mensaje.

Durante unas semanas no hay respuesta.

La respuesta llega casi en septiembre, a modo de Luna Lovegood y un paquete bajo el brazo.

Ron es el que la ve, caminando por Privet Drive como si estuviera completamente segura de a donde va. Sale a buscarla. Regresa con una sonrisa en el rostro, jalándola del brazo.

—¡Miren quién está aquí!

Luna Lovegood es fuente de noticias. Les lleva dos números viejos del Quisquilloso, una carta de los Weasley y un paquete para Harry, con la letra de Neville en la tarjeta. También lleva un galeón falso en la bolsa.

—El ED sigue activo —les dice y luego le pasa el paquete a Harry—: Neville y yo huímos de Hogwarts y él… bueno, él rescató esto.

Harry abre el paquete.

Es la capa de invisibilidad. Sonríe al verla, pero la sonrisa es apenas perceptible. Después, voltea a mirar a la Luna para que les cuente su historia, expectante. Pero Luna no dice nada más, como si «El ED sigue activo» y «Neville rescató tu capa de invisibilidad» fueran suficientes explicaciones a su presencia allí.

—¿No te obligaron a volver a Hogwarts? —pregunta Harry—. La señora Figg nos dijo que… bueno…, habían obligado a prácticamente todos. Una forma de conseguir rehenes…

Luna se encoje de hombros y mira al techo.

—Huí —es su única explicación—. Me estaban buscando.

—Luna… —Hermione estira la mano, intentando alcanzar la de la chica—. ¿Y tu padre?

Luna no contesta. La respuesta es bastante obvia. Asquerosamente obvia que, cuando los dos chicos se dan cuenta de lo que ocurre, le dirigen a Hermione una mirada de reproche.

—Ahora yo edito el quisquilloso —murmura Luna, con un hilo de voz—. Editaba —se corrige—. Ellos… ellos quemaron la imprenta.

Luna se queda con ellos. Les cuenta de la desaparición de Ginny. Como se organiza el ED. Y al final, les hace el reproche que han estado esperando todo ese tiempo. «Ustedes se fueron y la gente estaba muy confundida… y…, bueno, algunos dudan de la capacidad de Harry y…». Se encoge de hombros en ese punto. «La resistencia está cada vez más fragmentada».

Y ellos lo saben. Lo intuyen.

Necesitan algo, necesitan un plan, necesitan volver a ser héroes. Antes de que esté todo perdido.

* * *

1998.

Logra escabullirse prácticamente al final del año, después de otras dos o tres misiones. Cuando se convencen de que no va a hacer ninguna estupidez. Va corriendo a sus brazos. Como siempre. Le sorprende lo poco que ha pensado en ella en aquellos meses y, aun así, lo presente que siempre está ella. Pansy Parkinson es una entre muchas. Una entre casi todas. No hay ninguna otra mujer como ella, que Draco conozca. Parece que desde que cumplió dieciséis, lo único que hace es aventarle verdades a la cara, exigirle que sea responsable de sus actos.

Por eso es la primera persona a la que va a ver.

No se atreve a llamar a la puerta de la casa de los Parkinson. Da la vuelta hasta el patio de atrás y encanta piedras que golpeen su ventana hasta que ella se asoma, frunce el ceño y le dice que le abrirá la puerta. Baja con una bata de dormir sobre la pijama y la varita en la mano.

Lo abraza en cuanto lo tiene a su alcance.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta.

—Bien —responde él y la mentira se huele a kilómetros.

Ella lo jala hacia adentro de la casa y lo hace subir las escaleras. Lo mete a su habitación y hace que la puerta se cierre con un movimiento de varita.

—Mis padres no quieren volver a verte por aquí.

—Creí que eran simpatizantes —espeta Draco—. ¿O es que se han cambiado de bando?

—Simpatizantes, en general, sí —dijo Pansy, su voz se había endurecido, haciendo notar que se había tomado como insulto lo último que había dicho Draco—. ¿Simpatizantes de mortífagos con familias caídas en desgracia? No. No, eso no. Y créeme, nadie quiere estar relacionado contigo en este momento.

—¿Y tú? —la reta él—. ¿Tú quieres…?

Los labios de Pansy Parkinson se estampan en los suyos. Respuesta suficiente. Cuando se separan, ella sonríe.

—Yo no soy mis padres —dice ella—. De todos modos, para mantener las apariencias de que ya no nos relacionamos con los Malfoy, estoy saliendo con Adrian Pucey. ¿Te molesta? —Draco no dice nada. Vuelve a besarla. La necesita. Sola o acompañada. Aunque tenga que compartir a Pansy con Adrian Pucey. Aunque seguramente Pansy les espetaría a los dos que no es ninguna posesión de nadie. La necesita. A ella, siempre ella, Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

1998.

Empieza a hacer frío. El sótano es increíblemente frío y ella sigue teniendo la misma ropa que tenía encima en la batalla.

Oye pasos en la escalera. Se queda sentada donde está. Ya le sacaron toda la información que podían sacarle. Toda la información que estaba dispuesta a darles. Así que ni siquiera se mueve. Sabe que novan a matarla. La necesitan. Es el señuelo perfecto para atraer a Harry hasta ellos. Pero sabe que nadie sabe dónde está Harry. Que ni siquiera saben si ya sabe que ella es un rehén. Oye cosas cuando creen que no oye. Es lista.

De todos modos, no sabe mucho.

Quien baja es Theodore Nott. Le deja la comida y luego se queda viéndola.

—¿Qué? —espeta ella—. ¿Te mandaron a vigilarme también?

Él se encoge de hombros. Lo usan para todo aquello. Igual que a Malfoy. Son los más jóvenes en aquel lugar y al parecer tienen que ganarse el lugar tanto como puedan. Nott es un muchacho delgado, pálido, con cabello castaño que le cae sobre la frente y ojos oscuros.

—No —responde él. Parece que la está evaluando—. Si escapas de aquí… —empieza y Ginny lo ve con más atención—, ¿sabes a dónde ir? ¿Dónde pedir ayuda? —pregunta Theodore.

Ginny frunce el entrecejo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar qué te voy a decir dónde…?

Theodore la interrumpe.

—Es una pregunta fácil, sí o no. No necesito los detalles.

—Sí —espeta ella—. Como le digas eso a alguno de los otros te… —Piensa en alguna amenaza, pero no tiene ninguna. Así, como la tienen, presa, es completamente inofensiva.

—Perfecto —comenta Theodore—. Vamos a planear tu huida. O mejor dicho, vamos a falsificar tu muerte.

Ginny se queda boquiabierta.

* * *

2003.

Un día, Harry deja de mirar al horizonte. Entra en la cabaña a media guardia y le grita a Hermione que está en la sala, leyendo, mientras Draco come algo en la pequeña barra de la cocina.

—¡Ya vienen! ¡Recibí la señal!

Hermione se pone en pie y sale. Draco los sigue, por curiosidad. Lo que ve le sorprende. Al cabo de unos minutos, puede ver acercarse a dos figuras encapuchadas, con capas hasta el piso. Cuando las capuchas caen, sin embargo, las reconoce.

—¡Estabas muerta! —Señala a la pelirroja.

Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood.

Ginny no se sorprende de verlo allí.

—Pues no, Malfoy —le contesta. Y después lo ignora, para centrarse en Harry y en Hermione—. Theodore envía noticias. Va a haber otro ataque. Tenemos que avisar al resto. Ah, y nos topamos a Scabior. Está muerto —sentenció Ginny—. Pero nadie sabe nada de… su paradero, ya sabes…, Harry.

—Sabe que lo estás buscando —dijo Luna—. Sólo los más cercanos saben dónde está.

—¿Y Theodore…? —pregunta Harry, tanteando el terreno.

Las dos niegan con la cabeza.

Draco se desespera. No entiende la plática ni qué está pasando.

—¿De qué carajos hablan? —De repente, cuatro pares de ojos están fijos sobre él—. Sé algunas cosas. Podría… podría decirles si me dicen de qué hablan. Información por información.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no nos vas a traicionar? —preguntó Luna. Tenía la mirada dura, sin el rastro soñador que Draco recordaba que tenía en el colegio, cuando solían meterse con ella y llamarla Lunática Lovegood—. Pareces del tipo de persona que tiene un aura que los nargles evitan…

Draco frunce el ceño.

—El señor tenebroso quiere matarme —espetó Draco—, no estoy muy ávido por volver a sus pies.

Harry asiente.

—Vamos adentro, esto es largo de contar.

* * *

1998.

—Muy bien. Necesitaremos poción multijugos. Y un cadáver para hacerlo convincente —dice Theodore—. Pero primero la multijugos. Nos preocupamos por los muertos después.

Ginny lo ve sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

—¿Qué hay en esto para ti, Nott?

—Bueno, desde que era un niño tenía una sola ambición en la vida y… —ladea la cabeza, parece que nada de lo que sale de su mente es en serio— esa era convertirme en espía y arriesgar el pellejo cada dos… —Sacude la cabeza. Ni siquiera él se cree esa excusa—. Caos. Para mí hay caos. Me gusta crear caos. Y una salida de este infierno.

Tiene la marca al descubierto mientras habla con ella y Ginny no puede evitar fijarse en ella. Cuando Theodore se da cuenta de que la está mirando, la cubre.

»Tengo mis razones, ¿sabes?

Ginny se encoge de hombros.

—A mí que me importa. Más te vale cumplir tu palabra, Theodore Nott —le advierte—. Si no le diré a quien quiera escucharme que eres un traidor.

—Te pudrirás aquí si haces eso.

—A ti te mataran.

Theodore sonríe de manera socarrona.

—Buen punto.

—Y Harry siempre vendrá por mí —sentencia ella.

* * *

1998.

Vuelve cada que lo mandan a él con la comida. Le cuenta avances en la poción, pero no le cuenta el resto del plan. Ginny sólo sabe que necesitan la poción y un cadáver. Algunos detalles puede imaginárselos, porque son obvios, pero Theodore se guarda casi todo para él. Se permite tener esperanzas cuando se acerca el final del mes y la poción multijugos.

Y entonces todo vuelve a romperse cuando Theodore aparece con un ejemplar de El Profeta en las manos y una cara de funeral.

—¿Pasó algo? —pregunta Ginny.

Theodore carraspea.

—Hubo un enfrentamiento… —empieza—. Miembros de la Orden del Fénix y… bueno… mortífagos.

—Tú estabas allí —adivina Ginny.

Theodore le esquiva la mirada.

»¿Qué pasó? —insiste ella. Porque, por la cara de Theodore, ya sabe que pasó algo.

—Ginny… —vuelve a carraspear—. Hubo muertos. Y, bueno… —parece que le cuesta encontrar las palabras—, un rayo alcanzó a… tu madre. Una maldición asesina.

Le cuesta procesar las palabras de Theodore. Se marea. Casi pierde el piso, pero Theodore la sostiene. Tiene ganas de vomitar hasta el desayuno.

—Dime que tú no… dime que tú no…. —«no fuiste».

Theodore la entiende. Niega con la cabeza.

—No. No fui yo —responde.

—Gracias.

Y empieza a llorar, incapaz de contener el torrente de lágrimas que le sale de adentro. Theodore la abraza, la aprieta contra sí, intentando que arriba nadie oiga lo que está sucediendo. Los dos apenas son conscientes de que aquella es la primera vez que se tocan. Ginny se aferra a él porque no hay nadie más.

Nadie más.

* * *

1999.

—Tenemos que hacerlo pronto.

—¿Por qué?

Son los primeros meses del año. Afuera nieva, dice él.

—Están vaciando la mansión. Se va casi todo el mundo. Y él… él también se va.

Ginny frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Nadie sabe a dónde, aún. Quizá su círculo cercano. En el que claramente no estoy, porque todavía me tratan como el criado. Y, bueno, hay un problema…

—¿Qué? —pregunta, aunque ya lo sabe.

—Estás incluida en el equipaje, Ginny.

* * *

1999.

Theodore está cada vez más nervioso cuando lo ve. La idea de arriesgar su vida no le gusta ni un pelo, lo puede notar. Theodore es de la clase de personas que suelen huir y, en aquel momento, le está costando demasiado quedarse. Ginny no cree que en realidad quiera ser espía. Sólo quiere una salida. Para cualquier parte. Pero está decidida a darle el beneficio de la duda porque es la única persona que puede sacarla de allí.

La oportunidad se presenta una tarde, cuando baja Rodolphus Lestrange por ella. Apenas la tiene agarrada del brazo cuando Theodore baja corriendo tras él.

—¡ _Desmaius_! —Lestrange cae aturdido—. Lo vi bajar. Deben de haberlo mandado. —Ladea la cabeza—. No tenemos demasiado tiempo. —Habla muy rápido, sin gastar ni un segundo—. Te dije que necesitábamos un cadáver, ¿no? —Ginny asiente. Theodore saca un vial de poción que Ginny identifica como poción multijugos. Luego saca otro—. Necesito un cabello tuyo y uno de ese cabrón.

El cambio está hecho en unos minutos. Ginny se cambia la ropa e intenta acostumbrarse al cuerpo tosco y alto de Rodolphus Lestrange. Theodore consigue que Lestrange se tome la multijugos con una imperius y después le apunta con la varita. Tiene el aspecto de Ginny.

—Theodore… —dice ella, con una voz grave y extraña.

—No mires —espeta él. Le apunta con la varita y de repente los segundos se hacen eternos. No mira, pero lo oye pronunciar la maldición asesina claramente—. _Avada Kedavra_. —Después la agarra por el brazo—. Vámonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que decirle a alguien que baje a ver que pasó. Bueno. Tengo.

Suben por las escaleras, pero no encuentran a nadie. Aun así, Theodore la empuja en la primera puerta que ve, un estudio, y se pone a dar vueltas hasta que pasa alguien. Ginny no ve que pasa, pero lo oye.

—¡Eh, tú! —espeta. Luego oye la voz de Scabior.

—¿Qué?

—Se suponía que Lestrange iba a ir a buscar a la chica. No ha subido —le dice Theodore—. Ve a ver que pasó, ¿quieres?

—No creas que puedas darme órdenes…

—Sí, sí, bueno, la diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo tengo esto… —Ginny asume que le muestra la marca— y tú no eres más que un estúpido carroñero. Ve-a-ver-qué-pasó. —Ginny oye pasos—. _Imperius_.

Después los pasos desaparece y Theodore entra en el estudio.

»No quería dejar nada al azar —dijo—. Tienen que deshacerse del cadáver en menos de una hora o descubrirán lo que ocurrió. Y tú estás muerta, ¿lo entiendes? Tienes que estar muerta y… joder, no me acostumbro a verte como Rodolphus. Larguémonos.

La jala. Caminan hasta salir de la mansión y pasar el límite anti aparición. Theodore la coge por el brazo y se desaparece. Aparecen lejos, en medio de una ciudad _muggle_ que Ginny no conoce. Empiezan a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

—Theodore… gracias —murmura ella.

Theodore le pone una varita en la mano.

—Era la de Rodolphus. Úsala. Aunque dudo que te funcione demasiado bien, pero… —Se encoge de hombros—. Tenemos que esperar a que se te pase el aspecto. Luego nos largamos. Calculo que tengo unas diez horas antes de…, no sé, qué alguien pregunte por mí o que Draco cometa alguna estupidez.

Ginny asiente. No sabe por qué Theodore protege a Draco.

La hora pasa y, en cuanto empiezan a notar que Ginny cambia de vuelta a su estado natural, se apresuran a meterse en un callejón. Su estatura se reduce un poco, su cabello vuelve a ser largo y pelirrojo. Por fin se siente cómoda como para abrazar a Theodore. Lo aprieta contra sí, agradeciéndole que haya sido su salvación.

Él sonríe.

Es la primera vez que lo ve sonreír abiertamente. Nada de sonrisas sarcásticas o sonrisas a medias. Nada de sonrisas socarronas.

—Theodore… —dice, titubeante.

Y él lo besa. Porque hay relaciones que empiezan huyendo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta Theodore, finalmente, cuando se separan.

—Al Refugio —dice Ginny—. Con Bill y Fleur. Alguien en mi familia tiene que saber cómo encontrar a Harry.

Cinco horas después, están frente al número cuatro de Privet Drive. Van con las manos entrelazadas.

* * *

1998.

—¿Cómo nos encontraste? —le pregunta Harry a Luna.

Luna se encoge de hombros.

—Neville y yo íbamos de refugio en refugio, huida en huida. Hasta que acudimos a los Weasley, que nos mandaron con el hermano mayor de Ron —comenta Luna—. Viven en una playa muy bonito, aunque es lamentable que casi no haya animales alrededor. En fin, a donde fuimos aquella vez que me rescataste de la Mansión Malfoy, Harry. —Después de una distracción, vuelve al tema—. El caso es que una mujer le entregó mensajes a Bill. Arabella Figg. La conoces, ¿no? —Luna mira al techo—. En el refugio se juntan todos los mensajes, la información de todo el mundo. Es el único lugar con el encantamiento _fidelio_ aun activo. Así que es el único seguro. Y un día llegó esta mujer con un mensaje, de Ron. Neville y yo hablamos. Supusimos que debíamos traerte noticias. Que debíamos… no sé, traerte la capa. Que necesitábamos asegurarnos de que no fueras a desaparecer de nuevo. —Luna suspira—. Así que nos separamos. Neville se quedó en el refugio. Yo vine aquí. —Saca la moneda de un galeón falso. La mueve entre las manos y después mira a Harry—. Tenemos trabajo que hacer —le dice—. Tienes que salvar a mucha gente, Harry Potter.

* * *

2003.

Draco oye la historia que le cuentan a grandes rasgos. Ginny no ahonda demasiado en su huida, pero a él le queda claro que Theodore usó aquella trampa para volverse un doble agente. Y que así es cómo empezó todo. Con Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley corriendo a salvar al estúpido trío dorado. A recordarles que tenían que salvar a todo el mundo.

—Así que después de meses de letargo, decidieron revivir, ¿la resistencia? —pregunta Draco. Los ve asentir—. Estúpidos y valientes, incapaces de salvar su pellejo. —Sacude la cabeza—. Pues bien. Ya que parecen decididos a cazar al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, puedo decirles que sólo sus más allegados saben dónde está. La guerra lo dejó paranoico. —Se encoge de hombros—. Como supondrán, ni Theodore ni yo estamos entre sus más allegados. A mí me quiere muerto. Y Theodore, aunque va en una carrera meteórica a la cima, tiene demasiado que perder si da un paso en falso.

Es una respuesta que, Draco sabe, ya esperaban oír los cuatro. Sin embargo, no puede dejar de notar la decepción que se dibuja en sus caras.

—¿Alguna idea? —pregunta Potter.

—Háganlo salir; bueno, más bien, Potter lo hace salir —responde Draco—. ¿Cómo? Eso van a tener que averiguarlo, porque juro que no tengo idea…

La improvisada reunión no tarda en disolverse. Ginny se disculpa porque tiene sueño y se va a dormir. Harry vuelve a la guardia, al porche y Luna no tarda en seguirlo. Draco los oye hablar y reír. Él se queda en la sala, mirando a la nada. Hermione abre un libro, el mismo libro que siempre carga. Lee un par de páginas y después lo cierra después de un golpe.

—Malfoy —llama.

Draco alza la cabeza.

—¿Sí?

—Dijiste que el padre de Nott había matado a Ron.

—Sí —confirmó él.

—Está en el círculo interno, ¿no? —Hermione sólo le está pidiendo que le confirme lo que ya sabe.

—Sí.

—Bien.

—¿Qué quieres con eso, Granger? —pregunta. Pero ya intuye la respuesta.

—Venganza.

Venganza. Justo lo que esperaba oír. Y aun así lo sorprende la frialdad con la que lo dice Hermione Granger. Se sienta frente a ella.

—Ya pasaron dos años… —musita.

Pero ella explota. Como si estuviera esperando que él dijera algo que no debería de haber dicho para lanzárselo a la cara. Y Draco sabe que decirle que ya pasaron dos años no cambia nada. No cambia su soledad. No cambia que el padre de Nott haya matado a Ron Weasley. No cambia que lo hayan torturado hasta que no pudo más y les lanzó una mirada suplicante.

Aunque tiene que reconocerle que nunca suplicó.

—¡Él… él…! —espeta Hermione—. ¡Se suponía que seríamos los dos contra el mundo! ¡Se suponía que teníamos que sobrevivir para poder casarnos y formar una familia y tener una vida que no se basara solo en huir! —Se lo lanza a Malfoy—. ¡Él y yo y Harry contra el mundo! —Está llorando otra vez—. Y él se fue. —Su voz se ahoga en un sollozo y pasa un pequeño rato antes de que vuelva a hablar—: Se quedó atrás para salvarnos.

—Si me cuentas tu historia —ofrece Draco—, te cuenta la mía.

Y Hermione Granger empieza a contar.

* * *

1998.

Usan el cuarto de las visitas. No se atreven a entrar en otro que no sea ese o el de Harry. Los otros dos —de sus tíos y su primo—, parecen habitados por fantasmas. Están solos. Hace apenas unos días huyeron de Lord Voldemort. Solos. Pero no necesitan a nadie más. Él es torpe, pero ella también. A ella le gusta verlo sonreír. Se ríen. Piensan que está bien ser felices por un momento mientras sus manos recorren sus cuerpos. Que si no es en ese momento ya no será jamás.

* * *

2001.

Han logrado volver a tener comunicación con la Orden, con el ED. Desde que Luna llegó a sus vidas, tienen un enlace con el mundo. Privet Drive ha quedado atrás —cuando los descubrieron, tuvieron que salir corriendo de nuevo—. De momento se han detenido siempre en casas abandonados en pueblos que parecen pueblos perdidos. Ginny los sigue. Se niega a irse, aunque Harry intenta alejarla al menos cuatro veces al mes. Pero ella le dice que está allí para quedarse. Que quiere ver a los mortífagos pagar por lo que ha sufrido.

Y tiene razón.

Desde el día que llegó de la mano de Theodore Nott, también es su enlace más cercano con los mortífagos. Es la única razón por la que Nott se mantiene firme entre dos fuegos, aunque Harry lo ha visto a punto de abandonar y de mandar todo al carajo varias veces.

Pero no saben dónde está Lord Voldemort, así que cazan a los mortífagos. Uno a uno. Uno a uno. Atrapan a Rabastan Lestrange a punto de atacar La Madriguera. Son incapaces de matarlo, aunque Ginny es la que está más cerca y la que alza la varita y lo amenaza. Al final, es Theodore quien lo hace, prácticamente sin parpadear. Se encargan de Dolohov poco tiempo después.

Y después Neville les da el pitazo de que Rookwood está pisándoles los talones. Es el día que todo sale mal.

Le tienden una trampa a Rookwood. Luna es el señuelo.

«Es demasiado peligroso», dice Harry. Le agarra la mano para detenerla, pero ella no se detiene. Le dice que es la única manera. Que es un señuelo perfecto.

Ginny y Hermione se encargan de la retaguardia, necesitan aislar a Rookwood. Necesitan agarrarlo. Necesitan cobrarle todo lo que ha hecho, aunque no tengan ni idea de a quienes ha matado. Pero necesitan cobrarle todos los cadáveres que han visto, todos los cadáveres que recuerdan. Siempre se los cobran a sus víctimas. Lavender en el piso de Hogwarts. Fred en la explosión. La señora Weasley en su propia casa —lo que obligó a huir a todo el resto de la familia—. Michael Corner en el Callejón Diagon —las últimas noticias que les llevó Theodore—. Y otro montón de muertos.

Pero desde el principio todo sale mal. Rookwood los engaña. No va solo. Lleva refuerzos. Un montón de carroñeros que los rodean, hasta que prácticamente no tienen escape.

Y es cuando Ron hace lo que hace y lanza un hechizo tremendamente potente que hace que se abra un espacio para que puedan salir corriendo. Y lo hacen.

Pero él se queda atrás. Rookwood lo tiene sujeto.

—¡RON! —Hermione es la que desgarra el cielo con su grito y hace que los demás se detengan. Es la primera que se da cuenta de que se ha quedado atrás y que Rookwood le apunta al cuello con la varita.

Harry saca la varita.

—¡NO! —grita Ron cuando lo ve—. ¡NO! —le grita—. ¡Sólo conseguirás que los maten a todos!

—¡RON, NO! —el grito de Hermione desgarra el cielo.

Hay un momento en el que Harry mira a Ron y su mirada es triste. Cuando Hermione intenta correr hasta él, la sujeta.

—Tiene razón —murmura en su oído, mientras ella intenta soltarse—. Sólo conseguiremos que nos maten a todos.

—¡NO PUEDE…! —grita, comprendiendo que Ron ya se sacrificó por todos ellos. Le salen las lágrimas. Y lo último que oye antes de que Harry lo obligue a marcharse es la voz de su novio.

Que sabe que no va a volver.

—¡HERMIONE, TE QUIERO!

Y así es como la deja sola.

* * *

2003.

—Lo siento, Granger.

—¿Y tu historia? —pregunta ella. Se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos.

Draco suspira. Mira a la ventana.

—Somos los que quedan, Granger. Los mataron a todos.

Y le abre las puertas a su propio infierno.

* * *

2000.

No puede culparse por lo que pasó, se dice. Theodore y él se aparecen en la casa de la señora Zabini sin saber para qué los mandaron allí. Cuando ven hacia arriba, pueden ver ya la marca tenebrosa. Draco reprime un escalofrío y saca la varita.

—Vamos —dice Theodore.

—¿Qué se suponía que teníamos que hacer? —pregunta Draco.

Theodore se encoge de hombros.

—Recoger un mensaje —le dice—. Ya sabes. Somos los chicos de los mensajes, de la limpieza, de llevarle la comida a los prisioneros. Sospecho que seguirán pasando los años y seguiremos siendo dos ceros a la izquierda.

—Al menos tú familia no está en desgracia…

Theodore se encogió de hombros.

—No. Mi padre está tan bien posicionado que se encarga de mantenerme en la mierda —comentó Theodore, abriendo la puerta—. ¿Vamos o qué?

—Sí, claro.

Entraron. Dentro de la casa de los Zabini, que habían visitado varias veces, no había más que caos. Parecía que alguien había puesto de cabeza todos los muebles, que habían tirado todos los adornos y que había pedazos de cosas por todas partes. Dravo tuvo que apartar unos pedazos de espejo roto para poder entrar en el recibidor.

—¿Pero qué…? —Theodore tenía el ceño fruncido y había palidecido—. Será mejor que revisemos todo.

Draco asintió. No sabía qué pensar. La sala y el comedor estaban en el mismo estado, pero no había ni rastro de la señora Zabini o de Blaise. ¿Quién había arrasado todo aquello? Theodore se dirigió a la cocina empuñando la varita frente a él.

»Por cierto, deja de ver a Pansy —le dijo a Draco.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes? ¡Theodore! —se quejó él.

—No eres demasiado bueno cubriendo tus huellas. Has estado fuera dos noches de la semana pasada y, bueno, no es muy difícil saber a los brazos de quién vas. —Theodore se encogió de hombros—. No te preocupes. Pucey no tiene ni idea. E igual sabe que Pansy no está enamorada de él y tampoco le importa. Supongo que se la pasa bien. Pero alguien podría darse cuenta, carajo.

»¿No rompiste con ella la primera vez porque era demasiado peligroso?

—Fue ella —contestó él—. Yo simplemente no le llevé la contraria. —No se la había llevado porque, finalmente, Pansy Parkinson era su mayor debilidad y se había convertido la voz de su consciencia.

—De todos modos, ¿no te apoyaba…? —preguntó Theodore—. La recuerdo cuando le contaste de tu «gran misión»… —Habían entrado en la cocina, donde la vajilla estaba hecha pedazos en el suelo y la cubertería de plata estaba desparramada por todo el piso—. Consideraba que todo era un gran honor… —Theodore frunció el ceño ante el desorden, pero en la cocina tampoco había nadie.

—Fue antes de que fallara…, antes de que… —No se animó a continuar, pero Theodore adivinó como terminaba esa frase.

—Antes de que descubrieras las consecuencias.

Draco asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Vamos arriba —dijo.

Rehicieron su camino de regreso al recibidor, desde donde podían ver las escaleras, y empezaron a subir.

—De todos modos, deja de verla —recalcó Theodore—. Sus padres se han mostrado bastante reacios a involucrarse y no necesitan más problemas de los que ya tienen con los mortífagos. Si alguien descubre que ella te importa o que… a ella le importas y que no son sólo un amor de verano, va a haber problemas.

—No soy un estúpido, Theodore.

—A veces lo pareces. —Casi habían llegado al final de la escalera—. Y por eso estoy aquí, intentando que no te mates. O te maten.

Llegaron al pasillo de arriba. Theodore abrió la primera habitación y se asomó.

»Nada, el mismo puto desastre. Dios mío no sabía que los Zabini eran tan puercos… —comentó. Aunque hay nerviosismo en su voz. Ellos conocen aquella casa. Caterina Zabini nunca la ha tenido sucia, ni un desastre, había un elfo doméstico que lo limpiaba todo.

Draco abre la siguiente puerta y suelta una exclamación ahogada. Se queda paralizado donde está. Caterina Zabini —o su cuerpo, más bien—, está acostado en su cama, con una herida muy fea en el vientre, manchada de sangre.

—Joder.

Theodore palidece, pero no se queda congelado. Corre hasta la habitación de Blaise y la abre de un golpe.

—¡Draco! —En su voz hay alarma y miedo y asco, todo mezclado y remezclado. Hay urgencia y es eso lo que hace que Draco deje de mirar a la señora Zabini y se encamine hasta donde está Theodore aunque está casi seguro de lo que va a encontrar. Y no quiere verlo—. Joder, joder, joder. —Usualmente, Theodore se las arregla para no parecer asustado, pero aquella vez ni siquiera se molestó en intentar disimular un poco.

Draco no se equivoca.

El cuerpo de Blaise Zabini está en su cama, con una herida igual a la de su madre.

—Joder. Joder. —Aparta la mirada, seguro de que la imagen de aquel cadáver lo va a perseguir por siempre.

Y es cuando ve un pedazo de pergamino a los pies de la cama. Se acerca para tomarlo, porque es lo único que desentona con el paisaje y el desorden de aquel lugar. Y tiene la marca tenebrosa impresa.

«Eso les pasa a quienes se niega a apoyar a Lord Voldemort. Corran la voz».

No distinguen la caligrafía.

—Draco, tienes que dejar de ver a Pansy —repite Theodore. Ya no parece haber reproche en su tono. Sólo miedo.

* * *

2001.

—¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Conseguirás que nos maten a los dos! ¡O peor! ¡Qué la maten a ella, joder! ¡A ella no! —Theodore lo sigue escaleras arriba en las Tres Escobas, exclamando cosas en su oído—. ¡Eres un estúpido!

—No la estabas escondiendo en un lugar muy…

—¡No sé tiene que ver obvio, grandísimo idiota, pendejo! —espeta Theodore. Aun lo sigue muy de cerca.

—Theodore. —Draco se detiene y se voltea—. Una última vez. Tengo que verla una última vez. Y sé lo que pasa cuando la gente se acerca a ti. La gente desaparece sin dejar rastro porque los mandas a no sé qué punta del puto planeta.

—Una última vez —advierte Theodore.

Y lo deja subir.

Draco sabe en qué cuarto está porque lo vio en el registro. Con un nombre falso, por supuesto, pero en registro, con la caligrafía de Theodore. Llama a la puerta.

—Pansy, soy yo —murmura, pegado a la madera de la puerta.

La puerta se abre y ella se le lanza a los brazos. Después de un breve abrazo, él entra y ella cierra la puerta. Parece ansiosa. Pero segura. Se siente egoísta por sentirse tan miserable, pero sabe que Theodore la está salvando. Después de lo que pasó con Blaise, han empezado a presionar a otros. Algunos mueren. Algunos desaparecen misteriosamente —sobre todo cuando Theodore anda cerca—. Algunos se unen. Pansy sabe que no va a unirse a Lord Voldemort. Que el trabajo sucio lo hagan otros y si ella tiene que huir para no hacerlo, no le importa.

—Draco… —Su nombre se le escapa a ella como un suspiro. Sabe a despedida. Todo aquello sabe asquerosamente definitivo.

Así que primero se besan, con urgencia, como si ya no les quedara tiempo y aun tuvieran un millón de besos que darse. Ella le desabotona la camisa, el cinturón y él le saca la blusa por la cabeza y la falda por las piernas. La urgencia es palpable en cada uno de sus movimientos. Hasta que, al final, los inunda la calma y se quedan tirados en la cama, desnudos.

—Te voy a extrañar —dice él.

—Yo también, pero no estoy dispuesta a unirme a ellos. No puedo —dijo ella—. Cuando pase la guerra…

—Sí, quizá.

No es un «quizá» demasiado seguro. Draco sabe que tienen que ganar la guerra o, de otra manera, él irá a Azkaban sin escalas. Ha hecho demasiadas cosas de las que se arrepiente.

—Te quiero, Draco —murmura ella.

Se queda recargada en su pecho, hasta que, finalmente, deciden, en silencio, que se les ha acabado el tiempo. Él se pone la camisa, la abotona a medias. Ella se pone la falda, la blusa. Él se pone los pantalones y ella busca sus medias. Entonces, cuando él está terminando de abotonarse la camisa y ella se está poniendo las medias, la puerta se abre bruscamente y los dos se quedan congelados en su lugar.

Theodore Nott aparece sujeto por su propio padre, que parece que quiere ahorcarlo.

Le apunta con la varita.

—Sabía que… sabía que la señorita Parkinson no consideraría bien nuestra oferta —murmura. Suelta a su hijo y lo avienta al centro de la habitación. Draco lo ve con miedo y Theodore parece realmente aterrado. Su padre le causa terror. Además, es evidente que no tiene varita. Draco intenta alcanzar la suya, pero el padre de Nott es más rápido—. ¡ _Expelliarmus_!

Pansy está congelada. Draco se mueve instintivamente cerca de ella, para protegerla, pero no llega a tiempo.

Nunca llega a tiempo.

—¡No! —grita cuando ya sabe lo que va a pasar.

—Sabe lo que ocurre cuando alguien nos rechaza, señorita Parkinson. —Emmanuel Nott apunta—. _Avada Kedavra_.

No hay tiempo de nada. Pansy ni siquiera tiene tiempo de aterrarse más cuando el rayo le da de lleno en el pecho y se derrumba, sin vida en los ojos.

Emmanuel Nott entonces lanza las varitas al suelo y se desaparece.

Theodore y Draco se quedan con un cadáver a sus pies. Draco intenta acercarse hasta el cuerpo de Pansy, pero Theodore se le lanza encima y le derriba. Intenta golpearlo, pero está furioso y tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas, así que no consigue hacerle demasiado daño hasta que Draco logra detenerlo.

—¡Joder! —oye el grito de Theodore.

—Lo sé, lo sé —murmura Draco—, es mi culpa, lo sé.

Se incorpora quitándose a Theodore de encima y se acerca como puede al cadáver de Pansy. Le acaricia el pelo. La levanta un poco y la aferra. Esconde la cara. Y luego rompe a llorar.

Ve a Theodore medio incorporarse, sentarse contra la pared y enterrar la cara entre las manos.

—Era mejor amiga, Draco —dice—. Era mi mejor amiga.

Draco no se atreve a contestar.

Se les ha roto el mundo en mil pedazos.

* * *

2003.

—Lo siento —le dice Granger.

—No importa. Ya pasaron dos años.

—Lo siento —repite ella.

—¿Theodore los traía aquí? —pregunta Draco. La ve asentir.

—Los ayudábamos a salir del país. Generalmente.

—Lo hubieran hecho con ella…

—Sí, Malfoy, sí.

Se quedan callados, sin saber qué decir. Su historia es demasiado parecida. Ellos son los que se quedan. Los que se quedan atrás. Y el mundo sigue, aunque no lo comprendan. Y la vida sigue, aunque no entiendan como. Y quizá al resto del mundo no le importe que Ron Weasley y que Pansy Parkinson estén muertos. Pero a ellos les importa. A ellos les importa.

Tienen una herida sangrante por ello.

* * *

2003.

No tarda en descubrir cómo funciona todo aquello. A veces salen y desaparecen por días. Aunque siempre se queda alguien atrás, con él. Cambian de estancia unas cuatro veces en dos meses. Siempre ocupan viejas casas o cabañas de campo abandonadas por sus dueños. Se desaparecen en parejas o de a tres, bajo la capa invisible. A veces —muy pocas— aparecen con un prisionero. Ginny es la que más va y viene con noticias, siempre cargada de la capa invisible. A veces Luna también desaparece. Él apenas si sale.

Habla más con Granger que con el resto. Pero es porque ella pasa más tiempo allí.

—Los demás no soportan quedarse atrás —le comenta alguna vez, cuando Luna no está y Harry y Ginny están afuera, en la puerta—. ¿Harry y Ginny? Les gusta hacerse los héroes. A veces creo que lo disfrutan. Y una vez que Luna decide algo es imposible quitarle la idea. Así que yo suelo quedarme atrás muchas veces. Alguien siempre tiene que quedarse.

Suspira.

»Además, aun me da miedo —le confiesa un día. Draco no sabe porque lo usa de confesionario, pero tampoco se queja. Ha aprendido a ser muy tolerante con ella. No la juzga demasiado. Todo lo que le dijo en el colegio se ha quedado atrás porque la guerra es más terrorífica y mucho más real. Una guerra basada en todos los prejuicios que le aventó a la cara desde que tenían once años—. Antes de Ron había sentido el miedo, pero no de esa manera…

—Estúpidos Gryffindor —le dice Draco—. Yo siempre pienso en salvar el pellejo primero.

Pueden ver por la ventana. Hermione voltea constantemente. Están esperando a Luna. Hasta que finamente aparece y lleva del brazo a un hombre que Draco no ha visto en esos dos meses, pero reconocería en cualquier parte. Pálido y de cabello castaño. Es Theodore Nott.

Se pone en pie y se acerca a la puerta, pero Ginny Weasley le gana. Se levanta del porche en donde está y pasa cuando Draco lleva a la puerta, ella se le ha lanzado al cuello y está besándolo y él la levanta y le da vueltas y sonríe como nunca antes lo ha visto sonreír con otra mujer.

Alza una ceja y entonces, cuando Ginny y Theodore se separan y él se acerca a abrazarlo, sólo le dice una cosa.

—Creo que tienes algo que contarme.

* * *

2004.

El año empieza frío. Cada vez cercan más a Lord Voldemort. Quedan muy pocos mortífagos realmente leales a él. Hermione pasa los días mirando un caldero. A veces salen. A veces ella sale también. Draco siempre espera. Él siempre se queda atrás. Empiezan a confiar un poco más en él. Les cuenta todo lo que sabe. Theodore aparece cada que puede. Ginny siempre lo espera, impaciente, haciéndolo prometer que sobrevivirá para verla otra vez mientras ella le promete lo mismo.

Un día, Draco se acerca con ella mientras Luna y Harry están practicando duelos.

—Fue cuando te rescató, ¿no? —pregunta—. Lo de Theodore.

Ginny asiente distraídamente. Está más ocupada viendo a Harry y a Luna. No hay duda de que Potter es increíblemente bueno para defenderse, pero Lovegood se queda bastante cerca de él. Su aspecto llama la atención junto a la piel morena y el cabello oscuro de Harry, ella tan pálida, tan blanca y tan rubia.

»Y se enamoraron.

—Algo así —responde Ginny.

—Siempre creí que estarías por siempre enamorada de Potter —comentó Draco.

—Yo también. —Entonces voltea a verlo—. Los sentimientos nunca pasan como los planeas, Malfoy.

* * *

2004.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Hermione lo llama mientras tiene la nariz inclinada sobre un caldero. Y él se acerca, su especialidad siempre han sido las pociones y le agradece al menos ser de ayuda en algo.

—¿Qué es?

—Qué será, es mejor pregunta —comenta ella—. _Veritaserum_ , si logro hacerlo todo bien. Luna me consiguió todos los ingredientes. —Suspira—. No te voy a decir todavía para qué es, es… es demasiado arriesgado. Y no estará lista hasta el próximo ciclo lunar así que…

—No importa. ¿Te sabes la receta?

Hermione le muestra un pedazo de pergamino con todas las instrucciones anotadas.

—Aquí está.

—Bueno, pues —dice Draco—. Vamos a trabajar.

* * *

2004.

Draco se descubre esperándola cada que sale. Se descubre deseando que no vuelva herida, como a veces vuelven. Se descubre deseando curar todas las cicatrices que cubren su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que piensa que son la marca de que sigue viva. Se descubre pensando en su desordenado cabello. En su conversación. En su tranquilidad y en su felicidad y en su tristeza y en su entereza. Le sorprende pensar de aquella manera en ella. O, quizá, sólo finge que lo hace.

Pasa todavía mucho más tiempo con ella preparando el _veritaserum_ , viéndola con el suéter arremangado, trabajando sin descanso. Parece casi ansiosa por terminar. Los últimos meses han capturado más mortífagos, pero han muerto más personas. Una noche los oye hablar del último enfrentamiento y de que una tal Patil algo está muerta. «Como Lavender», oye a Ginny decir, «al menos ahora… al menos…». Mencionan a su gemela. Padma o algo. También matan a la abuela de Longbottom. La lista de muertos se hace cada vez más larga.

Y cada que oyen algún nombre más, ella trabaja con más furia y más empeño.

Hasta el día que acaban. Parece agua líquida y Draco está convencido de que funcionará. Es una poción bien hecha.

Se quedan mirándose mientras el caldero está a su lado. Y él, siguiendo un impulso estúpido, la besa. La aferra contra sí. Y ella le responde.

Así empieza todo entre ellos. En medio de la furia, del dolor y de la batalla. En medio de la guerra. Porque los dos saben demasiado bien que si no es en ese momento, no será nunca. Los dos comprenden que hay que aprovechar cada impulso y cada momento.

Porque ellos son de los que se quedan atrás.

* * *

2004.

Le recorre la piel con suma delicadeza la primera vez. Le besa desde el cuello hasta el vientre. Deja que las llemas de los dedos de Hermione le recorran la espalda, que le recorran todas las cicatrices que tiene en el torso y en los brazos, producto de la maldición de Potter. La besa.

«Ahora o nunca», piensa.

Nunca se ha dado cuenta de que siempre ha sido muy hermosa.

* * *

2004.

Un día comprende el plan. Theodore Nott aparece prácticamente arrastrando a su padre encadenado. Sus ojos están llenos de cólera, como si por fin fuera a cobrarle años y años de horrores familiares. Todos han perdido gente de su mano. Todos lo miran con la misma cara de odio mientras lo ven en el suelo de la sala de aquella cabaña que no les pertenece. Hermione es la que se acerca, le arranca la mordaza y le da _veritaserum_ a punta de varita.

—Ahora nos dirá todo lo que queremos saber —murmuró.

—Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo. —Harry se pone en cuclillas al lado de Emmanuel Nott—. Es hora de acabar con quien-ustedes-saben.

Y le empiezan a preguntar todo lo que quieren saber. Emmanuel les revela que Lord Voldemort lleva años escondido en la casa de la infancia de Bellatrix Lestrange, un lugar inmarcable. Le preguntan quién es el guardián secreto y casi parece sonreír al responder que él.

Les rebela la dirección.

Así es como ganan la guerra.

Después están preparándose para una última batalla. Theodore y Draco son los únicos que no participan en los preparativos. Se quedan mirando a Emmanuel Nott, caído, arruinado.

Draco es el primero que alza la varita, pero Theodore lo detiene.

—No —le dice—. Yo me encargaré. Tú lárgate.

Draco asiente y sabe que Emmanuel Nott no saldrá con vida de ese lugar. Va a buscar a Hermione, que está recogiendo prácticamente todas sus pertenencias y metiéndolas a un bolso.

—Está vez iré contigo —le dice. No lo piensa mucho. Sabe que es una decisión estúpida e irracional, pero no le importa. Esa vez no está dispuesto a quedarse esperando y a vivir en la incertidumbre—. No tendrás que ir sola.

—Siempre será así conmigo, ¿sabes? —le dice ella, acercándose, dejando de meter todas sus cosas en aquel bolso—. Como un campo de batalla. Siempre.

Él sonríe y la besa.

—No importa.

«Sólo tenemos que sobrevivir a la batalla», se dice. «Una a la vez».

* * *

2004.

Ganan la guerra cuando la varita del Señor Tenebroso le es fiel a Harry en realidad. La varita de sauco. Cuando el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort cae, herido de muerte por su propia maldición. Ganan la guerra.

Draco apenas si es consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Se acerca a Hermione y le extiende la mano. Ella sonríe. La toma. Ellos son los que se quedan. Los que agarran los pedazos de su corazón y lo rehacen. A su lado, Theodore ayuda a Ginny a caminar, porque la han herido de un tobillo. Y poco más allá pasa corriendo Luna que le estampa un beso a Harry y pueden oír cómo le dice que se había hartado de esperar, que pensaba que él nunca lo haría.

Ellos tienen las manos entrelazadas. Y han ganado la guerra.

Sonríen. Se permiten ser felices por un momento. Después de eso, saben que hay un mundo entero que reconstruir. Que todavía deben velar a sus muertos. Pero por ese pequeño momento, se permiten ser felices.

* * *

 **Notas de este one:**

 **1) Parece que cada vez los hago más largos. Este monstruo tiene 12K palabras.**

 **2) La verdad, no siento tantos muertos. De algún u otro modo eran necesarios. Aunque sí me dolió escribir la de Ron y la de Pansy, especialmente.**

 **3) Theodore/Ginny es algo que jamás se me había ocurrido. Es más común el Theodore/Luna, pero yo soy mucho más fan del Harry/Luna —los shippeo muy intensamente—, y eso salió de la nada, así que, pues bueno, henos aquí.**

 **4) ¡Lean _Nightmares & Nocturnes_! Es de olivieblake.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 12 de octubre de 2018_


	17. Estado de emergencia

**Resumen** : Un día empezó el torbellino en su vida y Ginny no supo qué hacer con él. No está acostumbrada al torbellino, a no saber lo que siente o lo que quiere. Y Blaise Zabini está ahí, siempre está ahí.

 **Pairing** : Blaise Z. / Ginny W. (EWE, por supuesto, el epílogo fue una alucinación colectiva)

* * *

 **Estado de emergencia**

 _«Lo siento, lo siento, yo no tengo prisa, vamos lento_

 _Lo siento, lo siento, let's take our time_

 _Si te beso hoy, mañana me voy, loca por ti no estoy»_

 _Lo siento, Super Junior & Leslie Grace_

* * *

Ella siempre se disculpa y Blaise no sabe por qué se disculpa. «Lo siento», dice, «lo siento». Se disculpa y sale corriendo, se pone la ropa apresuradamente y se va. Corre a los entrenamientos de quidditch, a las entrevistas, a su vida otra vez, la vida de la que él no es exactamente parte, sino una distracción. Coinciden de noche, siempre con alcohol de por medio, en fiestas de conocidos, de amigos, en bares en donde saben que los dos van a estar. Andan buscándose toda la vida y de todos modos ella siempre dice «lo siento», «lo siento» antes de irse, de ponerse la ropa casi siempre deportiva apresuradamente y salir corriendo.

Ginny Weasley mantuvo su apellido, incluso casada. Nunca lo cambió, como si intuyera que su matrimonio no iba a durar mucho, que era algo que estaba haciendo porque era lo que los demás esperaban que hiciera. Y tenía razón, no duró mucho. Las cosas que siempre habían funcionado con Harry un día dejaron de funcionar. Los besos dejaron de saberle a lo que siempre le habían sabido antes, las pláticas dejaron de tener importancia, las discusiones empezaron a reinar en su hogar y los dos empezaron a distanciarse. Poco a poco. Ella se volcó aún más en su carrera de quiddicth, él fue incapaz de dejar de perseguir magos tenebrosos. El heroísmo se le volvió un hábito. Y cuando las cosas se rompieron tanto que fueron ya incapaces de arreglarlas, cuando ya no tenían energías de levantar los pedazos y de seguir poniéndole parches a su relación, admitieron que todo aquello no estaba funcionando y firmaron los papeles de divorcio. Y empezó el torbellino.

Ahora está en medio de él y no sabe qué demonios hacer.

El día que firmó los papeles de divorcio, pareció convertirse en el enemigo número uno de Corazón de Bruja. «La mujer que dejó a Harry Potter». No ayudó en nada la frustración de Harry con la prensa, ni la suya propia. No ayudó que hiciera ganar la temporada con un golpe de suerte. La prensa consideró que había dejado a Harry para enfocarse de manera egoísta en su carrera, contaron historias inventadas y la persiguieron hasta la saciedad.

Luego Harry empezó a salir con alguien más y la chica se convirtió en «la chica que intentaba reemplazar a Ginny Weasley». También era pelirroja, así que la prensa se deleitó con sus conjeturas de mierda e, incapaz de llamar a Susan Bones por su nombre, convirtió a la joven de las trenzas en su sustituta y se dedicó a perseguirla. Ginny veía las fotos de Harry y Susan en todas partes, a todas horas, en todo momento y en todo lugar. Harry se veía mucho más feliz con Susan de lo que se había visto en su último año con Ginny. Parecía menos cansado, menos agotado.

Y Ginny empezó a preguntarse si no había sido su culpa. Empezó a beber hasta que amenazaron con no dejarla jugar un partido y después de eso intentó controlarse tanto como pudo. En una de esas noches conoció a Blaise Zabini. Ella tenía firmemente agarrado Corazón de Bruja y estaba viendo las últimas fotos que le habían tomado a Harry, donde salía prácticamente huyendo de la cámara. Intentaba decidirse entre el hecho que de sabía que Susan Bones no era ninguna competencia ni ninguna sustituta porque sencillamente ella ya no estaba en la vida de Harry y la idea de que Susan Bones parecía ser mejor para él de lo que ella nunca había sido.

—Ey, tú —oyó una voz a su lado, señalando la silla que tenía a la derecha—. ¿Está libre?

Era Blaise Zabini. Una hora después estaban brindando. Dos horas después estaban cogiendo en el departamento de él.

Cuando acabaron, él prendió un cigarro y ella empezó a vestirse, sabiendo que había sido un error. «Lo siento, lo siento», salió diciendo.

No planeó volvérselo a encontrar.

Pero es curioso como suceden las cosas. El destino se esfuerza en ponerle a Blaise Zabini enfrente. Y cada que se lo pone enfrente, ella acaba entre sus sábanas y lo deja recorrer su piel con las yemas de los dedos e intentar contarle las pecas mientras intenta besárselas todas y ella gime su nombre. Y luego siempre sale corriendo y le dice «lo siento» como si quisiera disculparse por adelantado porque no quiere engancharse y él siempre la deja ir y se le queda viendo y antes de que salga por la puerta le guiña el ojo como diciéndole que sabe que va a volver.

La cosa es que siempre vuelve.

Y siempre cogen.

Y nunca hablan, a menos de que tengan al menos una botella de whisky de fuego en el organismo. Porque ella siempre le dice que se calle, claro. Él siempre intenta preguntarle cosas. «Cómo te fue». «Vi el partido, jugaste bien, qué buena atrapada de la snitch». «Qué tienes». «Qué te pasa». «Por qué estás enojada». «Por qué finges estar enojada». Pero ella siempre le dice «cállate» con tono gélido. Y dos segundos después se arrepiente, porque él siempre se queda y la aguanta y parece quererla a su lado y le dice «lo siento» y «lo siento» se convierte la letanía en la que vive.

A veces se dice a sí misma que qué mierda cambió, que por qué se volvió esa mujer que se acuesta con un hombre al que no está segura de querer conocer y siempre sale corriendo disculpándose por ser incapaz de atreverse a apegarse un poco si quiera. Pero a la vez se esfuerza por construir la imagen de solitaria que se ha labrado. No necesita a nadie, ni quiere a nadie, ella puede todo sola, aunque a veces llore en la almohada y piense en Blaise Zabini en los momentos en que no debería pensar en él.

Sin embargo, lo mantiene lejos, como un apéndice de su vida que puede extirpar en cualquier momento. Y él la deja. Él siempre la deja.

Sólo hablan cuando están borrachos. Pero decir que «hablan» es una inexactitud. En general habla él. Le cuenta historias de gente que no conoce y que no le importa. Le habla de un tal Theodore. Ginny ha concluido después de unas cuantas historias de borrachos, que el tal Theodore es un imbécil. «Lo dejó la novia», le cuenta Zabini y le da un trago al whisky de fuego mientras ella se fuma un cigarro que no debería estarse fumando, pero que le vale pito fumarse y del que se va a arrepentir en el siguiente entrenamiento, «y es un estúpido errático pendejo y si ya se acostaba con todo el puto mundo en Hogwarts sin tener sentimientos, ahora parece querer tener todo el sexo posible para enterrarla en el olvidó. Se llama Daphne. No sé ni por qué lo dejó porque está enamorada de él como una idiota y sólo quiere verlo feliz, pero igual se hartó de descifrarle ella las emociones, porque es claro que ese imbécil no puede solo. Anda detrás de una rubia. Regordeta. Chistosa. Agradable. Le gustaba en Hogwarts, ¿sabes? Fue su primer añor, entonces allá anda detrás de ella. Se llama Lisa Turpin, si es que la conoces». Y ella niega con la cabeza porque no conoce a ninguna Lisa Turpin y tampoco le interesa. «El caso es que Theodore parece creer que su primer amor le va solucionar la vida, pero en cambio lo mandó a la chingada y le dijo que se va a casar con otro. Pero ahí sigue él, convencido de que un día la convencerá de que él es el correcto. Y mira, si me preguntas a mí, yo lo veo todo muy poco sano, ¿qué opinas tú?».

Ginny le da una calada al cigarro.

«Nada».

Esa gente no le puede interesar menos.

Decide apagar el cigarro en el cenicero, pararse, ir desnuda hasta donde está Blaise Zabini y jalarlo hacia la cama. Quizá lo convenza de buscarle pecas en todo el cuerpo y se las recorra con los labios. Quizá le haga el amor hasta dejarla exhausta y ya se calle sobre toda esa gente. Quizá. Quizá. Y luego ella se arrepienta de estar metida en todo aquello, porque no se ha parado a pensar en sus sentimientos desde el día que firmó los papeles de divorció.

Ese día se apagó y nunca se volvió a prender.

Antes de conocer a Blaise, cogió con Zacharias Smith y acabó vomitando en el baño hasta la primera cerveza de mantequilla que se había tomado esa noche. Zacharias Smith. Después se enteró que tenía novia y que le puso el cuerno con ella y Ginny le gritó hasta de que se le iban a morir los nietos que iba a tener y lo dejó defendiéndose de unos horribles mocos voladores. Desde entonces decidió que no iba ni a darle entrada a idiotas cómo Smith.

El problema era descubrir que eran imbéciles.

Cuando se encontró a Blaise Zabini apenas lo recordaba de las reuniones de Slughorn. Capa de Slytherin, corbata verde, callado, con una mueca de soy «superior a cualquiera» y unos ojos que se detenían constantemente en ella. Y no pudo recordar nada más. Absolutamente nada más. Pero no le parecía un idiota.

Parecía preocuparse por los disfuncionales de sus amigos. ¿Ella, en cambio? Apenas hablaba con Hermione o con Luna o con nadie. Hermione siempre estaba ahogada en trabajo, intentando que alguien le hiciera caso en un ministerio que no estaba dispuesto a cambiar las cosas y Luna estaba constantemente de viaje y le mandaba largas cargas que ella contestaba con notas que se podían leer en menos de cinco minutos. «Estoy bien, ganamos la temporada, etcétera, etcétera, espero verte pronto cuando pares en Reino Unido, besos». Y luego Luna le mandaba cartas para avisarle que estaba en Londres y que podían verse y ella fingía no recibirlas hasta que era demasiado tarde y Luna ya estaba otra vez en el Amazonas o en la Patagonia o en el desierto del Sahara.

En realidad no las ve más de lo necesario para no contarles su vida, ni verlas juzgar su caos, lo errática que se ha vuelto.

Hasta que un día se arma de valor y, entre los brazos de Blaise Zabini, le hace una pregunta.

—Oye —dice—. ¿Y yo te gusto?

Blaise Zabini frunce el ceño.

—Joder, Weasley, llevamos meses cogiendo, ¿tú crees que cojo con alguien que no me gusta? —le espeta.

—No sé, de personalidad, algo… —Ginny se encoge de hombros también.

—No sé —responde Zabini. Suelta el abrazo y se incorpora en la cama—. Nunca cuentas nada. No respondes nada. Nada más gimes mi nombre y me dices que lo sientes antes de irme aunque yo no sepa por qué mierda te disculpas. Así que no sé más de ti. A menos de que quieras que le haga caso a Corazón de Bruja.

Todavía no la dejan en paz. A veces, cuando están muy aburridos, todavía intentan indagar en su vida amorosa. Se arman historias de cómo Harry la sustituyó rápidamente por otra pelirroja de trenzas y ella sigue sola y morirá sola. A veces piensa que de ahí sale su terquedad por demostrarles que sola y no sola está completa, que no necesita ningún sustituto de Harry, porque Harry no tiene sustituto, que no cambiaría los años a su lado por nada, pero que lo que no funciona no funciona.

Suspira.

—Es justo.

—Cuéntame algo tuyo y te cuento algo mío —propone Zabini—. Después de todo, sólo te he contado de los idiotas con los que a veces salgo. ¿Es justo?

—Bien —dice Ginny. Se incorpora un poco y se cubre el frío con la sábana—. Odio a Corazón de Bruja. Y las entrevistas en El Profeta. Y salir en el periódico. Solía soñar con toda la atención que ahora tengo, pero no la quiero. Punto.

Zabini sonríe. Tiene una sonrisa medio ladina, extraña, difícil de interpretar.

—Lo supuse —comenta—. ¿Por dónde empiezo? Supongo que por donde sea. Estuve años intentando que una relación destinada al fracaso funcionara. Años. Años desperdiciados porque creí que en algún momento ella se iba a sentir igual de enamorado que yo. —Se encoge de hombros—. No funcionó. Pero tiendo a hacer eso, agarrar lo poco que puedo, que alcanzo. Agarrarlo tanto como puedo antes de que se escape.

Ginny desvía la mirada.

—Lo último es para mí, ¿no?

—Sólo si quieres que lo sea —responde él—. Te toca. Es tu turno.

Ginny niega con la cabeza.

—No, no puedo… —Se pone en pie y empieza a levantar la ropa y a ponérsela mientras él la mira y es la primera vez que la mira y no sabe cómo mirarla. Siempre se va y él agarra lo que puede y siempre la deja irse y se aferra a lo poco que se queda con él, mientras que ella lo trata a él como un apéndice cualquiera, un agregado en su vida, algo que podría irse y no importaría y no sabe por qué es así, ni cuando aprendió a ser así, ni por qué tienes tantas ganas de demostrar que ella está mejor sola cuando es obvio que lo sigue buscando aunque no se apegue—. Lo siento, lo siento. Fue… fue un error. —Y sale corriendo, con la ropa puesta y el bolso y se va.

Sabe qué va a volver.

Siempre vuelve al mismo tiempo que jura que no importa, un beso hoy y luego no importa, ya no importa, que no se engancha, que elige volver.

Puta madre, se dice. «Qué estoy haciendo».

La siguiente semana intenta no pensar en nada, ni siquiera sabe por qué le afectó tanto lo que le dijo Zabini. Intenta sacárselo de la cabeza y no pensar. Falla en los entrenamientos. Las arpías están a punto de perder la temporada. Algo no funciona en el equipo y ella sabe que en parte es ella, que siempre está en otra parte y siempre está más agotada de lo que debería estarlo y siempre tiene otras cosas en la cabeza mientras intenta entenderse y preguntarse dónde quedó la chica tímida que no le hablaba a Harry Potter y luego donde quedó la chica que sabía lo que quería y con quien quería salir y a quien quería besar y no tenía miedo de hacerlo, ni de apegarse, ni intentaba convencerse con todas las ganas de que estaba mejor así.

Evita a Zabini una semana hasta que vuelve a su departamento y llama a la puerta.

—Lo siento —murmura, cuando él abre—, no sabía si…

—No importa.

Él la besa y ella pone sus brazos en el cuello de él y deja que la alce del suelo y le dé vueltas y la lleve a la cama y le saque la blusa y se quite la camisa y le cuente los lunares y le bese el cuello y los pechos y el vientre y entre los muslos y no le diga nada más que ese «no importa» que siga queriendo coger con ella, y siga queriendo contarle las pecas y dejando que ella le clave a veces las uñas en la espalda de manera accidental y le recorra el rizado cabello a rape con las manos. «No importa, no importa» se repite como mantra y no piensa en nada hasta que él está a su lado, fumando un cigarro que ella rechaza y empieza a hablar. Y esa vez, habla un poco de él.

—Se llamaba Pansy Parkinson. Seguro la conocías. La conoces. Lo que sea. —Se encoge de hombros como sin querer darle importancia a lo que dice, pero Ginny nota que la tiene y se queda escuchando la historia—. Lo intenté demasiado. Pero ella está enamorada de otro. Y él también está enamorado de ella. Y funcionan muy mal, son de esa clase de parejas que luchan con uñas y dientes para aferrarse a lo que tienen porque en cualquier momento podría volar en pedazos. Eso saben hacerlo porque llevan haciéndolo toda la vida. Y yo lo intenté demasiado. Alguna vez lo dejó. Salí con ella. Nunca me correspondió realmente y me dejó por él de nuevo. No le guardo rencor. —Suspira—. No puedes obligar a que la gente sienta lo que quieres, ¿no? Eso es cruel. Cada quien siente lo que le da la gana y ella ama al imbécil de Draco Malfoy y pelea como la que más para mantener esa relación a flote porque lo eligió a él y él la eligió a ella. Y a veces, sólo a veces, tienes la suerte de que cuando te gusta alguien, ese alguien te elige. Y te aferras como puedes, a donde puedes, para no ahogarte. Es como un estado de emergencia. Te aferras porque si no te lleva el puto huracán.

Ginny se queda sin habla un momento. Mira al techo, intentando encontrar en el techo las respuestas que ya no sabe dónde buscar.

—Estás aferrado a mí, ¿no?

Sólo necesita la confirmación.

Él no responde. La besa. Y ella se deja llevar y acaba gritando su nombre para que lo oigan todos los vecinos y todos se enteren que está cogiendo con Blaise Zabini, todos los que le conozcan la voz. Pero internamente se sigue preguntando si ella está aferrada a él.

Después toman demasiado whisky de fuego y él empieza a contar historias inconexas sobre sus amigos. «Theodore aceptó su derrota con la chica rubia, regordeta. Se casó con el otro. El problema es que ahora Theodore está en un modo autodestructivo que nadie sabe cómo parar y aunque Daphne sabe perfectamente que no es su culpa porque arreglarle las emociones a ese idiota no es la misión de su vida, se siente culpable». Besos. Ginny vomita en el baño. Sigue tomando. Deja pasar el rato. «El caso es que la culpabilidad a Daphne Greengrass en realidad sólo le ha servido para regodearse en su miseria, porque tampoco ha intentado ver a Theodore. En vez de eso, creo que sale con, no sé, alguien. Un jugador de Quidditch. Creo que le pegaste con su propio bate una vez, cuando intentó agarrarte el trasero, no me acuerdo bien, salió en las noticias». «McLaggen», dice Ginny. «Ese. Nadie lo soporta. Creo que ni Daphne lo soporta, pero dice que coge bien y que está bien para pasar el rato». Más besos. Más whisky de fuego. Más nombres de gente que Ginny no conoce. Y luego más besos con lengua y mordidas en los labios y más alcohol. «Pansy es la que más odia a ese idiota, no lo soporta. Dice que es demasiado egoísta y ególatra. Lo que también a veces puede aplicarse a Draco, claro, pero a Draco se lo perdona más, porque es Draco y lo quiere y Draco siempre intenta que no se le note demasiado, intenta ser mejor persona porque de verdad quiere estar con ella y quiere dejar de ser una mierda caminante. E igual a ti no te importa, porque sé que no lo soportas, ni nada. Digo, es Malfoy, nunca fue amable». Ginny sacude la cabeza y lo calla con un beso en la boca. Más alcohol. Más palabras arrastradas. «Y luego estoy yo y siempre preguntan qué con quien salgo, porque parezco de buenas. Pero nunca les digo porque sospecho que esto es privado. Demasiado privado».

«Lo siento», dice ella.

«Debes dejar de disculparte».

Ella asiente. Es la primera vez que se queda a dormir con él. De hecho, se queda todo el fin de semana y sólo están vestidos el tiempo suficiente como para ir a buscar la comida.

Hasta que el lunes se viste para el entrenamiento y se va. «Lo siento», murmura. Blaise Zabini está dormido enfrente de ella. Tiene qué decidir lo que siente y qué quiere hacer con eso. No regresa sólo por casualidad todas las veces que regresa. Sin embargo, aquella vez, vuelve a tardar en volver al apartamento de Blaise Zabini. Ve los periódicos. Harry va a casarse. Otra vez. La prensa apenas si se acuerda de ella más que para hacer un par de menciones sobre si estará invitada. Y Ginny ni lo sabe, ni le importa. Pero eso no evita que vaya por la tarde a Sortilegios Weasley e intente preguntarle a Ron todo lo que sabe sólo para recibir por repsuesta mil veces que ese es asunto de Harry. Y después se odia porque recuerda que Ron se ha esforzado demasiado para no elegir ningún lado, para no meterse en medio de sus conflictos. Y se repite que ni le importa toda aquella segunda boda. Pero no puede dejar de darle vueltas.

Luna le manda una carta.

«Estoy en Londres. Pocos días».

«Veámonos», responde Ginny.

Y la ve por primera vez en meses. Le suelta todo lo que tiene encima y Luna, sin tapujos, se limita a decirle que es un desastre. Luna no tiene filtro, pero Ginny puede ver el cariño en sus ojos.

—No tienes por qué disculparte por lo que sientes —le dice Luna—, sólo intentar no lastimar a las personas con ello.

Y se encoge de hombros. Y Ginny en realidad no sabe que está haciendo por la vida. Y se lo dice. Pero Luna se ríe.

—Creo que nadie lo sabe.

Y Ginny no puede dejar de pensar en Blaise y en la boda de Harry y en la imagen de Susan Bones con la que insisten todavía en compararla algunas veces. Y en Luna y en que le dijo que tiene que intentar no lastimar a nadie con lo que siente. Y ya sabe como se siente Blaise Zabini. Ya sabe cómo se aferra a ella. Ya sabe con qué ímpetu quiere. « Y te aferras como puedes, a donde puedes, para no ahogarte. Es como un estado de emergencia. Te aferras porque si no te lleva el puto huracán».

Acaba yendo a buscarlo.

Él abre la puerta y ella empieza a hablar.

—Después de Harry olvidé como hablar de sentimientos —empieza—. Éramos demasiado malos para ello. La guerra nos dejó en un estado constante de alerta, nos apresuramos porque vivíamos en el ahora o nunca. Y un día nos dimos cuenta de que ya no sabíamos cómo decirnos «te quiero» porque sonaba falso. Cuando me divorcié, se me olvidó todo aquello. Como se sentía ahogarte mientras deseabas ahogarte en los sentimientos de alguien más. Intenté convencerme de qué no necesitaba eso. De que no lo quería, cuando era obvio que sí. Si no, no te hubiera buscado demasiado. —Toma un poco de aire. Zabini abre la boca, pero ella lo corta y sigue hablando—. El caso es que no me importa. La cosa es que sé que no necesito ninguna mierda sentimental. Puedo perfectamente vivir sin esas cosas. Sé hacerlo. No estoy aquí porque necesite estar apegada a alguien, estoy aquí porque quiero. Tú lo dijiste, ¿no? A veces hay que aferrarse con uñas y dientes para que no te lleve el puto huracán. Pues yo siento que me está llevando un tsunami y que ya no hay de dónde agarrarse. Siento que yo quería que me llevara el tsunami. Pero no es justo querer que me arrastre la corriente al mismo tiempo que intento asirte. Para ti, digo. —Puede ver la sorpresa en la cara de Blaise Zabini, que parece no tener ni idea a dónde va todo eso—. Entonces, por todo eso que acabo de decir. He decidido quedarme. Dejar de disculparme. Aferrarme con uñas y dientes a lo que sea que haya. Soy lo que soy. Puedo reconocer que no lo necesito, pero lo quiero. Oh, carajo, lo quiero.

Y Blaise Zabini sonríe y la abraza por la cintura para levantarla y le sonríe y la besa. Y ella se deja besar. Se siente en estado de emergencia, pero siente que quiere estar ahí. Siente que no tiene que disculparse una vez más.

Que está bien dejar de decir que no está loca por él. No sabe si lo está, si no lo está. Necesita aferrarse, averiguarlo, dejar de evadirlo.

—Eres increíble, Weasley, increíble —le dice Zabini.

—Ginny —corrige ella.

Y, como siempre, le permite que le bese todos los lunares del cuerpo, le recorra las pecas, la besa. Y ella hace lo mismo. Lo besa. Se deja llevar. Está allí. Está dispuesta a quedarse.

* * *

 **Notas de este one:**

 **1) Bienvenidos a la caótica cabeza de Ginny. Siempre tuve ganas de dejar a Ginny en este estado caótico. Porque parece que sabe lo que quiere, entonces, ¿qué pasa cuando deja de saberlo porque tiene un divorcio atrás?**

 **2) El Harry/Susan no sé de donde salió. Es la segunda vez que lo meto como algo secundario, pasó antes ya en «yo pago la condena por besarte».**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 14 de octubre de 2018_


End file.
